


Day to day

by shamelesssmut



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brian gives Justin everything he wants, Dates, Feelings, Hot Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Brian, Justin knows how to get everything that he wants, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, even he doesn't admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian always did his best to pretend Justin was just a trick, but they both know better. Justin knows Brian loves him and just wants the man to admit that they were a couple. Will that ever happen? And what will happen if it does? (Written thought role play. You can check the other author on fanfiction.net. Her name is twinkminded.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brian and Justin walked into Babylon together.

"No drugs for the little boy, you have school." Brian smirked.

"So what? Come on, Brian." Justin said.

"Do you want an 'E'?" Brian asked stopping in front of Justin. "Why should I give you one?"

"Because it's me." Justin smiled and kissed him softly. "Gimme some." he said.

Brian rolled his eyes, but pulled out a tab and put it on his own tongue, offering it in a kiss.

Justin chuckled but quickly kissed him.

Brian slung his arm around Justin's shoulders and walked them to the bar where Emmett and Michael were standing.

Justin leaned closer to him. "Buy me a beer." he said.

"First 'E', now a beer. What next?" Brian asked, signaling for a Beam. "Going home with me?" He grinned.

"Are you inviting me?" Justin smiled and looked at him.

Brian smirked, his eyes following a short red head. "Maybe," he said absently.

Michael scowled at his friend. "You can do better than your twink stalker."

"I'm not his stalker." Justin murmured. "Buy me a beer." he said and leaned to kiss Brian.

"You are my stalker," Brian chuckled and waved the bartender for a beer. "And I expect a proper thank you." He handed the beer over, but didn't let go for a second. "In the backroom."

Justin raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Really?"

Brian leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "And if you are good enough, I just might take you home." He licked the shell of Justin's ear.

"You'll take me home anyways." Justin whispered and stepped closer to Brian.

Brian wanted to deny it, but the kid usually did end up at the loft, especially after he had a few drinks and 'E'. "Perhaps," he agreed and walked away. He grabbed a trick by the front of his pants and led him to the backroom.

Justin sighed and looked away quietly.

Justin sighed and looked at Michael. "He's never going to change huh?"

"It's just Brian, Baby," Emmett said putting a hand on Justin's shoulder.

"Why should he change?" Michael huffed.

Justin rolled his eyes and looked at Emmett. "I know." He sighed.

Brian returned a few minutes later with a self-satisfied smirk. He leaned against the bar next to Justin, as if nothing had happened. He'd just done what he always does.

Justin rolled his eyes and went to dance with a guy that was looking at him  
.  
Brian got another drink, listening to Michael go on about some movie with only half an ear. He pretended to pay attention even as his attention kept returning to the blond twink dancing. He was NOT jealous. He just wanted to protect the kid, he told himself as way to explain away why he kept such a close watch. He refused to acknowledge that he didn't like it what the twink, his twink, paid attention to someone else entirely. Watching him dance and everything with others was hot, as long as Brian was part of it, had the boy's attention.  
Justin bared his neck and looked at Brian as the guy started to kiss his neck.

Brian swallowed down the rest of his drink, forcing himself to look away. After a second though, he found himself looking again. It pissed him off sometimes, the way he couldn't stay away from the blond teenager.

Justin was kissing the guy hungrily as the guy was humping him.

Brian scowled, but after another minute of Justin being pawed by some undeserving trick he left the bar and made his way over to them. He walked up behind Justin and pulled him against his chest with an arm around his waist. "Teasing little shit," he growled in his ear, his body matching Justin's movement as he continued to dance.

"I was dancing with him, Brian." Justin said.

The guy looked at Brian. "Fuck off. I found him first."

Brian huffed a laugh, his arms still tight around Justin, his entire body still pressed against the smaller one.

"You owe me a trip to the backroom," he said in Justin's ear, his eyes locked on the trick who was scowling. It was a great reason for him to come over and take him away, he told himself. Even though he would have done it anyway, and found a different excuse to give.

"You already went there but not with me." Justin said.

The guy moved closer to Justin.

Brian scowled. "And I'll go again without you. You know this is who I am, Justin," he said. How many times did he have to tell him? "Now, come on." He moved to turn Justin toward the backroom, the kid still pressed against him.

"Then go without me." Justin mumbled and moved away to walk back to the guy. He wanted to show Brian that he can find someone else as well. That he can't expect Justin to be there only when he didn't have something better.

"Fine," Brian snapped and walked away in anger. He couldn't believe Justin had turned him down, had turned him away for someone else.

He went straight to the backroom, grabbed one of the men, leaned against the wall, and pushed the man to his knees.  
Stupid twink, he thought, even as he wished it was Justin kneeling in front of him.

Justin groaned and pulled the guy to the backroom. He leaned against the wall, making sure that he can see Brian as he guy dropped to his knees.

Fucking little shit, Brian growled in his head. The shit was standing there, letting the trick suck him, touch him, after telling Brian no.  
Brian clenched his teeth together and started fucking his trick's mouth, letting his anger out a little.

He wasn't supposed to care what Justin did. And normally he would have found Justin getting sucked hot, of course normally he was with Justin. This time Justin had purposely chosen someone else and refused Brian, then flaunted it.  
He continued to glare at the blond, even as he came down the trick's throat.  
Without a word to the man on his knees, Brian tucked himself away and all but stormed out of the backroom. He needed a drink, or five.

After a couple of minutes Justin walked out, the guy after him. He went to stand next to Brian. "Buy me a drink." He said.

Brian stared at him for a moment, surprised by his nerve. "Give me one fucking reason I should," he said, trying not to sound upset in anyway. It was bad enough the kid knew how much he loved fucking him, he didn't need to let him know that Brian was actually effected by what he had just done.

"Because I'm thirsty." Justin smiled and leaned closer to him.

Brian stared at him, taking a drink of his own beer. "Maybe the next guy you blow will buy you one," he said calmly. Little shit expecting him to buy him beer after that little show.  
"I didn't blow him." Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Then find someone you will, and have him ply you with drinks," He said. "I already gave you 'E' and a beer." And all he got out of it was to watch his favorite piece of ass letting someone else touch him.

Justin sighed and started to kiss his neck. "Please." He said against his eyes.

"Annoying brat," Brain said with a hint of a smile, gesturing for a beer. He pulled the blond flush against him for a kiss before handing over the drink.

Justin grinned and took the beer. "Thanks." He said and kissed him again.

Brian pulled the boy back into his arms, his back to Brian's chest, his perfect ass against his cock. That had to be Brian's favorite way to hold the blond.

"You are coming home with me," he whispered to Justin, ignoring Michael's glare.

Justin chuckled. "Sounds good." He hummed and rolled his hips slowly.

"Dance, backroom, or loft?" Brian growled, pressing himself even closer against the teen.

"Dance for now." Justin said and moved his head to the side to kiss his neck.

"Dancing it is, for now," Brian said and pulled the boy onto the floor.

Justin smiled and moved close to him.

Brian held them close together as they danced. He really enjoyed dancing with the boy. Hell he enjoyed a lot of things with the blond.

Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around Brain' neck and kissed him hungrily.

By the time Brian pulled the sweaty blond off the dance floor his cock was hard and already leaking. He was tired of playing around.

"Ready to go now?" He growled in Justin's ear, biting the lobe gently.

"More than ready." Justin moaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin closed the door to the loft and pushed Brian against it, grinning.

Brian chuckled. He pulled Justin against him, pushing his thigh between Justin's, and kissed him.

Justin moaned and kissed him hungrily as he started moving against Brian's thigh.

"Bedroom... clothes... bed... now," Brian managed to say when the kiss broke so they could gasp a breath.

Justin nodded, panting as he pulled Brian's shirt off.

Brian ran his hands under Justin's shirt, lifting it, as he walked them towards the bedroom, never letting more than an inch between them.

Justin started to kiss Brian's neck as he rolled his hips.

Brian bit back a moan as he stopped them next to the bed, his hands working on getting Justin's pants undone.

"Brian." Justin whispered and nipped his neck.

"Clothes now," Brian ordered as he quickly stripped out of his own.

Justin chuckled and slowly took off his clothes.

Brian licked his lips, looking at the boy's smooth pale skin. Once they both were naked, Brian pushed the blond back on the bed.

Justin hummed and looked at him.

Brian grinned lustily and pushed Justin onto his back. He climbed onto the boy, straddling his thighs.

Justin smiled and pulled him down in a deep kiss.

Brian thrusted his tongue into Justin's welcoming mouth, fucking it, a preview of what he planned to do to the boy's ass in a few minutes. He ran his hands over the flat chest under him, teasing pink nipples, tugging lightly at the ring in the right one.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Put your mouth there." he whispered and gripped Brian's hair.

Brian chuckled and leaned down to do what his blond wanted. He licked Justin's right nipple then pulled on the ring a little with his teeth then soothed the slight pain with his tongue again, his hand tweaking Justin's left nipple.

Justin moaned and gripped the sheets as he looked down at Brian. "Fuck. You're so good at that."

"I'm good at everything," Brian smirked as he leaned his hips down, grinding their cocks against each other.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Good thing you're not cocky." he smirked.

Brian tugged on the little ring a little harder. He reached between them and grabbed both their cocks in his hand and started to slowly stroke them.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's hair tightly.

"Need something?" Brian whispered thickly in Justin's ear, stroking their cocks a little faster.

"Don't be such a fucking tease, Brian." Justin moaned and pulled him in a deep kiss.

"Tease?" Brian whispered. "This isn't teasing." He sucked on the soft spot behind Justin's ear, not caring if it might end up leaving a mark.

"You'll leave a mark there." Justin moaned and arched his back.

"You care?" Brian asked and sucked a little harder. He ran his thumb over the head of Justin's cock, spreading the precum around it.

"No. Do you?" Justin moaned and thrusted up.

"Why would I?" Brian asked as he licked down the pale neck, loving the taste of a sweaty Justin.

"I dunno." Justin whispered and bared his neck .

"Or maybe one here?" Brian asked teasingly as he gently sucked on the soft skin at the base of Justin's neck. He released his own cock, but continued to work Justin's moving his hand faster, loving the way the boy always responded.

Justin moaned and thrusted up. "You like that, huh?" he panted.

Brian released Justin's cock and reached over to the nightstand for the supplies. He moved so that he sat between Justin's legs. He moved his mouth over to Justin's shoulder and bit at the skin.

Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hand and pulled him in a deep kiss.

Brian finally couldn't hold back and he moaned into Justin's sweet mouth. He popped the cap on the lube and managed to get some on his free hand. He slid his hand between Justin's thighs and rubbed his lubed fingers along the blond's crack.

Justin moaned in the kiss and tried to thrust back.

Brian used his legs to push Justin's farther apart. He continued to kiss him as he slid a finger into his tight hole.

Justin moaned and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian removed his finger then quickly replacing it with two. He thrust them in and out of the tight hole, grazing his prostate.

Justin moaned loudly and nipped Brian's bottom lip.

Brian sissored his fingers apart a couple timed before adding a third. He fucked Justin for a minute with his fingers, watching the boy's face.

Justin had his eyes closed and mouth open, moaning loudly.

Brian grinned at the look on Justin's face as he rolled the condom on. He removed his fingers and gently pressed the head of his cock against Justin's wet, but still tight hole.

Justin opened his eyes and looked at him. "Can you go slow tonight?" he asked quietly.

Brian paused, looking down into blue eyes. It was so rare Justin asked him to be easy.

He leaned down and kissed Justin as he slowly worked his way into Justin. He groaned at the feeling of Justin's hot muscled around him.

Justin moaned and kissed him back slowly.

Once Brian was all the way inside of Justin, he paused there, letting his young lover get used to being filled.

Justin moaned and slowly rolled his hips.

Brian gently bit Justin's bottom lip as he started to thrust into his with slow, long strokes. He slid one hand into Justin's soft blond hair while the other held Justin's thigh to his waist.  
Justin moaned and licked Brian's upper lip as he ran his hand down Brian's back and cupped his ass, humming.

Brian held Justin's head still with the hand in his hair, his mouth firmly on his, as he continued to move inside of him. After some time he reached between them and started stroking Justin's cock in the same long and even thrusts.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he wrapped his legs around Brian's waist.

With the slight change of angle, Brian hit Justin's prostate with every thrust and he began to move faster, pushing a little harder, watching the pleasure written on Justin's face.

Justin moaned loudly as he started cumming, digging his nails in Brian's hips.

Brian groaned as he felt the cock in his hand pulse and squirt hot liquid onto his hand and Justin's stomach. The clenching of the muscles surrounding his cock, squeezed even tighter, drawing out his own orgasm.

Justin moaned and watched Brian.

Brian collapsed onto Justin, panting. Fuck, Justin always was good.

Justin panted and kissed him softly.

Brian kissed him for a moment then got up and went into the bathroom. He dampened a clothes and wiped himself clean then took it into the bedroom. He wiped the cum off of Justin, dropped the cloth on the floor, and climbed back into the bed.

Justin smiled and moved to kiss him slowly.

Brian kissed him for a moment then stretched out on his back, closing his eyes as Justin curl up against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian woke with a familiar blond head on his chest. He had to quit letting this happen. It was bad enough he couldn't resist fucking the kid, but allowing him to stay the night, it would give the kid silly ideas.

He sighed and slid out from under the teen. He went into the bathroom, relived himself, and walked back out.

Justin opened his eyes slowly when Brian moved away and yawned quietly. He turned to lay on his back and waited for Brian to come back, smiling at him when he did.

"Why are you still here?" Brian asked with a smirk. "I thought you were going home to Mommy Deb."

Justin snorted. "Don't act like you don't like me here. We can have fun together." he smirked.

Brian rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, still naked, to start the coffee pot. "I don't like your shit laying around," he groused, pushing a sketchpad and notebook to the other side of the island. Defenintly had the kid over too much.

He looked back to the bedroom with a smirk. "But having you ass here every now and then is okay."

"Be easy with my stuff." Justin said as he got up and pulled his jeans on.

"It's just a coloring book," Brian teased, knowing how important Justin's sketchpad were to him.

"It's my sketchpad. It's where I draw." Justin said firmly. "It's not a coloring book."

"It's where you drawl my cock." Brian poured two cups of coffee and set one on the island for Justin.

"So it's not a coloring book." Justin mumbled and went to take the coffee.

Brian snickered quietly and took a drink of his coffee. There was one thing that always got to Justin, and that was messing about his art.

Justin took a sip from his coffee and went back to the bedroom to look for his shirt.

Brian took another drink of coffee and followed the kid to the bedroom. He went into the bathroom though and turned on the shower.

"Can you be quick? I want to take a shower as well before I go." Justin said.

Brian looked over his shoulder and raised his brow. "I'll take however long I damn well please, this is my place," he reminded the boy and stepped into the shower.

Justin snorted and pulled his shirt on. "Fine. Then I'll take my coloring book and leave." Justin mumbled as he went to the bathroom.

"You'll get more tips going to work smelling like sex," Brian said over the sound of the shower.

"I'll go take a shower at Debbie's first." Justin said.

"Suit yourself," Brian said, scrubbing shampoo into his hair. He would have liked the boy to join him for a shower, but it was probably better he didn't. He was far too addicted to the blond as it was.

Justin sighed and quickly took off his clothes and walked in the shower.

"Changed your mind?" Brian asked, pulling Justin's body against his.

"I don't have time to go to Debbie's for a shower." Justin said and moved away.

Brian frowned at the blond for a second then went back to rinsing his hair. It wasn't like it bothered him that Justin just silently refused him, he kept telling himself.

Justin took a quick shower and then get out and quickly get dressed.

"What time is your shift?" Brian asked calmly as he pulled on a pair of tight jeans and a fitted black sleeveless shirt.

"Like you care." Justin snorted quietly.

"You damn right I do," Brian turning to look at his feisty blond, not that he would admit that he thought of the blond as his most of the time. "Deb with have my balls if you're late because of me."

"Well then I'm in no hurry." Justin said as he went to the kitchen.

"You have enough time to eat and still walk to work?" Brian baited, turning away so Justin wouldn't see the teasing glint in his eyes.

"I'll be late if I walk." Justin said and started making sandwich.

"Not if you start now." Brian poured himself another cup of coffee, wondering when stuff for sandwiches appeared in his home.

"If I go now. I wouldn't have breakfast." Justin said and looked at him.

"And that's my problem?" Brian asked, his cup to his lips, hiding his smirk.

"Well if you want me to starve myself let me walk." Justin said and looked at him. "But don't forget that Debbie is very protective over me."

"You little shit," Brian chuckled, smiling. "Hurry up."

Justin sat on the counter and started eating.

Brian shook his head and stepped between Justin's legs. He grabbed Justin's hand that held the sandwich and took a bite of it.

"Hey! Don't touch my sandwich." Justin said and moved the sandwich away.

Brian chuckled and looked at the bread and lunch meat sitting on the counter. "Where the hell did this shit come from anyway?"

"I bring them here." Justin said and looked at him. "I need to eat something."

"There's food at Deb," Brian reminded him, not that he actually cared. He'd stopped caring that Justin kept food and drink at the loft a couple weeks ago. "Which is where you're suppose to live."

"I live there." Justin said and eat some more.

"How many nights do you actually stay there?" He countered, knowing the answer. Justin ended up staying at the loft three or four nights a week.

"Does it matter? You like it when I'm here." Justin said.

"The only way I like you here is naked and in my bed." Brian leaned closer and nipped Justin's earlobe.

Justin sighed and pushed him away gently. "Only for a fuck, huh?" he asked.

Brian raised a brow and stepped back, refilling his cup again and turning the pot off. "You already know that," he reminded the teen. "We're not in some kind of relationship, Justin."

Justin put his sandwich down and moved off the counter, quietly taking his things.

Brian watched him for a second. "Hurry up, I'll take to you the diner."

"I'll just walk." Justin said and took his bag.

"Stop being a princess," Brian growled, gathering his wallet, phone, and keys. "I'll drive you."

"No thanks. I'll walk with my coloring book." Justin mumbled.

"Accept the damn ride, Justin," Brian snapped, hating when Justin acted like this. "You'll be late otherwise."

"Like you give a fuck." Justin said and pulled his jacket on. "I can still walk, thank you very much."

"Fine," Brian said and slid the door open. "Go ahead."

"Bye." Justin mumbled and walked out of the door.

Brian watched the teen leave, shaking his head. Stubborn, emotional little shit.

Justin walked to the diner quickly because it was freezing outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian walked into the diner for lunch and joined Michael and Emmitt at the back booth. Just as he sat down, he saw Justin coming back into the dining area from the kitchen.  
Justin brought Michael his coffee and looked at Brian.

"Coffee," Brian said flatly

"Okay." Justin mumbled and walked away.

"What's wrong with you two, honey?" Emmett asked.

Brian raised his brow at the queen. "Are you implying that there is something to be wrong, Honeycutt?"

"Well you don't look fine. And don't call me Honeycutt." Emmett said.

"I look hot and you know it," Brian said calmly.

"You always do," Michael laughed.

"That's not what I asked you, dumbass." Emmett said.

Justin came back and put his coffee down. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"Okay." Justin said and walked away.

"Why are you looking at him like a piece of food you can't have?" Emmett smirked.

Brian glared. "I can have him any time I want," he said tightly.

"Brian can have anyone," Michael chipped in. "Though I still don't know why you bother with that twink."

"From the way Sunshine was looking at you I'm not so sure you can have him right now." Emmett said.

"Don't talk like that about Sunshine, Michael." Debbie said as she came to them.

Brian refused to admit that Emmett just might be right. For some reason Justin was pissy just because Brian reminded him that they weren't 'together'.

"We all know that if I wanted him right now, I would have him."

Debbie scowled at him. "Well, you can't go fucking him right now," she told him. "He's working. And I tend to agree with Em. Sunshine doesn't seem too happy with you, even after spending the time at the loft."

"You fucked up, huh? What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"I fucked him," Brian said calmly. "Just like he wanted. What's the big deal? So the kid is being a little princess, that's nothing new."

"He wouldn't be like that if you just fucked him." Emmett said.

Brian took a drink of his coffee, refusing to say anything more about it. All he had done was remind the kid of the truth. It wasn't his fault Justin kept trying to see more than there was.

Emmett sighed and looked away.

Justin came and put the plate in front of Brian. "Here. Anything else?" he asked.

"What? No sunshine smile?" Brian smirked

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Do you want anything else, Brian?" he asked.

"Maybe later I will," Brian said with a lustful grin. He was sure Justin would get over his little teen drama moment quickly and would be his again later today.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Tell me if you want something else. Like food." he said and walked away.

A muscle in his cheek twitched, the only sign of his annoyance, as he watched Justin move to another table. He turned his attention back to his friends, knowing Michael would come up with something to talk about, and run the conversation so that Brian wouldn't have to pay too much attention.

"What did you do to him?" Debbie asked as she came and punched his arm.

"Hey!" Brian said, rubbing his arm as if it hurt. "I didn't do shit."

"Like fuck you didn't. He's been like that all morning. What you did to our Sunshine?" Debbie frowned.

"Why the hell do you just assume I did something?" Brian asked with a scowl. "Maybe he and his little fag hag had a fight."

"Who?" Debbie raised an eyebrow. "And we both know you did something so... Come on. I don't have all day."

"I didn't do shit," Brian told her firmly. "Hell, I let him stay the night, eat this morning, and offered to bring him to work."

Debbie frowned. "Nothing else?" she asked slowly. "Like you weren't an asshole."

"No more than usual," he said with his classic smirk.

Debbie was quiet for a moment before she gasped. "You called his sketchpad a coloring book."

Brian rolled his eyes. "So?"

"It's not like the stupid thing is anything important," Michael added.

Justin walked by the table and looked away quickly.

"Michael!" Debbie said and slapped his head gently before she turned to Brian. "So? Really Brian?"

"What? I always give him a hard time," Brian said, reminding her. "I'm an asshole, remember?"

"You hurt him! You know how much his sketchpad means to him." Debbie said.

Brian sighed. He couldn't believe Deb was making such a deal over it. He'd simply been teasing the boy, which he did all the time. It wasn't his fault that Justin took offensive to everything Brian said this morning.

"You know right now I can't even look at you." Debbie murmured and walked away.

Brian just shook his head.

He didn't think Justin honestly believed Brian felt that way about his art. Hell, he'd even purposely sat as a model for him once.

Justin would cool down about whatever had him moody.

"Don't you start, Honeycutt," Brian said when Emmitt opened his mouth.

Emmett sighed and looked at him. "You know it's your fault, honey."

"How the fuck is it my fault that the kid decided to take the joke serious this time?" Brian demanded. "He's just pissy today. Little fucker got up that way." Which irritated him after the night they'd had.

"How is he supposed to know that you're joking, Brian? You know that his art is important to him and you... it's like he to tell you that you suck at your job. You'd get mad as well." Emmett said.

"Because I always tease him about his art," Brian snapped. "And he does joke about my job." He shut his mouth quickly, realizing what he'd just revealed saying that they joked like that.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "You...Oh God, Brian." he whispered.

"What?" Brian growled.

"You like him. Maybe even love him." Emmett whispered.

Brian scowled. "I don't believe in love, just fucking," he said.

Emmett snorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

Brian scowled at the queen for a second then went back to eating, grateful when Michael started talking about a man that fucked him last night.

Debbie came back and threw Justin's sketchpad in front of Brian. "He said he don't want it anymore."

Brian rolled his eyes. He knew better. The little twat wanted the book, and he would expect it to be at the loft later, which it would be. He was still acting like a little princess.

"Are you happy now? He said that he don't need that coloring book anymore." Debbie mumbled. "And the works there are a damn piece of art. Even if most are of you."

"I got it, Deb," Brian said tightly. "I hurt poor little Sunshine's feelings. He'll get over it."

"God you don't deserve him." Debbie said and walked away.

"Whatever," Brian said standing up. He tossed a twenty on the table for his meal, and Justin's good tip, grabbed the sketchbook, and left the diner without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Debbie smiled when she put the last plate of food on the table and sat down.

Brian looked at the offering on the table then back up to Deb, who was staring at him. He had the feeling she wasn't over her little snit about him upsetting Justin.

Justin sighed and played with his food with the fork.

"What's the matter, Justin?" Vic asked with a slight frown. "Not hungry?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah."

Brian fought not to roll his eyes. That twat was always hungry. Apparently he was still going to be pissy about this morning. He still didn't understand what upset him so much.

"He's just mad because Brian hurt his little twinkie feelings," Michael said.

"Fuck off." Justin murmured.

"Language." Debbie said and turned to Michael. "And you be nice to him."

Brian couldn't help but to snicker a little at Justin and Michael.

Debbie glared at Brian as Justin continued to play with his food.

"What?" He finally asked, knowing she would start in on him soon anyway.  
"I'm disappointed." Debbie said quietly.  
"About what?" Michael asked.  
"I'm disappointed in Brian. I expected more...Like I didn't know better." Debbie said.

"What did you do this time?" Vic laughed.

Brian just smirked.

"It's not funny!" Debbie said.

Justin sighed and looked away.

Brian shook his head and stood up. He walked out the back door, ignoring Michael asking what he was doing.

"What's that about, Justin?" Vic asked.

Justin sighed and looked at them. "May I be excused?" He whispered and got up.

Brian stood just off the back porch, listening, as he lit a ciggarate. He knew he should have skipped dinner. Debbie was still on her thing from this morning, and it looked like Justin was too.

"I'm going to my room. I'm tired." Justin mumbled.

Brian sighed. He saw the light come on upstairs and tossed his smoke down.

He walked back into the house, ignoring the people in the kitchen, and headed up the stairs.

He tapped on the closed door of Justin's room and opened the door.

Justin was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Go away." He said not even looking to see who it was.

Brian shut the door behind him and sat on the bed. "You're not upset about your sketchbook are you?" He asked, his voice boarding on gentle.

"Like you give a shit that I'm upset." Justin mumbled.

"Justin," Brian sighed. "Is it really about the book? You know I was teasing." Brian couldn't believe he was explaining himself. He found himself doing that sometimes with Justin, but never around anyone else.

"You weren't teasing. You were mean." Justin said and kept staring at the ceiling.

"You know I like your work," Brian told him, flopping down next to him on the narrow bed. "Fuck, I wouldn't let you help with my work if I didn't like yours."

Justin sighed and looked at him. "You're always mean to me, Brian. Michael too. You keep acting like you don't want me near you." He whispered.

"If I didn't want you around, I wouldn't keep letting you hang around." Brian reminded him quietly. "You know I'm an asshole." He turned his head to look at Justin. "But I wasn't trying to be mean this morning, just playing around."

Justin looked at him. "So you want me around?" he asked.

Brian stared into blue eyes and raised a brow. "Tell anyone I said that and I will deny it," he said with a smirk.

"I know. You keep denying that you love me." Justin grinned.

"I don't believe in love, you know that," Brian said even as he rolled onto his side and lifted up to rest on one elbow, looking at the blond.

"Of course you do." Justin smiled softly and looked at him.

"Only in your school girl fantasy," Brian teased, rolling his eyes. He smoothed his free hand over Justin's stomach and around the boy's waist, holding him in place.

"I love you too." Justin smiled softly and kissed him softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, love is for heteros?" Brain asked, looking away from Justin's eyes, away from the feelings showing in them.

"Did you not hear me? I love you." Justin whispered and cupped Brian's cheek, making him look at him. "I love you."

"You don't know what love is," Brian whispered, leaning down to press his lips to Justin's the moved his mouth to Justin's ear. "But I'm glad you care enough to think you do, even when I am an asshole to you."

"I know what love is and I know that I love you." Justin said.

Brian touched his forehead against Justin's, looking his in the eyes. Justin really believed what he was saying, Brian could read it in those eyes.

But Brian just refused to believe it, that the kid knew what love was, and that he could love Brian.

"If that's what you believe," he said softly.

"I know I do and I know that you love me too." Justin whispered and kissed him softly.

Brian decided not to keep arguing, the kid would think whatever anyway. And if Brian was honest with himself, he did care about him, at least a little.

"Are you done pouting about this morning now?" Brian asked leaning back a little.

Justin looked at him. "Just don't call my sketchpad a coloring book again." he whispered.

"I'll just have to get you a coloring book then," Brian teased. He hated when Justin was upset, not that he would ever let anyone know, even the blond.

"Get one for yourself." Justin chuckled and kissed him.

"But I can't color pretty pictures as good as you," Brian said rolling on top of the tease, his elbows on the bed to take most of his weight. He grinned down at Justin.

"You'll try and learn." Justin grinned.

Brian chuckled and kissed the blond, a kiss less about lust and more about just wanting to kiss him.

Justin smiled and kissed him back slowly.

"Are you two done fucking in my room?" Michael yelled angerily from downstairs.

Justin chuckled and kissed Brian hungrily.

"Well, might as well not dissapoint them," Brian smirked, leaning back to sit on Justin's thighs.

Justin licked his lips and put his hands on Brian's thigh.

"Turn over," Brian told him, getting up to his knees so the boy could move.

Justin nodded and moved on his stomach.

Brian pulled Justin's hips up and pushed his shirt down to his shoulders, exposing his back. He quickly moved his hands around Justin to release the button and zipper of his jeans. He shoved them down just as quickly as he did everything else, pushing them down his thighs.

Fuck, the kids was hot, had such a perfect ass.

"Mmm you're in a hurry, huh?" Justin chuckled and arched his back.

Brian releases his pants and shoved them down then leaned over Justin's body to grade a condom and lube from the nightstand drawer.

"What do you think?" Brian growls in his ear, pressing his hard cock against Justin's ass.

"How long have you been hard?" Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian rolled the condom on, lubed his fingers, then leaned his onto Justin's. "Since I got in this bed," he admitted, sliding one finger into Justin.

He licked and kissed Justin's neck and ear as he took a minute to open him up.

"Hmmm so I'm turning you on." Justin hummed and thrusted back.

You usually do," Brian admitted. He took his fingers out of Justin and pressed the head of his cock to the opening.

Justin moaned and thrusted back.

Brian held Justin with one hand on his hip and the other one the bed next to Justin's head, their fingers laced together. He moved quickly in the boy, frighting not to moan at how good it felt.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "I'll make a mess." He panted.

"Do you really care?" Brian asked as he released Justin's hand so that he could start stroking his cock in the same rhythm as he fucked the boy's ass.

"No." Justin moaned and started cumming, groaning Brian' name.

Brian moaned, feeling Justin tighten farther around him as he came, and came himself. He callasped, halfway off Justin, panting.

Justin groaned and panted loudly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian said after a minute, leaning up enough to pull out and remove the condom. He tossed it in the little trash can next to the bed and dropped back on to the bed and sweaty boy.

"You already did it." Justin whispered and moved closer to kiss him hungrily.

Brian kissed him just as passionatly for a long minute before pulling away. He got out of the bed, pulling his jeans back up.

"Come on, I'm sure your appititie has returned after that exercise."

"I'm starving." Justin chuckled and got up.

Brian chuckled and slipped out of the room, leaving Justin to straighten his clothes.

The others were done eating and sitting in the living room when he walked down the stairs, but his and Justin's plates were still on the table.

Justin quickly pulled his jeans back on and ran after Brian.

Brian took his plate into the kitchen, set it on the counter, got a fresh beer, and joined the adults in the living room, sitting on the couch next to Michael.

Justin sighed and sat in the kitchen, eating quietly.

"In my room again, Brian?" Michael complained.

Brian just shrugged. It was Justin's room as far as everyone else was concerned and if Justin wanted to fuck in his room.

Justin sighed and ate.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin walked in the bar, laughing. A handsome guy walking after him.

Brian looked up at the sound of Justin's laugh, a sound he secretly enjoyed hearing. His eyes slid from the blond to the man that walked in with him. The man looked a little older than Justin, but still younger than Brian. The man looked good, Brian would fuck him.

Justin sat on the bar not even looking at Brian and the guys. He gave the guy one of his sunshine's smile.

A muscle in Brian's cheek twitched, irritated. Justin hadn't even looked in his direction, his attention was solely on the man he sat with. This was two nights in a row Justin had given ignored Brian, even if for only awhile like last night.

Justin laughed and took a sip from the beer, the guy ordered for him.

"Seems he finally sound someone else to stalk," Michael said gladly.

"Hmm," Brian pretended not to care.

"Oh, Baby found a hot too," Emmitt added.

Justin smiled and leaned to kiss the guy.

Brian forced himself to look away. He was NOT jealous, he didn't do jealous.

Who the hell was that with Justin, he couldn't help himself from thinking.

"Just look at them." Emmett smirked.

Justin pulled the guy closer and kissed him deeply.

Brian glanced at the bar then back. He tipped back the rest of his beer, drinking half of the bottle, and set the bottle down, perhaps a little harder than necessary.

"Brian?" Emmitt asked with a little knowing smile. "Is it my round?"

Brian glared at him. "You can buy when everyone needs another," he said and made his way for the bar.

Justin hummed and bared his neck for the guy.

Brian shot a glare at then man, who pulled his lips off of Justin's pale neck. Brian stopped behind the blond, sliding his arms around his waist, pressing his body tight to his.

"What are you doing here?" He drawled, nipping Justin's ear.

"Brian?" Justin asked as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yes?" Brian asked slowly, sliding one hand from Justin's waist to grab Justin's hardening cock through his jeans.

Justin gripped his wrist and raised an eyebrow. "Can't you see that I'm on a date?"

Brian snorted. "A date?" He asked looking at the other man, who didn't look all that happy at the moment. Brian had to admit, the man was hot, but not as hot as he was. "Why date when you can just fuck?"

"Because I don't want to just fuck." Justin sighed and moved away from him slowly.

Brian raised his brows in surprise, taking his arms from around him. "Spending time with the girls is turning you into a lesbian," he said in disapproval. "Dates, what's next? Marriage?" He stepped up next to him at the bar and gestured for a double Beam.

"And why not?" Justin mumbled and took a sip from his drink.

"And what about love?" Brian whispered in Justin's ear, grabbed his drink from the bar, and went back the gang.

Justin asked the guy to buy him something stronger so the guy ordered him a Beam as well. Justin quickly drank it.

"Did Baby just turn you away?" Emmitt asked in surprise. "And who is that hottie he's with?"

Brian glared at the queen.

"Yes Emmett, Justin just turned him down. That's a first for Brian." Ted laughed.

Justin pulled the guy in a deep kiss.

Brian scowled and swallowed his Beam. It did NOT bother him that Justin was with another man, on a DATE.

It did bother him a little, especially after this afternoon with all the talking Justin had done.

"Aren't you happy, Brian? He's finally going to leave you alone." Ted said, looking at Justin and the guy.

Justin bared his neck for the boy, again.

"Extremely," Brian said tightly, forcing his face to be impassive. He couldn't let anyone know that it irritated.

"Yeah? You don't look happy at all." Ted said.

Justin gripped the guy hair and closed his eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"Do I ever look happy when my dick's not being services?" Brian said, wanting to shut the man up.

Ted shrugged. "Well he looks happy." he said, looking at Justin.

Brian shrugged, trying to be indifferent. "Good for him."

"At least he isn't bothering us," Michael added.

"And you don't care?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Brian asked calmly, his back to the happy pair. "If the kid wants to date, why should I care?"

Brian kept his face impassive, refusing to be jealous. Justin was just a fuck he told himself.

"Well, I'm glad he found someone to take him on a date," Emmitt said mischeviously. "And he's closer to his age."

Brian scowled at the queen. "Well, good for the little twat," he snapped.

Justin laughed and went to the boys, pulling the guy after himself.

"Oh, Baby who is your friend?" Emmitt asked, looking the guy over.

Brian ignored them as he took his turn at the pool table.

"My date." Justin smiled and the guy wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, Mr. Date, you have a name?" Emmitt asked sweetly.

"Can you believe that little shit?" Michael asked Brian where they stood on the other side of the table. "Bringing that guy over here as if he's our friend and not just your stalker?"

Brian flicked his eyes quickly to Justin and the man who held him, then away again.

"He is Emmitt's friend," he told Michael. And Brian's, but he wasn't going to say it, not to Mikey, he'd start in on one of his rambles about Justin.

"I like the name Mr. Date." Justin laughed and turned to kiss the guy's cheek.

Brian rolled his eyes. Justin could act so mature, then he'd say something like that and Brian remember that he was still young.

"Maybe you should ask your date what he thinks," Brian all but sneered, without looking up from taking his shot.

Justin looked at him frowning.

"I like it." The guy said and pushed Justin against the table and kissed him hungrily.

Brian scowled at the pair leaning on the table. "Hey, take it somewhere else," Brian said irritably. "We're playing a game."

"It never bothers you if someone is playing a game," Emmitt snickered.

Brian turned his scowl to the slender man.

"Another round of drinks?" Emmitt asked brightly, looking away from Brian's intense gaze. The man could use another drink, and he could do with a minute away from the brunette.

Justin gasped and pulled away from the kiss to look at Emmett. "Buy me something strong." he smiled.

"I can go." The Guy said, looking at Brian.

"No, you should stay," Ted piped up with a little grin as Emmitt walked away.

Brian didn't say anything as he looked away from the guy. He turned his attention to Michael, who was taking a turn at the table, anything to ignore that little shit and his date.

Justin chuckled as the guy leaned to say something in his ear.

The muscle in Brian's cheek twitched in annoyance as he looked away. He instantly saw a way to calm himself.

He smiled a little at the man several tables over.

"Hold this, Mikey," he said holding his que out, not even looking at his friend.

He walked away from the group without another word, ignoring all over them. He gestured to the other man with a tilt of his head and the other guy nodded.

He followed him to the bathroom. He needed to at least have his cock sucked.

Justin sighed and looked away, waiting for his drink.

"Here, Baby," Emmitt said coming back carrying five beer, a tumbler with a good amount of Beam in it, and a Cosmo. He sat two beer and the Cosmo on the table by Ted, handed Michael a beer, then the Guy, and finally he gave Justin a beer and the Beam.

"Thanks." The guy smiled.

Justin drank the Beam quickly.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Emmett whispered so that Justin's date didn't hear him.

"You know what." Justin sighed.

"I think he's a little jealous," Emmett whispered, putting his arm across Justin's shoulder. "So just let him stew while you enjoy your hot date."

"You think that Brian fucking Kinney is jealous?" Justin asked, grinning.

Emmett gave him a small smile. "I think he just might be," he said, glancing around to make sure no one was listening, especially Justin's date, who was talking to Ted at the moment. "Not that he would ever say so."

Justin gave him a sunshine smile and looked toward the bathroom.

Brian chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He rejoined the gang, grabbing the beer Emmett had put on the table for him.

"How was he?" Michael asked with his own version of a smirk.

"Not as good as the one I had just before coming here," Brian said, glancing at Justin for a second, letting him know that Brian had been with someone else since their time at Deb's.

Justin sighed and looked at Emmett. "You know, Mr. Date is amazing. He came to pick me up from Debbie's and he saw my sketchpad...He said that I'm really talanted...he really liked my art." he smiled.

"Well, you are," his date said coming back over and putting his arms around him.

Brian swallowed half of his beer, refusing to be irritated. Why should it bother him that the guy actually picked Justin up like a real date should, or that Justin had showed off his art?

"You should seen the sketch he did of me," Emmett gushed. "It's so realistic."

"You can actually see personality in the picture," Ted said with a smile. "In Em's eyes."

Justin grinned and leaned against the guy. "Thanks, guys." he said softly and looked at Brian for a moment.

Brian raised a brow. If the boy was waiting for him to say something about his art, he would be waiting a long time. Brian only told him things like that in private. Besides, he was irritated with the blond, not that he would admit it.

Justin looked away, sighing and turned in the guy's arm to kiss him hungrily.

Emmett cast a quick glace between Brian and Justin. Brian was trying not to glare while Justin kiss the guy. Emmett hoped Justin's date would survive being Justin's tool against Brian. He hoped Brian would come to his senses about Justin, but this was Brian Fucking Kenny so he doubted it would happen anytime soon.

Justin pulled away slowly, panting. "He's an amazing kisser." he chuckled and looked at Emmett.

Brian rolled his eyes. The kid was just flaunting his date now, as if he thought Brian would be jealous.

Brian was NOT jealous or upset.

The kid could date all he wanted.

Except that he's ignoring me, the thought floated through Brian mind before he drank down the rest of his beer.

"Can you get me another drink, please?" Justin smiled at his date. The guy kissed him softly and nodded.

"He is a hotie," Emmett said as soon as the guy stepped away.

"I know." Justin chuckled.

"So go fuck him," Brian told him calmly. Fucking, it didn't bother him to know Justin was fucking other men, as long as he wasn't ignoring Brian, but dating was something different.

Justin looked at him as he leaned against the pool table. "I'm not with him for the fucking Brian. He's a nice guy." he said.

"If it's not about fucking, then what's the point?" Brian asked with a slight sneer as he walked around the table, closer to the blond.

Justin snorted and shook his head. "Maybe about caring and loving the other person. Going on a dates with him and all the things couples do. Not that you know anything about it. You don't do such things."

"You're right, I don't," Brian agreed then leaned close to the blond's ear, his eyes on Justin's date as he made his way back to the group. "But do you think you can love him?" He whispered then kissed Justin's ear and went for the bar for another drink, passing the guy without so much as a look.

Justin took a deep breath and looked at Emmett. "He knows that I can't love Mr. Date. He knows that I love him."

"And he's an asshole for pointing it out," Emmett said sharply.

"Here," Mr. Date said walking up next to them and handing Justin a fresh beer. He didn't even bother to think about Justin being underage for drinking.

Justin quickly drank like half the beer and looked at Emmett. "I know that he is but...He knows that he's right."

"Who's right about what?" Mr. Date asked.

"No one." Justin said and drank the rest of his beer.

"Baby, you need to slow down," Emmett warned. He could already see the drinks effect his blond friend.

"I'm fine. So fine. And I actually need another one. Something stronger." Justin said and looked at his date.

"I'm not sure what's got you upset, but I agree with your friend," Mr. Date said. "You should slow down and stick with beer."

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'll just ask Brian." he mumbled and walked to the bar.

Brian stood at the bar, watching the way Justin drank down his beer and talked to the two other men. The blond was not happy with whatever his date had said and was now walking for the bar, and him.

Justin leaned against the bar next to Brian and looked at him. "Buy me a drink." he said.

"Get your date to," Brian sneered as he swallowed down half of his glass of Beam.

"He don't want to." Justin sighed and took the glass of Beam from Brian and drank the rest.

"You little shit," Brian said taking the glass back, scowling. "If your date won't buy you a drink, why the hell should I?" He looked into Justin's blue eyes and could tell he'd already had a good amount to drink. He figured the boy didn't need more than one more beer before he got truly drunk. Hanging around Brian and the others had built Justin alcohol tolerance up.

"Would you buy me a drink or not?" Justin groaned.

"Give me one good reason," Brian said slowly, leaning closer until their lips were less than an inch apart. He didn't care that his friends and Justin's date were watching them. As happened a lot of times with Justin, he just didn't care while he focused on the blond.

"Because." Justin whispered and looked at Brian's eyes.

"Why?" Brian breathed, his lips almost touching Justin's. "Tell me why, Justin."

"Just because." Justin whispered and parted his lips slightly.

Brian licked Justin's bottom lip slowly, staring him in the eyes, watching his pupils dilate with lust. "Say please," he told him softly.

"Brian just buy me a drink." Justin whispered, looking back at him.

Brian slid his arms around Justin's waist and pulled him close, just enough that their bodies touched without being pushed together.

"Say please and I'll buy you whatever drink you want," he promised, licking that plump lip again. He loved to hear Justin say please or beg.

"Brian, just buy me a drink. I'd say please when you say that you're jealous from Mr. Date." Justin said and slowly wrapped his arm around Brian's neck.

"I don't do jealous," Brian said pulling his head back a little so that he wasn't so close to kissing the blond in his arms.

"Of course." Justin snorted quietly and looked away. "Would you buy me a drink?" 

Brian grabbed Justin's hands from around his neck as he leaned his face back into Justin's.

"No," he said firmly and walked away. The boy needed to learn that he could not play with him, not in the way the boy was trying.

Justin groaned and turned toward the bar. "Double Beam." he said at the bartender.

The man looked at Justin and shook his head a little. "I don't sell to underage," he told him. "Get someone else to buy it."

On the other side of the room, the gang had watched Brian and Justin's little display, as had many other in the bar. Ted and Emmett had watched for amusement, but Michael looked annoyed as he always did when Justin had Brian's attention. But Justin's date, he watched them with anger and jealousy. He'd come here on a date with Justin, he didn't like being ignored while the blond flirted with someone else. Even if it was Brian Fucking Kinney.

Justin sighed and walked back to the others. He stopped to his date and looked at him. "The bartender don't want to sell me drink." he sighed.

"Neither will Kinney, huh?" He asked a little bitterly.

Brian stayed at the bar and motioned for two double Beams. He sipped at one of them, watching Justin and his date, not even bothering to pretend he wasn't.

Justin nodded. "Yeah. Brian don't want to buy me one as well. Would you buy me?" he asked with a small smile.

"I really don't think you need one," he reminded Justin. "In fact, maybe we should go." He wasn't comfortable around the blond's friends. Well, Emmett and Ted were nice, Michael was pretty much ignoring him. And Kenny, that man was clearly not happy with him being around.

"No. Let's stay here. Buy me a drink." Justin smiled and leaned closer to him.

"Shut up, Michael." Justin groaned and looked at his date again. "Just one more."

"Is that all you want to do, drink?" Mr. Date asked with a small frown.

"Don't say it like it's something bad. Maybe we can go to the Babylon after that and dance." Justin said.

"This isn't the kind of date I was thinking," the guys admitted to Justin.

"What is the type of date that you wanted then?" Justin frowned.

"Just us," the guy stated. "Spending some time getting to know each other."

Brian watched from where he still leaned against the bar, smiling faintly at the pair. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could tell it wasn't about something happy.

Justin blinked and looked at Brian for a moment before he looked back at the guy. "Just the two of us?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, that is the point of this, isn't it?" Mr. Date asked slowly, glancing at the bar for a second as Justin's had, at the man standing there, watching them calmly.

"I guess." Justin shrugged. "Can you just gimme a sec, please? I'll be right back." He said and walked to Brian.

Brian raised a brow as the blond walked to him, leaving his date behind, watching him as well.

"I want you to honestly answer me to one question." Justin said and leaned against the bar next to him. "Are you jealous from Mr. Date?"

Brian slid the second glass of Beam to Justin. "I don't do jealous, Justin," Brian said quietly, looking into his own glass of Beam then up to blue eyes. "But I'd rather you spending the evening with the gang, with me."

Justin gave him one of his sunshine' smile. "You want me around and you bought me a drink." He whispered.

"I never said that," Brian said with a faint smile of amusement.

"You said it...not with the exact words but you mean it." Justin said.

Brian lifted his glass towards Justin in a toast.

"Cheers." Justin said and took a sip from his drink. "Mr. Date asked me out on a real date." He said and looked at Brian. "But...do you think that we can go to one?" He smiled hopefully.

"You already know that answer to that one," Brian said after swallowing down his drink. "Now, are you coming to Babylon in a little while?"

Justin smile fell from his face and he looked away as he shrugged. "I don't know." He whispered and drank the rest of his Beam.

"I hope you do," Brian said softly, honestly. He gently bumped his shoulder against Justin's, then walked to the far end of the bar where Michael was getting another round of drinks for the gang.

Justin sighed and put his head on the bar.

Brian silently sighed, hating when Justin was disappointed with him. It wasn't like Brian didn't want him around, to spend time with him, but he just couldn't make himself said it straight out. Sometimes Justin seemed to read between the lines of Brian's words, but other times it seemed like Justin didn't even try.

Justin gets up slowly, the word starting to spin a bit but he still walked to Brian. "I'm drunk...I think." He chuckled and looked at him. "And when I'm drunk I do dumb things so...Brian would you go on some fancy date with me?" He giggled.

Brian shook his head. He was wondering how long it was going to take for all those drinks Justin had been throwing back in the last half hour would take effect. Now the blond was drunk, and he was right, he would do stupid stuff when drunk.

"No," he said reaching out to take his arm. "But I will get you home."

"What? You're going to leave us? For him?" Michael complained.

"But I want to go on a date with you." Justin whispered and looked at him sadly. "Please. I promise you can fuck me in the end of the date." He giggled.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Brian told him, steering them towards the door. He knew he wouldn't seriously discuss it, but maybe it would shut the drunk teen up.

"We can go to some fancy restaurant. Oh or a movie." Justin grinned and walked after him. He looked back at his date. "Bye, Mr. Date. I'll call you." He giggled.

"I don't think your date went the way you wanted," Brian commented as they stepped out of the bar.

"Why not? I ended up with you and you're taking me home so..." Justin giggled.

Brian sighed. "Was that the whole reason for your little date?" Brian asked as he helped Justin into the jeep.

Justin shrugged. "He's actually cute but he's not you." he said.

"Nobody is," Brian smirked then sighed again. "Let's get you home."

Justin hummed. "Go then. He loft is waiting for us." he giggled.

"Oh, no, Sonnyboy," Brian said as he started driving. "You're going to Deb's then I'm going to Babylon."

"What? No. You're taking me with you to the loft." Justin said and looked at him.

"Not tonight," Brian told him firmly. "You can go home to Mommy Deb and I'm going to Babylon."

"Oh come on. I'm really horny when I'm drunk." Justin giggled and leaned to Brian. He grinned and started to kiss his neck. "So so horny. You can fuck me all night." he whispered and licked Brian's earlobe.

Brian's already hard hard hardened farther at Justin's words and actions. The boy always had a high sex drive, but it was higher when he was drunk.

He looked over into blue eyes for a second then back to the road. For all that Justin was drunk, he was not really fucked-up drunk.

"You going to let me tie you up?" Brian asked huskily, put one hand on the boy's thigh and squeezing it a little. He gave the boy a lusty smirk. "I have a few toys I think you might like me to use on you."

Justin gasped and nodded quickly. "Yeah." he whispered and licked Brian's neck slowly.

"I guess I can skip Babylon then," Brian conceded. Thinking about all the things he could do to Justin, could introduce some more things to him. He bit back a groan at the thought, even as his cock started to leak a little.

"I knew you'd choose me." Justin whispered and ran his hand down Brian's chest.

Brian just sighed at his weakness in refusing him. It was just so damn hard sometimes. "See how happy you are about that in the morning when you can't walk," he told the teen with a leer.

Justin giggled. "Oh I love you too." he chuckled and sucked behind Brian's earlobe.

Brian rolled his eyes. "And again you talk about love," he said shaking his head. "It's about fucking, not love, Justin."

"It's about making love." Justin whispered and started to kiss Brian's neck.

"Believe me, Justin, what I plan on doing with you tonight is far from that," Brian warned.

Justin shrugged. "You still love me and that's what matters." he whispered and put his head on Brian's shoulder.

"You know I don't believe in that shit, you silly little twat," Brian said softly turning his head to kiss his, then looked back to the road, they were almost to the loft.

"And you know that you love me." Justin chuckled and closed his eyes. "And I love you too, you fucking asshole."

"I just can't talk you out of thinking that can I?" He asked with a little smile he couldn't hid as he pulled into his parking place.

"Of course you can't because it's the truth." Justin whispered.

"Silly twat," Brian said with a small laugh and got out of the jeep.

Justin rolled his eyes and slowly got out of the jeep as well, trying to stay up.

Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and helped him inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin woke up slowly, his head hurting like shit. He groaned and looked at the guy who was laying next to him. He blinked. It was Brian. Wasn't he out with Mr. Date last night? He frowned a bit as the memories of last night starts coming. He hummed and leaned to kiss Brian's neck.

"There are better places you can do that," Brian mumbled sleepily.

"Huh?" Justin looked at him.

"You can put those lips in a better spot," he said opening is eyes to look at the teen. He look good, his hair messed from fucking and sleep.

Justin chuckled and kissed him slowly.

Brian grabbed Justin by the back of his head and took control of the kiss, loving the taste of his boy.

Justin gasped in the kiss and kissed him back more firmly.

"Hmmm," Brian moaned and flipped them over so that he was lying on the blond.

Justin looked at him. "Hey. Don't do that. My head already hurts." he groaned.

"Poor thing," Brian crooned even as he pressed his hard cock against Justin's. "You drank too much last night."

"I need to take some meds." Justin whispered, looking at him.

Brian frowned a little in disappointment, but rolled off the boy so he could get up.

"And don't tell me that I drink much because you're the one that kept buying me drinks." Justin grinned.

"I bought you one," Brian pointed out. "You had your little play thing buy you the rest."

"Mr. Date was not a little play thing." Justin said and went to the bathroom to take some meds for his headache.

"No?" Brian called after him. "Then what was he?"

"Mr. Date." Justin said and walked back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to Brian again.

"Why go on a date with him though?" Brian asked seriously, reaching over to grab two cigaretes and a lighter from the night stand. He lit one and passed it to Justin then lit his own, his eyes on the ceiling.

Justin smiled a bit and took the cigarette and looked at the ceiling as well. "Because I want to do such things, Brian. I want to try going out on a dates with someone. Hearing someone to say that he loves me and that I'm important. Like everyone I just want to be loved." he whispered and looked at Brian. "It's not only just about the fucking, Brian."

"What is love though?" Brian asked calmly, still not looking at the blond. Sometimes it was easier to have serious conversations with Justin when they were like this, in bed not looking at each other, just talking. "Just having someone say they love? People lie with those words all the time."

"Maybe but not all of them. Some people actually mean it. People capable of loving someone. Don't you want to feel special and loved?" Justin asked quietly and looked at the ceiling as he smoke.

"And what happens when it's over?" Brian countered. "When the person who's supposed to care no longer does?"

"If he really cares he can't just stop do it." Justin whispered and looked at him. "Can you just stop caring about me?"

Brian took a long drag of his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke out. Stop caring about the kid?

He slid his free hand over Justin's and laced their fingers together, unable to say anything.

"Brian. Please answer me. Do you care about me?" Justin whispered as he squeezed his hand gently.

"I thought you said you already know what I feel," Brian said quietly.

"I want to hear you say it. To know that I'm right." Justin whispered and looked at him.

"Why are words so important to you, Justin?" Brian asked. "I know by now you have to have learned that words mean little next to actions. Is that part of what you call love? Spouting off sweet words all the time?"

"Do you care about me, Brian?" Justin asked.

"Fuck, Justin!" Brian said loudly, sitting up on the side of the bed, his back to the blond. "Why is it so damn important for me to say that I like you? That I like having you around?"  
"Because I want to know that you do. Please." Justin whispered and sat up. He sighed and started to massage Brian's shoulders. "Please, Brian."

Brian grabbed Justin's hands and pulled the down his chest, crossing the pale arms, bringing Justin's chest to his back. He turned his head enough to kiss the lips so close to his.  
"Okay," Brian whispered. "Maybe I do like you, you silly twat."

Justin grinned happily and kissed him softly.

"Now will you blow me?" Brian said with a smirk. He couldn't keep talking about all this shit about feelings, especially his own.

"Only if you blow me after that." Justin smiled happily.

"Oh?" Brian asked with a raised brow and a grin. He moved quickly twisting around so that Justin was flat on his back and Brian was laying on him, still grinning. "You think you get to set the rules?"

"Hmm." Justin grinned and arched his back, looking at Brian.

"So you want me to suck your cock?" Brian asked teasingly, licking a strip up the center of Justin's chest.

Justin moaned and nodded. "You're really good at that." He whispered.

"Ask me," Brian breathed in his ear. "Beg me, Justin."

"I already said please, Brian." Justin whispered.

"That's not enough," Brian said, sliding his body down a little to gently bite at one of Justin's nipples, his eyes locked with blue ones. "I want to hear you beg for it." He licked the nipple he just bit and moved to the other.

Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hair. "Again I'll say please when you say that you were jealous." He grinned.

Brian stopped what he was doing and sat up, sitting on the back of his legs. "Alright, enough of this," He said firmly and climb off of Justin and out of the bed. He stared down at Justin. "We've been over this, Justin. I don't do jealously and I don't do love." He turned away from the blond and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on then climbed in.

"I was just teasing." Justin said and rolled on the bed on his stomach. "Come back."

Brian stepped back out of the shower, hearing the blond, but didn't walk to look out into the bedroom. "Damn it, Justin," he loud enough to be heard. "You have to quit this shit. You know who I am, and my views on all of this. Why do you have to make an issue over this stuff?"

"I'm just trying you make you starts talking about your feelings." Justin said and sighed. "Even if you pretend you don't have one, I know you do."

"Maybe I do," Brian said, holding the door to the shower open. "But I don't like talking about that kind of shit, you know that."

He stepped back into the shower. Why did the kid have to keep trying to get him to talk about stuff like that? It was hard enough for him to admit to himself that he had real feelings.

Justin sighed and got up. He walked to the shower.

"Are you going to get in?" Brian asked.

Justin nodded quietly and walked in the shower. He looked at Brian and pulled him in a kiss.

Brian kissed him for a moment then started washing the teen's blond hair. He would never admit, even to Justin, how much he enjoyed their shared showers, and not just for the sex they usually had.

Justin smiled and started to kiss Brian's neck, enjoying the feeling of Brian's hands in his hair.

"Do you work today?" Brian asked as he did the kid's hair.

"Nope. Not today. I'm all yours, all day." Justin smirked and nipped Brian's collarbone.

"Good," Brian said trying not to moan. He secretly liked when Justin was off on Sunday, liked shutting the loft up for at least several hours, just the two of them. He would never even let his friends know that they did it.

Justin smiled and stepped closer to Brian. "You have all day to do whatever you want to me," he whispered and licked Brian's collarbone.

Brian chuckled and steered Justin under the water to rinse his hair. "Don't worry, I plan on doing plenty to you," he assured him.

Justin hummed and looked at him. "Like what?" He smirked.

"First we have breakfast," Brian told him, knowing how the boy was always hungry, and knowing the Justin had food there to cook. It didn't seem to matter that he didn't live at the loft, Justin still felt he could bring over whatever he wanted.

"Good because I'm starving." Justin said and closed his eyes, enjoying the hot water. "What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? I really wanna eat pancakes for breakfast." he said.

"You can make me an omelet," Brian told him as he started to rub the lufa over the boy's tender skin, washing it. "You can have pancakes."

"Okay." Justin nodded and hummed. "That's feels good. Your hands always feel good." he whispered.

Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck as he ran his hand down his ass, sliding two fingers down the crack on his way.

Justin moaned quietly and ran his hand through Brian's hair as he tilted his head to the side.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Brian asked into his ear, nipping the lobe.

"Yeah." Justin whispered and licked his lips.

"Turn around," Brian told him.

Justin nodded and turned around.

Brian pressed himself close to Justin's back and slid two fingers into him. He worked him for a minute, rolling a condom on. He didn't want to wait to be inside of him.

Justin was already panting loudly, his eyes closed. "Come on, Brian." he groaned.

Brian chuckled, loving the boy's enthusiasm. He pushed into him, loving the feeling of the boy around him. He waited that moment for Justin to get used to him then started moving, shoving into him over and over.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Fuck, Brian." he moaned and thrust back.

"Exactly," Brian panted, moving as fast and hard as he could with them standing on a slick floor.

"Touch me." Justin moaned and thrust back as he dragged his nails down the shower's glass wall.

Brian chuckled and reached around to grab the boy's cock. He fisted it as he shoved himself into the boy. He pressed his lips to Justin's shoulder, tasting his skin.

Justin moaned loudly and reached back for Brian's free hand.

"Cum for me, Justin," Brian groaned, so close himself.

Justin nodded, moaning and panting. "J-Just gimme your hand." he panted.

Brian grabbed his hand, not sure why Justin wanted him too, but he did it anyway.

"Fuck, Justin," he groaned, feeling the walls around him start to tighten.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's hand tightly as he started to cum.

Brian bit Justin's shoulder gently as he came. He released Justin's cock when his orgasm passed, sliding his hand up to wrap around the boy's chest, holding him to him.  
Justin panted loudly, still holding Brian's hand in his.

Brian squeezed Justin's hand gently and released him so that he could pull out and dispose of the condom. He kissed Justin's neck quickly. "Why don't you go start your breakfast," he suggested.

Justin nodded and kissed Brian softly before he get out of the shower and went to make breakfast.

Brian quickly finished his shower, pulled on a pair of jeans, leaving the button undone, and joined Justin in the kitchen for coffee.

Justin had one of Brian's shirts on and was making Brian's the omelet he wanted.

Brian chuckled at the sight of the blond his shirt. He poured himself a cup of coffee and moved to his computer. He wanted to check his email and touch up a campaign so that he would have the rest of the day to spend with Justin.

Justin made omelets and put them on the table. "Breakfast is ready." He said.

Brian sat down at the table to eat. He wondered for a moment how this happened, having someone around to cook. Then he looked at the blond wearing only his shirt, barely covering his ass, then stopped caring. He didn't mind Justin.

Justin sat down next to him and started eating his omelet.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian opened Debbie's front door, let Justin walk in first, then followed him, shutting the door. Without a word to anyone, Brian went and scooped his son out of Mel's arms, receiving a dirty.

He smiled at the baby in his arms, unable to help it.

Justin smiled and quickly went to Brian and Gus. "Hey, baby boy." he grinned at the baby.

"You're one to talk," Michael said from the couch. "You're still a baby yourself."

"No one is talking to you, old man." Justin said looking at him. He looked back at Gus and smiled.

Michael glared.

"You get your sweet little self over here, Baby," Emmett said brightly before Michael could say anything.

Justin chuckled and went to Emmett. "Hey, Em. How are you?" He asked, smiling at him.

"Much better now that you're here," Emmett flirted teasingly, casting a glace to Brian. "Why don't you sit on my lap?"

Brian fought back a scowl, hearing the queen.

Justin laughed and sat on Emmett's lap. "What are you now, Santa?" he chuckled and looked at Brian quickly.

"No," Emmett laughed. "Maybe an old perv who likes little boys."

Mel and Ted laughed.

Justin laughed and cupped his cheek. "Oh, Em you're not old." he chuckled.

Michael rolled his eyes and went to Brian. "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"He lives here," Brian reminded his friend, smiling at his son.

"He's annoying." Michael said.

"He still lives here," Brian stated.

"Are you sure about that?" Vic teased. "He seems to spend a lot of nights out of the house."

"I'm not spending them alone." Justin chuckled and looked at Brian.

"I certainly hope you aren't staying out alone," Debbie said pointedly.

"Brian wanna say something?" Justin smirked at him.

"What?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"Honey, we all know you're staying with His Majesty," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist, grinning.

Justin laughed and leaned against Emmett's chest, looking at Brian. "Debbie is making sure that I'm never alone when I spend the nights out."

Brian rolled his eyes and passed Gus back to Mel. "Like I would let anything happen to the little shit," Brian said lightly. "Deb would have my balls."

"You're damn right I will!"

"You wouldn't let anything happens to me anyways." Justin smiled at him.

Brian smirked, but everyone knew it was true. He walked over the Justin and Emmett. He purposely removed Emmett's arms from around Justin. He grabbed the front of Justin's shirt carefully and tugged, pulling him up.

"Let's eat," Deb said loudly.

Emmett grinned pointedly at Brian as he stood up. Brian never liked Emmett holding Justin.

Justin grinned and moved close to Brian. "Don't like Emmett touching me, huh? How possessive." he teased. It made him really happy to know that Brian actually cared if Emmett or someone else was touching him. So maybe Emmett was right and Brian was jealous the other night...so maybe he really cared.

"Not possessive," Brian said softly, pulling him close until their bodies touched. "You can just do better than that nelly bottom."

"Yeah. Sure." Justin chuckled and kissed him softly.

Brian kissed him, unable to help it.

"Hey!" Deb called. "Do that later."

Brian released Justin's lips slowly. "Yes, Ma," he said looking at her with a smirk, ignoring Michael scowl.

"Definitely." Justin grinned and pulled Brian toward the table.

Brian allowed himself to be pulled to the table where everyone was already sitting. He ended up between Michael and Justin, which seemed to be the normal seating arrangement lately.

Justin smiled and started eating.

Brian ate, listening to Michael go on about Dr. Dave, who had been able to come to dinner because of some kind of work.

While they were all eating, Brian put his hand high on Justin's thigh, squeezing it, the action hidden under the table.

Justin jumped a bit and almost chocked on the water he was drinking at the moment. He cleared his throat, smiling innocently at the others and looked at Brian with raised eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" Brian asked innocently, sliding his hand a little farther up, so close to the boy's crotch.

Justin shook his head and gripped Brian's wrist. "Everything it's fine." He said.

"Brian," Debbie chided, even as Emmett snickered.

"What?" Brian asked calmly, his hand moving even farther, stopping when he felt the growing bulge in the boy's jeans, and squeezed again.

Justin gasped and looked down, gripping Brian's wrist tighter.

"Brian. We're having dinner." Lindsay said.

"Then eat," he said calmly.

"Brian," Deb said. "Stop whatever you're doing to Sunshine."

Brian rolled his eyes, but released Justin's leg and put his hand in his own lap.

Justin took a shaky breath and bit his lips.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Can you think of something that is not fucking for a second?" She asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

Justin looked at Brian and slowly put his hand on Brian's thigh.

Brian leaned close and touched his mouth to Justin's ear. "Don't even try it," he warned. "I can do far more to you and right here." He sat back in his chair and just looked at the blond.

Justin smirked and moved his hand up and massaged Brian's cock slowly.

Debbie huffed in annoyance, looking at the two of them.

Brian reached over and grabbed Justin's cock tightly, never even looking at the boy.

Justin gasped. "Ow!" He yelped and jumped a bit.

"Will you leave the kid alone?" Deb asked, annoyed.

"Or at least take it somewhere else," Mel snapped.

Brian grinned, liking that idea. He stood up, grabbed Justin's arm and began dragging him towards the stairs.

"I was eating." Justin said but went after him eagerly.

"Brian!" Michael complained.

Brian ignored him and drug Justin into his room. He pushed him onto the bed, lying flat.

"I warned you," Brian growled as he started to unfasten his own jeans.

"Really?" Justin grinned and licked his lips.

Brian kicked off his shoes, jerked his shirt off, and shoved his jeans past his knees, keeping his eyes locked on Justin's. He stroked his hard cock as he step out of his jeans. Fuck, he wanted the boy.

Justin licked his lips and sat on the bed to take off his shirt.

"All of it," Brian demanded, still stroking himself, licking his lips.

Justin unbuttoned his jeans and quickly kicked them away. He leaned and licked Brian's cock slowly.

Brian groaned and grabbed the boy's hair, holding him there. "Suck it," he told him.

Justin looked up at him and sucked the head firmly.

Brian moaned and let his head fall back. He always enjoyed Justin's mouth on his cock.

Justin took as much as he can and stroked the rest with his hand, eagerly.

Brian kept one hand tangled in Justin's hair, but not to control the blond's movements. He slowly thrust into Justin's mouth, loving the feel of those plump lips around him.

Justin looked up at him and moved his head faster.

Brian groaned and suddenly pulled back, his cock falling from Justin's mouth with a 'pop'.

"Get on the bed," Brian said, his voice thick with lust.

"No. I want to suck you off and then you to suck me off. We'd fuck later." Justin said.

"Oh, no," Brian said, pushing the boy back on the bed. "I warned you about starting this." He put his hand on Justin's pale chest, leaning down to lick over a nipple. "I'm going to fuck you for thinking you could simply tease me."

Justin moaned and arched his back." Brian, you'll fuck me later. Want a blowjob now. Please." He whispered.

Brian gave him a twisted little smirk then slid his mouth over Justin's cock, taking the whole thing at once.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's hair tightly.

Brian sucked on Justin for several minutes, loving the taste and feel of the boy. He finally pulled back, releasing the boy's cock.

"No. What? Keep going. I'm getting close." Justin panted, looking down at him.

"I know," Brian said with a smirk, climbing onto the bed, onto Justin. He rubbed their bodies together, rubbing their hard cocks together. "But you cannot cum until I'm inside of you."

"But I want a blowjob." Justin panted and moaned, arching his back.

"Not this time," Brian breathed. "This time I'm going to fuck you, make you scream loud enough for everyone to hear you."

"Please." Justin whispered and looked down at him.

Brian groaned, biting Justin's bottom lip, pulling at it. He slid back down the boy's body, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses.

Why the hell did he have such a hard time refusing this boy?

Brian licked the precum bubbling out of the hard cock. Brian wasn't one to give blow jobs, but he loved the taste of Justin.

He grabbed Justin's balls, playing with them.

Justin moaned happily and ran his hand through Brian's hair as he arched his back.

Brian slid one finger into his mouth alongside the thick cock, wetting it. He looked up Justin's trim both, enjoying the look on the boy's face as he surrendered himself to the pleasure, to Brian.

He sucked on his finger for a second then removed it, only to tease it along the preineum before running it over the wrinkled skin around his hole.

Justin moaned loudly as he looked down at him, panting. "Fuck, Brian. It's so gooood." he moaned and arched his back.

Brian pulled back a little until he only had the head in his mouth. He sucked hard on it, flicking his tongue over the slit, lapping at the precum. He pressed his finger against Justin's tight hole, so close to penetrating, but still not.

Justin cried out his name and gripped his hair tightly as he tried to thrust back on his finger.

Brian chuckled, sending vibrations up the cock he held in his mouth. Damn, the boy was always so responsive, always willing to give himself over to Brian.

He pushed in finger into Justin quickly and deeply as he could.

Justin moaned loudly and started cumming as his whole body shook with pleasure.

Brian swallowed quickly, drinking down the boy's passion, as he pulling his finger out. Sometime Justin let go so quick.

"Now, turn over," Brian said once he released his cock. "I'm still going to fuck you."

"You just love my ass." Justin said and rolled over.

"Hmm," Brian moaned as he rolled a condom on, covering it with lube taken from the nightstand. "I really do," he agreed, sliding his body up the smaller one under him until he cock was pressed against Justin's ass.

Justin licked his lips. "I know." he whispered and turned his head to the side to look at Brian.

Brian pressed the head of his cock against Justin's hole for a second, then slowly eased his way into his younger lover. He bit back a moan at the feeling, one he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

Justin moaned and thrust back as he gripped the sheets.

Brian grabbed Justin's hip with one hand and pressed the other onto of one of Justin's. He gripped the boy like that as he fucked him, something he just couldn't seem to get enough of.

Justin moaned and threw his head back as he gripped Brian's hand. He turned his head to the side and tried to kiss Brian.

Brian latched onto Justin's lips, thrusting his tongue in, mimicking what he was doing to the boy's ass.

Justin moaned and kissed him hungrily as he arched his back.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian panted as he thrust into him, his ball tightening, so close to cumming.

Justin moaned and bit Brian's neck.

"Fuck," Brian said and released Justin's hand. He grabbed the boy's hard cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He was so fucking close.

Justin moaned his name and licked Brian's neck as he thrust back.

"Cum for me, Justin," Brian demanded, biting the boy's ear sharply.

Justin moaned loudly and started to cum. "Fuck, Bri!" he screamed out.

Brian groaned, loving the way Justin tightened around him, and came. He fell onto the boy's back when he was done, breathing in the boy's wonderful sweaty scent.  
Justin panted loudly, shivering from pleasure.

"You screamed loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear you," Brian told him smugly.

"Fuck. I didn't mean to." Justin said panting, still trying to catch his breath.

Brian chuckled. "I told you I'd make you." He gently pulled out of Justin, tossed the condom in the trash by the bed, then started pulling his clothes back on.

"Come back to bed." Justin said and rolled on his back.

"In case you forgot, we were eating dinner," Brian reminded him. "And I plan on going out later." He pulled his shirt back on and stepped into his shoes.

"Can't you just come back and make out with me for a minute?" Justin asked, watching him.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I'm not a teenager, Justin. I fucked you, now I'm ready to go back downstairs."

Brian leaned down enough to press a quick kiss to the boy's soft lips then left the room, pulling the door mostly shut.

Justin sighed sadly and walked downstairs after a bit.

"Can you go one day without fucking him?" Michael snapped. "Or at least not in my room."

"Where we all have to hear," Lindsay added.

Brian just smirked and looked at the blond as he joined them.

"He can't because I'm a great fuck." Justin said and sat down.

"Apparently," Michael sneered.

"You two could at least have waited until after dinner," Debbie complained.

Brian shrugged. "Something came up and he had to fix it."

Justin chuckled and started eating.

"God, you're like rabbits." Emmett said.

Brian scowled at the queen. "Do not compare me to a fluffy prey animal," He said firmly.

"Yeah you're something more animalistic." Emmett said.

Justin laughed. "You're so right."

Brian stuck his tongue in his cheek for a second, looking at Emmett in amusement. "Now you, you could be a rabbit, except for the constant fucking of course," he joked. "That's just something you don't do enough."

"We're not like you, Brian. For some people fucking is not the most important thing. Right, Sunshine?" Emmett smirked and looked at Justin.

Justin nodded, his mouth full.

"Yes, I noticed that last night," Brian said with a raised brow, looking at the blond. "For all the talk about wanting to get to know your date and all that shit, you seemed just fine dropping him just to have me fuck you."

Justin looked at him. "That's not fair. I was drunk. I didn't know what I'm doing. Mr. Date was actually a great guy. Maybe I should call him."

"I wouldn't bother, Baby," Emmett told him. "He wasn't happy after you left last night."

Justin sighed and looked at him. "How bad?" He asked and bit his lip.

"Very," Emmett said. "Like I said, I wouldn't bother."

Justin groaned and dropped his head on the table.

"That's your own fault, Sunshine," Deb said without sympathy. "It's a shame too, he seemed like a nice guy." She glared at Brian. "You shouldn't have interfered, asshole."

Brian just shrugged.

"Brian didn't do anything," Michael defended.

Justin groaned. "I know that he was nice, Debbie but I got drunk. And Brian offered to take me home so...nothing happened...in the car." he said.

"Oh, bullshit," Brian said instantly. "Don't even try to blame this on me, kid. I was bringing your drunk ass here and you know it."

"I'm not trying to blame you. I'm just telling Deb what happened. And don't call me kid." Justin said.

"You are a kid," Brian told him. "And I did not offer to take you to the loft."

"If I'm a kid...Why do you keep fucking me?" Justin snorted and looked at him. "And I know you didn't. I remember everything. Everything we did." He smirked.

Brian leaned close to the boy. "I know exactly what happened last night too," he said softly. "And you're a kid whenever you start acting like one."

Justin rolled his eyes and nipped Brian's bottom lip gently.

"Would you two quit," Debbie snapped then pointed a finger at Justin. "You are staying in tonight, Sunshine. I know for a fact that you still have homework to do."

Brian snickered.

"But Debbie!" Justin whined. "I'm doing fine at school. I need some entertainment." he said.

"You don't need to be out all fucking and drinking," she said sternly. "Not every night."

"I'm a teenager. That's what we do." Justin whined.

"You're starting to sound like Mikey," Brian teased.

Justin looked at him. "Well, Debbie wants me to stay home. And I want to go out and fuck." he said.

"She's right though," Brian said seriously. "You'd do even better in school if you weren't out with us every night."

"You love it when I'm out with you every night." Justin smirked.

"I wouldn't say love," Brian said with a raised brow. "Tolerate more like."

Justin chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah. It's not good to be in denial, Brian." he said.

Debbie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Be home, sober, by midnight, Sunshine," she ordered. "And you make sure of it.." She pointed at Brian with a stern look.

"Yes, mother," Brian said in amusement then looked to Justin. "Well, hurry up and eat so you can change. I plan on leaving as soon as the munchers and Sonnyboy do."

"Thanks, Deb." Justin smiled and looked at Brian. "I'm not hungry anymore." he said and leaned to kiss him before he ran upstairs.

Brian couldn't help but chuckle at him as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

Justin walked into the diner, a boy, looking around his age walked after him. Justin said something to the boy and walked to the gang, the boy followed him quickly, looking around with interest.

"Who is your tasty looking friend?" Emmett asked with his usual flirtatious smile.

Justin chuckled. "He's a friend from school. Don't scare him off." he said.

"It doesn't look like it would take much," Brian said looking at the hot little brunett with Justin. He was hot, and he looked a little older than Justin even though Brian was sure the two were the same age. The boy did not look as good as the blond, at least not to Brian.

"It's a first time for him around here." Justin said and leaned to whisper in Brian's ear. "So be good. And don't try hit on him. I know you think he's a hot." he chuckled and nipped his earlobe.

"I think one father trying to kill me for fucking his son is enough," Brian smirked. "Now you two go be good little boys."

Justin snorted and kissed him quickly. "You know that I can't be a good boy, Brian." he smirked and pulled away.

Brian rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you two lovely boys sit with us?" Emmett offered. "I promise I won't bite, unless asked."

Justin chuckled and looked at Emmett then at his friend, "Do you mind?" he asked.

Brian frowned at Emmett then the boys. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother us?" He asked.

Emmett looked at Brian. "Don't be an asshole, Brian. I'd like to know that cute boy." he said.

Justin rolled his eyes and sat down next to Brian.

Brian scowled at the boy as his friend sat next to Emmett. Even as he scowled at him though, he put his hand on the boy's thigh, just resting it there. He seemed to do that without thinking a lot when people couldn't see it.

Justin hummed and put his hand over Brian's.

"So what's your name, honey? I'm Emmett." He smiled at the boy.

"James," the boy said, eyeing the two older men. Justin had said he had an older lover, but James hadn't really realized that it meant Justin was friends with older men. Both were attractive, but in different ways. The man he sat next to was clearly flamboyant, but he was good looking. The man Justin sat with though, he was very hot, even if he was older than them.

Justin leaned and kissed Brian quickly. "Where are we going tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," Brian said calmly.

"I asked where." Justin chuckled.

Emmett looked at James. "You're a cute one." he smiled.

Brian shrugged. "You think I was actually paying attention?" He asked. He hadn't really, his mind had slipped back to a project at work for a second. "And I'm not taking you out tonight

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at Babylon." he said with a smirk.

Brian sighed silently. The damn twink. "And if I'm not there?" He asked.

"As if you wouldn't be," Emmett laughed. "The only thing that keeps you away from Babylon is some work emergancy."

Justin laughed. "Well Emmett is right. But if you're not there. I'd just have to look for someone to fuck." he smirked, looking at Brian.

James blinked and looked at Emmett. "What's Babylon?"

"Oh, honey," Emmett gushed. "Babylon is THE club to go to. All the best and hottest are there."

Justin smirked and looked at Emmett and James.

"Sounds...interesting." James said and bit his lip.

"Especially if you go to the backroom," Brian said with a smirk.

James raised an eyebrow. "Backroom?"

"Brian!" Justin groaned and looked at him. "I told you to be nice."

"I was just telling what is great about the club," Brian said with a raised brow and a teasing glint in his eyes when he looked at Justin. "You seem to like it."

Justin licked his lips. "Maybe tonight you'd see why." he whispered.

"And what about your little friend?" He asked condescendingly.

"What about him?" Justin asked as he glanced at James.

"Are you going to Babylon with us tonight?" Emmett asked James, surprised by Justin's comment about his friend.

"Um...I don't think my family would like it if I'm out at night." James said.

"Maybe this weekend," Emmett suggested. "You can just say you're staying at a friend's."

James smiled and nodded. "I think I can go out tonight. If you don't mind?" he looked at Justin and Brian.

"Of course I don't." Justin smiled.

"Great," Brian said calmly. "That means I won't have to put up with you."

Justin snorted and looked at him. "We both know you like to spend the nights with me." He said.

"I like fucking you," he said. "And I like fucking a lot of men. So, you can just play with your little friend tonight while I enjoy the backroom."

Justin snorted and rolled his eyes. "And how many guys you fucked twice Brian?" He smirked.

"You already know that, twat," Brian said. "And I said I like fucking you."

"Do you always talk so calmly about having sex in public?" James asked slowly. He'd heard Justin talk about having sex with the older man, but this was different than talking in private.

Justin stuck his tongue at Brian and then looked at James. "Yes. We actually talk like that all the times. But no one cares around here, James. We're on Liberty avenue now." He smiled.

"Hell, a lot of men have sex in public," Emmett laughed. "Brian does it all the time, and with a different man almost every time."

"Almost." Justin smirked and looked at Brian.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Well, the boys at Babylon do love a hot show," he said easily.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He means you two are fucking hot in the backroom together," Emmett explained.

"How the hell would you know?" Brian asked with a smirk. "Watched us before?"

Emmett nodded without shame. "I have," he said. "But that's now why I know. I heard how hot it was then had to see."

Justin laughed and looked at Brian. "You're friends are strange." He chuckled and looked at Emmett. "But thank you, Em."

"I'm your friend too," Emmett said then grinned. "Which is a shame sometimes because I would have loved to suck your cock that night."

James chocked on the water he'd just taken a drink of.

"Which night exactly?" Justin laughed as he glanced at Brian to see his reaction.

"Any of the couple nights I've been in the backroom same time as you," Emmett said a little shyly.

Brian glared at the queen, not liking what he was saying.

"How many times have you watched us exactly?" Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emmett looked away from Brian's gaze. The man seemed upset that Emmett had seen them, or maybe it was because Em admitted he liked Justin's cock.

"Half a dozen maybe?" He said slowly. "Sucking and fucking, both are hot as hell."

"Um...Thanks." Justin chuckled and glanced at Brian.

"I know it's hot," Brian said then shot a glare at the queen. "But I thought you knew better than to fuck friends."

Emmett tried not to smile at the hint of jealously he heard in the man's voice. "I said suck," he clarified. "And I said if I wasn't a friend." He smiled a little at Justin. "I'll take you as a friend rather than being able to blow you, Baby."

"Do you guys honestly always talk like this?" James asked.

Justin laughed at Emmett and turned to James. "Always." he nodded and put his hand on Brian's thigh as he glanced at him.

" We do," Emmett said. "Not everyone does, but fucking is a regular topic with us fags."

"And activity," Brian smirked.

James blinked and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Shut up! You're scaring him." Justin groaned.

James looked at his friend with a frown. "I'm not scared," he said easily. "Just surprised. People don't talk like this in our neighborhood."

Brian snorted.

"Because they're not like us." Justin said.

"Exactly. Straight people are boring." Emmett grinned. "With us...It's always fun."

"Diffidently different," James said with a smile.

"Oh, honey," Emmett said putting his arm around the boy's shoulder. "You don't even know the half of it."

Justin laughed and leaned to kiss Brian's neck. "So did you know that the guys in Babylon thinks that we're hot?" he asked grinning.

"They all know I'm hot," Brian said with a smirk.

"So is Baby," Emmett said with a smile. "Have you seen how many men vie for his attention?"

Brian narrowed his eyes at the man. Yes, he knew how much attention Justin got from the other men.

Justin grinned at Emmett and looked at Brian. "I was talking about us. Together." he said.

"We are hot together," Brian said in his ear, licking the shell of it.

Justin hummed and turned to kiss him slowly.

Brian kissed him for a moment, unable to help it, then pulled back.

Justin smiled at him. "I think that we're hot as well. So...Babylon tonight?"

"Why are you asking me if you're planning on taking your friend?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"So? He can find someone for himself and you can take me to the loft." Justin grinned and kissed Brian's jaw.

"I don't want to go home with some stranger," James said.

"You take your little friend and have some fun," Brian told Justin. "And if you're a really good boy, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we can have our own fun before you work."

Justin grinned and kissed him quickly. "I'll see you in the backroom then." He smirked.

"I'm sure," Brian said with a raised brow. "Since you seem to stalk me there too."

"I'm not stalking you." Justin chuckled. "And you love it when I'm in the backroom with you." he smirked.

"Hmm, you always stalk me," Brian said with a smirk. "I thought you'd want to stay with your friend, show him around. Or are you planning on taking him to the backroom and leave him?"

"He can stay with me. I'm not going to eat him." Emmett said. "You two can have your fun."

Justin smiled at Emmett and looked at Brian. "Still I'm not stalking you."

"You don't mind me hanging out with you?" James asked Emmett.

"Of course I don't," Emmett said with a flirtatious smile. "I won't let any bear drag you to the backroom, unless you want to go."

"See. Problem solved." Justin smirked at Brian and put his hand on his thigh.

"What's that backroom?" James asked confused.

Brian smirked. "It's were we all go to fuck."

James gasped and blinked.

Justin groaned and dropped his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Seriously?" James asked with wide eyes. "You have sex in public?"

Brian snickered. "A lot of sex, with a lot of men."

"I'm the only one he was with more than once." Justin said proudly.

Emmett laughed and put his arm around James's shoulder. "That's big deal. Brian usually fucks a guy only once." He said.

"Strangers?" James asked slowly. "You have sex with people you don't even know?"

Brian laughed, a real and honest laugh.

"He fuck everything that moves...and it's fag." Justin said, chuckling.

Emmett nodded. "Everyone wants Brian."

"What about you?" James asked Justin slowly.

Justin bit his lip for a moment. "I'm better than Brian. I prefer to end up with him most nights."

"You have more sex? Or are you better because you don't have sex with so many?" James asked.

"No one can have more sex than Brian." Justine laughed.

James eyed the brunnett."Is having sex in public normal?" He asked, looking at Emmett.

"It's normal when you're fag. We have a lot of places where we can have sex in public." Emmett said.

"It's not strange?" James asked with a slight frown, trying to imagine what it would be like to have sex in front of others. Hell, having sex was something he hadn't done.

"Not at all." Emmett chuckled.

"Brian should talk about that. He's doing it every night." Justin chuckled and leaned to kiss Brian's neck.

"It's hot," Brian said and smirked at Justin. "Isn't it?"

Justin licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. It is. Not that I mind being just the two of us." he said.

"Don't you boys have homework or something?" Brian asked. "Something that does not include sitting here with us?"

Justin snorted and rolled his eyes. "You like it when I'm around. You'd be bored otherwise." he said.

"I'd get a little peace," Brian said, poking the kid in his ribs.

Justin chuckled. "You'd be bored." he said and leaned to lick Brian's upper lip.

"I like when you're around," Emmett said with a smile. "Why don't I take you two out? We can go exploring the avenue."

Justin nipped Brian's bottom lip, looking at him. "Sounds good, Em. We were thinking to do the same." he said.

Brian kissed the blond, just unable to help it, exploring his mouth for a long minute. "You have fun with Auntie Em now," he teased once he released the boy. "And don't forget you curfew." He leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Loft, nine o'clock, staying in."

Justin grinned and kissed him again hungrily.

"Go play," Brian teased with a smirk.

"Come on, boys," Emmett said brightly, giving James a little push to stand up. "Let's go have a little fun and show James around."

James smiled and got up.

"See you." Justin smirked and got up.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian knocked on the munchers' door and raised his brows in surprise when Justin answered, Gus cradled in his arm.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Where are the munchers?"

"They're out on a date or something. So I'm babysitting Gus." Justin said. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see by son," Brian said scooping the baby out of Justin's arms. "Are you going to let me in?"

Justin walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

"I told you," Brian said as he walked into the room, staring down at his son, who was looking right back at him. "Dating is for lesbians."

Justin sighed and looked away. "You already made it perfectly clear that you don't want to go out on a date with me. That the only thing, you actually want is just a fuck." he said.

"I have told you that," Brian said calmly. He looked away from blue eyes. "And you know that's not true." He said the last softly, having trouble admitting it.

Justin looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Brian walked towards the kitchen, still carrying his son. "You're not just a fuck," he said with his back to Justin. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"And what am I then, Brian?" Justin asked from his spot on the couch.

Brian walked slowly back into the living room, cradling his son to his chest with one arm, a beer in his other hand.

He sat down in the chair near the couch, refusing to look at Justin. If felt cowardly, but he just couldn't look at Justin when he managed to actually talk about shit like this.  
"You're the one I let sleep in my bed," he said honestly.

Justin looked at him and smiled a bit. "I know that." he whispered and moved to sit next to the chair. He sighed and put his head on Brian's knees.

Brian took a drink of his beer, sat it down, then ran his hand over Justin's head, his fingers sliding through the short strands.

Justin hummed and closed his eyes, relaxing. "Would you ever go out on a date with me?" he whispered.

"What is so important about a date?" Brian asked calmly, seriously.

"It's just nice, I guess . I don't know. It's not like someone ever asked me out on a date so..." Justin sighed.

"What's so nice about it? What is the difference from just hanging out?"

Brian looked at his son, who had fallen asleep in his arm, his other hand still lightly toying with Justin's hair.

"It's just something...I dunno. More. It's special. It's better than just hanging out. You wouldn't understand, Brian. You care about the fucking and only the fucking." Justin whispered.

"What is special about though?" He asked, truly wanting to know. He wouldn't dare ask anyone else such things, but he fully believed that Justin would never tell anyone he asked, or use it against him.

"It's just...spending some time with the men you love..or like or whatever. Getting to know him. Just having fun with him without fucking him." Justin said as he looked up at him.  
"I don't see what is so special about that," Brian said honestly. "What makes that different from hanging out together? What is so different and special that makes it a date?"

Justin shrugged. "Maybe if you actually want to spend some time with that person you'd want to go out on a date with him or her. I guess we'd never know." he whispered sadly and went to sit on the couch.

Brian sighed and stood up. He carried Gus over and put him in his playpen, the boy never opening his eyes.

Then he went and purposely sat close to Justin on the couch, close enough their thighs touched.

"What is going on a date though?" He asked the boy. "Going to dinner? Going to a movie? Maybe out for a drink, or dancing?"

He raised his eyes at the blond in question.

Justin looked at him. "Whatever you want, Brian. It's depends on where do you want to go on a date. Of what the two people going out likes to do. You go on a date to spend some time with the other...some time only with that person...with the person you want to start relationship." he said quietly and hugged his knees. "I don't know, Brian. No one wanted to go on a date with me."

"That is bullshit," Brian said firmly. "There are a lot of men who would."

He looked at the blond for a second then put his arm around his shoulder, drawing him a little closer to his body.

"What you call a date sounds a lot like when we hang out," he said quietly. "Even if it includes fucking."

"I told you. You go on a date when you think...when you want to start a relationship with someone." Justin whispered and put his head on his knees.

"Why do you keep insisting on me taking you on a date?" He asked. "You know I have no intention of having a relationship."

"I never said you should take me on a date. We're just having a conversation." Justin said and looked at him. "I know better than to wait for you to take me on a date or to want to start...anything with me. I can still wish though." he said and went to the kitchen.

Brian sighed, watching him walk away. What was it about the blond that make Brian hate to see him sad?

Justin drank a glass of water and came back. He sat on the other end of the couch with his skepchad and sighed, just staring at it.

"Justin," Brian started then sighed, not knowing what to say. This was one reason he didn't do feelings, it made things difficult.

"You don't have to say anything, Brian." Justin whispered and opened his sketchpad.

"When are the munchers do back?" Brian asked, flopping over on the couch so that his head was in the boy's lap. He smiled up at him teasingly. "We could make out."

Justin smiled sadly at him and ran his hand through Brian's hair. "Yeah. I guess we can. They wouldn't be back soon. They're going to some restaurant." he said.

"Yeah, one probably full of heteros," Brian laughed, shifting around so that he was lying on his back and his head settled more comfortably in the boy's lap.

Justin shrugged. "It a new one. I heard that is pretty nice." he said quietly.

"What is it?" He asked, folding his hands on his stomach, oddly comfortable lying on Justin.

"What?" Justin asked confused and looked down at him.

"What kind of restaurant is it?"

"Just a restaurant." Justin shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I've been there. I was actually thinking of asking Emmett to go."

Brian chuckled. "I hope it is a hetero place," he said grinning up at him. "Em can turn heads himself, and I know the two of you can get campy together sometimes."

Justin shrugged. "It's kind of expensive, though. So maybe we wouldn't go." he said and ruffled Brian's hair.

"Don't do that," Brian said, closing his eyes. He secretly liked Justin messing with his hair, but not ruffling it like he was a kid.

Justin sighed and moved his hand away as he looked away.

Brian grabbed Justin's free hand, bringing it to his chest. He toyed with his fingers, his eyes closed so that he didn't have to actually see Justin.

"Where is it?" He asked, trying for neutral. "We could check it out," he paused for a quick second, "fuck in their bathroom."

Justin looked at him. "It's not Babylon, Brian. People don't fuck in the bathroom." He chuckled. "And like I said it's kind of expensive...I don't want to spend all the money I have on one dinner."

"Fags fuck in bathrooms all the time, all over the place," Brian said with a smile. "If I remember right, you bragged once about fucking some guy at the museum. Besides, when do you ever pay for your food around me? I even buy your damn pizza I hate."

Justin looked at Brian and smiled a bit. "Can we go there but...no fucking in the bathroom?" He asked.

"But it's fun," Brian teased, bringing Justin's fingers to his mouth, nipping the tip of one. "And you know it."

"I know but can we not do it this time." Justin said, looking at him.

Brian opened his eyes and saw the pleading in those blue eyes. This was something Justin was serious about.

He reached up and pulled Justin's head down, lifting his own enough that their lips were a breath apart.

"Are you going to be my good little submissive all this next weekend?" He asked in a husky voice, getting excited just thinking about Justin as his Sub for a whole weekend.

Justin bit his lip, looking at him. "If I am, would you take me out on a date?" He whispered.

"What did I say about calling it a date?" He asked firmly, letting go of Justin so he could sit back up.

Justin smile fell from his face and the hope left his eyes as he looked away. "I'm sorry, Brian." He whispered.

"Sorry's bullshit," he said automatically then pulled Justin back down to his face. "But we can check out the restaurant this weekend."

He pulled Justin farther down and touched his ear to the boy's ear. "It can be just the two of us in our roles this weekend."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"You know what I mean," he said staring Justin in the eye. "My good little Sub wouldn't even think about touching another man, would you?" He stared at Justin, hoping he would understand without Brian having to say it, but with Justin, the kid just might try to get him to anyway.

"You're the one who keeps going to others. You're the one who wants to touch others. So..." Justin shrugged and looked at him.

Brian pulled him closer, knowing it couldn't be comfortable for the boy to be bent over for long, but not really caring.

He touched his lips to Justin's ear again. "A good Dom doesn't either," he said and released him.

"Are you a good Dom?" Justin asked as he looked at Brian.

"I'm a very good Dom," Brian growled from where he still lay in Justin's lap.

"If you say so." Justin smiled and licked his lips as he looked down at him. "Okay. We'll do it."

Brian smirked up at him. He closed his eyes again, keeping Justin's hand with his as he settled them on his chest. It felt good to relax. He didn't fully relax around other people (without the help of booze or drugs), but often could with Justin for some reason.

Justin smiled and ran his hand through Brian's hair. "So when are we going to that restaurant?" he asked.

"Maybe Saturday," Brian said lazily. "Don't you work a few hours Friday after school?"

"Friday after school sounds good." Justin grinned, playing with his hair.

Brian shook his head a little. "We'll go Saturday, maybe even go to Babylon after." He opened one eye to look up at him for a second. "But don't you dare call it a date."

"Okay." Justin nodded and smiled happily.

"Do you work on Friday?"

"Usually yeah but not this one. I worked the last Saturday because Debbie was busy so now she'd work." Justin said.

"Good," Brian said easily. "You want me to pick you up from?" He knew it caused a stir among some of the students when he picked the boy up.

"Um..yeah. Sounds good. Where are we going to go?" Justin asked.

"Probably back to the loft," Brian said, his eyes still closed.

"Good." Justin smiled and continued to play with Brian's hair.

Brian nodded absently, not even thinking about the weekend anymore. He was relaxed and drousy.

"And what about the weekend?" Justin asked as he tugged his hair gently.

"I told you, we'll check out the restaurant," he said. "I have no plans on us leaving the loft Friday, but other than that I don't know."

Justin nodded and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian laid there, comfortable. He didn't realize how comfortable and how tired he was. He dozed off after a couple minutes of silence between them.

Justin smiled happily and played with his hair quietly.

Mel and Lindsay walked into the house a little while later. Lindsay opened her mouth to call out as she stepped into the living room. She stopped short, surprised by what she saw. Brian was lying on the couch, his head in Justin's lap, asleep.

Justin smiled at her and waved. "Hey." He whispered.

"Oh my god," Melanie said in surprise when she stepped up next to Lindsay. "What did you give him, Justin?"

"Nothing." Justin chuckled and put his sketchpad. He was drawing Brian.

Brian shifted a little and opened his eyes. He looked up at the girls in surprise, and little embracement.

He sat up quickly, scowling at them. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Lindsay smirked.

"I thought that Justin killed you and we have to celebrate." Mel said.

Justin chuckled.

"Sorry, not tonight," Brian said with a smirk, standing up. It was past time he left; he didn't like that he'd been caught so relaxed with the boy.

Justin looked up at him. "Are you going to Babylon tonight?" he asked.

"No," Brian said honestly. "I have some more work still to do."

"I can stop by your place and make you some dinner." Justin smiled as he stood up.

"Not tonight, kid," Brian said easily.

Lindsay raised a brow at the two of them. Justin dropped by and cooked for Brian? Now, that was interesting.

"Please." Justin whispered and bit his lip as he looked at him.

"You can bring desert," Brian whispered against the blond's lips.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "You said you have work to do." he smirked and licked his lips.

"That's why I said desert," Brian said with a smirk.

"You need real food, Brian." Justin said and kissed him quickly.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Don't bitch or I won't let you into the loft," he warned.

"Okay. Okay. Don't eat." Justin chuckled.

Lindsay bit back a chuckle. The two of them acted like a couple so often, she wondered how nobody saw it.

Justin kissed him quickly.

"So when is the wedding?" Mel smirked.

Brian glared at the woman, but didn't give her the satisfaction of a response.

Melanie laughed.

Justin kissed Brian's cheek. "I'll ask Debbie to make you something." he whispered against his ear.

"Brat," Brian said softly then turned to the girls. "Next time these two boys need a babysitter you should call." He leaned close and kissed Lindsay on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye, Brian." Lindsay smiled.

"We wouldn't. Thanks. We don't want you to fuck Justin while you're supposed to watch your son." Melanie said.

"I wouldn't fuck him while I'm watching my son," Brian protested as he walked out the front door, closing it behind him. "Not while the baby's awake, he adds as he walked down the driveway.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian pulled up near the entrance to St. James, putting the jeep into park. He shook his head a little, reminded that he was constantly fucking a teenager, one he was picking up from school.

He spotted Justin after only a second. The blond was standing with his curly haired girl friend and the boy he'd brought to the diner.

Justin laughed at something the boy said and looked at Daphne.

Brian tapped his horn, refusing to get out. It was enough he was at a high school to pick up his... occasional fuck. Ok, regular fuck, but he wasn't going to say that.

Justin looked at the car and grinned when he saw Brian. He kissed Daphe's cheek and then hugged the boy before he ran toward the car.

Brian raised his brow at the teen, surprised. Daphne only got a kiss on the cheek while the boy was hugged? Daphne was Justin's best friend, he knew that.

Justin got in the car and smiled at Brian. "Hey, Brian."

"Don't you look happy today," Brian said with a smirk. Brian wouldn't say he was happy, but he was anticipating the weekend.

"I'm happy. And I'm sure that you're happy as well." Justin smiled and leaned to kiss him.

"I'm something," Brian said against the boy's lips, ignoring the nasty remarks of the students still outside the school. He grabbed Justin's hand and put it in his lap, letting him feel his hardening cock.

Justin rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Why I'm not surprised that you're hard?" he whispered and squeezed him gently.

"Keep doing that and I just might fuck you here in front of all your little friends," Brian said, not really serious. He knew he'd already caused the boy enough trouble at school.  
He put the jeep in drive, ready to get away from the school and it's stuck-up students.

"Sorry." Justin said and quickly pulled his hand away.

At the first red light, Brian pulled Justin to him and kissed him deeply.

"Why don't you help me with that," he said when he broke the kiss, smirking at the blond.

The light turned green and he started driving again.

Justin smiled and licked his lips as he unbuttoned and unzipped Brian's jeans. "How can you be always hard, Brian?" he chuckled

Brian shifted a little in his seat, glad for the tightness of his jean eased. "Are you telling me you're not right now?" He asked. Truth was, he was always hard around the boy, he just couldn't help it.

"Well you're not touching me so I'm actually soft." Justin said and leaned to lick Brian's cock teasingly.

Brian groaned, loving the feel of Justin's tongue. "I don't believe that," Brian said, pushing his hips up a little. "You're always hard when sucking me, you've even came from it before."

"I'm still not sucking you Bri." Justin chuckled and licked his again, slowly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian groaned. "Suck me."

"That's called foreplay, Brian." Justin chuckled and sucked the head slowly.

"Don't have time for foreplay," Brian said, putting his hand on the back of the blond's head, pushing just a little, wanting more of his cock in that warm and wet mouth.

Justin pulled away a bit and looked up at Brian. "Don't do that, Brian." he said and took him in his mouth.

Brian put his hand back on the boy's head, but only resting it there this time. He licked his lips, making sure he kept most of his attention on driving.

Justin sucked firmly at the head and then started moving his head, taking as much of Brian's cock as he can.

"Fuck," Brian breathed and tangled his hand in short blond strands.

Justin hummed and bobbed his head fast as he started playing with Brian's balls.

"Yes," Brian groaned, flexing his hips a little. He released Justin's hair to hold the steering wheel, needing to focus. He loved when Justin blow him while he was driving, he just had to keep from getting completely lost in the feeling of Justin engulfing him again and again, drawing his orgasm closer.

Justin hummed and sucked more firmly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian said, his body tensing, his balls tightening. He couldn't help pushing his hips up as he came in the boy's throat.

Justin choked a bit but drank everything before he pulled away.

"Damn, Justin," Brian gasped after a second. "That was good."

Justin nodded and coughed a bit and looked out of the window.

Brian pulled into his spot in the parking garage of his building and looked at the blond. His cheeks were a little flushed, his lips wet and plump from sucking, his jeans holding back the swollen cock Brian could see bulging there.

Justin sighed and coughed again.

"What, Justin?" Brian asked with a slight frown. It wasn't like the boy to basically ignore him, especially after anything remotely sexual.

"My throat hurts a bit." Justin said and touched his throat.

Brian leaned over and kissed Justin's throat as if it would help. Then he kissed it again, working his around the boy's neck until he could kiss his ear. "Why?" He asked softly. "You usually don't have any trouble, even when I fuck your mouth." He pulled back a little and looked into blue eyes, frowning a little in concern. "Why, Justin."

Justin shrugged. "I just asked you not to do it and...I guess I wasn't expecting you to thrust up so I didn't relaxed." he said.  
Brian caressed the boy's face. "I tried not to," Brian said honestly and kissed Justin's lips soft softly. "Let's get you some warm tea, it'll help." He brushed his thumb over his pale cheek, hating that he'd hurt him.

"Okay." Justin nodded and coughed. "D-Do you have any tea at the loft?"

"There's still some of that tea you bought and tried to make me drink when I had that cold," Brian said, trying to sound like he didn't care. He'd actually had been touched that Justin had wanted to take care of him, even though he gave the kid all kind of hell.

"Come on," he said and got out of the jeep.

Justin nodded and got out as well. "That's good. That tea was pretty good." he said quietly.

"Maybe to you," Brian teased, putting his arm around the boy's shoulders, leading him to the elevator.

Justin chuckled and leaned against Brian a bit. "Well usually I don't really like tea so to say that this one is good is pretty big thing." he chuckled.

Brian smiled a little as they rode up to his floor. He let them into the loft and released the blond. He went right to the kitchen and got a pan, put water in it, and place it on the stove to heat. He grabbed one of the teabags out of the cabinet and sat it on the counter next to a coffee mug, refusing to think of what anyone would think about him taking care of the boy.

Justin smiled and took off his shoes. He went and sat down on the couch, hugging his knees as he coughed again.

"Was I that hard, Jus?" Brian asked in concern. He didn't think he had been. "Were you not feeling well before?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just feels strange." Justin sighed and looked at him.

Brian sat down next to the boy. "What's wrong?" He asked. He normally wouldn't ask such a thing, but this was Justin, and they were safely locked in the loft.

"Nothing is wrong." Justin said. "Like I said I didn't expect you to thrust up so I wasn't relaxed. And...it felt strange. I mean...you know when someone thrust in your mouth but you're not relaxed." he sighed. "If that ever happened to you."

"Oh, I do," he told him. "I was young and learning too. I actually had a very sore throat after that stint with the gym teacher, he was very rough when he fucked my mouth."  
"I...don't like it." Justin sighed and put his head on Brian's shoulder. "It's hurts."

"I know," Brian said softly and kissed the boy's forehead. "And I didn't mean to do that then."

"I know." Justin whispered and closed his eyes as he sighed.

Brian sat them with him until he heard the water getting hot in the kitchen. He got up, made the tea for Justin, brought it back to the boy, then sat back down next to him without saying a word.

"Thanks." Justin whispered and couched again before as he moved closer to Brian.

"I guess I'm going to have to demonstrate how to suck cock again," Brian said with a teasing smirk.

"I know how to suck cock." Justin said and drank some of his tea. "I'm good at it and you know it. But you can still show me later."

"That was the plan," Brian said, nipping at Justin's ear. "Drink your tea, Jus."

Justin hummed and moved closer to Brian as he drank some more of the tea. "Thanks, Bri. I like it when you're gentle with me." he whispered and slowly looked at him as he bit his lip.

"You know I have my reasons for wanting you better," Brian said with his usual smirk, even as he ran his hand through Justin's short hair, almost absently. He could tease all he wanted, but he wanted Justin feeling better simply because he cared about him. Not that he was going to admit that, even if he was sure the kid knew the truth.

"Oh...yeah. Of course." Justin nodded and looked away as he drank his tea.

"Why don't you pick a movie?" Brian suggested. "I already turned off the loft phone and my cell." He kissed the boy's neck. "So it's just the two of us, no outside world." Brian smiled a little. He enjoyed when he did this with the blond, he could relax a little.

"Sounds good." Justin whispered and looked at him. "You can pick a movie and I'll make us dinner. What do you want?" he asked.

Brian did his best to hide his smile. "There's fresh fish in the fridge," he said, not looking at the boy. He'd bought the fish on his lunch break, knowing Justin would cook it at some point this weekend. The blond seemed to really enjoy cooking, and Brian enjoyed his cooking.

"Great." Justin said and kissed his cheek before he went to make the dinner.

Brian sat on the couch for several minutes, watching Justin move around his kitchen, perfectly at home. He actually cooked more in the kitchen than Brian ever had.

Brian finally got up and put a movie in to watch later. Then he went over to his computer and started doing some work while Justin cooked.

Justin served the dinner and walked to Brian. "Dinner is ready, honey." he chuckled as he stopped behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Twat," Brian chuckled. He got up and went to the table though, which already had two plates of food on it.

Justin rolled his eyes and went to the table as well. He sat down and started eating quietly.

Brian was right, the boy was a good cook.

"Lindsay said you sold a drawling to the GLC," Brian said after several minutes of easy silence between them.

"Yeah. I did." Justin smiled as he looked at Brian. "That's awesome, right?"

Brian couldn't but smile. Justin was always so excited when it came to his art. "It's a start."

"Exactly. It's awesome." Justin grinned. "People actually like my work. That's all I wanted." he smiled.

"That's all?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "You don't want to make your living through your art?"

"Of course I want. I didn't mean it actually. I want a lot of things...even things that I know are never going to happen." Justin said.

"You're going to be a big fat fucking success," Brian said with certainty. "I've seen your work, remember?" He smirked. "I've been in your work."

Justin rolled his eyes and laughed. "I can draw other things than your cock." He said.

"But other things just don't compare," Brian said with a smirk.

Justin leaned to kiss him quickly. "Maybe," he said.

"Maybe?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "You know I'm the best."

Justin laughed and kissed him again.

"Are you done?" Brian asked, looking at Justin's empty plate.

Justin nodded. "Yeah. What about you?" He asked.

Brian smiled at him and stood up. "Let's go watch the movie," he suggested.

Justin nodded and walked to the couch.

Brian tried not to think about how domestic it was to simply sit and watch a movie with Justin as he started said movie. It was something he actually enjoyed, just spending some time with the boy. Yet something else he refused to admit.

Justin moved closer to Brian as he looked at the screen.

Brian huffed a sigh, pretending to be annoyed with the boy moving closer, even as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him against him.

Justin put his head on Brian's chest and hummed.

Brian shifted a little until he was sitting more comfortably, keeping Justin against him.

Justin smiled. "This feels nice." he whispered and wrapped his arm around Brian's.

"Hush," Brian said, staring at the TV. It wasn't that he couldn't hear, he just didn't want it pointed out what they were doing.

"Sorry." Justin whispered and looked at the screen.

"Does your throat feel better?" Brian asked after a little while, his fingers idly stroking the boy's arm.

Justin shrugged. "I guess." he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Hmm." Brian pressed a kiss to the top of Justin's head.

Justin relaxed and moved closer to Brian.

They watched the movie in silence, both comfortable. Near the end Brian leaned close and licked the shell of Justin's ear, nipping it lightly with his teeth, then licking it again.

Justin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulder.

Brian wrapped both arms around Justin's waist and pulled him into his lap. He kissed the side of his neck, flicking his tongue quickly over the soft skin.

Justin moaned quietly. "The movie is not finished." he gasped and gripped Brian's hair.

"You know how it ends," Brian murmured, licking the length of his neck.

Justin bared his neck. "Y-Yeah but I wanted to watch it," he whispered.

"Then watch," Brian said against his skin, rubbing his lips gently on the skin.

Justin gasped and looked at the screen as he licked his lips.

Brian slid his mouth up Justin's neck until he could lick the soft spot behind his ear, a place he knew Justin loved.

Justin moaned and closed his eyes. "That's not fair." he gasped.

"What?" Brian asked innocently in his ear, tugging on it a little with his teeth.

"You know what." Justin whispered and licked his lips.

"Are you still watching the movie?" Brian whispered in his ear, taking one hand from around his waist and putting it high on his thigh.

Justin gasped. "You're making it hard to concentrate." He whispered and put his hand on the back of Brian's neck.

Brian grinned and moved his hand up to squeeze the boy's hardening cock.

Justin moaned and thrusted up.

"Still want to watch the movie?" Brian teased, releasing the snap on Justin's jeans. He lowered the zipper slowly as he licked the side of his neck.

"N-No." Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hair tighter.

Brian chuckled, putting his hand in the boy's jeans, grabbing his cock.

Justin gasped and moaned as he pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

Brian kissed him, his hand slowly stroking the boy's hot cock, loving the way it felt in his hand.

Justin panted against his lips and thrusted up.

"Need something?" Brian asked, squeezing gently.

Justin moaned. "You said you'll blow me," he panted and leaned to lick his neck.

"I did, didn't I?" Brian said moving the boy so that he sat on the sofa again. "Do you want that?"

Justin nodded and licked his lips. "Yeah. I do."

Brian smirked a little as he moved to kneel in front of the boy, a position he only found himself in with Justin. He grabbed the waist of Justin's jeans and tugged.

Justin hummed and quickly pushed his jeans down as he looked at Brian.

Brian licked his lips when Justin's cock was free, a bead of precum already glistening on the head. He leaned close a licked it away, staring up at Justin.

Justin moaned and ran his hand through Brian's hair as he arched his back.

"Eager?" Brian teased as he slowly licked the length of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

"You were eager in the car. I can be eager now." Justin gasped.

Brian slid his mouth down the entire length, taking him into his throat. He gripped Justin's thighs as he started to suck on the cock in his mouth. Fuck, he did enjoy Justin's taste.  
Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hair tightly with one hand and moved the other over Brian's hand and squeezed it gently.

Brian grabbed the wrist of the hand that was in his hair. He squeezed it a little, letting the boy know to stop holding so tightly. He continued to bob in his head in the boy's lap, lapping up the precum dripping out of the cock.

Justin moaned loudly and tugged at Brian's hand gently.

Brian sucked faster, tightening the suction. He rolled his eyes up to watch the blond's face, to watch the passion on it.

Justin had his mouth slightly open, panting as he looked down at him. The moment he met Brian's eyes he started cumming.

Brian swallowed around Justin, swallowing down his salty-sweet cream. He licked along the entire length, cleaning him to be sure he got every drop.

Justin was panting loudly, playing with Brian's hair lazily.

Brian sat up and kissed Justin, sharing his taste. He grabbed the blond's slowly softening cock and started to stroke it.

Justin gasped and looked at him. "W-What are you doing, Brian?"

"I'm not done with you yet, little boy," Brian said huskily in his ear.

"W-What do you mean?" Justin whispered and licked his lips.

"I mean, it's play time," Brian said biting Justin's ear gently. "You did say you were going to be my good little boy this weekend, didn't you?"

"I did but it's still Friday." Justin whispered and tilted his head to the side.

"Yes," Brian agreed. "And the weekend started when I picked you up from school." He flicked his thumb over the head of Justin's cock, licking the side of his neck.

Justin gasped and licked his lips. "I-I was hoping that maybe you'll teach me how to do something else." he whispered.

"I might before the weekend is over," Brian told him. "Go strip and get in bed."

"You don't know what I want you to teach me." Justin whispered and looked at him.

"What do you want?" Brian asked standing up, pulling Justin to stand as well.

Justin bit his lip as he looked at him nervously. "I...um...I want to...t-top." he whispered and looked away.

"You're not topping me," Brian said firmly as he put a finger under the boy's chin. He tipped his head so that Justin looked at him. "But I'm sure we can find you a nice trick to learn with." He leaned close and licked Justin's bottom lip. "It could be fun."

Justin looked at him with big pleading eyes. "I don't want a trick. I want you." he whispered. "Please, Brian."

"I don't bottom," Brian said, letting go of Justin's hand, stopped trying to lead him to the bedroom.

"I know. But it's only one time thing. Please. Please, Brian." Justin whispered and looked at him. "Please."

"No, Justin," Brian said firmly. "I do not bottom." He turned away from the boy. He should have known Justin would ask this one day. He just couldn't do it, put himself into such a vulnerable position.

"Brian, please. I'm actually begging you. Please. Just tonight. Just once. Please. I want to make you feel good. Guys told me that I'm good at it but...I want you to tell me that I am. Please. Please. Just once. Please. I'll be gentle and slow and whatever you want. Just...please." Justin whispered as he ran to stand in front of Brian.

"Then go fuck one of them," Brian snapped. "And don't be pathetic with the begging like this."

Justin flinched a bit, not expecting Brian to snap at him like that and looked down. "You're the one who is always making me beg. You make me forget that I have pride. I always beg around you...because you like it. I'm doing a lot of things because you like them. I'm letting you everything you want to me...I'm trusting you completely. I trusted you since the first night I saw you and let you take me here and do whatever you want to me. And...it sucks to know that you don't trust me like I trust you. That you don't trust me at all. You don't want to let me top or..to try and go out on a date with me. I'm starting to wonder why am I here? Do you really want me around only because I have nice fuckable ass?" he sighed and looked at Brian.

Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Justin," he said slowly. He looked at the boy, into sad blue eyes. "You know you're here for more than a fuck. I can go fuck whenever I want. It's Friday and instead of being at Woody's we're here, just watched a movie. We do a lot more than just fuck. You know I like you being here."  
He walked away and to the counter for a drink. He poured himself a couple fingers of Beam. "And I do trust you," he said. "I trust you with my son. Hell, Justin, you have a key to the loft and can use my fucking credit card if you need to. How can you think I don't trust you?"

Justin sighed and looked down. "Then let me...let me try. Please, Brian." he whispered.

Brian tipped back his drink, swallowing it all. "Justin," he said then turned back to the counter, unsure what to say. He knew he was so close to really hurting the boy, something he hated doing, but he was asking for so much.

"Please. Please." Justin pleaded as he looked at Brian's back.

Brian stood there for a long minute before walking over to Justin. He put his arms around the boy's waist loosely. "You are not going to top me," he told him. He took a deep breath, not believing he was about to say this. "But I guess we can play with toys."

Justin looked down sadly. "Brian...please. I want to feel you around me," he whispered.

Brian sighed and put his forehead against Justin's, his eyes closed. "I don't know, Jus," he said quietly.

"I'll be good to you. I promise." Justin whispered and kissed him softly.

"It's not you," Brian whispered honestly. "I just..."

"Just trust me." Justin whispered and kissed him again.

Brian shook his head a little, his eyes still closed, his forehead still touch Justin's. Why was he even considering this? He couldn't bottom, didn't bottom.

"I really do trust you, Justin," he told the boy, standing back up fully and releasing him from his arms. "But I don't bottom." He turned away quickly, not wanting the boy to see any feeling that might be shown in his eyes.

Justin looked down sadly and quickly wiped his cheek. Hating himself for letting Brian make him cry. He didn't cry. He never cried. He wasn't some pathetic fag to cry when someone hurt him but...It hurt. A lot.

Brian turned back around after a second, hating to see Justin upset. It wasn't his intention to hurt him.

He put his arms back around the boy, holding him close, putting his cheek against the tear-damp one.

"It's not about trusting you, Jus," he whispered in his ear. "I do trust you, but you just don't understand. Even as much as I enjoy when you rim me, I still have trouble letting you."

"Just forget that I asked. It's not the first time you're saying no to something I want. I'm sorry I asked. I'll just stop asking for what I want, okay?" Justin whispered and moved away. He went to sit on the couch, looking down.

Brian sighed. He didn't want to hurt Justin like this, make him think that Brian simply didn't want him. Fuck knows he always wanted Justin. But how could he get him to understand that it wasn't him without explaining?

He went and sat on the sofa next to the blond, having no idea what to say or do, something he wasn't used to.

Justin hugged his knees and put his head on them, his eyes closed as he sighed sadly.

Brian stared at Justin for a minute then pulled him against him. "Don't be like this, Jus," he said softly. "It's not that I don't want you, it's just... just... that I...I," he stammered then shut his mouth all together.

"I got it, Brian. You want only to fuck me. That's what you're sure I'm good at. Being the bottom. Making everything you want. I understand. Like I said it's not the first time you're saying no to something i'm asking for." Justin said and wiped his cheek quickly. "I'm...I'm tired anyways. I don't feel like fucking around." he whispered. He lied. He wanted to fuck around. But this time he wanted to be the one doing the fucking part. He wanted so bad to fuck Brian. To make him feel good. To show him that he can be good. He wanted to hear from Brian that he's good at it.

"You're not tired," Brian said cupping his face and brushing away a tear. Christ, he hated to see him cry, especially when it was his fault. "You're upset." He sighed, looked down for a second, then back up to watery blue eyes. "Justin, it's not that I don't think you're a good top, I have heard others talk. It's that I can't bottom." He looked down again, dropping his hands from the boy's face. "Not anymore," he whispered, more to himself.

"I can be good to you. I-I don't know what happened for you to don't want to bottom but...I can be good. Please. Please, Brian. Just for once. I promise I'll do my best. I'll make you feel good. I want it so bad. Please." Justin whined as he looked at him.

"I'm sure you would," Brian agreed; Justin always did his best at everything. "But I just don't know." He cupped the boy's face again and touched their lips together. "Why don't you blow me, then we'll see."

Justin sighed and nodded as he dropped to his knees. "You always say that when you're not even gonna think about it," he whispered and pulled Brian's jeans down.

"Don't pout, Justin," Brian said as he lifted his hips and helped push his jeans down his legs. "I didn't say no, I said I wasn't sure if I could."

Justin sucked the head of his cock firmly.

Justin sucked his finger along with Brian's cock. He bobbed his head fast as he slowly circled Brian's hole.

Brian slide his hand into Justin's short hair, not guiding him, just holding on and feeling the movement of his head. His eyes closed as Justin sped up his movement, focusing on the feel of his warm wet mouth.

Justin sucked the head firmly as he slowly pushed the finger in and looked up at Brian.

Brian gasped in surprise and tensed at the slight pain. He opened his mouth to say something, but Justin swirled his tongue again and Brian forgot for a second what he was going to say.

Justin hummed and bobbed his head fast as he moved his finger around slowly.

Brian moaned and pushed his hips up a little, wanting deeper that warm mouth. Fuck, he felt so good.

Justin sucked as much as he can as he moved his finger deeper, slowly.

Brian gasped in pleasure, flexing his hips again, pushing against Justin's hand without even thinking. All he could think was how good Justin's mouth felt, how good Justin felt.  
Justin hummed and slowly pushed another finger as he sucked more firmly.

Brian tensed a little again at the sting of pain, but pushed back a little, taking more of the two fingers into himself. He opened his mouth again to tell Justin to stop, but his mouth just stayed open as he panted for air. He pushed a little on Justin's head, urging him to take more, move more as he started to flex his hips into Justin's hand without even thinking about it.

Justin closed his eyes as he sucked firmly, already having as much of Brian's cock in his mouth as he can and moved the fingers around slowly and gently.

"Fuck," Brian breathed as he moved his hips against Justin's hand, not even thinking about what he was doing, what Justin was doing. All that mattered was that it felt good.

Justin moaned and sucked the head firmly as he started to thrust his fingers in and out a bit more firmly.

Brian's legs fell farther open as he shifted a little on the sofa, Justin's fingers sinking deeper. Brian moaned.

Justin gasped and moved his fingers faster as he licked the head slowly.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian moaned, his balls drawing tight with his need to cum. He thrust back against Justin's fingers faster.

Justin took the head in his mouth again and sucked as he moved his fingers more firmly.

"Fuck," Brian cried out as he shot into Justin's mouth, clenching short blond strands in one hand, his muscles tightening around slender fingers.

Justin hummed and drank everything as he pushed his fingers deeper.

Brian groaned in pleasure, a pleasure he hadn't expected.

Justin slowly pulled his mouth off but didn't move his fingers as he looked at Brian.

Brian panted, his head still tipped back. "Justin," he groaned after a minute. He reached down and grabbed the boy's wrist. He couldn't believe the balls the boy had doing that.  
Justin looked at him innocently. "Brian." He whispered and kissed his thigh.

"Sneaky little shit," Brian said, gently pulling Justin's hand away, pulling his fingers out of him. He fought back a groan at the sudden empty feeling.

Justin whined and looked at him. "You can admit that it was good." He whispered.

"I should kick your ass out of here," Brian said, still not looking at the boy.

Justin blinked and looked down as he slowly stood up.

Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him down into his lap. He kissed him deeply for a long minute. "But I think spanking you sounds better."

Justin shrugged. "It's up to you. Just like always." he whispered, looking down.

Brian sighed and pushed Justin off his lap. He stood up, pulled his jeans up, and fastened them. "Damn it, Justin," he said. "I'm getting tired of you complaining when you don't get your own way. If you are not happy or satisfied, you don't have to be here."

"You enjoyed it. I know you did. And I can make you feel so much better. Let me make you feel good. Please, Brian." Justin whispered and looked at him.

Brian sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "What part of 'I can't' aren't you getting?" He asked. "I just can't, Justin. It's not that I don't want, it's that I can't."

"And why not?" Justin asked. "You can trust me. I can be good to you the way you're good to me. I just want to be inside you for once."

Brian cupped Justin's face in his hands and touched their foreheads together. "Jus," he whispered, closing his eyes. "We all have things in our past that still affect us. This is one of those things." He caressed soft cheeks, keeping his eyes closed.

"Please. I'll be good Brian. I promise I'll be. Just let me try." Justin whispered as he wrapped an arm around Brian and kissed him softly. "Just trust me."

Brian kissed Justin just as softly. "Do you really love me?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes." Justin whispered and looked at him.

"Then please stop asking," he said softly. "It's not the pain of the action, I really do you trust you like that." He caressed Justin's cheeks again with his thumbs. "Please, Jus."

Justin sighed sadly and closed his eyes. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." he whispered.

Brian kissed Justin quickly, before he could pull away. He looked into sad blue eyes and knew he would have to tell him something. He didn't like the boy to think it was him he was turning down. He didn't like talking about himself, but here locked in the loft, he felt safe with Justin. He knew Justin would never betray his trust.

"I was hurt, Jus," he whispered very softly.

"What?" Justin whispered and looked at him.

Brian closed his eyes again, not wanting to see any pity that might be in Justin's eyes.

"That's why I won't bottom," he said quietly. "So please, stop asking, Jus."

"But I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me that I'll be good. I swear I'll be." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "Just let me try."

"Why won't you stop, Justin?" Brian asked. "I can't do this, not tonight."

Justin sighed sadly and looked at him. "Okay. Okay. I wouldn't ask for anything. Never again." he whispered and went to the bedroom.

Brian sighed and followed the blond, trying to tell himself he was not going after him.

"Justin," he said gently, pulling him back into a loose hug. "Don't I usually end up giving you what you want? You know I do. Don't act like this because there is something I cannot give you."

"You can Brian. You just don't want to. I'm always trying to be strong around you. To act like I'm always happy and everything. I don't want you to see me weak and to decide that I'm pathetic and you don't want me but... I still have feelings, Brian. And you keep playing with them. With me. Keep doing everything to push me away or to hurt me. Is it nice or something? To know that I love you so much and to play with me and my feelings? I just want to top. Just once. To make you feel good. To show you that I'm good at it. That I'm something more than a nice bottom. I want you to tell me that I'm good at it, because your opinion means a lot to me." Justin said and moved away from him. "But you don't want to let me try. You don't trust me enough to do it. And don't tell me again that you trust me because actions speak more that words, Bri."

"Damn it, Justin," Brian sighed then looked at the blond, his blond. "You are not weak. Hell, you put up with all my shit and still are here." He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling tired, emotionally tired. "I don't like to hurt you, I really don't." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are more than just a good bottom to me. You are more than a fuck. And I know you are a good top. I also know you only bottom for me."

"You heard that I'm a good top. You don't have no idea if I am." Justin sighed as he took off his clothes and went to take a shower.

Brian stayed sitting on the bed while Justin showered. He did trust Justin, much more than he would even admit. He trusted Justin enough that he actually talked and shared things with the boy. This though, this was different.

Justin came out of the bathroom, naked and laid on the bed.

Brian stripped and sat next to Justin on the bed. He ran his hand down the pale, damp skin.

"I've never thought of you as weak or pathetic," he said calmly. "You are actually one of the strongest men I know."

"Okay." Justin whispered and closed his eyes.

Brian laid down next to him and kissed him slowly before touching his lips to his ear. "And what you did was good," he whispered.

Justin smiled a bit. "I know." he whispered.

Brian kissed him again, smoothing his hand up Justin's flat chest. "I haven't allowed anyone to touch me like that in more than ten years," he whispered. "You're the only one who's rimmed me in years too." He kissed Justin's lips again softly. "I do trust you, Jus, I just can't do it." He pressed their cheeks together so he wouldn't see his eyes. "Not tonight."  
Justin sighed and nodded. "Let's go to sleep then." he whispered.

Brian nodded and laid down, putting his arm out in invitation to the blond. He would never tell him, but he liked Justin curling up to him.  
"Jus?"

Justin looked at him for a moment before he moved closer to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Thank you, Jus," Brian whispered as he held to boy to him.

Justin nodded and fell asleep.

Brian kissed his blond head and held him until he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian woke up slowly, a warm body wrapped around him. He seemed to wake up a lot with Justin in his bed.

He ran his hand over the soft skin of the boy's shoulder.

Justin hummed in his sleep and moved closer to him.

Brian smiled slowly, feeling Justin's semi-hard cock against his leg. The good thing about Justin staying the night is having him warm and usually welcoming when he woke up.

He slid one hand down the boy's back until he cupped one of his firm ass cheeks. He squeezed it gently.

"Morning," he whisperred.

Justin moaned and slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. "Morning." he whispered.

Brian rolled them so that Justin was on his back and Brian was on his side. He leaned up on one elbow and kissed the blond slowly, savoring.

Justin kissed him back slowly as he put his arm around Brian's neck.

Brian licked Justin's bottom lip then along his jaw, his hand running up the boy's chest until his fingertips touched one flat nipple.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he pulled Brian closer.

"Somebody seems to have a problem," Brian teased, his hand sliding back down Justin's body until he could wrap his fingers around the hard cock.

Justin moaned. "I'm sure you have the same problem." he whispered and rolled them around so he was on top. He smiled at Brian and started kissing his neck.

"You're naked and in my bed, of course I do," Brian said, tipping his head back to give Justin more access to his neck.

Justin chuckled and licked his neck slowly. "Good." he whispered and moved to suck a nipple.

Brian arched up a little with a small gasp of pleasure.

Justin hummed and nipped the nipple as he looked up at him.

Brian moaned softly, arching his hips to rub their cocks together, making him moan again.

Justin moaned and moved off of him to get the condom and the lube from the nightstand.

Brian grinned at the boy and took both out of his hand.

Justin rolled his eyes and started kissing his chest as he moved back on top of him.

Brian moaned, dropping the lube and condom on the bed next to him.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian moaned quietly, arching his head back. "I want to feel your mouth more."

Justin smirked and slowly pushed Brian's legs apart as he licked his stomach slowly and then nipped his hips gently.

Brian groaned, putting one hand on the boy's head, licking his lips in anticipation of a blow job.

Justin hummed and slowly licked Brian's inner thigh as he started stroking his hard cock.

Brian moaned, spreading his legs a little farther apart, already knowing it wasn't his cock Justin was aiming for. He gripped the sheet next to his own hips, making himself stay so open. He loved how Justin used his mouth on him, but it was always a struggle to allow him the chance to start.

He licked his lips and opened his eyes to stare down at the teen. He had to watch that first moment, to remind himself who it was touching him before he gave himself to the pleasure. He loved to see the lust and love Justin always showed him.

Justin smiled at Brian softly and then leaned and licked his hole. He hummed and closed his eyes as he slowly, very slowly pushed his tongue in.

Brian arched, gasping in pleasure, his eyes sliding shut. This, this he enjoyed. He loved Justin's mouth and tongue on him, everywhere. All it took with him was just a couple licks and Brian was always lost to the feeling of the rimming, to the feeling Justin invoked.

Justin hummed and licked around for a while before he slowly pulled away and looked up at Brian as he sucked on his hip bone.

Brian kept his head back, his hips thrusting a little, his eyes closed in pleasure. He grabbed Justin's hair, gently pushing to let him know he wanted his mouth back where it was. He wanted Justin's tongue, hell maybe even his fingers, inside of him.

Justin grinned and pushed his tongue back in Brian's hole. He grabbed the lube and lubed his fingers while he was tongue fucking him.

Brian gripped Justin's hair, thrusting his hips a little, helping to push that warm tongue deeper.

Justin groaned and moaned as he slowly pulled away and pushed a finger in him.

Brian gasped in surprise, gasped at the slight sting of pain, and gasped in pleasure. His body arched a little as his hand tightened in Justin's hair without him meaning it to.

Justin hissed but didn't moved Brian hand away from his hair as he slowly moved the finger around.

Brian moaned at the feeling, his hips moving on instinct, pushing to take more of Justin into him. He loosed his grip a little on the blond strands he held, but still used that grip to push a little on his head, pushing him towards his leaking cock.

Justin licked Brian's cock slowly as he gently pushed another finger. He moved his fingers slowly and deeper as he sucked the head.

Brian moaned loudly, and pushed thrust his hips, pushing into Justin's mouth then back onto his fingers. Fuck, it felt good. It felt good enough that he didn't even care that Justin was once again fucking him with his fingers.

Justin slowly added another finger as he looked up at Brian. He sucked the head of his cock lazily.

"Justin," Brian moaned. He was supposed to be telling the boy to stop with his hand, but instead he kept thrusting into it, helping those fingers fuck him. He couldn't actually think enough to tell Justin to stop, it just felt too damn good.

Justin moaned and moved his fingers deeper, looking for his prostate. He moaned, thinking about him fucking Brian, his cock in Brian's tight ass. Justin looked at him and slowly leaned to lick around his fingers.

Brian moaned loudly, pushing his hips up, pushing his ass even closer to the boy's mouth.

Justin chuckled and slowly took his fingers out. He reached for the condom and quickly put it on himself.

Brian groaned at the empty feeling when Justin pulled his fingers out, even as he still arched into his face.

Justin licked his hole and lubed his cock.

Brian panted, his cock leaking heavily. He was going to cum if Justin kept doing that.

Justin slowly pulled his mouth away and moved to kiss him firmly as he slowly pushed in him.

"Justin!" Brian cried out in surprise and pain, ripping his lips away. He could feel the head of the boy's cock passing the first ring of muscle and it hurt like hell. His entire body tensed and he opened his mouth to yell at the boy, to make him stop.

"Please. Let me make it good." Justin whispered as he stopped and looked at him as he caressed his cheek.

"Fuck," Brian breathed, his eyes squeezed shut. He grabbed Justin around the waist and shifted his hips a little without even thinking.

Justin gasped and moaned as he slowly thrusted all the way in and stopped again. He started kissing Brian's neck, panting happily.

"Jus," Brian moaned past the pain. It hurt, but after a minute of Justin kissing his neck, keeping his body still, the pain started to ease. Brian felt so full, and in need. He needed more, and now. He flexed his hips, unable to speak what he wanted, unable to admit out loud what was happening.

Justin moaned and slowly started moving as he kissed Brian firmly. It was so fucking good that he actually had to move slowly or he'd cum right away.

Brian wrapped his legs around Justin's small waist, slightly changing the angle. He moaned into Justin's mouth, his arms wrapped around him, his hands gripping Justin's thighs.

Justin moaned happily and started to move slowly as he looked at Brian.

Brian kept his eyes squeezed shut, his head arched back, unable to believe what was happening. He moved with Justin, unable to help it. It felt good, better than he remembered.

Justin moaned and started kissing Brian's collarbone as he moved deeper. He groaned and nipped Brian's neck. It was better than everyone he ever fucked.

Brian dug his fingers deeper into Justin's thighs, knowing he was leaving bruises, but unable to help it. He thrust his hips up against Justin's, encouraging him to move faster.  
Justin moaned loudly and moved faster as he bit Brian's neck.

"No marks," Brian managed to gasp out, his brain barely able to think that much. He released one of Justin's legs to grab the back of his head and bring their mouths together.  
Justin kissed him firmly as he thrusted deeper, looking for his prostate.

Brian gasped into Justin's mouth when he hit his prostate. He thrust back as Justin's hit it over and over. Brian tightened his legs around the boy a little, his body drawing close to orgasm.

Justin moaned louder and thrusted harder as he sucked right behind Brian's ear.

"Fuck," Brian moaned quietly, his balls drawing tight. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Justin moaned and moved faster and harder and he started sucking on Brian's neck.

Brian arched his back, his legs tightening around Justin as he came without being touched, splashing cum between them.

Justin groaned and thrusted deeper as he started cumming.

Brian clung to Justin for a long minute, panting, before dropping his legs and moving his arms to the bed next to him.

Justin slowly pulled out and took the condom off and tossed it in the trash.

Brian laid still, catching his breath, his brain catching up on what was going on, on what he just did.

Justin leaned and kissed him gently, smiling happily.

Brian tensed, fully realizing what he had just done. He'd allowed the boy to top him. Justin had topped him and Brian hadn't had a panic attack like he always had when someone tried that.  
But he still let the boy top him.

Brian turned onto his side, turning away from him. Yes, it was great, but he didn't know what to think now. He was supposed to be the top in this... whatever they had. He didn't want the blond to think that changed, he didn't want him to know just how much the last half hour affected him.

Justin frowned. "Why are you turning your back to me?" he asked quietly as he leaned to kiss Brian's shoulder. "Was I...bad?" he whispered.

"Jus," Brian said softly. He reached behind himself and grabbed Justin's hand. He pulled his arm loosely around him, not knowing what to say or do.

Justin hugged him tightly and pulled him close to himself. "It was good." he whispered and kissed his shoulder again. "It was amazing. I never felt like that." he smiled.

Brian closed his eyes and held Justin's arm around him, feeling the smaller body pressed against his back. He wanted to be pissed at him for doing what he did, but he just couldn't at the moment.

"I love you." Justin whispered and kissed his shoulder again.

"I know you do," Brian whispered. "For now." He said the last softer, more to himself really. He really believed Justin thought he loved him, but it wouldn't last. Brian knew the boy would grow up and realize he was wrong, or he would get tired of putting up with Brian shit.

"Not only for now." Justin whispered and kissed the back of his neck.

"How can you be so sure?" Brian asked softly, feeling so vulnerable for asking.

"I just know, Bri. I can't stop loving you even if you're asshole to me sometimes." Justin said softly.

Brian nodded a little, not sure if he really believed it, but it felt nice to know that Justin did. Somebody believed they loved him that much, even with as fucked up as he was.

"I really love you, Bri even if you don't believe me. I'd be happy to have a life with you." Justin whispered.

"You're too young to be thinking about settling down," Brian told him, his fingers caressing Justin's arm idly. "I'm too young to settle down, not that I want to."

"I know. But I can still hope that one day you'd want to be with me." Justin whispered and closed his eyes.

Brian turned over, pushing Justin so that he rolled onto his side as well. He wrapped his arm around the boy, spooning his body behind the smaller one.

"I'm here now," Brian whispered in his ear.

"For now." Justin whispered and moved closer to Brian.

Brian tightened his arms around the boy, holding him back against his chest. "There are no guarantees of the future, Jus," he told him. He kissed Justin's neck. "Get some more sleep, we have nothing to do today."

"I'm not sleepy. I need a shower and breakfast." Justin whispered.

Brian chuckled a little, but didn't release his hold on the boy. "We both need a shower," he agreed.

"Yeah." Justin hummed and bit his lip for a moment. "I'm sorry...Um...don't get mad but I left a hickey behind your ear." he whispered.

"Justin!" Brian snapped, sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's not big. It's pretty small. I promise." Justin said quickly.

"Damn it, Justin," Brian said softer. "You know how I feel about marks. I don't want them on me." He sighed. "Is it at least small enough that nobody will notice?"

"Yeah. Sure." Justin said quickly. Well it was small but not that small. But he didn't lie. He just...didn't say the truth. That was not a lie. He was doing it for good...his and Brian's good.

Brian eyed the blond for a moment, reading the hesitance in his voice and eyes. "Justin," he said slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just...it was so good." Justin said and looked at him. "And you mark me all the times. You're leaving hickeys and bruises on my body." he whispered.  
"You like being marked," Brian reminded him, rubbing his face. What the fuck was he going to do about a hicky? It was bad enough in his regular life, but he was a businessman, he couldn't have something like that showing.

"I'm sorry. It's...it's not that big. I swear." Justin said as he sat up. "Please don't be mad. It's just a hickey."

"Justin," Brian sighed. "Having a hicky might not be an issue working at the diner or going to school, but it is for my work."

"No one cares if you have a hickey or not. It's small. You need to look closely to see it." Justin said.

"You better hope nobody sees it," Brian told him. "Because it does matter in my job." He sighed, put his hand on the back of Justin's neck, and pulled him close so that he could touch his lips to the boy's ear. "And it was good, just don't plan on doing it again."

He released Justin and stood up. He walked to the bathroom for a shower, leaving the door open for the blond.

Justin smiled happily and quickly ran to the bathroom. He got in the shower and quickly kissed Brian firmly.

Brian kissed the boy, his hand reaching down to grab Justin's perfect ass, pulling him tightly against him.

Justin moaned and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck as he arched his back.

Brian gripped the boy tightly, sliding one finger teasingly down his crack as he pressed his hardening cock against him.

Justin moaned and rolled his hips as he kissed him firmly.

Brian moaned and dipped his finger lower, running it over the puckered hole.

Justin gasped and moaned as he thrusted back on Brian's fingers.

"Somebody wants to be fucked," Brian said teasingly in a husky voice filled with lust. He pushed the tip of his finger into the boy.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Always." He whispered and licked Brian's neck.

"Don't you fucking dare put another mark on me," Brian growled as he pushed his finger all the way into his blond.

Justin gasped and groaned as he clenched around Brian's finger tightly. "I'm just licking your neck."

"That better be all," Brian said even as he tilted his head so Justin could reach more of him. He slowly started moving in finger in the boy for a second then eased a second in, loving how tight he was.

Justin groaned and licked Brian's neck again. "Take it easy. Your fingers are dry." He whispered.

"Have I ever really hurt you?" Brian asked as his other hand squirted a little liquid soap in his hand. "Just trust me." He moved his soap-slick fingers down the boy's crack, rubbing around the hole that held his other fingers.

Justin moaned and thrusted back as he pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

Brian pulled his fingers out and slid the other two in. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast," he growled in the blond's ear, nipping it. "Then later I'm going to fuck you again."

Justin moaned and rolled his hips. "Y-Yeah. You have the whole weekend to fuck me," he panted.

"I know," Brian said sliding a third finger into Justin slowly. He was so fucking ready to have his cock in the blond. "You belong to me all weekend."

"Y-Yeah." Justin moaned and arched his back. "Fuck me." he groaned.

"Glad to," Brian said, removing his fingers. He turned the body around and massaged his ass cheek as he grabbed a condom and put it on. Then he was slowly sliding into his tight ass.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly as he thrusted back.

Brian grabbed Justin's hips and fucked him. "Jerk yourself," he told him. "This is going to be fast."

Justin moaned and nodded as he started jerking himself off.

Brian moved in the boy faster, moaning at the wonderful feeling. "Jus," he moaned when he felt his balls tightening, felt Justin's walls tighten around him. "Cum for me."

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back as he started cumming, moaning Brian's name.

Brian moaned as Justin tighten even more around him. He thrust twice more before filling the condom. He stayed leaning against the boy while he caught his breath.

Justin moaned and panted as he leaned against the glass wall.

Brian eased out of Justin and discarded the condom. He ran one hand up the boy's back, over smooth skin.

Justin hummed and arched his back a bit.

Brian didn't say anything as he gently pulled the boy under the spray of the water and began washing his soft skin, just another thing he enjoyed with the boy that he wouldn't admit.

Justin smiled and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian gave the boy his soft kiss then just continued to wash him, turning him to clean his back. Once he was done he lathered and did the boy's hair as well.

Justin hummed and relaxed.

"Are you going to be my good little boy now?" Brian breathed in his ear after he rinsed the blond hair. "My good little sub?"

Justin licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good boy," Brian breathed, licking his ear. "Why don't you go find something for your breakfast."

Justin nodded. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Just coffee," he said honestly. "I don't have a monster living in my stomach." He smirked teasingly at the blond.

"I don't either." Justin laughed and got out of the shower. He went to the kitchen, naked and made Brian the coffee he wanted and a sandwich for himself.

Brian showered quickly. He pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and stepped out of the bedroom. He leaned against the partition, enjoying the site of a naked Justin in his kitchen.  
Justin leaned against the counter and ate his sandwich. "Your coffee is ready." He said as he looked at Brian.

Brian walked into the kitchen, but instead of getting a cup of coffee, he pressed his body against Justin's, pushing him against the counter a little more. He kissed the blond for a long minute then pulled away and went to make his coffee.

Justin hummed and licked his lips as he watched Brian.

Brian smiled at his blond, looking forward to spending the day together, just the two of them shut in the loft.

Justin smiled back at him. Happy to spend the whole weekend with Brian. Just the two of them. No fucking other guys. He hummed happily and ate his sandwich


	13. Chapter 13

Brian walked into the restaruant with Justin. The place wasn't overly fancy, Justin in his dark jeans wasn't out of place. It actually looked like a nice place.

Justin smiled happily as he looked around.

Brian waited until they were seated to actually look at the blond. He just looked so damn happy. It amazed Brian sometimes how easy it was to make the boys happy.

Justin grinned as he looked at him. "Do you like it? I think that's pretty nice place." he said and looked around again.

"I'm sure you have been to much nicer," Brian said with his classic smirk. "Being of the country club set."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "So...do you like it?" he asked.

Brian shrugged. "It's nice," he allowed. "Not somewhere I'd normally come just for a simple dinner." He looked around for a second. The place was nice, though it bordered awful close to being considered romantic. "Business dinners might be nice here."

Justin smiled and nodded. "I told you that it's a nice place." he grinned.

"Have you been here before with your parents?" Brian asked casually as the waiter approached. Waitress, which was a shame, there were a couple hot waiters, only one gay though.

"No. I told you that it's a new restaurant, Brian." Justin said and ordered.

"There's too many breeders here," Brian complained once he ordered and the woman walked away, but not before giving Brian a flirtatious smile.

"She's flirting with you." Justin said as he looked after the waitress.

"No shit," Brian said. "Makes my stomach turn."

Justin laughed and looked at him. "You wouldn't mind if it was a guy." he said.

"Obviously," Brian said with a smirk. "Too bad there's only one gay waiter, and he isn't really up to my standards."

Justin snorted. "How do you know that he's gay?" he asked.

"You can't tell?" Brian asked in surprise. "What kind of gay man are you, without a gay-dar?"

Justin laughed. "Maybe I can but I don't bother to look." he said.

"Why not?" Brian asked seriously. "Don't you always look to see who's around?"

Justin shook his head. "I'm here with you. Why would I look for some gay guy?" he asked.

"I didn't look for one," Brian said honestly and touched Justin's hand. "I'm not leaving my little sub for some second rate fuck. It's just habit to always scan the room to see who's around."

Justin smiled happily and nodded as he looked at him. "I'm so hungry." he groaned.

"You're always hungry," Brian laughed.

"Maybe." Justin said and smiled when Brian laughed. He loved when Brian laughed. Especially when he was the reason.

"You know you are," Brian said, still smiling. "Of course, I can just help you burn off those calories."

Justin laughed. "That wouldn't be so easy Brian. I eat a lot." he said.

Brian grinned lustily. "I don't mind."

Justin licked his lips as he looked away.

"You don't mind either, do you?"

Justin looked at him. "Don't ask when you know the answer." he said.

"You know I like to hear how much you want me," Brian said quietly, his voice husky with desire. He was hard and wanted his boy, but he had told his little sub that he wouldn't fuck him in the bathroom so he wouldn't.

Justin licked his lips as he watched him. "You're...We're here for dinner." he said.

"Yes, but I can anticipate my desert," Brian told him, caressing Justin's arm for a second, ignoring the disapproving look he got from the couple at the next table.

Justin smiled happily. And not because Brian wanted to fuck him but because he was touching him. Actually touching him in a public place where people could see. And they weren't on Liberty avenue.

"Eat," Brian told him as their meal was placed before them. "You'll need the energy later."

He did his best not to smirk when the waitress blushed and hurried away.

Justin laughed. "You scared her." he chuckled and started eating.

"Just embarrassed her a little," Brian chuckled.

Justin shook his head and chuckled as he went back to eating.

Brian ate his chicken salad slowly, more interested in watching the enjoyment Justin got out of his food.

Justin slowly looked at Brian and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Brian shook his head a little. "No," he said.

"Then why are you watching me?" Justin asked as he ate some more of his food.

"I though you liked my attention on you," Brian said casually, not liking that the blond had caught him.

"I do. I really do. It's just strange. You looking at me like that. In public when we're not on Liberty avenue. It's nice." Justin said.

"We did agree that you belong to me this weekend," Brian reminded him. "That means you have all my attention, my sweet boy." He said the last while running a finger down the boy's arm. As much as he didn't mind stirring straights up, he didn't want to cause too much trouble by being overly obvious.

Justin smiled happily. "Then I want to belong to you all the times. If you're gonna be so gentle and sweet." he chuckled.

"You couldn't be a sub all the time, Justin," Brian told him. "You don't have the personality. And honestly, I wouldn't want you submissive all the time. I actually like your fire."

Justin chuckled and looked at him. "I know. I don't want to be sub all the time. But it's nice when you're like that."

"Don't get used to it," Brian told him.

Justin nodded quietly and went back to eating.

Brian ate a couple bites and looked back to Justin. "I do enjoy you being my sub sometimes though," he said with a smile, hoping the boy would understand what he really meant.

"I know." Justin said and smiled softly at him.

"Don't go thinking all that sappy romance shit though," Brian said to remind them both of his feelings on such.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Justin said.

Brian looked at the boy for a long moment, the teen had his own idea about what was going on. At least he wasn't trying to make Brian acknowledge or understand it.

Justin started eating again. "Mmm that's really good." he smiled.

Brian smiled a little. "Good."

Justin grinned happily at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Justin smiled as he closed the door at the loft. "That was amazing." he smiled as he walked to the couch. "The restaurant was pretty good. And the food was amazing."

''And in your blond little head it was a date,'' Brian said as he went for the fridge and a beer, knowing his boy.

"It's making it even more perfect." Justin said as he laid down on the couch.

Brian set his beer on the coffee table and picked up the thin leather collar. "Is my little boy happy now?'' Brian asked as he knelt next to the couch and put the collar around Justin's pale neck.

"Yeah. It was amazing." Justin said and looked at him.

Brian made a sound in the back of his throat, not willing to openly agree with the blond. He lifted Justin's head long enough to sit on the couch then placed it in his lap.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said honestly, running his fingers along Justin's throat and the collar.

Justin smiled and closed his eyes. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he whispered.

"I enjoy a lot of things with you, Jus," Brian admitted. "I'm especially going to enjoy tonight."

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Brian. "Really? Like what?" he asked quietly.

Brian licked his lips. "I'm going to enjoy tying you down," he said huskily. "I'm going to enjoy hearing scream for my cock." His cock hardened with his thoughts.

"You always enjoy it." Justin whispered.

"I always enjoy you," Brian said softly, tracing Justin's bottom lip with his finger.

Someone pounded on the loft door.

"Fuck!" He yelled in annoyance.

Justin sighed and got up. He went and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked rudely then looked to Brian who'd stood up and started walking for them. "I tried calling you, Brian, but you didn't answer. Are you coming to Babylon?"

"I didn't answer my phone for a reason, Mikey," Brian said walking up behind Justin and putting his hand on the back of his neck. I have plans."

Justin smiled a bit as he looked at Brian. He then looked at Michael. "You heard him Michael. He's not going anywhere so bye."

"You don't tell me what to do, Wonder Boy," Michael snapped and looked back to his friend. "Kick him out and let's go."

Brian tightened his hold on Justin's neck, sliding one finger under the collar. "I said I have plans," he said calmly. "Now run along so I can enjoy the rest of my weekend."

Justin looked away from Michael and moved closer to Brian.

Michael scowled in displeasure. "I can't believe you're going to turn me down for a trick."

Brian sighed. "I'm not," he said. "Now go on and play with the other boys." He gestured to the still open door.

Michael huffed in anger, but turned and left, slamming the metal door behind him.

Justin flinched and turned in Brian's arms to hug him tightly.

"Don't go getting all sappy, little boy," Brian said as he tilted Justin's face up. "I only made him leave so I can have all the fun I want with my boy."

"I know but...he always makes me feel awful." Justin whispered and hid his face in Brian's neck.

"Why do you let what he thinks matter?" Brian asked, cradling the back of Justin's head for a moment. "You don't care what anyone else thinks."

"I don't care what he thinks. Just...he's always being rude to me and he's trying to take you away from me." Justin whispered and kissed his neck softly.

"You sound like a kid talking about a toy," Brian said, leading them back to the couch. "I'm no one's toy." He stopped them in front of the couch. "I don't belong to anyone so I cannot be taken away." He kissed the top of the blond head. "And I don't go anywhere I don't want to."

Justin nodded and sat down on the couch quietly.

Brian leaned down, putting a hand on either side of Justin's head and kissed him roughly, demanding instead or asking for Justin to respond.

Justin kissed him back hungrily.

"Strip for me," Brian said when he released Justin's mouth. He sat down on the couch next to his boy and looked at him expectantly.

Justin licked his lips as he stood up in front of Brian. He slowly took off his shirt and then his jeans, watching Brian the whole time.

Brian smiled as he watched him expose his slender body, his thick cock. Brian licked his lips as he took Justin in, the teen wearing nothing but the collar. Fuck, he was hot.

"Come here and suck me like a good boy," he told him firmly, releasing his cock from his pant.

Justin dropped to his knees between Brian's legs and slowly licked his cock.

"Mmmm." Brian slid one hand into short blond hair, dropping his head back on the couch.

Justin sucked his head firmly as he looked up at Brian.

"Jus," Brian breathed, pushing his hips up a little. Fuck, he loved Justin's mouth, his tongue.  
Justin hummed and licked the head slowly.

"Don't tease," Brian growled, lifting his head up and looking down into lust-filled eyes.

"I'm not teasing. I'm just giving you a good blowjob, Bri." Justin said and sucked the head lazily.

Brian groaned, but let the boy have his way for the moment.

Justin sucked more of him slowly.

Brian pushed his hips up just a little. He dropped his head back again and enjoyed Justin's mouth and tongue.

Justin took as much of him as he can and sucked firmly.

Brian groaned in pleasure.

Justin moved his head fast and sucked hard as he played with Brian's balls.

"Yes," Brian moaned. "Like that."

Justin bobbed his head fast as he tugged at Brian's balls gently.

Brian pushed up a little again, tightening his hand in Justin's hair, but not trying to control the blond.

"Fuck, Justin," he moaned.

Justin groaned and sucked more firmly as he moved faster.

Brian tensed and moaned loudly as he came in his boy's mouth.

Justin drank everything.

"Damn, Justin," Brian said, running his hand through Justin's hair.

Justin smiled up at him as he pulled away.

Brian pulled the boy up and kissed him, tasting himself in the sweet mouth.

Justin kissed him back firmly and quickly moved to straddle him.

"Want something, little boy?" Brian asked teasingly, running his hands up bare thighs.

Justin licked his lips and nodded as he looked down at Brian's hands.

Brian chuckled and stopped his hands right next to the boy's hard cock.

Justin bit his lips and looked up at Brian.

"What do you want?" Brian asked softly, his lips so close to Justin's.

"Kiss me, suck me, fuck me. Just do something." Justin whispered and licked his lips.

Brian smirked. "Patience, little boy," he said, running a single finger up Justin's cock.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Please, Brian." he whispered.

Brian licked Justin's lips, but pulled back before it could become a kiss. He slid his hands up the boy's flat chest and tweaked his nipples.

Justin gasped and moaned as he looked at Brian. "Please Bri." he panted.

Brian tugged on Justin's nipple ring a little. "Go get on the bed," he told him with a slow grin.

Justin moaned and nodded as he quickly got up and went to the bed.

Brian grinned and followed leisurely behind. Once in the bedroom, he stripped, staring at Justin's the entire time.

Justin licked his lips and watched him from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Lay down," Brian told him, picking up the tie he'd placed on the nightstand.

Justin nodded and laid down, watching Brian.

Brian lifted Justin's arms above his head and secured them to the bed. He climbed onto the boy, straddling his chest, and secured his other hand above his head.

Justin licked his lips and looked at Brian.

Brian gently ran his hands down Justin's arms. He slid down the boy's body a little until he could press their cocks together. He leaned down and kissed him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and controlling the kiss.

Justin moaned and kissed him back hungrily as he arched his back.

"Do I need to tie your legs as well to keep them down?" Brian asked against his lips, tugging on his nipple ring again gently.

Justin gasped and moaned. "I-I just need you to do something." he panted.

"I am doing something," Brian said, leaning down to lick his ring-less nipple.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back.

Brian thrust his hips against Justin's, rubbing their cocks together.

Justin moaned and thrust up.

Brian licked a trail down Justin's torso, his hand reaching for the vibrator he'd placed next to the bed earlier. He licked a strip up the leaking cock then sat back to look at his boy.  
Justin moaned and arched his back as he looked at him. "W-Why did you pull away?" he panted.

Brian grinned as he played the tip of the vibrator around Justin's hole, reaching for the lube with his other hand.

Justin gasped and arched his back.

Brian moved the toy away long enough to coat it in lube and turn it on low. He pressed the tip against Justin's opening, watching his face.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back on the toy.

"You wanting something?" Brian asked with a little grin, pushing the blunt tip more firmly against the hole, just shy of pushing into it.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "Brian, please." he panted.

Brian licked his lips and pushed the vibrator into the hole, stopping once he passed the tight ring of muscles. He waited there for a second, not wanting to hurt his boy.

Justin gasped and moaned as he looked at Brian.

Brian stared into blue eyes as he slowly pushed the vibrator all the way into the boy then turned it up a little.

Justin gasped and cried out as he looked at Brian with wide eyes.

"Easy," Brian said, stopping to give Justin time to adjust. He rubbed Justin thigh with one hand, watching his face closely.

Justin panted. "I-It's good." he said as he watched him.

Brian smiled and slowly pulled the vibrator until it was almost out then pushed it back in.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back.

Brian leaned down and licked a stripe up Justin's cock as he started to fuck him with the vibrator. He kept his eyes on the boy's face. He loved his boy's responses.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back, panting and gasping as he looked at Brian.

"Don't cum," Brian warned, swirling his tongue around the leaking head.

"B-But it's so good." Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian sucked on the head, moving the toy faster, holding Justin's hip with one hand, holding him down.

Justin cried out and looked down at him. "B-Brian, please I need to cum."

Brian hummed and stabbed his tongue into the slit several times, enjoying the way Justin squired and pulled at his restraints.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly as he started cumming.

Brian swallowed down all Justin had then released him. He slowed down the speed he fucked him with the vibrator, but did not stop.

"Such a bad boy," Brian said huskily. "Cumming when I told you not to." He tugged gently on Justin's nipple ring with his teeth.

Justin gasped. "I-It was too good." he panted and looked down at him.

"Hmm," Brian moaned, flicking his tongue over the nipple and ring. He sped up the vibrator a little, but not the speed of him fucking Justin with it.  
Justin gasped and arched his back. "B-Brian." he panted.

"Yes?" Brian asked teasingly, sliding up enough to nip Justin's neck.

Justin gasped and bared his neck. "I-I just came." he whispered.

"And you will again," Brian said, taking his hand away from the vibrator, leaving it inside his boy, and slowly stroked Justin's half-hard cock. "Besides, it only takes you a second to get hard again." He tugged on the nipple ring again, knowing how that always excites Justin.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back. "That's not fair. You're playing dirty. You know how much I like it when you play with the ring."

Brian tugged on it once again. "I can play with my boy however I want," Brian crooned and tugged at the collar around Justin's neck. "Right?" He stopped stroking him and went back to slowly fucking him with the vibrator.

"Y-Yes." Justin gasped and tried not to trust back on the toy.

"Do you like that?" Brian asked, turning the toy up a little more as he leaned down so he could lick the side of his once-again hard cock.

Justin moaned and nodded as he arched his back.

"Tell me, Jus," Brian whispered and sucked a ball into his mouth as his free hand started to stroke the leaking cock.

Justin gasped and arched his back. "O-Oh that's nice. You don't do it often." He moaned and panted.

Brian almost responded to that, but turned his attention to the other ball instead. He moved the toy inside of him, fucking him with it, twisting it, making sure he hit the prostate every time. He moved his hand faster. He wanted his boy thrashing and begging with his need; he was already squirming on the bed, but Brian wanted him really excited, needy.  
Justin was moaning and panting. "B-Brian, please. Fuck me." He gasped and arched his back.

"What?" Brian asked and licked around his stretched hole.

"F-fuck me." Justin gasped and looked down at him.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brian teased and licked the head of his cock, taking the precum there.

Justin moaned. "Y-Yeah." He whispered.

"What did you say?" Brian asked and dipped his tongue into the leaking slit.

"I-I want you to fuck me." Justin gasped and moaned loudly Brian's name as he shivered.

"How?" Brian asked with a teasing smirk, turning the toy up a little more and rubbing it against the boy's prostate.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "W-With your cock, of course."

Brian smirked and turned the vibrator off.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back.

Brian grabbed a condom, slid it on, and quickly coated it with lube.

"Is this what you want?" Brian teased, rubbing the head of his cock against Justin's ready hole.

"Y-Yeah." Justin moaned and looked at him.

Brian grinned and slowly pushed into the tight heat of the teen. Fuck, he always felt so damn good.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back.

Brian moaned, leaned down, and kissed him for a long moment as he moved quickly. "This is going to be fast," he warned the blond.

Justin moaned his name as nodded and he tried to thrust back.

Brian grabbed Justin's thighs and pulled his legs up to his waist, moaning when his cock sank a little deeper.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly as he rolled his hips.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian groaned. He grabbed Justin's cock and began working it fast, in time with the thrusting of his hips.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he started cumming, moaning and gasping Brian's name.

"Fuck," Brian gasped as Justin's walls tightened around him. He pushed into him once more and spilled himself into the condom.

Justin moaned as he watched him, panting.

Brian kissed the blond for a long moment before carefully pulling out. He tied off the condom, tossed it into the trash, then all but fell back down on his bound blond.

Justin chuckled and looked at him. "Can you untie me now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Brian teased, licking the boy's bottom lip. "I kind of like you like this."

"I can't touch you." Justin whispered and nipped Brian's bottom lip.

Brian grinned. "I know," he said and kissed the boy for a moment. "Maybe if you ask me nice enough." He smiled teasingly.

"Please untie me." Justin said and kissed him back.

Brian sat up so that he was straddling Justin's chest and removed the ties from his wrists. He took each wrist in his hand and gently rubbed them to sooth any pain.

Justin hummed and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling. "That's nice. You have amazing hands. You should massage me sometime." he chuckled.

"I give you a massage you all the time," Brian said moving to lie on his side next to Justin. He reached over and placed his hand behind the boy's balls and gently rubbed the tip of his finger against his hole. "It's just from inside."

Justin gasped and moaned. "I was talking about normal massage."

Brian moved his hand back up the boy's body and left it to rest on his flat chest.

"Get some rest," he told him, closing his own eyes. "I plan on fucking the hell out of you again in a little while."

Justin nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay, Brian." he whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

Justin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Brian. "Bri?" he whispered.

Brian groaned and pulled the boy tighter to him. "Go back to sleep," he grumbled.

"It's late and I'm hungry." Justin whispered and wrapped an arm around him.

"Then get something to eat," Brian said, flipping them quickly so that he lay on top of the blond. He smiled down lazily and kissed him.

Justin kissed him back for a moment. "I can't if you're on top of me," he whispered against Brian's lips.

"But I'm hungry too," Brian said, slowly licking the said of Justin's neck, pushing his hips against his, letting the boy feel his hardening cock.

Justin gasped. "For food, Brian. We didn't have dinner last night." he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"One dinner wasn't enough?" Brian teased. "Or did you get too much exercise?" He kissed the blond's collarbone then slid a little lower to lick a pink nipple.

"I think I had too much exercise." Justin chuckled and looked at him. "So what do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

Brian moved his mouth to the boy's other nipple and tugged gently at the right with his teeth. "I was thinking something high in protein," he said with a lusty grin.

Justin gasped and arched his back. "I-I'm talking about food." he panted.

"After," Brian said, trailing his mouth down Justin's stomach, to his cock.

"I'm hungry." Justin whispered and looked down at him.

"So am I," Brian said and took Justin's entire cock into his mouth.

Justin gasped and gripped Brian's hair. "C-Can't we have breakfast first?" he panted.

Brian rolled his eyes up at the boy and gave him a look that clearly said he was out of his mind if he thought Brian was stopping. He ran his tongue over the head, pleased to find him leaking. Justin might be hungry, but his cock was all for what Brian wanted.

Justin looked down at him as his stomach rumbled.

Brian pulled off the boy and flopped onto his back, unable to keep from laughing.

"What?" Justin asked and frowned.

"I guess stomach monster before cock this morning," he laughed, looking at Justin.

"It's not funny. I'm starving." Justin said.

"I noticed," Brian laughed and rolled over to kiss his boy. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. We didn't have pancakes the other day." Justin said and looked at him.

Brian groaned a half-hearted complaint. "You cooking or are we going to the diner?"

"Can't you make them? Please." Justin smiled and looked at Brian.

"Last time you conned me into that, you complained that they tasted like shit," Brian said with a smile to take the bite out of his words. "How about you make them and I'll help?"

Justin chuckled and nodded. "Sounds good." He said and got up. He pulled Brian's shirt on and went to the kitchen.

Brian laid in the bed for a minute, watching his blond walking through the loft wearing only his shirt. He would never admit how much he liked seeing Justin wearing his clothes, of course he liked naked Justin better.

Justin started making the pancakes, singing quietly and dancing around the kitchen.

Brian got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Justin continued to sing and dance as he made breakfast.

Brian sat on a barstool and smiled as he watched Justin. "Do you do this at Deb's?" He asked lightly.

Justin looked at Brian. "Doing what? Breakfast? Yeah, sometimes." He said.

"You dance around too?" He chuckled. "I bet Vic loves watching your hot little ass dance around."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Sometimes but I mostly do it when I'm here." He said.

"I hope you don't walk around dressed like that at Deb's," he said with a smile.

Justin chuckled. "I can't even if I want because I don't have your shirt there." He said and flipped a pancake.

"Oh, I'm sure you've sneaked one or two home," Brian said with a knowing smirk.

Justin looked at him. "Nah. Okay maybe one." he said and looked back at the pan.

Brian chuckled.

"It's not funny. They're just comfortable for sleep." Justin said.

"That's the excuse all schoolgirls with crushes say," Brian teased, getting up to refill his coffee, smacking Justin playfully on the ass.

Justin looked at him. "Some of my shirts are here." he said and smirked.

"But I don't wear them," Brian pointed out, frowning a little in thought. The boy was right, he did have a couple pieces of clothing at the loft, as well as some of his art stuff.

"I can't be sure what you do when I'm not here." Justin chuckled as he made the last pancake.

"I can assure you that what I do when you're not here has nothing to do with the shit you have here," Brian said with a smirk.

Justin sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll take my shits with me when I leave." he murmured.

"Well, they do need to be wash," Brian said lightly, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist. He kissed the side of his neck. "I thought the point of accidentlyleaving clothes here was so that you had something clean to put on."

"Yeah. It is nice to have clothes here." Justin whispered and relaxed as he tilted his head to the side.

Brian kissed his neck again, nipping it lightly.

"I wanna ride you after breakfast." Justin whispered and hummed.

Brian groaned and pulled the boy flush to his body, pressing his hardening cock against his ass. "If you're not careful, I'm going to ride your ass right here," he growled in his ear.

Justin gasped and moaned quiet. "Fuck the breakfast." he groaned and pulled Brian to the couch.

Brian chuckled and kicked out of his pants then sat down, already knowing what Justin wanted.

Justin hummed and licked his lips as he straddled Brian's hips and kissed him hungrily.

Brian slid his hands under Justin's shirt, pushing it up and pulling it off. He reached under the sofa cushion and pulled out a condom and small packet of lube.

Brian opened the lube, squirting some on his fingers. He reached around Justin's slender hips and slid his fingers into his crack, instantly honing in on the tight hole he loved to be in.

Justin moaned and leaned to kiss him hungrily as he rolled his hips. After a couple of minutes he panted against Brian's lips. "Okay. I'm ready. I'm ready." he moaned.

Brian ripped open the condom and quickly rolled it onto his straining cock. "Ride me, Justin," he growled out.

"Take the condom off." Justin whispered and kissed him hungrily.

Brian grabbed Justin's hands before he could reach for his condom-covered dick. "Justin," he warned. "If you want to fuck, it stays on."

"Please." Justin whispered and kissed him again softly. "I want you to cum in me." he whispered. "We're both clean." he said.

"No, Justin," Brian said firmly. Even if the thought of his cum inside his boy had him close to cumming right then, there was no way he would chance it with his boy.

"Please. Don't you want to cum in my tight little hole?" Justin whispered against his lips and looked at him. "I want to feel your cum in me. Please. Just once. Just tonight. We're clean."

"Fuck, Justin," Brian groaned, even as he place his hands on Justin's hips and lifted him out of his lap. "And no, we can't. We were clean a month ago. How many guys have you been with since then? Do you know how many I have fucked?"

"The only guys I was with gave me blowjobs." Justin said quietly and looked at him. "And I know that you always use condoms and you're clean." he said. "So please. I really want to feel it. I heard that it's even better if someone cum in you. Don't you want me to feel even better? To scream your name?"

"Damn it, Justin," Brian snapped, removing the condom and standing up so he could pull his pants on. "I don't want to chance you getting sick."

Justin flinched when Brian snapped at him. "You're clean. Please." he whispered.

Brian pulled his sweatpants back on then took Justin's face between his hands. "Jus," he whispered. "You're right, I would love to know what you feel like bare, but it's too much of a risk for you."

"And I decide I want it. I want you. Please." Justin whispered and looked at him. "I know that you're always careful and you're clean."

Brian groaned in frustration and lust and dropped back onto the couch. "Jus," he sighed. "Why won't you accept that we can't?"

"Because we can but you don't want to." Justin said and looked down.

"I want you safe, Jus," he said softly, pulling the naked boy into his lap, sitting his sideways. "Barebacking just isn't safe."

"It's safe when you're clean. And you are." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "I told you, I want it. And that I heard that it's even more...that you can cum harder."

"Fuck, Justin," Brian groaned. "Are you trying to kill me here?" His cock was hard as a fucking rock and was leaking.

"I just want you to cum in me." Justin whispered.

Brian dropped his head back, closing his eyes. "You keep talking like that and I'm going to cum in my pants," he admitted, one of his hands sliding up the boy's thigh, stopping just shy of his cock.

"So let me ride you." Justin whispered and leaned to lick his neck.

"God, Jus," Brian whispered, almost painfully, letting go of his blond. He was far to tempted as it was.

"Can I?" Justin grinned happily and looked at him.

"No," Brian said and pulled Justin's mouth to his. "But you can get another condom so I can fuck you."

"No. No condom." Justin whispered. "Please, you can fuck me as hard as you want just don't use condom." he said quietly and looked at him.

"I always fuck you as hard as I want," Brian said, opening his eyes.

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned to lick his neck. "I know, babe. You're always so good to me. Always do what you want to me," he whispered.

"And my good boy lets me," Brian said with his lips against Justin's neck. "Get up so I can take these pants back off."

Justin got up and watched him. "Yeah. I let you but if I tell you what I want you always do it." he smiled.

"In the bedroom? Most of the time," Brian agreed as he removed his pants once again and sat back down. He pulled another condom from under the sofa cousin and sat it on the cushion in each reach.

"I'm talking about the bedroom." Justin rolled his eyes and looked at him. He leaned to kiss him hungrily and slowly took the condom.

Brian grabbed Justin's hip with one hand and reach around him with the other, pushing two fingers back into his tight heat. He groaned in pleasure and pushed his hips up to rub their cocks together as he kissed the blond.

Justin moaned and thrust back as he kissed him deeply and slowly straddled him.

Brian pushed his fingers in deeper as he abandoned Justin's mouth for the nipple with the ring it. Fuck, he liked that nipple ring. He played with it as he took his hand from Justin's hip and slid it up his back, tangling it in his hair to tug his head back a little.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's wrist slowly pulling his fingers out. He panted as he lined with Brian's cock and slowly sank down on it.

"Oh! Fuck! God!" Brian cried out, arching back, feeling Justin's tight wall in a way he never had. Fuck! It felt so good, the heat, the smoothness of the walls.

"Justin, stop," he gasped, even as his hips thrust up.

"Shhh. It's so good." Justin whispered and moaned as he took all of Brian's cock in him.

Brian moaned loudly as Justin sank all the way down on his bare cock.

"Jus," he moaned and grabbed the boy's hips, "no." Despite his mind's protest, he gripped Justin's hips and thrust up again, moaning. Fuck, it felt so fucking good.

"Fuck. It's so good." Justin moaned loudly and rolled his hips as he kissed him deeply.

Brian gave up any effort of stopping them as he started using his grip of Justin's hips to move him faster, pulling him down harder.

Justin gasped and moaned as he moved faster and harder. "It's amazing. Fuck. It's perfect." He moaned.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned, dropping his head back, his eyes closed, arching his back, thrusting up into Justin.

Justin moaned and rolled his hips. "Bri, please cum." He panted and started kissing his neck.

Brian groaned, grabbed Justin's leaking cock, and began to work it in time with their fast movements. He was so fucking close to cumming, had been barely holding it back since he felt Justin's tight ass bare.

Justin moaned loudly and moved faster as he kissed him deeply.

Brian pulled his lips back enough to gasp, "Cum with me, Jus," he said then smashed his lips back against Justin's.

Justin shivered and moaned as he moved faster.

Brian panted as he worked Justin's cock faster, it so slippery with the precum leaking heavily from the slit. "Fuck, Jus, cum," he gasped. "Cum with me."

Justin moaned as he started cumming hard.

"Fuck," Brian gasped as soon as Justin's walls tightened and his hot cum hitting his stomach. He came, shooting deep into Justin's perfect ass.

Justin gasped loudly and moaned as he felt Brian's cum in him.

Brian released his tight grip on Justin's hips, but didn't let go of him.

Justin panted loudly as he put his forehead on Brian's shoulder.

Brian let his hands slid down to rest on Justin's sweat-slick thighs. "I'm going to kill you, Jus," he breathed, his head still rolled back, his eyes closed in pleasure. "After I recover."  
"I don't care. It was amazing. It's so much better and when you cum in me...God it was perfect. So so good." Justin panted as he kissed Brian's neck.

Brian made a sound in his throat. No way could he tell Justin he was right, that it was fucking amazing. It would encourage the kid to try it again. And they couldn't. Even if he loved the feeling he had of being inside of him at the moment, loved having his cum inside of him.

"Never again, Jus," he said softly. "We can't take the chance again."

"Oh. So you didn't like it." Justin whispered and looked down.

"What the fuck do you think?" Brian asked, pushing his hips up, moving his half-hard cock inside the boy, feeling his own cum in the tight channel.

Justin gasped and moaned. "I-I dunno." He panted and kissed him.

Brian moved one hand up to hold the back of Justin's head as he kissed him. He knew they were going to have to move, to seperate, but he couldn't find the will to yet. He was already buried inside his boy bare, a way he wouldn't be able to be again. He moaned into Justin's mouth.

Justin moaned and smiled as he kissed Brian again.

"Jus," Brian moaned into his mouth.

Justin hummed and rolled his hips slowly as he started kissing Brian's neck.

Brian moaned and thrust up a little, his cock hardening fully.

Justin gasped and moaned as he bit Brian's neck.

"Jus," Brian gasped then pulled on Justin's hair a little, moving his mouth off his neck. "Don't you dare leave a fucking mark, Justin," he warned and brought his lips back to his.  
Justin kissed him back hungrily and rolled his hips again. When he pulled him mouth away from Brian's he started kissing his neck and sucked his collarbone.

Brian moaned and grabbed Justin's hips, stopping his movement. "Jus, stop," he managed to say.

"W-What? Why?" Justin whined and pulled away a bit to look at him.

Brian cupped the side of Justin's face. "We shouldn't have just done that," he said gently. "We can't again. I don't like risking something happening to you."

"But it's so nice." Justin whispered. "I'm so full and it's amazing." he whispered and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian kissed him again for a minute before pulling back. "Come on," he said softly. "We need a shower."

Justin shook his head. "No. Not yet. You're not going to let me do it again." he whispered.

"Just another minute," Brian conceded, not really wanting to leave Justin's body either.

Justin hummed and leaned to lick and suck Brian's collarbone happily.

Brian leaned his head back, running one hand up and down Justin's back. He couldn't believe what he had just done, fucked without a condom, fucked his Justin without a condom. Damn, it was amazing, but he shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have risked Justin like that.

Justin hummed and relaxed as he licked the mark he left on Brian's collarbone.

"Okay, Jus," Brian said after a minute, his cock finally softening. "Time for that shower."

"Just a second." Justin whispered and nipped his collarbone.

"Now, Justin," Brian said, grabbing both of Justin's hips and lifting him a little.

Justin whined and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. "Just a second. Please"

"Now, Justin," Brian said firmly, fully lifting Justin off of his lap. He groaned when he came out of the boy, hating to lose that feeling.

Justin sat down on the couch and hugged his knees quietly.

Brian grabbed the boy, moving them quickly so Justin was on his back and Brian was leaning over him. He slid one hand between Justin's legs and ran his fingers over his hole, through the cum leaking out of him.

He brought his hand up to Justin, touching his wet fingers to the pale chest.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked huskily. "My cum in your ass? Leaking out of you?"

Justin gasped and nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah." he whispered and licked his lips as he looked up at him.

Brian nodded slowly and kissed pink lips softly, his fingers still rubbing his cum across the boy's chest. "Don't do it again, Jus," he whispered. "Not with anyone. Please, I want you safe."

"I trust only you. No one else." Justin whispered and kissed him again gently. "It's good to know that you care."

"Promise me," Brian whispered, cupping Justin's face with his clean hand, his thumb caressing Justin's bottom lip. "Always, Justin, always be safe."

"I promise." Justin whispered as he looked at Brian. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere." he said softly.

Brian smiled sadly for a second. "You don't know that," he said softly then kissed him for a moment.

"I know that I don't want to go. But I know that one day you'd kick me out and no matter what you wouldn't take me back." Justin whispered.

"Kicking you out hasn't worked yet," Brian teased him with a smile and a kiss.

"Because you don't want to really kick me out yet." Justin whispered and kissed him back.

Brian made a sound in his throat, but didn't deny it.

"Time to shower," he told Justin, standing up. "You especially are messy."

"I'll take a shower later." Justin said and closed his eyes.

"Not hungry anymore?" Brian asked with a raised brow, staring down at him. Fuck, Justin was hot.

"I'm hungry." Justin said and slowly looked up at him. "I'll eat pancakes."

"I thought so," he said with a little smile. "Come on."

Justin nodded and slowly got up.

Brian took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

Justin pulled away. "What are you doing? I said I don't want to shower now." he said.

Brian raised his brow at the boy. You want to stay covered in cum?" He asked.

Justin let Brian pull him to the bathroom. "I'm still not gonna take a shower." he said.

Brian released Justin and turned to reach into the shower to turn the water on, but stopped when he saw himself in the mirror. The small mark Justin made yesterday morning was hardly visible, but there was a red spot on his collarbone, a spot his tanktops wouldn't cover.

"Justin," he growled, turning to glare at the blond.

"What?" Justin asked and looked at him.

"What have I said about marks?" He asked.

"You said that if they're on your neck you can't hide them at work." Justin said.

"You know damn well I don't like them at all, much less where they can be seen," he said with a scowl.

"But you look hot. And I did them." Justin said softly.

"I don't," Brian told him. "You know I don't like having them and yet you make two of them in two days." He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Jus, you just can't do that."

"I'm sorry for trying to show the others that you're already mine...or at least I wish you were." Justin whispered and walked to the kitchen.

Brian sighed. What the hell was he going to do with the blond?

Justin sat on the counter and took a plate of pancakes.

Brian sighed again and turned the shower off. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his hips, grabbed a second, and headed for Justin. He would never admit to any of their friends how much he cared about Justin, and how he hated seeing him upset.

Justin ate quietly.

Brian draped the second towel in Justin's lap then wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Jus," he said. "I just don't like them. It has nothing to do with you. Besides, I'm not your boyfriend." He kissed the side of his neck to take the bite out of his words.

"I know that you're not my boyfriend. You're not my lover, you're not even my friend. I know. You said it hundred times." Justin said quietly, staring at the wall. "I understand. You're...the guy who is fucking me. That's it."

"That does make me your lover," Brian said quietly in his ear. "And if you weren't my friend, you wouldn't be over here all the time watching movies and talking."

Justin shrugged. "So I'm a fuck buddy. Great." he whispered.

Brian sighed. "What do you want me to say, Jus?"

"Nothing." Justin said quietly.

"No, you want something," Brian said. "You just said it bothered you that you couldn't call me your lover or even friend."

"Yes it bothers me. That's all." Justin said.

"Jus, you are those," he told him. "We are friends, and we are lovers."

Justin froze. "W-What?"

"You heard me," Brian said, closing his eyes, touching his lips to Justin's ear.

"You...You said that we're friends and lovers." Justin whispered.

Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck. "Are you ready to shower now?" He asked, ready to stop talking about feelings and other such things he didn't talk about.

Justin pulled him in a deep kiss.

"Now don't go getting all schoolgirl or anything on me," he said with a teasing smile.

Justin smiled. "It makes me happy." he said softly.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Naturally," he said and started for the bathroom.

"Whatever you say, lover." Justin grinned.

"You call me that around anyone and I will cut your fucking balls off," Brian said turning around quickly to grab Justin in his arms. He touched his lips to Justin's to let him know he was angry, simply warning him.

"I know but you actually called me your lover." Justin grinned and hugged him tightly.

Brian rolled his eyes again. "Silly twat."

"Shut up and don't ruin my happiness." Justin said and kissed him deeply.

"As long as you thank me for making you happy," Brian said with a playful smirk, grabbing Justin's hand and putting it on his hardening cock. "Again today."

"I told you to shut up." Justin chuckled and kissed him again.

Brian chuckled against his lips and kissed him, holding him tight against him.

Justin hummed and relaxed as he hugged him tightly.

Brian let him ago after a minute. "Shower," he said, past ready to get clean.

"Not yet." Justin whispered and kissed him softly.

"Justin," Brian said, stepping out of the teen's embrace. "I'm taking a shower."  
Justin smiled at him. "Okay."

"You joining me?" Brian asked as he once again headed for the bathroom.

"I like the feeling of your cum in me." Justin said.

Brian bit back moan at the reminded of what they had done, what it had felt like.

"I'll come take a shower with you if you promise me we'll do it again." Justin said.

Brian whirled around and grabbed Justin's by the upper arms. "You promised, Justin," he said firmly. "You promised not to do that again."

"I'm not going to do it with others." Justin nodded.

"With anyone," Brian said seriously, staring into those blue eyes.

"You're not just anyone." Justin said softly.

"No, Justin," Brian said. "We're not doing it again, it's just not safe."

"Yes it is. You're clean and we both enjoyed it. You moaned so fucking sexy." Justin said.

"No, I'm someone who has fucked probably more than thirty men since I got tested last," he told him. "As it is, we're going tomorrow to get tested again."

Justin smiled and kissed him. "I love you. You're perfect." he grinned.

"Justin," Brian sighed, rubbing his face.

"What?" Justin asked confused.

"You know damn well I'm not perfect," Brian said. "And I know you do, but it's such a risk."

"What? But you said we're gonna get tested tomorrow. So then we can be sure and do it again." Justin said, still smiling.

"You're trying to kill me with this, Jus," Brian whispered and touched their foreheads together. "Yes, it was fucking amazing, but it's so risky. How can you want me to risk your health?"

"I just trust you." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "I know you always use condoms."

"And 'always' should include with you too," Brian said, pushing Justin to sit on the bed and kneeling between his legs. "I'm just trying to keep you safe."

Justin looked up at him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to get you to understand why I'm saying no," Brian said leaning their foreheads together again. "It was wonderful and I'm glad it was you. I'm only saying no because of how dangerous it is, Jus. You know how much I fuck around."

"Then...don't fuck around so much and we can do it again. Tomorrow after the test we can do it." Justin said.

"Jus," Brian sighed. The boy was about to kill him with the way he was begging for this, especially knowing that Brian knew just how wonderful it was being inside of his bare.  
He kissed the boy softly, not knowing what to say anymore, how to make him understand that he was just trying to keep him safe.

Justin kissed him back desperately as he laid down and pulled him on top.

"Justin," Brian gasped in surprise. He pulled back enough to look down into blue eyes. "I don't want to risk you." He kissed Justin's jaw then slid quickly down his body until he was once again on the floor, keeping his eyes on Justin's, grinning. "But I'll gladly clean you up from before."

Justin licked his lips and nodded as he got up and pulled Brian toward the bathroom.

Brian turned the shower back on and pushed Justin in, following him.

"Turn around," he growled in Justin's ear, pushing on his shoulder so that his back would be to him.

Justin nodded and quickly turned around.

Brian ran his hands down Justin's sides, kneeling down behind him when his hands got to that perfect ass. He spread his cheeks apart, and looked, fascinated, at Justin's hole, which was still wet.

Brian leaned close and shoved his tongue into that hole quickly, loving the way the tight, wet, ring of muscles felt around his tongue.

Justin gasped and moaned loudly.

Brian moaned into Justin and began to tongue fuck him, tasting himself in his tight ass. That had him hard as hell.

"Oh fuck. That's so hot." Justin gasped and moaned as he thrust back a bit.

Brian grabbed Justin's hips to keep him still as he rimmed and fucked him, loving the fucking taste of his cum mixed with Justin's taste.

Justin cried out and shivered as he started cumming.

Brian released him and stood up, sliding his body along Justin's. "You enjoy that?" Brian teased, tugging on his ear with his teeth.

Justin hummed and leaned against him. "It was amazing." He panted.

Brian made a sound against Justin's neck. "We need to get clean," he said, but didn't move.

"I know." Justin whispered still breathless.

Brian pressed himself tighter against Justin's back, pressing his cock against Justin's ass. He was breathing heavily as he tilted Justin's head enough so he could kiss him passionately.

Justin moaned and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian pulled away after a minute, releasing the blond. "Shower," he told him as he picked up the lufa and began gently running it over Justin's soft skin.

Justin smiled and hummed as he relaxed.


	16. Chapter 16

Brian sat on the couch later that afternoon, Justin curled up next to him as they watched a movie. He was thinking more than watching the movie, thinking about what happened over the weekend, the two things that had happened that he'd sworn would never happen.

Had he loved the feeling of being in Justin bare? Fuck yes. It had felt amazing.

The other, he couldn't say he was happy about Justin fucking him. The boy had been gentle, and it had felt good surprisingly. He was amazed that he had allowed it, even in his highly aroused state. Always in the past, always, he'd had to stop the couple time he'd thought he could bottom, even allow someone to rim him.  
Yet, Justin had rimmed him several times over the past months, and even if it had been difficult at first to allow him, he enjoyed it. He trusted Justin that much.  
Bottoming though, he'd never thought he'd bottom again.

Justin had been good, gentle, yet wonderful. But, Brian didn't think it could happen again. He'd managed to enjoy Justin the day before without having an attack of fear, but he wasn't sure he could do it again. As much as he really did trust the blond, he wasn't sure his mind would allow him to be so vulnerable again.

Brian rubbed the top of Justin's arm idly, enjoying the soft skin under his fingers.

Justin hummed and relaxed in Brian's arms. He wasn't really focused on the movie that was playing. He was thinking about the weekend. So much happened that weekend that it was a mess in his head. He was so happy that Brian finally let him top. It was amazing. He topped before. A lot of guys. But Brian was different. He was special. And to top with him it was wonderful. And he actually wanted to do it again but he wasn't going to ask for it because he didn't want Brian to get mad.  
He licked his lips as he thought about Brian fucking him without condom. It was perfect. So much better than before...which is a big deal because usually is fantastic. He felt so nice and full and it was just all kind of sexy.

But the thing he was most happy about was that Brian admitted that they're something. That they're together. Like a couple maybe. He hoped. It was nice to hear Brian talking about feeling. It was nice to know that Brian actually liked him. He smiled happily and relaxed.

"You know our weekend ends before we get to Deb's tonight," Brian said out of nowhere, his hand still caressing Justin's arm. "When we leave here, things go back to normal."  
Justin sighed and nodded. "So should I forget that we're... something… like partners?" He asked quietly.

"I know you better, you won't forget that I agreed we're lovers," Brian said and kissed the side of his head. "But I'll deny I said it."

"I know but you meant it." Justin smiled. "And that's everything I need."

"Good, so you give up your little schoolgirl romance fantasies?" He asked with a smirk, teasing.

"It's not schoolgirl romance fantasy. It's what normal people want. Relationship." Justin whispered. "And I dunno. You said that we're lovers, which is enough for now."

Brian nodded. "Then I must not be normal," he said, his eyes on the TV. "I have no interest in relationships."

Justin sighed and looked at him. "But you said that we're lovers. That's kind of relationship, Bri." he said.

"Jus," Brian sighed. "You're doing it again."

Justin sighed and looked away. "Fine. We're not in relationship. You don't do such things. So we're fuck buddies." he said.

"Justin," Brian said sharply. "We've had this talk, only hours ago."

"Well if we're not fuck buddies or in relationship then what are we, Brian?" Justin asked as he sat up and looked at him.

"We've already gone over this," Brian said, standing up. "And I am not going to do it again."

"Are we lovers?" Justin asked as he looked up at him.

"What did you just say a little while ago about knowing being enough?" Brian countered, walking to the fridge for a bottle of water.

Justin groaned and laid down on the couch. "How am I supposed to know if you're not answering me? When I said that if we're lovers it's a relationship you said that I'm doing it again." he mumbled.

"You're over thinking all of this," Brian said. "Why do you have to label shit?"

"Because when someone asks us what we are I'd like to be able to answer." Justin said.

"We're friends," Brian said and took a long drink of water.

Justin nodded quietly and looked back at the TV.

Brian finished his water then went back to the sofa. He lifted Justin's head long enough to sit then put it in his lap so he could play with the short blond hair.

Justin watched the movie quietly.

Brian sat watching the movie, idly playing with Justin's hair.

"I wouldn't do this with someone who was just a fuck-buddy," he said quietly after a while. "And I don't even let Michael lay on me like this."

"Why not? We're friends. So are you two." Justin said.

"Yes, Michael is my friend, but when have you seen us like this?" Brian asked, tugging lightly on a lock of blond hair, smiling down at the boy. "You don't. You're the only one."

Justin looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Okay."

Brian gave him a small smile and relaxed again.

"What happened with you? I mean what made you hate to bottom?" Justin asked quietly.

Brian tensed, his smile disappearing instantly.

"Nothing," he lied flatly, quickly.

"I know that there's something. So please just talk to me. If we're lovers we can talk about things. It's fine." Justin said softly.

"What makes you think something happened?" Brian asked, staring straight ahead. "I'm just an absolute top."

"There is no such thing as absolute top." Justin said and moved to sit in his lap. "Please talk to me, Bri."

"Nothing happened, Jus," he lied, putting his hand on the boy's head and tilting it to rest on his shoulder.

Justin kissed his neck softly. "You're bad liar, Brian." he whispered. "Please tell me what happened."

"I'm an excellent liar," he said with a shadow of a smirk.

Justin chuckled. "No lies. Tell me what happened. Did someone hurt you?"

Brian pressed his lips together.

Justin kissed his neck softly. "You can tell me, Brian. I'd keep your secret."

"I know you don't repeat things I tell you," Brian said. "But that doesn't mean you get to know everything."

"I don't want to know everything. I just wanna know things about you." Justin said quietly.

"Then ask about high school such normal shit", Brian said, his hand still cupping the back of Justin's head. It was so much easier to talk when he wasn't actually looking at him. Not that he wanted to talk about this.

"I want to know important things. This is important." Justin said and kissed his neck again.

"Jus," Brian sighed. "Why do you always what to talk? Especially about stuff you know I don't like to?"

"That's what lovers do, Bri. They don't only fuck. They talk." Justin said softly.

"You enjoy calling me that, don't you?" Brian asked, hoping to distract the boy. At the moment he would take talking about relationships over talking about his past.

"I do." Justin smiled and closed his eyes as he relaxed in Brian's arms. "Trust me and talk to me."

"Why do you want to know?" Brian asked sharply, drooping his hands from around the boy. "You want to hear that I was once a weak little faggot? Well, I was." Brian stood up quickly, forcing Justin to stand as well. He walked away from the blond.

Justin fell on the floor when Brian got up so quickly and hit his arm, hard on the table. "Fuck." he hissed.

"Shit, are you okay?" Brian asked quickly, dropping to sit on the sofa and carefully grabbing Justin's arm to look it over.

Justin pulled his arm away and hissed. "Don't touch me. I was relaxed in your arms and just wanted to talk." he mumbled and went to the bathroom to look for some meds.

Brian sighed and flopped down on the sofa. Why did he feel in over his head with the boy half the time? Justin wanted so much from him, more than Brian knew he could give him.  
He closed his eyes and listened to him in the bathroom, knowing he would come back out and want to continue trying to talk. Justin rarely gave up when he wanted something. Which was why he so often got more from Brian than anyone would think.

Justin dropped the meds to the floor and rubbed his eyes, trying to make the tears go away.

"Justin?" Brian called out, hearing the pill bottle hit the floor.

Justin took a deep breath as he leaned to take the bottle.

"Justin?" Brian called out again when he didn't get a response. He stood up and started for the bathroom.

Justin sat on the floor, taking deep breaths as he tried to open the bottle with his left hand.

Brian stopped in the doorway, watching as Justin took a couple Alive. "How bad is it?" He asked, glad to see that it didn't look like he broke skin or anything.

Justin shrugged. "It's not serious. Just hurts." he said and slowly got up.

"I imagine," Brian said with a small understanding smile.

Justin walked to the bedroom and laid down.

"Jus?" Brian asked gently as he sat on the bed next to him. "Seriously, are you okay?" He placed his hand on the boy's bare chest. "I didn't mean for you to fall."

"I'm perfect." Justin said and stated at the ceiling. "My eyes were closed. I was relaxed. I was kissing your neck softly. And the next moment I was on the floor." He said quietly and sighed. "Now I can see clearly what will happen one day."

"What?" Brian asked, confused. He laid down next to him, laying on his side to look at the blond.

Justin shrugged still staring at the ceiling. "I'd be somewhere around the loft relaxed and happy to be here. Then you'll decide that you're bored and don't want me around anymore and throw me out."

"Throwing you out hasn't worked yet," Brian said teasingly, wrapping his hand around Justin's waist to pull him a little closer to his own body. "And I doubt it will until you want it to."

"It will when you really want it too. And every time we took a step forward we took two back so..." Justin sighed and looked at Brian. "Do you dream about us sometimes. No fucking. Just doing normal things."

"I don't dream about stuff like you do," Brian told him, looking at the boy's pale chest, his fingers rubbing the boy's waist. "But I do like you around, and for more than just fucking."

Justin sighed. "Then talk to me." He whispered. "Tell me what happened to you. Help me understand you."

Brian sighed and flopped onto his back. "You seem to understand me just fine," he said to the ceiling. "But I guess I can tell you about the trouble I got Mickey into in high school." He hoped the boy would go along with that, would forget what he had been asking. He kind of doubted it, but he could hope.

Justin sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sure he knows what happened. He knows everything about you." He whispered.

"Mikey doesn't how half as much about me as he thinks," Brian said, reaching over to the nightstand for a smoke. He lit two and passed one to Justin before he could ask. "And he knows more than anyone else."

"Exactly. He knows more than me. And he's not your partner. I am. But still he knows more. Why? Because you trust him and talk to him. Something you don't do with me. That's the reason why he keeps saying that my place is not here." Justin sighed.

"Justin, we're not partners," Brian said and exhaled a stream of smoke. "Mikey has been my friend fifteen years. And he says that because he's jealous, you know that."

"But you said that we're lovers. That means partners." Justin said. "And I'm getting tired of him. He's always mean to me. I didn't do anything."

"Partners implies some kind of committed relationship," he said. "I'll concede that we're lovers and friends, but that does not mean we're partners. As for Mikey, that's the way he is, you know that."

"I do and I don't care but still.. when he says he's important to you and you love him and that I'm nothing and I'm around only because I'm easy...It's still not good." Justin sighed.

"You are not nothing," Brian said, turning his head to look at him. "And I already told you you're more than just a fuck." He smiled faintly. "And you're only easy for me, and I like knowing that you always want me."

"Everybody wants you. You're Brian Kinney." Justin smiled a bit. "If I'm not just a fuck prove it to me. Tell me what happened to you."

Brian pressed his lips together and turned to stare at the ceiling again. "I don't have to prove anything," Brian said. "Besides, my other friends don't even know."

Justin nodded quietly and sat up. "Okay. Fine. Don't. Don't prove me that I'm important to you. But then don't be mad when I say I don't believe you." He mumbled.

Brian stubbed his smoke out and leaned up on his elbows. "I said I don't have to prove it," he said. "You seem to already know such things." He reached out and smoothed his hand up the blond's back. "I just don't like talking about it, about a lot of things."

"I guessed. But still all I want is for you to open up and tell me what happened. I'm telling you everything you wanna know." Justin said.

"And a lot I don't want to," he teased, pulling the boy back down on the bed next to him. "And I do tell you a lot, Jus, but some things are just very hard to talk about."

"So relax and trust me. Tell me what happened." Justin said and looked at him.

Brian shifted around and moved so that Justin had his head on his chest and Brian had his arm around him. He lit another cigarrete and blew the smoke out on a long exhale.  
Talk to Justin? Tell him about what happened?

Brian hadn't talked to anyone about, except for Vic, and that had only been the once.

"Did you know I tried out for the football team in school?" He asked slowly, figuring it was a safe place to start talking. He could not believe he was even considering this.

"No. I didn't. You never said it." Justin said quietly and slowly wrapped his arm around Brian.

"Mikey thought I was nuts," Brian told him, inhaling smoke, staring at the ceiling. "The football players were all assholes, they even harassed me. So I figured, if I got on the team then they would leave Mikey and me alone."

Justin nodded slowly and pulled Brian closer. He wanted to say something but knew that Brian would think of it as a pity so he stayed quiet.

"I think I would have made it," Brian said and took a long drag of his smoke and blew it out in a long stream. "If it wasn't for the coach." He idly traced Justin's arm with the tips of his fingers. "We didn't have a school coach, he was a parent volunteer, a linebacker's dad."

"Didn't you say that you made it with your couch the first time? In the school?" Justin asked quietly.

"Gym teacher," Brian corrected.

"Oh yeah. Right. You can continue now." Justin whispered.

Brian was silent for a long moment, glad when Justin allowed it. How the hell had Justin gotten him talking about this?

"In a way I was stupid for staying so late in the locker room after practice," he said quietly. "But I'd gotten hard from watching the others change so I was in one of the showers jerking off."

Justin took a deep breath and nodded quietly as he wrapped his arm tighter around Brian.

Brian stubbed his cigarette out and lit another as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you can figure out what happened next," he said flatly, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice.

"Did he...force you?" Justin whispered.

Brian nodded, closing his eyes as he took a long drag off his smoke.

Justin gasped quietly and pulled Brian closer, hiding his face against Brian's neck and kissing it softly.

"Mikey assumed Jack had beaten me again," he whispered after a minute. "But Vic knew, he took care of me."

Justin nodded slowly, wondering what to say. He sighed and just kissed Brian's neck again.

"He took me to the hospital, lying to Deb and Mikey about where we were going," he went on, holding Justin. It felt so strange to be talking about it. He and Vic had only talked about it once or twice back then. "He even lied to the hospital saying he was my dad. If he hadn't they would have contacted Jack and told him what happened and how bad I was hurt."

"And since when you never wanted to bottom again." Justin whispered quietly.

"Couldn't," Brian corrected. "I tried once, but had a panic attack." He ran his hand through Justin's short hair. "You're the first person to even rim me," he whispered to his blond.

Justin gasped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Brian. I had no idea." he whispered.

"I told you I was hurt," Brian reminded him softly. "I was hurt real bad, Jus."

"I though you just don't want me to do it." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, Bri."

Brian kissed the top of his blond head then put his smoke out. "You know if that was what it was I would have just told you no flat out, not make up an excuse," he said.

"What?" Justin asked confused. "If that was what is was?"

"If it had been that I simply didn't want you to, I wouldn't made up an excuse," Brian explained.

Justin nodded. "I'm really sorry, Brian." he whispered. "We-We don't have to...We won't do it again.' he said quietly.

Brian ran his hand through short blond strands again. "You were good, Jus," he admitted in a whisper. "But I don't think I can do it again, not any time soon anyway."

Justin nodded. "I understand."

Brian kissed the top of his head again and held him just a little tighter.

Justin moved even closer to Brian.

Justin slowly kissed his neck.

Brian rolled over suddenly, rolling Justin onto his back and lay his body over the smaller one.

Justin chuckled and kissed him slowly as he ran his hands down Brian's back.

Brian kissed his boy, rubbing their bodies together, feeling both of their growing erections. He needed this, needed to forget the memories he'd dredged up.

Justin moaned into the kiss and arched his back.

Brian nipped Justin's jaw then made his way down the pale body, licking and kissing, until he reached the pebbled nipples.

Justin moaned and arched her back.

Brian grabbed Justin's nipple ring with his teeth and gently tugged, his eyes rolled up to watch the blond's expression.

Justin gasped and shivered as he gripped Brian's hair.

"What?" Brian asked, tugging gently again.

Justin moaned. "Nothing. It's just nice." He panted and looked down at Brian.

"Nice?" Brian asked with a raised brow, reaching down to grab the boy's cock. "Just nice?"

Justin gasped and nodded slowly. "Yeah. N-Nice."

Brian moved farther down Justin's body until he was eye level with the cock in his hand. "He pumped his hand over it a couple times, watching Justin with a slight smirk. "We need more than just nice," he growled and licked the plump head.

Justin moaned and gripped the sheets as he moved on his elbow to look at Brian.

Brian took the head in his mouth and sucked hard, rubbing one finger over Justin's puckered hole.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust up.

Brian released him with a loud pop and looked up the slender body. "What do you want?" He asked huskily, sliding the tip of his finger into the tight hole.

Justin panted. "Whatever you want. It's up to you. You're in control."

Brian grinned and ran his tongue up the hard shaft. "And what if I want to tie you up again?" He growled.

"I'd prefer it if you go slow, but whatever you want." Justin gasped and looked at him.

Brian slid his mouth over Justin's cock, taking the whole thing in one movement. He lubed his fingers quickly and returned to rubbing them against the boy's tight opening.

Justin shivered and moaned as he opened his legs wider.

Brian opened the boy up slowly, loving the way the blond moaned and moved.

Justin thrust back, moaning Brian's name.

Brian slid his body up Justin's and pressed their hard-on together, groaning. He was so fucking hard, needed his boy so fucking bad.

"You need something?" He asked huskily in his ear.

"I already told you." Justin panted and arched his back as he ran his hands down Brian's body.

Brian kissed him, rutting against him for a minute, gripping his slender hips.

Justin moaned and panted as he gripped Brian's hips.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian groaned, sliding his hands around to grab Justin's ass, lifting his hips a little.

Justin gasped and looked at him, panting.

Brian kissed Justin deeply, positioned himself, and pushed himself past the first ring of muscles before thinking. He stopped in surprise when he felt Justin's bare heat around him. He stared down at Justin, unable to move, scared to move. He should pull out, he was risking Justin again, but he just couldn't; Justin felt too good.

Justin moaned and gripped his shoulders. "Why did you stop? Move. Please. Move." he panted.

Brian groaned and slammed his lips back against Justin's, moving one hand up to cup the back of his head while he grabbed his thigh and lift his leg around Brian's waist. He shoved himself all the way into the boy and stopped again, relishing the feeling of Justin's tight heat surrounding him.

Justin moaned loudly as he wrapped his legs tightly around Brian and kissed him deeply.

Brian buried his face in the crock of Justin's neck and started slowly moving. He was scared if he moved to fast he would cum too soon, and he wanted to enjoy this feeling because he swore to himself that he couldn't do it again.

Justin moaned happily and arched his back.

"God, Jus," Brian moaned and grabbed both of Justin's hips, tilting his hips up, sinking just a little deeper into the boy. He began moving faster, loving the way Justin moved with him, loving the sounds his boy made.

Justin moaned and pulled Brian in a deep kiss as he rolled his hips.

Brian began thrusting faster and grabbed Justin's cock. He began working his cock in time with his thrusts. He needed to cum, it all felt too good to last long.

Justin moaned loudly and thrust back as he looked at Brian, panting.

"Cum for me, Jus," Brian growled. He was so close.

Justin moaned loudly as he started cumming, dragging his nails down Brian's back.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned loudly, cumming inside of Justin.

Justin moaned and pulled him closer as he squeezed his legs tighter around his waist.

Brian kissed him slowly, cupping his face. He couldn't bring himself to move yet, it felt so good being inside his boy this way.

Justin hummed and kissed him back slowly as he rubbed his back gently.

"Jus," Brian said, putting his forehead on the blond's shoulder. "I shouldn't have done that." He still didn't move though, not wanting to lose the connection.

"It was amazing." Justin whispered and ran his hand down Brian's back.

Brian made a sound in his throat and started to slowly pull out.

Justin whined and wrapped his legs tighter.

"Justin, I have to," Brian told him.

"Just a minute." Justin whispered.

Brian flexed his hips, pushing back in that inch, unable to help it. He was still half hard and he didn't think he would completely soft while he was in Justin.

Justin moaned quietly and looked at him. "I love you, Bri." he smiled.

"I still think you're too young to know what love is," Brian said and made himself pull out, kissing the blond gently.

Justin sighed and looked at him. "Do you think that one day you may say that to me?" he asked quietly.

Brian stared down into those blue eyes for a long minute. "I don't know, Jus," he said softly, honestly. He kissed his lips softly. "I'm not as open as you are."

Justin sighed and nodded quietly as he looked away.

Brian cupped Justin's face and turned it back to look at him. He kissed him again gently. "Words aren't the only way to talk," he breathed.

"I know but still...I hope that one day you'd say it back." Justin whispered against Brian's lips.

Brian kissed him again, not knowing what to say. He slowly lifted himself off of the smaller body and laid down next to him.

Justin sighed and licked his lips as he closed his eyes.

"We need to shower again," Brian said, turning on his side to look at the blond. He ran a finger through the mess on Justin's stomach then farther down between his legs and down to his wet hole.

Justin gasped and moaned as he looked at him.

Brian ran his finger through his cum leaking out of the boy. He leaned over and kissed Justin, moaning, rubbing his fingers between Justin's cheeks.

"This was quite messy," he whispered.

"Y-yeah." Justin panted and arched his back. "You'll make me hard like that." he whispered.

"Yeah?" Brian breathed against his lips. "You like me playing with the cum leaking out of your tight little ass?" He pressed his finger against his hole, teasing.

Justin gasped and gripped the sheets. "Brian. I'm serious." he panted.

"You want me to stop?" Brian asked, licking Justin's bottom lip, his fingers once again rubbing up and down his crack.

"W-We already did it." Justin gasped and closed his eyes.

"I've never heard you complain about a second round," Brian murmured against Justin's lips teasingly.

"What is the second round gonna be?" Justin asked and kissed him softly.

"I want to fuck you again," Brian said rolling back on top of him, nipping his ear. "I want to feel you around me, I want to cum inside of you one more time."

Justin moaned and smiled at him. "I knew it. You think that this is fucking amazing. Like I do." he grinned.

"I never said it wasn't," Brian said in his ear, rubbing their cocks together. "Just that it is dangerous."

"Who gives a shit when it's that good." Justin moaned and arched his back.

"You know I do," Brian said, kissing Justin's neck. "I don't want you hurt." He kissed him again. "We're going to get tested tomorrow." He kissed him yet again. "And can't do it again."

"Yes we can. We'd be both negative so we can." Justin smiled softly and kissed him.

"You don't know that," he said, burying his nose in the crock of Justin's neck. "You know how many men I fuck. I can't risk hurting you, Jus. After today, we can't again."

"Can't you...slow down a bit with the men so we can do it more often?" Justin asked quietly.

"It's still too much of a risk," Brian whispered then kissed Justin lightly. "Please stop asking." He caressed Justin's cheek.

Justin sighed and looked away. "You keep saying that. No matter what I ask for you tell me to stop asking." He mumbled.

Brian sighed and rolled onto his back. "You know damn well that's not true," he said. "You end up getting most of what you ask for."

"Yes. Once. To see how good it is. And to crave it." Justin sighed.

Brian sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You asked for one time," Brian said. "Then you just took it when I said no. You apparently have no concern about your own health. Hasn't living with Vic taught you anything about HIV?"

"If I was enough you wouldn't go to others. That's why we can't. Because I'm not enough and you want to have others. And I just want to be able to be fucked without a condom by my boyfriend." Justin mumbled.

"I am not your boyfriend," Brian said sharply and stood up. He walked into the bathroom without turning to look at the blond, not wanting to see the hurt he knew would be there.

Justin flinched and took a shaky breath as he looked for something to clean himself. He took Brian's shirt and wiped his stomach before he got dressed quickly.

Brian sighed softly, running his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do or say.

Justin quickly went to the living room to take his things and put them in his backpack.

Brian listened to Justin, knowing the boy was hurt and was about to rush out of the loft. He just didn't know what to do, didn't know how he ended up in this kind of situation. He actually opened up to the blond and he was just running away when Brian refused him something.

He sighed again and leaned against the shower.

Justin sobbed as quiet as he can as he took all of his stuff. Even the things he left around the loft before.

Brian stepped out of the bathroom, surprised to see Justin gathering all of his stuff.

"Justin?" He asked, hating the hesitancy in his voice.

"What?" Justin snapped as he pushed his shirts in his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked.

"You can see what I'm doing." Justin said and went to take his sketchpad from the table in the living room.

"Why are you get all of your stuff?" Brian asked, wondering when he stopped minding Justin's stuff around his loft. "You going to run away just because I reminded you of what you already know?"

"I'm gonna leave. Not run. And I'm gonna do it because of you. You keep yelling and snapping at me. Keep doing things that you know would hurt my pretty bad but...still do them. You said that we're lovers and you like me but them you keep yelling and snapping all the time. And then you want me to believe that you care about me? Well I don't. I think that you're just playing with me. But I still dunno why...Maybe out of boredom." Justin said and threw the sketchpad at Brian. "Take that. It's full of drawing of you anyways." He mumbled.

Brian sighed in exasperation. "I'm not doing this, Justin," he said sharply. "You asked me if we're lovers and I agreed, you asked if we were friends and I told you yes. You wanted a fucking date and I took you out. You wanted me to talk to you and I fucking talked to you. And now you say I'm just playing with you, that I don't care?" Brian raised his voice a little, unable to help it. "Fuck you and your claim about love."

He turned away from the boy before his face gave away any emotion, and walked back into the bedroom.

"That's what I mean! You're yelling at me again, Brian! I love you so much and you keep yelling at me! Do you have any idea how much that hurts? No, you don't. Because you don't love or care." Justin said and wiped his cheek. "And I'm tired of your changing mood."

"And I'm tired of you saying you love me then bitch about the way I am," Brian said walking to the steps. "If you care half as much as you claim then you would accept who I am. But you don't. You complain anytime I say or do something you don't like. And when I finally open up a little for you, you throw it all back at me saying I only do it to play with you." He stepped down on the main floor and kicked the sketchbook, sliding it across the floor to the blond.

"This is why I refuse to believe in love," he went on angrily. "And if you really think I don't care, then why are you still here? Go find someone else to claim to love just to hurt them."

He stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He banged his head against it for a second. Why the hell had he let the boy get close to him?

Justin ran from the loft, crying.


	17. Chapter 17

Brian stopped the jeep in front of Justin's school. The blond stood off to the side of the entrance with Daphne and the boy he'd brought to the diner.

Justin laughed as James wrapped an arm around him. He chuckled at something Daphne said and smiled.

Brian pressed his lips together for a second then opened the jeep door.

"Justin," he called out flatly. "Let's go."

Justin frowned as he looked at Brian. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Let's go," he said again, not wanting to have a conversation across the yard.

Justin sighed and walked to the car. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"We have an appointment with my doctor," Brian told him calmly. "So get in."

"I don't care about your doctor. I have things to do." Justin said.

"You don't have work until later," Brian told him. "So, come on. We're going to get tested."

"I didn't say that I have to be at work. I said that I have things to do." Justin said.

"And what is more important than making sure you're negative?" Brian asked.

"It's none of your business, Brian." Justin said.

"Justin," Brian sighed. He knew the blond was probably still upset with him, but fuck, some things are more important. "You know we have to get tested. You agreed."

"Yes I did. But now I have things to do. And honestly I don't want to go there with you." Justin said.

"Justin," he sighed.

"What, Brian?" Justin asked.

"You want to pout over hurt feelings, fine," Brian said. "But do it after."

"I'll go to see a doctor later. By myself." Justin said.

"Stop acting like a princess," Brian said and pulled out a cigarette.

"Stop acting like a jerk." Justin said.

"Taking you to get tested makes me a jerk?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"No. Fucking the whole town makes you one. Because if I was enough you wouldn't be doing it and you could fuck me without a condom."

"Justin, get in the damn jeep," Brian said. "I'm not doing this in front of half your school."

"Doing what?" Justin snapped.

"We are not getting into that discussion again," Brian told him.

"Go to your doctor Brian." Justin mumbled.

"Justin," Brian said. "Stop arguing with me. It'll only take half an hour then you can go back to pouting because big bad Brian hurt your feelings." God, he hated how everything ended up his fault.

Justin snorted and got in the car.

Brian started the jeep back up and started driving down the road.

Justin looked out of the window, quietly.

Brian glanced over at Justin, but had no idea what to say. He knew he'd hurt the boy last night, but fuck it wasn't like he'd set out to do it.

Justin stayed quiet, looking out of the window.

Brian wasn't sure if he was happy or irritated when Justin didn't speak to him through the entire time at the doctor's. It was odd, to have Justin so quiet, to basically ignore him.

Justin walked to the car after they were done, quietly.

"You want me to take you to Deb's?" Brian asked, starting the jeep.

"Yes." Justin said quietly. "That would be nice."

Brian nodded and lit two cigarettes, offering one to Justin.

Justin took it and sighed quietly. "Thanks."

Brian tapped a finger on the steering wheel, feeling so far out of his element. He had no idea how to deal with feelings, and didn't know why he cared about Justin's, not after last night, not after Justin threw everything back in his face.

Justin sighed and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

Brian stopped the jeep in front of Deb's house, hating the silence for a change.

"Thanks for dropping me here." Justin said quietly as he finally looked at Brian. "Are you coming to dinner tonight?"

"Why would I?" Brian asked. "Last night was the family dinner."

"Yeah. I know that. But since you missed it you can come tonight." Justin said. "Instead of going to fuck a stranger."

Brian sighed. "Where I have dinner doesn't change what I do after," Brian told him flatly.

Justin sighed. "Yeah. Of course. How could I even forget." he mumbled.

Brian ran his hand through his hair. "Why do you care?" Brian asked. "Apparently I don't care about you and you made it clear that I'm not good enough for you."

"Because I love you." Justin sighed and looked away. "And I'm not good enough for you. That's why you're going to others."

"I fuck a lot of men because I enjoy fucking," Brian told him. "And I don't want to hear your claim of love when you made it clear last night that you don't." He looked out his window so Justin wouldn't see how much that actually bothered him.

"Yes I do! I love you so much! That's why it's bothering me that you keep fucking others! If you enjoy fucking then fuck me! No matter where or when or whatever. But fuck me. Only me." Justin said and looked at him.

"Why should I believe you?" Brian asked sharply. "I gave you damn near everything you asked for this weekend. And you throw back in my face, saying that I don't care, that you don't believe me. So why should I believe you now, just because you say you love me? You had a hell of a way of showing it last night."

"Because I'm tired of being jealous from the whole town! Because I want you! But I have to share you! Because that its love! When you don't want to share your partner or whatever with the whole Babylon! And I don't want to! And I want you to feel the same! I want you to be even a bit jealous when someone sucks my dick but you don't do such things!" Justin said loudly.

"That's not love, that's jealousy," Brian said. "I thought love was excepting a person for who they are. You knew who I was when you decided you wanted me. If you did love me then you wouldn't try to change everything about me. You would believe me when I try to show that I do care about you. But all you want to see is that I trick and don't use words like you do."

"Because every time you trick you're hurting me." Justin whispered. "It's hurts to watch you walk away with someone. To see you kissing someone else. Fucking him. Sex is something intimate, Brian. And I don't...I don't like to know that you're doing it with the whole city." he sighed.

"Fucking is fucking, Justin," Brian told him. "It's for physical relief." He looked at Justin. "This weekend was intimate." He paused. "And something I would only do with you."  
"Was it?" Justin asked quietly as he looked at Brian's eyes.

"Yes, Jus," Brian whispered.

Justin sighed. "You wouldn't stop fucking strangers, would you?"

"Justin," Brian sighed then looked around, finally noticing people walking around, down the sidewalk. "If you insist on this conversation, can we at least take it inside?"

"Yeah. We can." Justin sighed as he got out of the car and walked to the house.

Brian followed the blond into the house and up to his bedroom, where he tossed his backpack toward the desk.

Justin sat on the bed and looked at him.

"Now what is it you expect from me?" Brian asked pointedly. "Monogamy? Hearts and flowers? Promises of love? A home with two kids and a dog? That's not me, Justin, and you know it."

Justin sighed. "And what do you want from life then Brian? To fuck every fag in the city till you can't stand on your legs? Want your life to go in fucking? And when you get like 60 years old to be alone in your loft? With no family or boyfriend or whatever. And maybe no friends because they all are gonna move on with their lives. They're gonna get married and have kids."

"I want to be a successful fag, not an imitation straight man," Brian said honestly. "And believe it or not, but even Brian Fucking Kinney wants to be loved."

"And believe it or not I want to be loved too." Justin said. "And you can be successful and still have...good life. Family...Even kids...one day. I mean more kids. You already have a son."

"I know you want to be loved, and you should find someone who will love you the way you want," Brian said turning around so Justin wouldn't see how much he didn't like that idea.

Justin looked down and blinked. "Oh..."

Brian sat down on the bed next to the blond. "Justin, you're too young to worry about having a home and kids and shit," he said. "Besides, you're too good to settle for an asshole like me. You deserve better, everyone knows it."

"I just...I thought I already found the one that can love me the way I want." Justin whispered.

"Jus," Brian whispered, looking at his hands in his lap, unable to meet blue eyes. "Why are you here if you've decided I'm not enough for you?"

"What do you mean why I'm here?" Justin asked.

"Why do you keep trying to change me?" Brian asked, looking up at him. "If you really do care, why aren't I enough? Why do you have to change me?"

"You're enough. And I just...I told you. It's hurts to watch you go to others and just leave me behind." Justin whispered.

Brian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Jus, can we please stop?" He asked softly. "I don't want to get into another argument."

"We're just having a conversation. Like adults." Justin said.

"And every time we have this conversation it turns into an argument," Brian said. "Then I end up hurting your feelings, not something I actually like doing."

Justin looked at him. "Just answer my question. The one that I asked in the car." he said quietly.

"What? About not fucking?" Brian asked. "When I do, it'll be because I want to, not because someone else wants me to." He reached out and cupped Justin's face. "If I stop just because you want me to, it would be the same as being made to do something. And I don't want to dislike you for making me do something I don't want."

Justin sighed and looked away. "So no. Yeah. Okay." he said quietly.

Brian turned his face back to his. "I said it will have to be because I want to," he said then went on softer. "And yes, I know there will be a day I want to stop."

Justin nodded. "And do what?" he asked quietly.

Brian stared into his blue eyes for a long moment before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He didn't know what to actually say, put what he thought/felt into words. So he spoke the only way he could, and just hoped his boy understood.

Justin kissed him back and looked at him. "You'd want to stay with me?" he asked quietly smiling a bit.

"You would wait for me to grow up? To stop tricking?" He asked, not sure if the boy would. "You would put up with an asshole like me?" He released Justin's face. "Be honest, Justin, you would hate me every time I tricked, every time I said we weren't a couple, every time I refuse to profess undying love."

"I wouldn't hate you. I can't hate you. I'd...just be hurt. And I'd hope that you'll realize how important I am before my 50 birthday." he chuckled.

"You'll have given up on me by then," Brian said with a small teasing smile. He kissed the blond gently. "So, I guess I should take advantage of having you here now." He nipped Justin's bottom lip.

"You can have me forever. If you let me." Justin whispered against Brian's lips.

Brian cupped the back of Justin's head, holding him close. "I want you right now," he whispered, caressing Justin's cheek with his other hand.

"I know. But more important is would you want me forever?" Justin whispered and leaned in the touch.

"Jus, can't you accept now?" He asked softly. "Without trying to look so far ahead? I told you that I want you around, can't that be enough?"

Justin sighed. "I just want to know if you'd want me," he said.

"I don't know," Brian said honestly, really hoping he wasn't hurting his boy. "Nothing is certain, Jus. And I don't want to make a promise that I can't guarantee I won't break. Forever is a long time and I don't want to hurt you, to break a promise." He stroked Justin's jaw with his thumb and tried to lighten the mood. "But I don't see me not wanting your hot ass anytime soon."

Justin put a fake smile on his face and nodded. "Okay."

"I've talked to you about feelings, even about us being lovers," Brian said. "I gave you this weekend, wanting you to know you're more than a fuck, that I do care about you. Can't that be enough for now?"

Justin looked at him and nodded. "Yes. For now it can be enough." he whispered.

Brian smiled and kissed the blond deeply, holding his face between his hands.

Justin hummed and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian broke the kiss long enough to pull both of their shirts off and push Justin onto his back. He needed his blond too damn much to play around.

Justin gasped and chuckled as he looked at Brian. "Eager, huh?"

"Very," Brian growled and attacked Justin's nipples and he worked at getting Justin's pants undone and off.

Justin moaned loudly, surprised. He arched his back as he put his hand on Brian's head.

Brian removed Justin's pants, not surprised to find the boy already hard. He quickly put his mouth over that hard cock and sucked the whole thing into his mouth, even as he fumbled blindly for the lube he knew Justin kept in the nightstand.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back. "C-Can you rim me?" He panted.

Brian chuckled. His boy wasn't shy about what he wanted.

He slid a little farther down, pushing Justin's knees up and legs apart. He turned his eyes up to Justin's face as he ran his tongue over his tight hole, giving him what he wanted.  
He reached down with one hand to unfasten and push his own pants down, kicking them off.

Justin moaned as he watched Brian. "That's nice. So nice." he panted.

Brian pushed his tongue into the tight hole as he squirt lube on his fingers and rubbed them together, warming it up. He held Justin's thigh with his free hand, keeping it pushed out as he fucked the boy with his tongue. Fuck, he loved the way he tasted, the way he reacted.

Justin was a moaning and panting mess, griping the sheets tightly and panting Brian's name.

Brian slid the first finger into Justin, still licking around the hole and up and down his crack, knowing how much his boy loved it. He knew every way the boy loved to be touched. After a minute he slid a second finger in and moved his mouth up to lick at the precum dribbling out of Justin's cock.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back. "Fuck, Bri. So good." he panted.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brian asked huskily as he slid up Justin's body, his fingers still working him open.

"What do you think?" Justin panted as he thrust back.

"Tell me," Brian growled against his lips. He pulled his fingers slowly out of him, and rubbed them around his hole slowly, teasingly.

Justin gasped and moaned. "Y-Yes." he panted and pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

Brian groaned, kissing him as hard and deeply as he could, as he stroked his own cock for a second, spreading the rest of the lube on it. He pressed the head of his cock against Justin's hole and slowly started to push his way in, his eyes closing at the amazing feeling.

Justin moaned loudly, watching Brian. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him closer.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned loudly when he was fully sheathed inside of him. He kissed the boy slowly as he waited for him to adjust.

Justin moaned in Brian's mouth as he rolled his hips back.

Brian began slowly fucking him, loving the way the boy felt around him. "So good," he murmured, moving his lips to Justin's ear. "You feel so good."

Justin hummed happily and closed his eyes. "Yeah. So good, my love."

Brian grabbed one of Justin's hands and pressed it into the bed above his head, lacing their fingers together.

He moaned into Justin's ear, choosing to ignore his endearment.

"Perfect," Brian murmured, unable to help himself. "So fucking perfect, Jus."

Justin moaned and smiled as he arched his back. It felt like...not like fucking. Like something more. The way Brian held him and moaned it was different. Nicer.

"I'm not going to last," Brian admitted as he began thrusting faster, pressing his lips against a pale shoulder.

"I-I know." Justin panted and moaned as he thrust back.

Brian reached between them and grabbed Justin's cock and started working it fast.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned and bit Justin's shoulder lightly as he felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine.

Justin moaned and started cumming.

Brian groaned as the walls tightened around him and he sucked at the skin against his lips to keep from crying out as he came, shooting deep into the boy.

Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian released Justin's shoulder and hand after a moment. He brought both hands to hold Justin's face as he kissed him deeply.

Justin hummed and kissed him back deeply.

"God, Jus," Brian breathed when he pulled away from Justin's mouth after a minute. "I don't think I can move, I don't think I want to."

Justin smiled. "I know, my love. I don't want you to move too." He whispered and rubbed his back gently.

"Ugh, you would come up with the sappiest endearment," Brian said, even as he pressed a kiss at the base of the blond's neck. "I don't remember saying you could use any." He kissed his throat again, letting him know he was mostly teasing.

"I can if I want and I want to, honey." Justin chuckled and bared his neck. "I know you like it."

"Not that one," Brian said honestly. "Or the second one." He kissed his neck again. "Too lesbian."

"It's not too lesbian." Justin said.

"Those two certainly are," Brian said, keeping his lips against Justin's damp neck. "And if you ever call me any kind around someone else I will rip your balls off."

"I know. I wouldn't call you anything around the others. Only when we're alone, my love." Justin whispered.

Brian nipped Justin's neck. "Don't call me that," he said seriously.

"I said only when we're alone." Justin said. "It's sweet. You can call me something too."

"There go your girly wants again," Brian teased. "Seriously, Jus, don't call me that. It's far too romance novel even for you." He leaned up on his elbows enough that he could press a quick kiss to the boy's lips.

"Okay. Okay. Whatever you say, babe." Justin chuckled and kissed him again.

Brian rolled his eyes.

He slowly started to pull out after another minute, his cock almost completely soft. It felt good, being able to stay inside the boy.

Justin hummed as he looked at Brian, smiling. "That was nice. Really, really nice."

"And still something I shouldn't have done again," Brian admitted softly, even as he licked across Justin's nipple and the ring in it.

"W-Why?" Justin gasped and arched his back.

"You know why," Brian whispered. "We don't know for sure that we're both negative. I shouldn't have put you at risk like that again." He licked Justin's bottom lip. "I just couldn't help needing to feel you like that again."

Justin smiled. "It's so much better like this. It's just perfect. And the way you hold me...the way you moan...God, it's perfect." he hummed.

"You talk too much, brat," Brian teased and rolled of the boy, careful not to fall off the narrow bed.

Justin laughed. "That's my charm, jerk." he chuckled.

"Oh, something about your mouth is a charm alright." Brian grinned and turned his head to look at him.

Justin laughed as he looked at him. "Not only my mouth is charming, you ass."

"Yep, your ass too."

Justin chuckled and rolled on top of him. "Only that?"

"Your cock too." He grinned. "I guess the rest of you is tolerable."

"You're such a jerk." Justin said with a smile and nipped his bottom lip.

Brian flicked his tongue over Justin's lips. "We need a shower," he said, turning his head to look at the clock. "If I remember right, Deb will be home soon."

"Yeah. She will be." Justin said and kissed Brian slowly.

"Then a shower is in order," Brian said and swatted Justin's ass. "So get up and go. The shower here isn't big enough for us to share."

"Mmm." Justin hummed and started to kiss his neck slowly.

"Shower, Justin," Brian said as he smoothed his hands down Justin's back.

"Yeah." Justin said and licked his throat slowly.

Brian did his best to bit back a moan. "Justin," he gasped. "Now would be a good time. I'd like to take one too."

"Of course." Justin said and nipped his collarbone.

"Unless you want me to fuck you again, you better get up and do what I said," Brian growled.

Justin chuckled and licked Brian's nipple slowly as he looked up at him.

Brian growled lustily again and quickly flipped them. He pressed his hardening cock against the boy, letting him feel what he caused.

"Hey, I was doing something." Justin said and licked his lips.

"Should I gag you?" Brian asked against his lips. "I think I just heard the front door." He slid his hands down Justin's thighs then pulled his knees up, tilting his hips up.

Justin moaned and wrapped his legs around Brian's chest. "Deb would know that you fucked me anyways." he said.

Brian groaned, feeling his cock rub against Justin's wet hole. He didn't hesitate to grab his cock and press it to the tight opening. He slowly pushed his way in, glad the boy was still wet and open for him.

Justin moaned happily and arched his back as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"Hold on," Brian said in his ear as he gave him a moment to adjust. "I'm going to fuck you fast and hard this time."

"O-Okay." Justin panted and licked his lips.

Brian pressed his mouth against Justin's, hoping to silence some of his moans, as he started to pound into him.

Justin moaned in Brian's mouth and started to move with him.

"Fuck," Brian gasped after a minute. He put both hands on the bed next to his head and moved faster, shoving himself deep, rubbing their bodies together enough that his cock was trapped between them, being stroked by both bodies.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back as he started cumming after a minute, not able to hold back anymore.

"Jus," Brian groaned when the hot walls tightened around him and he came, filling the boy's ass with his cum.

Justin moaned happily as he arched his back.

Brian kissed him for a long minute, before they were startled out of it.

"Hey, you two hurry up. Deb will be home in just a minute," Vic called from downstairs.

"So what?" Justin asked and ran his hand down Brian's back.

"Alright, Justin, don't be a brat," Brian said with a smile, slowly pulling out and climbing off of the blond.

"I was just asking." Justin said and sat up.

"Deb knowing I fucked you and walking in on us are two different things," Brian said and gave Justin a light kiss. "I'll go get a towel to clean up with.

Justin nodded as he kissed him back. "I'm so full." he hummed and relaxed on the bed.

Brian leaned down and put his lips over Justin's. "Hush," he whispered. "Nobody can know, nobody."

"I know." Justin whispered and tugged Brian's bottom lip gently. "Still I'm so fucking full and it's amazing."

Brian stood up again and stared down at the boy for a second. God, he looked so good after a good fucking.

He eyes slid up his body and stopped at his shoulder in surprise.

He leaned back down to touch their lips together again. "You're the one with a mark this time," he said. "And its not small." He stood up and walked quickly out of the room, sure Vic was still downstairs.

Justin gasped and quickly went to look at himself in the mirror. He smiled when we saw the mark.

Somehow Brian wasn't surprised to find Justin staring at the red spot on his shoulder when he walked back into the room. He'd already cleaned himself off and had a damp towel for Justin.

He just shook his head with a faint smile. "Here," he said and tossed the towel when Justin turned around.

Justin took the towel and smiled at him. "It's somehow nice. I like it." he said and started cleaning himself.

"Of course you do," Brian said rolling his eyes and stepping into his pants.

"Oh shut up. You like it too. It's the first one you made on me." Justin said.

"And I didn't intend that one," Brian said honestly. "Cause now you're going to go around and make sure everyone knows its there and who put it there." His picked his shirt up and pulled it over his head.

"No I'm not. And even if I'm...Do you care?" Justin asked and started pulling his clothes on.

"Even if your, what?" Brian asked.

"Even if I make sure that you did it." Justin said as he pulled his shirt on.

Brian shrugged after a minute. What would it matter if people knew he bit the boy?

He grabbed the front of Justin's shirt and pulled him close enough for one more kiss. "You better plan on coming over tomorrow so I can fuck the shit out of you again," he said against his lips.

Justin chuckled. "Hmm sounds good. Are you going out tonight?"

"Maybe," Brian said. "But you are staying in and doing your homework like a good boy." It still got to him sometimes, he was regularly fucking someone he picked up from school and that still had homework to do.

Justin chuckled. "I'll do my homework and then go to Babylon to dance with you." he said.

"I'm not going to Babylon," Brian admitted.

"Why not?" Justin asked as he looked at him. "Where are you going then?"

"Woody's then home," Brian admitted. "I still have some work to do since I left early."

Justin frowned "Are you scared from the test results?" He asked.

"Waiting on test results is no reason not to trick," Brian said stepping back into his shoes. "I just have work to do." It was true, he did have work, but that wasn't his main reason.

"You're lying." Justin said and frowned even more. "Is there a reason for you to believe that you can be positive?"

"If I was truly scared," Brian said turning around and cupping Justin's face between his hands. He brought the blond closer like that until their lips were a breath apart. "I wouldn't have just fucked you the way I did. The test is a precaution."

"Then why you're not going to Babylon tonight?" Justin asked and kissed him softly.

"Do you want me to go to Babylon and fuck some guy's brains out?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"Only if that guy is named Justin Taylor." Justin smiled.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I just fucked your brains out," he reminded him with a smirk. "And I don't need to go to Babylon if I want to again."

Justin shrugged. "Okay."

"You don't think I have to be there every night like Mikey does, do you?" Brian asked with a slight frown. He knew his best friend thought he should be at the club fucking several guys every night.

"No. Of course not. You can do other things. Like normal people." Justin said.

"Then why make a big deal if I don't go?" Brian asked, hearing the front door open, Deb must be home.

"I'm not making a big deal. I'm just asking." Justin said.

Brian kissed him once more. "I believe it's time for me to go."

"You can stay and we can eat something." Justin smiled.

"If Deb doesn't mind," Brian said after a second. "But only for dinner then I have to go."

Justin smiled and nodded as he kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Brian walked into Woody's the next night, not surprised to see Justin already there with Emmett and Michael, after all he'd told the blond to be there.  
Brian walked right up behind him, pressing their bodies together, letting him feel how hard he was.

Justin chuckled and leaned against Brian. "Hey you." He hummed.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Why is he here again?" He asked.

"Because I'm about to fuck him," Brian said with a smirk, grabbing Justin's hand to pull him away from the pool table.

Justin chuckled and licked his lips.

"Oh please. You can have someone so much better than that stupid kid." Michael snorted.

"He gives the best head," Brian said flippantly, giving Justin a small smile as he continued to lead them towards the bathroom.

Justin looked down as he walked after him.

Michael snorted. "He's your stalker." He said after them.

Brian ignored his friend as he walked into the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, he cupped Justin's face in his hands and kissed him.

Justin kissed him back slowly as he wrapped his arms around him.

Brian kept Justin in his arms as he pushed them into one of the stalls and shut the door. "I want you so fucking bad," he admitted against Justin's mouth. He was so fucking hard, and had been for quite a while.

"Let me blow you." Justin said and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Fuck, yes," Brian breathed, leaning back against the stall wall.

Justin dropped to his knees and quickly took all of Brian in his mouth, sucking firmly and bobbing his head, doing everything to make him cum.

Brian groaned in pleasure. He laced his fingers in Justin's short hair, not to control his movement, but to feel them. He stared down at his blond, watching his cock slide between his plump lips.

Justin moved faster, sucking harder as he played with Brian's balls.

Brian spread his legs a little and allowed himself to moan. Justin always gave the blowjobs.

Justin sucked more firmly, trying to make him cum.

"Fuck, Justin," Brian groaned, his body starting to tense. He dropped his head back against the wall, his eyes closing, not caring if there was anyone else in the bathroom to hear him.

"Yes," he gasped quietly, tightening his hand in Justin's hair, but still not controlling him, as he started cumming in his warm mouth.

Justin drank everything before he slowly pulled away and stood up.

"Fuck, Justin, I needed that," Brian admitted softly, kissing him deeply, tasting himself.

Justin kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away. "Yeah. I know, Brian."

"You want me to fuck you now?" Brian asked, rubbing his hand over the bulge in the boy's jeans.

Justin grabbed his wrist. "No. I'm fine. Thanks." He said.

Brian squeezed gently and released him. "Come on then, let's get a drink."

"Sure." Justin said and walked back to the others.

Emmett grinned at the smug look both of them wore as they walked back, and saw the scowl in Michael's face.

Brian grabbed a round of beer for all of them.

Justin sat down on a chair and looked around.

"Why is he still here? You had your fun. Now tell the little shit to go home. It's getting late for a kid to be outside." Michael said.

"You think the little shit actually listens to me?" Brian asked with a smirk, putting his arm around Justin's shoulders.

Justin looked down.

"Well I don't care, Brian. We don't need stupid kids like him around. You fucked him. No use of him. And still you can have some much better than that thing," Michael said.

"Shut up, Michael," Brian snapped without thinking.

"You're just jealous that Brian fucks him," Emmett said, smiling at the blond.

Brian tightened his arm around Justin's shoulders, pulling him a little closer.

Justin relaxed in Brian's arms.

"Like you care. He's nothing, Bri. Why is he still around? You can do so much better." Michael said. "He's nothing to you so just tell him to stay away."

Brian clenched his teeth together for a second then put on his usual smirk.

"He's my favorite piece of ass, what can I say?" He said calmly then leaned over to kiss the blond behind the ear. "And more, he breathed, not wanting the kid to think he was only a piece of ass. He hoped he'd made that clear over the past few days.

Justin nodded as he sighed and moved closer to Brian.

"So? He has a nice ass but he's still stupid piece of shit..oh and annoying stalker." Michael said.

"Mikey," Brian said. "I hate to tell you, but this stupid kid is smarter than half the people in this bar." Including you, he thought. "And I happen to like having him around."

Emmett grinned brightly at Brian's admission. Finally! The man admitted he liked the blond!

Justin relaxed.

Michael snorted. "Are you drunk?"

"Just starting," Brian said holding his beer up in a toast before taking a long drink.

"Why should Brian need to be drunk to like having Justin around?" Emmett asked sharply. "Hell, I like having him around too." He held a hand up, catching Brian brief glare. "Just not the way Brian does."

"Because like I said Justin is stupid and annoying kid. We don't need him around. Brian can do much better than him." Michael said.

Justin sighed quietly.

"I can fuck whoever I want," Brian said pointedly to his friend. "I happen to like fucking Justin. I don't know why you chose tonight to make a big issue about it, but quit."

"Or we'll tell Deb," Emmett snickered, unable to help it. He hated the Michael treated Justin.

"Why are you protecting him, Bri? He's the fucking kid that keeps stalks you. It's not like he means something to you. So make him go away." Michael said.

"Shut up!" Justin yelled.

"See. He's making a scene now. What a kid." Michael snorted.

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. "I'm not protecting him, Justin doesn't need me to protect him," he said calmly. "And he only stalks me because I like it." He gave Justin a little smile and squeezed his shoulder. He didn't want him to take anything Mikey was saying serious.

Justin gave him a small smile.

"Oh please. His own parents kicked him out. Even they can't stand him. I don't know why my mother took him. She could leave him on the street...It would be so much better for everyone." Michael said.

Justin blinked a couple of times before he ran to the bathroom.

"Really, Michael?" Brian asked. "That was cruel even for you." He stood up and followed the blond to the bathroom.

"That was mean," Emmett said.

Brian walked into the bathroom, not surprised to hear sniffling from a closed stall. "Justin?"

Michael snorted.

"Go away." Justin whispered.

"You know that isn't happening until you stop your princess moment," Brian said, hoping to lift Justin up a little. "So just unlock the door."

"I'm not a princess." Justin mumbled.

Brian smiled faintly. "That's a matter of debate," he teased lightly. "Now, are you going to open the door?"

Justin sighed and opened the door.

Brian stepped into the stall and knelt down so that his face was level with the blond's. "You shouldn't let Mikey get to you," he said cupping Justin's face, brushing a tear off his cheek. "You know I don't think of you like that."

"I know. But he called me stupid..and he thinks that's better to live on the street." Justin whispered, sobbing quietly.

"You're anything but stupid," Brian told him. "The only stupid thing I know of you doing since we met was letting some strange man take you home." He gave him a little smile, hoping to get one in return from mentioning the night they met.

Justin sighed and smiled a bit. "That wasn't stupid."

"It wasn't exactly smart either," Brian told him then smiled a little more. "But I'm glad you did."

"Michael isn't." Justin whispered.

"Yeah, well, can't make everyone happy," Brian said. "But you have managed to win over everyone else."

Justin nodded. "Thanks for...you know." He whispered and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian kissed him for a long minute then pulled back a little. "You still want to hang out here?"

"Only if he stops talking. Please make him stop." Justin whispered.

"Justin," Brian sighed. "I can't make him shut up any more than I could keep you from stalking me."

"And you asking that is just like him asking you to be sent away," he went on after a second. "Don't sound like the spoiled kid he sounded like."

"Stop it. I'm not stalking you. I'm here because you want me to be." Justin said.

Brian smirked teasingly. "Shh," he said touching his finger to his lip. "That's supposed to be a secret."

Justin smiled softly and leaned to kiss him softly.

"Now, is my princess feeling better?" Brian asked, grinning.

"You're not funny." Justin chuckled and kissed him again.

"Oh, I'm hurt," Brian laughed and stood up, offering his hand to Justin even though he didn't need it.

Justin sighed and took Brian's hand as he pulled him back to the bar.

Brian stopped them at the bar and ordered two more beer, staying behind Justin. He pressed their bodies close together and kissed his neck while they waited for their drinks.  
Justin hummed and relaxed as he leaned against Brian.

"That's better," Brian said in his ear. "Just ignore Mikey and I'll take you back to the loft in a little while."

"Okay, babe." Justin whispered and relaxed as he turned in his arms and kissed him softly.

"What did I say about that?" Brian growled softly in his ear, nipping it.

"No one heard it." Justin whispered and wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't do it at all around others," Brian warned quietly. "Or I won't let you get away with it in private."

"Fine. Fine." Justin whispered and kissed him slowly.

Brian kissed for a moment then led them back over to Michael and Emmett.

Justin sighed happily and went after him.

Michael rolled his eyes.

Brian playfully swatted the blond on the ass then picked up a pool cue.

"Come on, Mikey, you're on my team," he said easily.

"It's you and me then, Baby," Emmett said brightly, putting his arm around Justin, smirking at Brian when he received a quick glare.

Justin smiled at Emmett and relaxed.

Michael smiled at Brian a bit.

"So, Baby, how come you haven't brought that cute little schoolmate back to the neighborhood?" Emmett asked with a sly smile after a few minutes.

Justin laughed quietly. "Don't tell me that you like him, Em."

"Oh, he was a cutie," Em said with a wink.

"You're too big of a bottom for the kid," Brian said with his usual smirk.

"Who said that he wants to bottom?" Justin laughed.

"We already have one kid around. And he's more than enough." Michael mumbled.

"That you can't tell means you have plenty more to learn," Brian said with a raised brow. "Besides newbies are always bottoms for a little while."

Justin shrugged. "I'm sure Em can be a great top." he said and smiled at Emmett.

"Wanna find out, Baby?" Emmett asked with a teasing grin.

Brian huffed. "He's been with me, why would he want such a nelly bottom," Brian asked with a smirk, trying not to let his annoyance show.

Justin chuckled and leaned to kiss Emmett's cheek. "We're just friends, Em." he whispered, chuckling.

"See. He's stupid. Now he's all over Emmett. God, Brian! Why are you letting this boy to play with you?! You're Brian fucking Kinney." Michael said.

Brian rolled his eyes. "I think they are both smart enough not to fuck friends," Brian said then gave Justin a knowing smirk. "With the exception of me fucking Justin of course."

Justin laughed and smiled at Brian.

"Since when he's your friend?" Michael asked.

"Since somewhere between me fucking him the second time and him refusing to leave that Saturday morning," Brian said evenly, smiling a little in memory of the little shit just deciding he was going to stay and hang out with him.

Justin smiled and went to kiss Brian softly.

Michael rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Twat," Brian chuckled, but accepted the kiss, ignoring the scowl from Michael and the grin from Em.

"Jerk." Justin chuckled and kissed him again.

"Either go fuck him again or get back to the game," Emmett laughed.

"I'm just kissing him." Justin laughed.

"We could do the fucking part too," Brian said in his ear.

"Later." Justin whispered.

"You can bet your ass on that," Brian said seriously in his ear. "I want to fuck you so bad that I could do it right here in front of everyone."

"Maybe then Michael will stop being an asshole." Justin whispered in his ear quietly.

Brian couldn't help laughing, an honest laugh without any sarcasm.

Justin chuckled, happy to her Brian laugh honestly. "I was serious." he said and kissed Brian's cheek.

"So was I," Brian said, pressing his body flush against the smaller one, letting him feel just how are he was.

"Hey, you two," Em said. "Come on now."

Justin gasped and bit his lip, watching Brian.

Michael snorted and looked away.

Brian chuckled then took a slow step back. "The game?" He asked with his usual smirk.

"Oh, you're going to play now?" Em teased.

"Sure." Justin nodded and turned to Emmett.

"Finally!" Michael mumbled.

They play for several minutes and when it came time to start a new game, Brian once again went for another round of drink. He turned down two potential tricks during his trip. Once he returned to the others he handed out their beer and Em a Cosmo.

Justin took the beer and smiled at him.

"Did you...just turned two tricks down?" Michael asked in disbelief.

"They were trolls, what's your point?" Brian said calmly.

"Since when that even matters? You care about the mouth not about the look." Michael said. "Don't tell me that you're into that kid." he frowned.

"I don't need to lower myself to accepting trolls," Brian said blandly, wanting Michael to just shut up about it.

"The one was hot. Wasn't he, Emmett?" Michael turned to look at Emmett.

Emmett held his hands up. He was not stepping into this.

"Mikey, everyone is hot to you," Brian said, almost teasingly.

Michael snorted. "That's not true. And he was hot." he said.

Brian shrugged and took a long drink. "Then you go fuck him."

Michael rolled his eyes. "So what you're now not tricking because of the kid? Did he make you do it?"

"When do I do anything I don't want to?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "And did I say I wasn't tricking? I just didn't want them."

"So go find someone you want." Michael said.

"Michael, why do you worry so much about who and when Brian is fucking?" Emmett asked.

"I just want to see him picking up a trick." Michael said and looked at Brian. "Are you going to do it?"

Brian looked at his friend for a moment, wondering when his tricking become such a big deal. Sure he'd always tricked a lot, and was proud of his prowess, but was that all Mikey thought he should do? Club and trick?

"When I'm damn well ready," he said after a second, trying to keep his voice level.

"Just let me see how you trick, Brian." Michael said. "Or you're into him and wouldn't do it."

Justin bit his lip and looked at Brian.

"What the fuck, Mikey?" Brian asked. "I'll do whatever Ifucking want. And I'll pick up tricks when I fucking want, not just so you can watch."

"I can't believe that you're into that shit." Michael snorted.

Justin sighed and looked at Emmett.

"And I can't believe you're being such an ass, Michael," Emmett said.

"Jesus, Mikey," Brian said. "What business of yours if I want to fuck Justin? I happen to like to." He gave the blond a small smile.

Michael snorted. "I want you to show me that you're still Brian. And you still trick." he said.

Brian stared at his friend. "I don't have to prove anything to you, or anyone else," he said clearly. "And if you think tricking and fucking is all that I am, you must not know me as well as you think."

Emmett smiled brightly, happy to hear Brian finally admitting there was more than tricking.

"Tricking is something you do every time we go out, Brian. And I'm starting to think that you actually like the little shit more than I thought." Michael said. "Like...want to be in relationship with him."

Brian raised a brow. "So not tricking in the first hour of the night means I'm not at all?" Brian asked, ignoring the comment about a relationship. "I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me, Mikey."

Brian sat his pool stick down and went for the bar, shaking his head a little.

Justin sighed and quickly went after him. "Bri?" he whispered. "He's just being an asshole tonight."

"No shit," Brian said gesturing for a Beam. "I don't know what's got into him tonight."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Like you don't know. He's into you." He said. "And now that you turned down two of the tricks...he's afraid that you like me more into me than he thought. So he's probably jealous." He said.

Brian nodded, taking his drink from the bartender. He knew what Justin said was true.

"Why did you turn them down?" He asked softly.

Brian looked at the blond for a long moment, not sure how to answer that. He certainly wasn't going to straight out say it, hell he didn't fully say it in his own head.

"Because I didn't want them," he finally admitted. "I don't have to fuck every man that comes on to me, do I?"

"No you don't but...I never saw you turn down a possible good blowjob." Justin said. "Do you...want to stop tricking?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "And like you said, a possible good blowjob."

Justin nodded. "Yeah. Go find a good blowjob then." He said and walked back to Emmett.

Brian grabbed Justin's hand before he could get more than a couple steps away.

Justin looked at him surprised. "Yeah?" He smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a good one?" Brian asked with a smirk.

Justin sighed as the smile fell from his face. "I already did it." he said.

Brian frowned a little and released the boy's hand. "Excuse me for wanting you instead of them," he said flatly and turned back to the bar, turning his back to the blond.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian from behind and kissed his neck softly. "I'm just not in the mood."

Brian shrugged. Figures, he does something that would make the boy happy and Mikey makes a big deal out of it and the kid just doesn't see what he really did.

Justin sighed and kissed his neck again. "Let's go to the bathroom. I'll blow you." He said and slowly pulled away so Brian can get up.

"How about we just go to the loft," Brian suggested. "I'm not really in the mood to be here any longer."

Justin smiled. "Let's go then."

Brian tossed his arm casually around Justin's shoulders and led them out of Woody's, ignoring Mikey's whining voice.

Justin smiled happily and wrapped an arm around Brian. "That's why I love you." He whispered.

"Because I'm taking you back to loft to fuck instead of into the bathroom for a blowjob?" Brian teased.

Justin laughed and shook his head. "Because you protected me from Michael. And because you didn't trick, you left with me."

"Don't let it go to your head, brat," Brian said lightly as he released Justin so they could get in the jeep.

Justin rolled his eyes and got in the jeep as a very handsome guy walked to Brian.

"Hey. Wanna go have some fun?" The guy smirked.

Brian raised a brow at then man. "I'm about to," he said and climbed in the jeep.

Justin grinned and looked at him. "Did you just turn him down?" He asked.

"If you're going to make an issue about it, I'll leave your ass here," Brian warned. "I don't have to take you to the loft."

"I'm just asking. He was hot." Justin said.

Brian pressed his lips together and started the jeep, unwilling to talk about it.

"So really.. Why did you turned him down? He was definitely a hottie, Bri." Justin looked at him.

"Do you want me to leave you here?" Brian snapped. "Just be happy its you I'm taking home."

Justin flinched and looked away, quietly.

Brian was quiet for a moment then reached over and placed his hand on the back of Justin's neck, squeezing gently.

Justin looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

The rest of the ride back to the loft was silent, but it was a normal silence. Once in the elevator, Brian pulled Justin against him and kissed him hungrily.

Justin gasped and kissed him back firmly as he wrapped an arm around him.

Brian held him close until the elevator came to a stop the he forced himself to let go of the blond.

Justin panted and he looked at him.

"Come on," Brian said, stepping out of the lift. He opened the loft door then shut and locked it once they were both inside.

He pulled Justin back against him, pressing his erection against the boy's growing one.

Justin moaned and gasped as he kissed him deeply.

Brian jerked both of their shirts off, walking them towards the bedroom, still kissing him.

Justin pushed Brian on the bed and straddled him. He kissed him deeply and hungrily as he rolled his hips.

Brian looked up at Justin, surprised by his movement. Then he pushed his hips up, loving the friction of their trapped rubbing together.

Justin moaned and started to kiss Brian's neck.

"Play later," Brian growled. "Ride me now, Jus." He turned his head to give Justin more access to his neck.

"Play now. Ride after a minute." Justin whispered and licked his neck slowly.

"Justin," Brian groaned, his hands working both of their jeans open.

Justin hummed and relaxed as he nipped his neck softly.

"Do not leave another fucking mark," Brian warned, lifting his hips up so he could push his jeans down them. "Cynthia ended up putting make-up on the other one."

Justin chuckled. "I'm gentle this time, baby." he said and kissed his neck. "Make up, huh?"

Brian groaned, kicking his jeans off. "Yes, she did," he said, ignoring the endearment, letting him get away with it.

Justin chuckled and kissed him hungrily.

"Now, Justin," Brian said, pushing the boy's jeans as far down his hips he could with him straddling him.

Justin hummed. "Just a second." he said and kissed him again.

Brian grabbed Justin's slender hips and flipped them so that he was leaning over him. He moved back enough to jerk the blond's jean off, not surprised to see he wasn't wearing underwear either.

Justin gasped and looked at him as he licked his lips.

"I told you not to play," Brian said, slamming his mouth back on his as he reached for the nightstand and what he needed.

Justin gasped and kissed him back.

Brian squirted lube on his fingers and began to open Justin up. He was so ready to fuck the blond.

Justin moaned and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian breathed as he took his fingers out and replaced them with his cock, slowly pushing into the tight heat.

Justin moaned and arched his back.

"You like that?" Brian breathed in his ear, stopping when he was fully sheathed. He grabbed the boy's thighs and brought them up to his waist.

Justin quickly wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and nodded. "Fuck yeah."

"It's going to be quick this time," Brian warned, already so close to cumming. It has been all day without fucking someone and just being inside of his boy like this made him want to cum.

"Okay, babe." Justin moaned and thrust back.

Brian put his hand on the bed on either side of Justin's head and started moving quickly. He certainly wasn't going to last and from the amount of precum coming out of Justin's cock he wasn't either.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back as he tried to thrust back.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian moaned and started to jerk on the boy's cock, moving in time with his thrusts.

Justin moaned Brian's name loudly after a moment and started cumming hard.

Brian moaned when the walls tightened around him and came after two more thrusts. He stayed propped up on his arm for a moment before nearly collapsing on top of the smaller man. They were both covered in sweat and trying to regain their breath.

Justin kissed him slowly as he ran his hand down Brian's back.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian breathed after a couple minutes. "We have to stop doing that." Brian said we, but he knew it was him. He was the one that hadn't put a condom on, again.  
"No. It's nice. Pretty nice." Justin hummed.

"Amazing," Brian admitted in a whisper. "But still a risk. We don't even know yet if we're negative."

"Yeah. I know." Justin whispered and kissed him softly. "But we are."

"Hopefully," Brian said, resting his forehead on Justin's shoulder. "But still, Jus."

Justin sighed. "I know but...It's so good. I don't want to stop doing it," he whispered.

Brian groaned because he didn't want to either. But to keep doing it meant not being with anyone else, meant giving up part of who he was, the part that most people seemed to see as the main part of who he was.

"Jus," he said softly. "It's not a good idea." He eased himself out of the boy, hating to, and laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay. Fine. Then the next time put a fucking condom on." Justin mumbled and sat up.

Brian pursed his lips together for a second. "I don't want to," he breathed, closing his eyes, unable he admitted it, said it out loud.

Justin looked at him surprised. "What? Really?"

Brian pressed his lips together and nodded once, his eyes still closed.

Justin sighed. "Well you know you can't fuck every trick in town and then fuck me bare. Even if I believe you and know that you always use protection...You wouldn't do it."

"First of all, I don't break promises," Brian said firmly, opening his eyes to narrow his eyes at the boy for a moment then looking back to the ceiling. "Second, if I'm fucking you bare, I wouldn't be fucking anyone. Condoms are not 100%, that is why we get tested so often."

Justin blinked at him. "Would...woulda you?" He asked.

Brian knew Justin would ask that, it was why he hadn't intended to tell him.

"I don't know," he said honestly, quietly, after a moment. "Maybe," the last was breathed, almost unheard.

"You consider stop tricking because of me?" Justin smiled.

Brian rolled his lips in for a long minute. "I haven't since before our weekend," he admitted.

"Really?" Justin grinned.

Brian nodded.

Justin smiled and leaned to kiss him happily.

Brian grabbed Justin's face between his hands. "Jus," he said quietly. "Anything between us is just between us, it's nobody else's business."

"If you're worried I'm gonna say something to the others… I'm not." Justin said.

"Are you going to get upset whenever I remind you that you're not my partner?" Brian asked softly. "When I'm still an asshole in public?"

"We both know that we're partners. And if you're nice to me when we're alone...We'd be fine." Justin whispered.

"I never agreed to be partners," Brian said with a raised brow, even as he rubbed his thumb along Justin's bottom lip.

"You said lovers. It's the same thing." Justin said.

"You little shit," Brian scowled, but without any heat.

"Mhm. I love you too." Justin chuckled and kissed him.

Brian rolled his eyes at the boy.

Justin kissed him slowly.

Brian kissed him for a long moment then flipped them again so that he was looking down at the boy. "I did not just agree that we are partners of any sort," Brian said, looking down at him, daring him to challenge Brian's need for the pretense.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin asked quietly.

Brian leaned down and kissed him deeply for a minute. "I didn't just agree that we're partners, right?" He said quietly, raising a brow.

"Right." Justin said and nodded. "And I know that you wouldn't admit that we are. But...yeah I know that we are." he smiled.

Brian glared down at him. "You little shit," he growled and nipped the boy's bottom lip. "You just have to say stuff like that, don't you?"

"I'm just saying the truth, Bri." Justin hummed.

"Hush," Brian told him then rolled off of him. "We need to clean up and I want a drink."

Justin nodded as he sat up.

"Shower," Brian said getting up and heading that way.

Justin went after him.

Once in the shower was ready, Brian pushed the boy in and started washing him, something he's like to do from the very first morning.

Justin hummed and relaxed as he watched Brian.

Brian slid down to his knees as he washed Justin's legs, taking his time on his thighs, washing the cum that was slowly leaking out of his boy.

Justin moaned quietly as he looked down at Brian. "That's nice."

Brian smirked and licked the head of the boy's hardening cock.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back.

Brian grabbed the base of Justin's cock and took the head in his mouth, sucking on it, flicking his tongue over it, getting the boy harder.

Justin moaned and looked down at Brian. "Fuck Bri. You're so gooood at that."

"Of course I am," I said the engulfed Justin's entire cock.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's hair.

Brian grabbed Justin's hips to keep him still and before taking his cock into the back of his throat and moaning. He worked Justin quickly, not wanting to play, just wanting to taste him.

Justin moaned loudly as he started cumming, groaning Brian's name.

Brian swallowed everything Justin gave him then released him. He stood up and kissed Justin, letting him taste himself.

Justin kissed him back slowly as he wrapped an arm around him.

Brian pulled back after a minute and they finished their shower.

Justin walked to the kitchen in his sweats and Brian's shirt.

Brian pulled on sweats, rolling his eyes at Justin's choice of clothes.

Justin drank a glass of water and went to the living room.

Brian grabbed a joint and his pack of cigarettes before going to the kitchen for two beer then joined Justin on the sofa.

"Here," he said handing the blond and beer and offering a cigarette from the pack.

"Nah. I'm fine." Justin said as he took a beer.

Brian took one out, tossed the pack on the coffee table, lit his smoke, then leaned back to relax for a few. In a little bit he wanted to turn music on so he and Justin could still enjoy the evening without it feeling overly domestic.

Justin laid down on Brian's lap and yawned quietly.

"Did I tire you out that much?" Brian teased.

Justin rolled his eyes. "You wish." he chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time I fucked you until you passed out," Brian said with a smirk, taking a drink.

"I'm not going to pass out." Justin said.

Brian nodded and lit the joint. He took a long hit then passed it to the blond in his lap.

Justin raised an eyebrow but took the joint.

"You know I have to take you back to Deb's tonight," Brian reminded the boy.

"I can stay here." Justin smiled and gave him the joint back.

"I don't think so," Brian told him. "I heard enough from Deb this morning about you staying over so often during the week."

"But I like it here. It's boring at Deb's." Justin sighed.

"You have homework, your art, hell the TV," Brian reminded him. "There is as much to do there as there is here, except for the fucking of course."

"Yeah but I still prefer to live with you." Justin said and closed his eyes.

"You are not living here," Brian said firmly. "We tried that, not to mention that your mother won't allow it, and neither will Deb."

"My mom actually doesn't hate you so… she wouldn't mind. And I can convince Deb." Justin said.

"No, Justin," Brian said firmly.

"Why not?" Justin asked and opened his eyes to look at him. "If you're gonna stop tricking...I can live here with you."

"That has nothing to do with where you live," Brian said passing the joint back.

Justin shook his head. "So why not then?"

"You're just not living here, Justin," Brian told him. "Don't make this an argument out of this."

"I know that I'm not...But i want to. Don't you want me to live here? To have me around?" Justin smiled.

"I like my space, Jus," Brian said, taking a long hit then stubbed the joint out.

Justin nodded as he sat up. "Okay."

"You don't have to go yet," Brian told him, pulling him back against him. "I'll take you home in a little bit." He kissed the side of the boy's neck.

"You need your space and I've to go to work." Justin said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Not this late you don't," Brian said against his neck. "But if you really want to go home now, I'll take you, but you don't have to go right now."

"I told you I should go home. Deb is sick. So I'm taking her shift." Justin said.

Brian looked at the blond for a moment, knowing he was full of shit. It was too later at night for him to be taking a shift on a school night.

"Okay," he said and drank down the last of his beer. "Get dressed and I'll take you to the diner if that's what you want." He stood up and started for the bedroom to change himself.

"Yep." Justin said and went to get dressed.

Brian shrugged and got dressed. If the boy wanted to be a little pissy because he wasn't getting his way in this.

Justin waited for Brian, leaning against the couch when he was done. He couched quietly.

Brian raised a brow in question as he collected his wallet, phone, and keys.

Justin couched as he walked to the door.

"What, Justin?" Brian asked.

"Nothing." Justin said. "I just don't feel really good. Let's go or I'll be late." He said.

"Alright, whatever you say," Brian said and opened the loft door.


	19. Chapter 19

Justin was working. Even if he felt even worse. It was Deb's fault. She got sick first. He sniffed and walked to one of the tables.

"You should have been there," Emmett gushed as he and Brian walked into the diner. "The man got on the bar naked and was dancing."

Brian chuckled as they sat in a booth.

Justin walked to them. "What can I get you, guys?" he asked and couched quietly.

"Oh, Baby, are you okay?" Emmett asked instantly. "Did you catch that bug that's going around?"

Justin nodded, couching. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He said.

"You caught it from Deb, huh?" Brian asked. "You're taking some medicine?"

Justin shook his head. "Nah. "

"You're going to end up getting sicker than if you take some," Brian warned, remembering the last time the blond had refused to take cold medicine.

Justin shrugged. "Right now I don't have time to even go and buy any kind of medicine." he said. "So what can I get you?"

Brian eyes the boy for a minute. "Just some coffee," he said.

"I can go to the store if you want, Baby," Em offered.

"Its fine, Em." Justin said and coughed quietly. "And what can I get you?"

Emmett ordered just as the diner door opened and Michael walked in.

Justin sighed and waited for Michael to come to the table. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"For you disappear?" Michael asked with a raised brow as he sat in the booth. "A pink plate special."

Justin rolled his eyes and went to take their order. On his way back a guy slapped his ass. Justin gasped and walked away.

"Why do you always have to be an ass to him?" Emmett asked Michael.

"Because I don't have to be good with that piece of shit." Michael said.

"You also don't have to be an asshole," Emmett said. "Even Brian isn't always an asshole."

Brian smirked. "Why, thank you, Emmy Lou," he said.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I can do whatever you want."

Justin walked to their table and groaned when the guy slapped his ass again.

Brian glanced up at Justin. "They usually stop if you tell them," he commented lightly.

Justin sighed. "Yeah. He's drunk and...talks all this nasty things." he mumbled and put their order down.

"You just ignore him, Baby," Emmett said soothingly.

Brian nodded once in agreement.

"It's not easy someone who is slapping your ass or trying to grab your dick." Justin said and coughed.

"Go away. I don't want to catch...that." Michael mumbled.

"Shut up, Michael," Emmett snapped.

"You should be used to getting your ass smacked," Brian said calmly then stared Justin straight in the eyes. "But if he doesn't quit, let me know."

Michael rolled his eyes.

"He keeps doing it form...like an hour or so. I dunno." Justin sighed and coughed again.

"You don't sound good at all," Emmett said.

"Have Kiki take his table," Brian told Justin, looking for the Tranie.

"Kiki is not here." Justin said. "She had to do some things so she left." he said and looked at Emmett. "I'm fine, Em."

"Well then," Brian said and leaned back in the booth. He had no intention of leaving the diner now, not until someone else was here to work with Justin. He didn't count the cook; the man was so wrapped up in the kitchen he wouldn't know what was going on.

"Why don't you bring me some more coffee and a salad? I've decided I'm hungry."

Justin nodded. "Okay." he said and walked away, sighing when the guy grabbed his ass.

"Like I said he's so stupid." Michael rolled his eyes.

"How is he being stupid?" Emmett asked sharply. "It's not his fault the guy is a jerk."

Brian turned sideways on the bench, leaning against the wall, able to see the drunk man and able to watch Justin work.

"Well even that guy knows that Justin is a whore." Michael said.

Justin walked back with Brian's order after a minute but the guy got up and stood in front of him, leaning to whisper something in his ear.

"You're calling him the whore?" Emmett asked with raised brow. "I bet that boy hasn't been with ten men. Brian goes through that many in a week or less."

Brian didn't really pay attention to the two in the booth. He kept his eyes firmly on Justin and the man, his fist clenched.

"Whatever." Michael rolled his eyes.

Justin blinked and tried to take a step back but the guy gripped his arm and kept talking. Justin bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly.

Brian stood up quickly. He was not going to let Justin be manhandled in anyway.

He grabbed the man's shoulder firmly. "Let him go," he said tightly.

The guy snorted. "Or what?" he asked as he turned to look at Brian.

"Bri, I'm fine. It's okay." Justin said quickly.

Brian raised a brow at the blond then looked back at the other man. He squeezed the shoulder his hand was on tightly. "Let him go and leave him alone," he warned. "Better yet, leave completely."

The guy moved Brian's hand off his shoulder. "You're not gonna tell me what to do." he said firmly.

Brian rolled his eyes and focused on Justin. "Can I have my food now?" He asked lightly, smirking.

Justin nodded and walked to the table to put the food down.

Brian narrowed his eyes at the man who still stood in the middle of the aisle. "I suggest you sober up."

"And I agree," a large bear sitting at the counter said.

"I can touch whoever I want as much as I want and you're no one to tell me not to touch this hot piece of ass." The guy said.

Emmett grabbed Justin's arm, keeping him at the table, while they took in the scene happening. The few other patrons in the diner were silent as well, all knowing Brian.

The bear stood up slowly. "Not here, not against his will, and not him," he said firmly.

The guy rolled his eyes and sat down.

Brian gave the drunk man one last glance then went back to the table.

"Apparently your ass is just too hot," Brian whispered teasingly in the blond's ear, nipping it.

"Brian, this is not funny. I don't like people touching me like I'm some toy. I don't want him to touch me." Justin said and coughed quietly.

"Aww, poor baby," Michael all but sneered.

"Not now, Michael." Justin said firmly.

Michael opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up, Mikey," Brian said before he could speak.

Justin sighed. "Thanks." he whispered to Brian and coughed again.

"You should be home resting so you don't get any sicker," Brian told him quietly.

"Debbie is sick and Kiki is out. I should work." Justin said and sat down next to Brian.

"It doesn't look like you're working right now," Michael said.

Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and pulled him close for a minute. "Then Andrew needs to call in one of the other waiters." (A/N Andrew is the manager/owner of the diner.)

"I'm fine." Justin whispered and closed his eyes tiredly.

"God, Michael shut up!" Emmett said.

"Go tell Andrew to call someone in," Brian told Justin firmly. "You need to go home."

"Before you get everyone sick," Michael added.

"Just fucking shut up, Michael!" Justin said loudly and got up.

"Fuck, Mikey," Brian said shaking his head.

"Can't you be nice for a change?" Emmett asked. "Or at least keep your mouth shut."

"Can't you see that he's just being dramatic?" Michael rolled his eyes.

Justin walked away but the guy gripped his wrist to make his order and after that pulled Justin down to whispered something in his ear. Justin gasped and pulled away, his eyes full of tears.

Brian narrowed his eyes in anger and stood up again. Instead of confronting the drunk though, he followed after Justin to the bathroom.

Justin took deep breath and closed his eyes.

Brian locked the bathroom door and pulled Justin into his arms.

Justin sobbed quietly as he started shaking.

"Hey," Brian said softly in surprise. "What's wrong, Jus?"

"He...he..." Justin sobbed and moved closer to Brian. "You're going leave for work, aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm done for the day," Brian told him. "Talk to Andrew and I'll take you home."

"I can't, Bri. I have to work." Justin sobbed out. "Just that guy..." He moved closer to Brian.

"What about him?" Brian asked, holding Justin against his chest.

Justin took a deep breath. "He said...he said that he's gonna wait for me to finish my shift and… and he'll take me to his place and..." He started sobbing loudly.

"Hey," Brian whispered. "It's okay. I won't let him." He cupped Justin's face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

Justin took a deep breath and nodded. "I just don't like it when strangers talk to me like that or think they can touch me." He said and coughed quietly as he took a step back. 

"You have to stay away from me." He said quietly and coughed again.

"What?!" Brian asked sharply, his first thought that Justin meant seriously staying away from him, all the time.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you don't want to get sick." He said slowly, watching him.

Brian relaxed a little, glad he'd misunderstood. "I'm fine," he told the blond. "And you are done working for the day." He touched his finger to Justin's lip before he could speak. "Don't argue with me, Jus."

Justin frowned a bit. "You though I mean at all, huh?" He asked.

Brian rolled his eyes. The boy was too perceptive sometimes. "Come on," he said. "I'll take you home. You should probably go ahead and let Andrew know you'll need tomorrow off as well."

Justin hugged him tightly. "I'd never ask you to leave me." He whispered.

Brian kissed Justin's forehead and pulled back. "Come on," he said again and unlocked the bathroom door.

Justin took a deep breath and nodded.

Brian opened the door and let Justin go out first. "Go talk to Andrew."

"Oh, Baby," Emmett said loud enough to be heard from the booth. "I talked to him while you were in the bathroom. He said to go home."

"Thanks, Em." Justin said and sighed. "It's gonna be so fun to be with Debbie when she's sick." He sighed.

Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and led him from the diner, ignoring Michael whining his name.

"Is Vic sick too?" Brian asked, worried. The elder man couldn't afford to get sick, a simple cold turn fatale.

"No. Vic is never sick. You know him." Justin said.

Brian raised a brow at the boy, but had to admit, for a man with AIDS, he was healthy.

"Is Deb doing okay?" He asked as he released Justin so they could get into the jeep.

"She's just sick. I mean it's nothing serious but..." Justin shrugged. "I dunno. She's whining a lot." He sighed.

"Like mother like son," Brian chuckled as he started driving.

Justin smiled a bit and coughed. "She's gonna make me eat this awful soup and gonna check my temperature like every ten minutes." he sighed.

Brian chuckled. "I believe that's what good moms do," he pointed out as he passed the turn to Deb's.

"Well I'm not really her kid." Justin said and looked at him. "Um... you missed the turn." he said.

"I know," Brian said calmly. "You think I'm going to make you endure Deb's smothering right now? I'm an asshole, but I'm not that cruel." He grinned at the blond. They both knew how much Brian loved Deb.

Justin chuckled. "So… you're taking me with you?" he smiled. "Won't I get in the way?" he asked.

"You always get in the way," Brian teased. "Just don't expect me to make you soup or anything like that." He reached over and squeezed his hand gently, wanting him to know he was just teasing.

Justin laughed quietly. "I'm sure you'll be as awful to me as you can." he whispered and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"That's right," Brian said with a nod as he parked in front of the loft.

Justin smiled and coughed quietly as he got out of the car.

"I get sick, I'm blaming it on you though," Brian said as he put his arm around Justin's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Well I told you to stay away from me." Justin whispered and leaned against Brian.

"And yet here you are," Brian said easily.

"Yeah. You better take good care of me or Debbie is gonna kick your ass." Justin chuckled.

"I could let her take care of you," Brian said as he opened the loft door. "If you worry about the care you get."

"I know that you're gonna take good care of me." Justin said softly and walked to sit on the couch.

"Go lay down," Brian told him.

"I'll make dinner first. What do you want?" Justin asked as he looked at him.

"I'm calling out for dinner," Brian told him as he picked up one of the take-out menus.

"And what are you gonna get?" Justin asked and coughed quietly.

"I'm ordering from the deli down the road," Brian told him. "They have soup and or whatever for you."

"Soup sounds good." Justin whispered and coughed.

Brian nodded. "Call Deb so she knows where you are then lay down," he told him.

"Okay." Justin nodded.

Brian placed the call for food then sat on the couch next to Justin. Once the boy was finished with his call he pulled him down so that he was lying on the couch with his head in Brian's lap.

Justin hummed and relaxed as he closed his eyes.

"You have homework or anything like that you need to do?" Brian asked idly, reminded once again that he was fucking a high-schooler.

"Nah." Justin whispered and coughed.

"Are you able to take cold medicine?" Brian asked after a minute. The boy was allergic to so many damn drugs.

"Um...not so sure." Justin whispered quietly and curled in himself. "It's cold here." He said.

"You can get in bed if you want," Brian said, rubbing Justin's arm. "Dinner should be here in about ten minutes though."

"I'll just go to get a blanket." Justin said and got up. He frowned and quickly sat back, groaning.

"What?" Brian asked, pulling Justin into his lap.

"I got dizzy." Justin mumbled.

"Just don't get sick on me," Brian said lightly, holding Justin close. The boy was actually a little warm, a low temperature, normal for a cold.

"I can go to Debbie's if you don't feel like having me around or want to be sure you wouldn't get sick. And you can go to Babylon instead of babysitting me here all night." Justin said quietly.

Brian tightened his arms around Justin. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't want you here," Brian told him. "I just don't want you to puke on me." He kissed Justin's temple, leaving his lips there, enjoying the feeling.

"I'm not gonna puke." Justin mumbled and relaxed.

"Better not," Brian teased and just held him while they waited for their food.

"It's nice when you're gentle." Justin whispered.

"Who said I'm ever gentle?" Brian asked gruffly, placing another kiss on his temple.

"You're gentle now. You brought me here and you're gonna take care of me...I like that." Justin smiled.

"You're going to ruin my reputation you go telling anyone," Brian said lightly. "Remember, I'm an asshole."

"Sure you are, hon." Justin chuckled and put his head on Brian's shoulder.

Brian rolled his eyes, but tightened his arms a little more for a second.

Justin relaxed and closed his eyes.

Brian held his boy until there was a buzz announcing that someone wanted into the building.

Justin groaned and slowly moved off of Brian.

Brian got off the couch and buzzed the door open. He waited at the door until the delivery boy came up. He paid the man and shut the door.

"Come eat," Brian said. "And don't even think about asking to eat on the sofa, you know better than that."

"I wasn't going to." Justin chuckled and got up slowly, groaning.

Brian transferred their dinner to real dishes and put it on the table.

Justin took a deep breath and walked to the table.

Brian sat and began eating. "Eat," he said gently.

Justin nodded and ate some of his soup.

The two ate in silence, an easy silence.

"Go lay down," Brian said once they were done and he was gathering their dishes.

Justin nodded again and walked to the bedroom. He took off his jeans and shirt and laid down, pulling the blanket over him.

Brian cleaned up the kitchen then went into the bedroom. He stripped down and got in the bed with Justin. It was too early for him to sleep, but he still crawled in bed with his blond.

Justin coughed and hide his face in Brian's chest, shivering.

Brian wrapped his arms around the slight body, pulling the blanket over the boy's shoulders. "Try to sleep," he told him. "Deb swears soup and sleep cures a cold."

Justin chuckled quietly. "That's what she's doing a whole week and she's still sick." he said and moved even closer to Brian. "I'm cold." he whispered.

Brian tightened his arms and tucked the blanket around them more. "Well, I don't know how to get rid of a cold," he said honestly. "So rest."

Justin coughed and nodded. "You can go out if you want. I understand. It's better to drink Beam at Woody's or Babylon than staying here with me," he said quietly.

"What have I told you, Jus?" Brian said soothingly. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be."

Justin smiled. "Thank you, Bri," he whispered.

Brian kissed the top of the blond head. "Go to sleep, baby," Brian breathed.

Justin smiled when Brian said 'baby' and hummed. "I love you, Bri." he whispered.

"Hush," Brian whispered.

"I really love you." Justin whispered and closed his eyes.

"I know," Brian said softly.

Justin smiled a bit and relaxed. "Do you love me?" he asked quietly.

Brian squeezed Justin a little closer and kissed the top of his head. "Go to sleep," he whispered.

Justin sighed and nodded quietly.

"Sleep," Brian said softly again, then added, "baby."

"Night, my love." Justin whispered and yawned.

Brian rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, just held him so he would go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Brian was working on his computer a couple hours later when he heard Justin stirring in the bedroom, waking up he assumed.

Justin groaned and curled in himself even more as he slowly opened his eyes.

Brian got up and walked into the bedroom. "Sleeping Beauty awakes," he teased.

Justin looked at him. "Sleeping Beauty? So you mean that I'm beautiful?" he chuckled. "Sleeping Beauty is cold." he sighed and coughed.

"Are you feeling any better though?" Brian asked as he pulled another blanket from the closet.

Justin shrugged. "A bit, I guess I'm not tired but I'm cold and my throat hurts," he said.

"Here," Brian said handing him the blanket. "I'll get you some tea, but just this once." He gave the blond a faint smile and headed for the kitchen. The things he did for his boy.

Justin smiled a bit and pulled the blanket over his head.

Shaking his head a little, Brian walked to the kitchen and set about making a cup of hot tea. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Justin waited for him.

Once the tea was done Brian went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Here," he said handing the blond the steaming cup.

Justin slowly sat up and took the cup. "Thanks, honey." he whispered.

Brian rolled his eyes at the endearment, but didn't say anything.

Justin took a sip from the tea and made a face. "That tea is awful." he said and looked at Brian. "It's not the tea I gave you when you were sick, right?"

Brian smirked. "Yes, it is."

"No it's not. That one is awful. The tea I gave you was pretty...nice. And that's a lot coming from me because you know I usually don't like tea," Justin said.

Brian raised a brow. "Trust me, Jus, that is the same shit you gave me," he assured him. "I made sure just so you would know why I refused to drink it."

Justin frowned. "But that's disgusting. I don't want it."

"Drink it," Brian said with a smirk. "Or agree never to try and get me to drink any of tea again."

"It helped you." Justin protested.

"Then it will help you," Brian said with a raised brow and a small smile.

"No. I'm not gonna drink that." Justin said.

Brian chuckled.

"That's not funny." Justin said and gave him the cup.

Brian put the cup on the nightstand and pulled the blankets off of the blond. He laid down next to him and covered them both up.

Justin hummed and relaxed. "It's nice to lay with you. I feel better." he smiled softly.

"Don't get used to it," Brian teased lightly. "I plan on going back to being an asshole tomorrow."

"And what if I'm still sick and need you to be nice and gentle with me?" Justin asked with a smile.

"I'm never nice and gentle," Brian said, pulling Justin into his arms. "Remember, I'm a heartless asshole. All of Liberty knows it."

"Liberty doesn't know anything, Bri. The guys...They don't know you at all. Not really. All they know is that you fuck fantastic." Justin said.

"They are right about that," Brian said with a smirk.

"Yeah but that's all they know about you." Justin said softly.

"A lot of the things they know about me are true," Brian told him.

"Like what?" Justin asked quietly.

"That I'm an asshole," Brian said calmly. "That I throw men away when I'm done. That I'm more of a whore than a hustler is." He said the last quietly, repeating what he'd heard recently.

Justin shook his head. "None of that is true. Well only that you throw the men when you're done. But it's okay if you don't want them to stay. You're not an asshole. You're just trying to pretend to be one. And you sure as hell aren't whore. You just love fucking. Who doesn't?" He said.

"I am an asshole, Justin," Brian said. "Everyone knows it, even Deb and you." He ran his hand through Justin's short hair. "I'm glad you don't think I'm completely heartless though."

"If you're asshole then why am I here? Why are you taking care of me?" Justin asked.

Brian ran his hand through Justin's hair again, his eyes on the ceiling. "I want you here," he stated simply.

"So you're not an asshole." Justin said softly.

"That's not what you thought last night," he pointed out. "Or the other night, or so many times before."

"What? I never called you asshole." Justin whispered.

"No, but you've thought it," Brian said. "And I have been quite a lot."

"You were just a bit mean sometimes." Justin whispered.

"I don't actually try to hurt you," he admitted softly.

"I know. And I know that you're sorry when you hurt me. But it's okay because you love me." Justin said softly and kissed his neck.

Brian frowned. "Love means it's okay to hurt that person?" He asked slowly.

"No. Of course not, Brian. Loves mean that you're not doing it on purpose or because you like to see me hurt. It means that you hate it and just want to make me happy and to never see me cry or be hurt." Justin whispered.

Brian made a sound in his throat, unsure how to respond so he kept quiet. He couldn't make himself deny Justin's assumption that he loved him, but he couldn't agree either. He wasn't even sure if he loved the boy. He knew he cared for him, but love? He didn't really even know what it was, not the kind Justin was talking about.

"And I love you. So much." Justin smiled softly. "I know you'd think that I'm dumb but I dreamt about us. We...were married and lived in this big beautiful house...and it was so nice."

"You and your girly dreams," Brian teased.

"It's just what I want." Justin whispered.

Brian sighed. "Justin, you're only eighteen," he pointed out. "Why are you even thinking about those kinds of things? Fuck, you're still in high school." Brian cringes a little at his own reminder of how young the boy was. "You shouldn't be thinking about settling down in any way for a long time."

"It's no bad to know what I want from life." Justin said.

"Many years down the road I would hope," Brian said.

Justin blinked. "Don't you want to be with me at some point? Only with me...To marry me and to have life with me. Be honest, Brian." He said and pulled away a bit to look at him.

"Justin," Brian groaned and closed his eyes. Here they go again.

"Just answer me." Justin said.

Brian rolled his lips in, staying silent. He didn't want to hurt the blond yet again.

"I get it." Justin whispered and looked down. "Of course you don't... Why'd you?" He mumbled and coughed quietly.

Brian sighed, sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed. "Justin, you're talking years from now," he said with his back to him. "You probably won't even be here, you'll be making a name for yourself in the art world of New York."

Justin shook his head. "Years? I don't want to wait till I'm 50 to be with you...And I guess I misunderstood everything. You actually don't love me. You never did. I just fooled myself because I wanted it so much." He said and got up.

"Why is it every time I refuse to say I want to spend my entire life with you that you take it to mean I don't want you at all?" Brian asked.

"Because if you don't want future with me...that mean you want only here and now...that you don't love me. Which means that you'll kick me at some point. And the more time I'm here with you...the most hope you gives me...the worse is gonna hurt me in the end." He said and got dressed. "So maybe we should end this now… for good."

Brian froze in surprise; surprised that Justin said it and surprised by the way his heart tightened in pain.

"What?" He asked in a tight whisper.

"I love you so much, Brian and the more time I spend with you the more I fall in love with you but...If you don't love me and don't want to have future with me...I don't to be broken when you finally decide you're bored of me." Justin said quietly.

Brian sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe it would be better if Justin left now. All he would do is end up hurting the boy more. Maybe it would be better if he let Justin leave now than later, because he would leave Brian eventually. Everyone knew Justin would see he could do better than Brian.

"So no desire to stop me and to ask me to stay?" Justin asked quietly. "God I'm so dumb. I always believe in you and in that you actually love me in your own way...Maybe Michael was right I'm just a dumb kid."

"Don't agree with the way Michael thinks about you," Brian said strongly, jumping to his feet. "You are not a dumb kid!"

"Yes I am. For believing that we want the same things...for waiting for you to stop me. When obviously...you're not gonna to," Justin said sadly and went to kiss his cheek. "Goodbye, my love." He whispered.

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist, dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, and sat Justin in his lap, keeping his arms around the boy.

"You would be better off leaving now," Brian told him softly. "You could find someone who actually deserves you, can care for you the way you want." He rested his forehead against the side of Justin's head. "But I don't want you to leave me," he whispered in his ear.

"Brian, I don't want to find someone else. I want you. I want to have a life with you. To marry you and to have kids with you one day. To hear you say that you love me every night before we fall asleep." Justin whispered and ran his hand through his hair. "But that's not what you want, Bri."

"You're too young to settle down, get married, and have kids, Jus," Brian said quietly.

"Well not right now. But after 2 or 3 years." Justin said. "The kids can wait...like maybe after 7 or 8 years." Justin said.

"So you'll leave because I can't promise those things in the future?" Brian asked softly.

"Bri, my love if you don't picture a future with me...you don't love me and if you don't love me...there's no future for us. Then we have only here and now. And I'm happy now but...I think about the future...and I don't want to be broken when you kick me out." He whispered.

Brian sighed softly. "What I see, Justin, is that I would end up holding you back. I don't want that. I want you to be a success and have everything you deserve. And you deserve better than someone like me."

"You can't hold me back. You're not gonna hold me back." Justin said.

"Can we please leave the future for the future?" Brian asked. "At least for now? I hate this arguing about what might or might not happen."

"And I hate that you don't want to have future with me." Justin said.

"I never said that," Brian said instantly, sitting up straight to look at the boy in his lap.

"But you never said that you want it." Justin said.

Brian sighed and dropped his forehead to Justin's shoulder. "Jus," he said softly. "I want you here." He tightened his arms around him for a moment. "And for a long time."

Justin chuckled quietly. "Bri, for you a month is a long time." he whispered.

"I don't want you to leave me," Brian admitted in a whisper. "Ever."

It was hard to admit how much he wanted the boy, but he didn't want him to get up and walk out either.

Justin smiled and hugged him tightly. "Then don't make me leave." he whispered back.

"Don't expect me to change, Jus," he said softly. "I'm an asshole and you know I don't talk feelings" He kissed the side of Justin's head. "Or relationships."

"I know that one day when you're ready you'll admit that you love me and can't live without me." Justin chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll never put it that way," Brian said teasingly.

"Whatever." Justin chuckled.

"But don't you dare call me your boyfriend," Brian said, rolling them so that Justin was on his back and Brian was leaning over him. He kissed the boy quickly on the lips then pulling up to look down at him.

Justin chuckled as he ran his hand down Brian's back. "Only when we're alone, lover." he smirked.

Brian rolled his eyes.

Justin chuckled and leaned to kiss his nose softly.

Brian scrunched his nose up at the action then kissed the boy on the lips, kissing him deeply.

Justin moaned quietly and kissed him back for a moment before he pulled away. "Easy, love. I'm sick." he whispered.

"Of all the damn endearments," Brian muttered as he licked the shell of Justin's ear, moving his hands to lift Justin's shirt up his torso as much as he could.

"You like it." Justin said and arched his back as he hummed.

Brian almost corrected him, but decided against it. He pushed Justin's shirt up enough that he could lick over one already hardened nipple.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he ran his hand through Brian's hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Brian asked, rolling his eyes up while nipping the nipple.

Justin moaned and nodded. "Yeah. Better." he whispered as he looked down at him.

"Better enough?" Brian asked, moving his mouth to the other nipple, flicking the ring with his tongue.

Justin gasped and moaned as he nodded and arched his back. "Bri, can you take it slow today? Show me...Show me what you can't tell me," he whispered and looked down at him.  
"Sit up," Brian told him, sitting back on his feet so he could.

Justin frowned a bit but sat up.

Brian pulled Justin's shirt off and gently pushed him back down, covering his body with his own.

Justin smiled and relaxed as he ran his hand down Brian's back.

Brian slowly slid his body down Justin's licking, kissing, and nibbling the pale skin. His hands grabbed the waistband of the pants Justin and put back on and tugged on them.  
Justin hummed and pulled Brian in a slow kiss as he arched his back.

Brian kissed his boy, his hand pushing Justin's pants down over his hips. "Jus," he breathed into his mouth, rubbing his hard cock against Justin's. "I need you, now."  
"That's not going slow." Justin whispered and started kissing his neck softly.

"Slow next time," Brian said, turning his face, giving Justin more access to his neck. "I need to feel you around me now." He ran a hand between Justin's legs and pressed a finger against Justin's hole, rubbing it a little.

Justin sighed and rolled on his stomach. "Okay." he said quietly.

"No," Brian said softly, nipping Justin's shoulder. "I want to see your face, your eyes."

Justin rolled on his back again and looked at him. "You just want to fuck me," he whispered.

"Not just fuck," Brian said in his ear, lubing his fingers up, rubbing them together to warm the lube a little. "I want to feel you around me." He slowly began pushing a finger into Justin's tight hole. "To hear how much you love it." He licked the shell of his ear. "To see all those emotions you show on your face."

Justin closer his eyes and relaxed. "That sounds good, But still next time you owe me some foreplay." he whispered and opened his legs wider.

"Next time I'll rim you until you cum," Brian promised, inserting a second finger carefully, slowly fucking Justin with them.

Justin moaned quietly. "That's not foreplay, hon. Foreplay is your hands away from my lower body," he said.

"Hmm," Brian hummed as he sucked on the nipple, tugging at the ring with his teeth. He slid a third finger into his boy and curled them to tap his prostate.

Justin gasped and moaned as he gripped the sheets. "You're trying to tell me to shut up and enjoy, huh?"

"No," Brian breathed, taking his fingers from the boy. "I love hearing you moan and beg." He stroked his own cock for a moment, spreading what was left of the lube on it. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed his way in, moaning in pleasure when he passed the first ring of muscles.

Justin moaned loudly and gripped Brian's shoulders as he wrapped his legs around him waist.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian groaned as he pushed all the way into the boy, stopping when he couldn't go farther. He pressed his lips against Justin's as he let him adjust. "Feels so good."

Justin gasped and kissed Brian's deeply as he gripped his shoulder tighter.

Brian pulled back a little and slowly pushed back in. He cupped Justin's face with one hand as he started slowly thrusting into him.

Justin gasped and moaned as he looked at Brian's eyes. "I love you." he whispered and arched his back.

Brian caressed Justin's cheek with his thumb and kissed him.

Justin moaned in the kiss and rolled his hips slowly.

"God, Jus," Brian groaned as he kept slowly thrusting into him, feeling the ripple of every muscle surrounding him. It felt so fucking perfect.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back. "Fuck, Bri. That's fantastic." he panted.

Brian sped up a little, unable to help it. "Yes," he moaned in agreement.

Justin gasped and squeezed around him. "Slow down," he whispered.

Brian groaned at the tightening of those already tight muscles. "Jus, baby," Brian panted. "I won't last long, you feel too good."

"So slow down." Justin panted.

Brian groaned. He couldn't slow down his pace, but he made his thrusts longer, pulling almost completely out before sliding back in, making sure to rub over his prostate.

Justin moaned loudly and happy as he pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

Brian held him as he slowly fucked him, loving the moans and gasps that escaped Justin, loving the way the boy clung to him, moved with him.

Justin panted and arched his back. "Fuck. So good, babe."

Brian groaned thickly and started to speed up his movements after quite some time. They were both covered in sweat and panting. He needed to cum so bad, needed to cum inside of Justin.

"Jus," he panted in his ear.

"It's okay, my love. I got you. Cum for me." Justin panted softly as he ran his hand through Brian's hair.

Brian groaned and grabbed Justin's cock, working it in time with his thrusts. "Cum with me," he growled into Justin's mouth.

"Fuck, I love you!" Justin screamed out as he started cumming.

Brian groaned loudly when the heat around him tightened. He buried his face in Justin's neck as he came inside of him, a feeling that had him cumming longer than he ever had with a condom on.

Justin panted loudly as he wrapped his arms around Brian.

Brian all but collapsed onto Justin, panting for air. He pressed light kisses to Justin's sweaty neck, loving the taste of his skin.

Justin hummed and bared his neck.

Brian slid his lips across Justin's jaw until he claimed his lips. "Jus," Brian breathed into his mouth.

"Hmm?" Justin smiled and kissed him back softly.

"Should I even waste my breath about what we did again?" He asked, pressing his hips closer to Justin, moving his semi-hard cock in him.

Justin gasped and moaned. "Your choice."

Brian moaned against his lips. He shifted his weight so that he was lying partially off of Justin, taking some of his weight off the smaller body. He wasn't ready to pull out of Justin.

Justin pulled him in a hungry kiss.

"I have to move eventually, you know," Brian said after a minute.

"Eventually." Justin whispered.

Brian made a sound in his throat and rested his head on Justin's shoulder.

Justin hummed and played with his hair.

Brian relaxed and allowed his eyes to close.

Justin hummed and wrapped his arms around Brian as he relaxed.


	21. Chapter 21

Brian woke up slowly, a familiar warm body curled against him. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the clock. Apparently they had fallen asleep after fucking and now it was morning.

Justin was still deep asleep, relaxed next to Brian's warm body, snoring quietly.

Brian ran his hand up Justin's smooth back. "Time to get up," he said.

"Five more minutes." Justin groaned sleepily.

Brian chuckled. "No more minutes, we need a shower, bad."

"No we don't." Justin grumbled.

"We're covered in cum," Brian pointed out.

"I'm trying to sleep." Justin grumbled.

"Get up, you got school," Brian said rolling them so he way lying on the boy.

Justin slowly opened his eyes to look at him. "I'm sick, remember? I'm not going."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said rolling back off of him. "I, however, have work."

"Noooo." Justin said and tried to pull Brian back on top of him.

"Yes," Brian said, leaning over the blond. "I have to go to work and you should get back to Deb's, before she decides to have my balls."

Justin looked at him with his best puppy eyes. "I don't want to go to Debbie's. I want to stay here." He said.

"And do what?" Brian asked raising a brow.

Justin shrugged. "Wait for you." He smiled.

"Justin," Brian sighed. "You can't sit around my loft all day."

"Why not?" Justin raised an eyebrow. "I'm sick anyways. Even if I go to Debbie's that's what I'm gonna do."

"You just want to go through my closet and through my box of toys," Brian teased.

"I'm sick." Justin said. "Tonight maybe."

Brian chuckled. "You stay out of my toys unless I'm here to play with you," he said with a smirk.

"But you have some pretty nice things." Justin said.

"Of course I do," Brian said kissing him quickly on the lips.

Justin rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"You going to shower with me?" Brian asked suggestively.

"Definitely." Justin smiled.

"You getting up then?" Brian asked with a smirk, pressing his hips down firmly on Justin's, letting him feel how hard he was.

Justin gasped and nodded. "S-Sure."

"Well?" Brian teased, not moving.

Justin leaned to kiss him hungrily as he thrust up.

Brian moaned into the kiss and slid his hands up to cup Justin's face.

Justin hummed and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around Brian.

"Glad I wake up early," Brian said as he moved his mouth to Justin's neck.

Justin bared his neck. "Good. Because you promised me to go slow." he whispered, smiling.

"I did promise to torture you before fucking you, didn't I?" Brian said in his ear, nipping it.

"You promised to go slow and gentle." Justin said and hummed.

Brian licked the soft spot behind Justin's ear, sliding one hand down the smaller body to play with his nipple ring.

Justin moaned quietly and arched his back. "You like the nipple ring, huh?" he smirked.

Brian thought about denying it, but didn't bother. "Yes," he breathed in his ear, nipping it again.

Justin smiled and ran a hand down Brian's back slowly.

Brian slowly licked and nipped his way down Justin's neck, and back to his mouth.

Justin moaned quietly and kissed him deeply.

Brian kissed him for a moment then started working his way down Justin's body again until he could take one hard nipple in his mouth.

Justin moaned and arched his back as he gripped Brian's hair.

Brian teased for a minute before licking his way across Justin's flat chest to play with the other nipple and the ring in it.

Justin gasped and moaned as he gripped Brian's hair tighter. "L-Let me play with y-you for a moment."

"Oh, no," Brian teased, running his mouth farther down the pale body, his hands raking gently down his sides. "I'm not done playing."

Justin hummed and arched his back. "Yeah but you'd be done when I cum and I want to do something to you before that." he panted.

Brian hummed as he ran his tongue around Justin's belly button, his hands grabbing his hips. "In a minute," he growled, already thinking about Justin's sweet mouth on his, around his cock. First thing first, he knew. He wanted to taste his boy.

Justin panted and nodded slowly. "Okay. Fine. But I'll take my time." he said.

Brian made a sound in his throat as he nuzzled his nose in Justin's bush, his cheek rubbing the hard cock there.

Justin gasped and moaned as he gripped Brian's hair again.

Brian ran his tongue slowly up Justin's cock, licking the head in a broad stroke, taking the precum leaking out.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Like that?" Brian asked with a smirk then took the entire length into his mouth, his throat open to accept the cock.

Justin gasped and cried out Brian's name as he gripped his hair tightly.

Brian hissed, but didn't stop Justin from gripping his hair. If anyone else had even tried it, he would have put a stop to everything, but this was Justin.

He started working Justin's thick cock, loving the way he taste and felt.

Justin moaned loudly and panted.

Brian moaned around him and pressed one finger against Justin's hole, putting pressure on it, but not penetrating.

Justin moaned loudly and started cumming.

Brian drank him down, his hands sliding back up Justin's slender body to his shoulders and back down again.

Justin moaned and panted loudly as he arched his back.

Brian released Justin after a minute, crawling up his body, dragging his hard cock along the boy's thigh. He kissed Justin, thrusting his tongue into him, letting him taste himself.

Justin gasped and hummed as he kissed him back firmly. "My turn." he whispered against his lips.

Brian rolled them quickly so that he was under the boy. He cupped Justin's face, kissing him for a long minute.

Justin kissed him back and then slowly pulled away to start kissing his neck.

"As much as I would love for you to be able to play, Jus, I have to get ready for work soon," he groaned, running his hands down the boy's back and grabbing his ass.

"I don't care. I told you it's my time to play and I'll take my time." Justin said and licked his collarbone.

"Justin," Brian warned, pushing his hips up, rubbing his hard-on against Justin's.

"I said that I'll take my time." Justin said as he pushed Brian's hips back down and nipped his collarbone.

"Not too much time, Jus," Brian said seriously, squeezing Justin's ass again.

Justin hummed and licked his chest. "As much as I want to." he said and sucked a nipple slowly.

Brian gasped softly and arched into his mouth a little.

Justin hummed and tugged the nipple softly.

Brian hissed a little then moaned.

Justin smirked and sucked more firmly.

Brian moaned and used one hand to grab short blond strands.

Justin hummed and moved to lick and suck the other nipple as he thrust down.

Brian moaned, arching his head back a little.

Justin hummed and licked his stomach slowly.

Brian thrust his hips up, rubbing his leaking cock against Justin.

Justin nipped his stomach. "Easy, Bri," he chuckled.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian panted. "Quite playing and suck me."

"I said I'll take my time." Justin said and licked from his stomach up to his chest.

"I'm gonna kill you," Brian groaned.

"Sure you are." Justin chuckled and nipped his jaw.

"I'm gonna fuck you if you don't hurry up," Brian warned, sliding one finger between the boy's ass cheeks.

"No. You're gonna let me take my time." Justin said and licked his earlobe.

Brian groaned. He really wanted to take control of the situation, to roll Justin over and fuck the hell of him.

Justin hummed and tugged Brian's earlobe softly.

"Fuck," Brian gasped softly.

Justin chuckled and licked his throat slowly.

Brian pushed his hips against Justin's again. "Jus," he moaned. He wanted the boy to stop teasing.

Justin pushed Brian's hips down again and kissed him hungrily.

Justin tugged his bottom lip softly. "Tell me what you want, Kinney." he smirked.

"Kinney, that's cute," Brian said on a moan. "And I want you to suck my cock!"

"Kinney is your name." Justin chuckled and looked at him as he tugged the lip gently again.

"Justin," Brian groaned, pushing his hips up.

"Patience, Bri. I'm enjoying your body." Justin hummed as he ran his hands down Brian's chest.

Brian groaned again, even as he grabbed Justin's head with both his hands and brought their mouths together.

Justin moaned quietly and kissed him deeply.

"Jus, quit playing around this morning," Brian said softly.

"I'm just enjoying the chance. You don't let me do it often." Justin said and nipped his stomach gently.

"Jus, you can't this morning," he panted, glancing at the clock. "I'm gonna have to get out of bed soon."

"I told you that I don't care." Justin said and licked his cock slowly.

"I do," Brian moaned, arching his head back and his hips up a little.

"Nah. You don't. Not really." Justin said and sucked the head.

Brian moaned again, one hand going to Justin's hair. "I... ah... I can't... be late," he panted out.

"Mhhhhmmm." Justin sucked more of him hungrily.

Brian moaned and thrust his hips up a little, trying not to be rough.

Justin gasped and sucked more of him, firmly.

"Yes," Brian breathed, his head arching back after a minute as his body started to tense.

Justin hummed and sucked more firmly.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian groaned as he came.

Justin hummed and drank everything.

Brian panted as he came down from his orgasm.

Justin slowly pulled away and looked up at him.

Brian pulled the blond up his body and kissed him deeply, tasting himself.

Justin gasped and moaned in the kiss.

Brian kissed him for a long moment before breaking the kiss and looking into those blue eyes. "I have to get out of bed," he told Justin.

Justin sighed and nodded quietly.

Brian kissed him against before gently pushing him so that he would move.

Justin sighed and pulled the sheets over his body quickly.

"Do you still plan on skipping school?" Brian asked teasingly as he sat up.

"Um...yeah." Justin nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm still sick."

"Right," Brian chuckled. "You didn't seem sick a minute ago." He kissed the blond quickly on the lips and got out of the bed.

Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down his body.

"Well, you do look a little flushed," Brian teased, looking down at his boy.

"I'm fine." Justin mumbled, not opening his eyes.

Brian leaned down and ran his hand up Justin's chest. "Come take a shower with me," he said.

Justin moaned quietly and arched his back a bit. "Weren't you going to work?" he asked quietly.

"Have to shower first," Brian pointed out.

"Um...I'll shower later." Justin said quietly.

Brian rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom.

Justin took a deep breath and pushed the blanket away to look at his hard cock.

Brian started the shower. "Are you sure you want to wait?" Brian called as he stepped into the shower.

"Yeah." Justin said and took a deep breath.

Brian walked back out of the bathroom a little while later, a towel around his waist, only to find that Justin had fallen back asleep. He smiled at the blond for a second before getting ready and leaving for work.


	22. Chapter 22

Justin hummed when they walked in Babylon. It was pretty full that night. He pulled Brian to the bar where the boys where talking.

"Oh, Baby, I'm so glad you're feeling better," Emmett said with a grin, pulling Justin into a hug, earning a quick glare from Brian.

Justin chuckled and hugged him back. "Hey, Em." He smiled.

Michael rolled his eyes and looked at Brian. "Hey. Why is he here again?" He asked annoyed.

Brian shrugged as he gestured to the bartender for a drink. "He wanted to come," he said calmly.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Can't we spend a night together? No kids around. Like the old times."

"We're here, aren't we?" Brian asked, taking his beer and setting a second one next to Justin's hand on the bar.

"Thanks." Justin smiled softly and Michael rolled his eyes.

Brian tapped his beer against Justin's, offering a small smile, before looking away from those blue eyes.

Justin hummed and turned to Emmett as Michael raised an eyebrow at Brian.

"What?" Brian asked his friend with a sigh, already knowing Mikey was going to run at the mouth tonight, complaining about Justin, as he'd been doing more and more lately.

"You just keep letting him around." Michael mumbled. "And I don't know why when he's so annoying."

Brian shrugged. "I can't make him stay away," he said honestly. "Besides, he's only mildly annoying."

"Yes you can. Just tell him to fuck off." Michael said. "Just tell him what you want to."

"I did," Brian pointed out. "He just never listened."

Michael looked at him. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked. "I'll make sure that he never bothers you again."

"No," Brian said calmly.

"Then do it yourself." Michael rolled his eyes.

"I kinda like having the little shit around," Brian said honestly, smiling faintly.

Michael looked at him. "Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow.

Brian nodded, his eyes sliding to where Justin and Emmett were talking a few feet away then back to his friend. "Yeah."

"Do you...like him?" Michael frowned.

Brian stared at his friend, not sure if he was actually ready to answer that. It had taken a lot just to admit it to Justin.

He took a drink, finishing his beer, and gesturing for another, looking away from Michael.

"What was that? You actually like him?!"

Brian leaned against the bar, his eyes moving unseeingly over the crowd of dancing men, avoiding his friend's eyes.

"Wanna dance?" Justin smiled at him and Michael snorted.

Brian put his arm around Justin's waist and handed Michael his fresh beer. "Play nice, Mikey," he said with a smirk.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Just go dance with your boyfriend." he mumbled.

"I don't do boyfriends," Brian said automatically, even as he pulled Justin to the dance floor.

Michael smirked at Justin.

Justin snorted and rolled his eyes.

Brian pulled Justin into the crowd of dancing men and pulled him flush against his body.

Justin hummed and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Brian kissed him, holding him close as they danced through several songs. Thirst finally made him pull Justin back to the bar. He gestured for drinks, already knowing Justin would pester him for one anyway.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian from behind and chuckled.

"What?" Brian asked and turned around a little so he could hand the boy a beer.

"Nothing." Justin smiled and took the beer.

"Do I get a dance now?" Emmett asked Justin, batting his eyes playfully.

Justin looked at him. "Sure." He chuckled.

"You need to drink a little first," Brian said quickly, putting his arm around Justin's waist, pulling him against his side.

Justin gasped quietly and looked at Brian with raised eyebrows.

"Really, Brian?" Emmett laughed.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Brian asked Justin with a smirk.

Michael huffed and Emmett grinned a little.

Justin chuckled. "Maybe." He said and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian kissed him for a second then pulled back. "What an E, little boy?" Brian asked in his ear huskily, nipping the lobe.

"Nah. I'm fine. Thanks." Justin whispered and tilted his head to the side.

"Are you going to just stand there making out all night?" Emmett asked jokingly, happy to see that Brian was actually paying attention to the blond instead of cruising for tricks every second.

Justin chuckled as he looked at Emmett. "Maybe." he grinned.

Brian rolled his eyes, ignoring Michael's huff.

Justin kissed Brian's neck softly and relaxed.

Brian smiled faintly, holding Justin lightly against his side, even as his eyes roamed over all the hot and sweaty men.

Justin hummed and put his head on Brian's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Go have fun." Michael smirked.

Brian raised a brow at his friend. "I have been," he said calmly. "Unlike you, I have been doing more than just standing here."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Please, we both know that you want to fuck someone. That's why you're looking at every hot guy around here." he said.

"True," Brian said. "But the question is why aren't you looking?"

Emmett snickered.

"I'm looking." Michael said. "But why are you still here with him instead of fucking some hot guy in the backroom?"

Justin sighed and looked at Emmett.

"Why do you care so much about Brian fucking someone?" Emmett asked.

"It's just...unusual for him not to." Michael said.

Brian sighed silently. He'd known Michael would quickly notice the change in his tricking.

"Why are you not tricking, Brian?" Michael asked.

"Who the hell says I'm not?" Brian asked automatically.

"What business is it of yours if he does or not?" Emmett asked.

"Well I have eyes, Brian. You're not tricking anymore." Michael said.

Brian raised his brow at his friend for a second then touched his lips to Justin's ear. "You want to be my trick for the night?" He asked teasingly.

Justin smiled widely. "Always." he whispered.

Brian chuckled and licked the shell of his ear.

Emmett watched the two, holding back the urge to 'aww'.

Justin moaned quietly and moved closer to Brian.

Michael rolled his eyes.

Brian nipped Justin's ear then pulled back enough to take a drink of his beer.

Justin licked his lips.

"So not you're having a relationship with him, Brian?" Michael snorted.

"You know how I feel about those," Brian said, hoping to sound nonchalant. He was not ready for this, was barely ready to admit it to himself.

Emmett stared at him for a long second. He saw the hand under Justin's shirt rub his skin gently, almost reassuringly. Brian hadn't denied it.

Justin smiled softly and kissed him gently. "I love you." he whispered against his lips.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Well it certainly looks like you are in a relationship."

"Jealous?" Emmett taunted, hoping to get Michael's attention away from Brian.

Michael snorted. "Confused."

"A common thing," Brian teased with a smirk.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Just make out with your boyfriend." he grumbled.

Brian opened his mouth to say something to the other man, but didn't say anything as Justin kissed him.

Justin hummed and kissed him deeply.

Brian grabbed Justin's ass with one hand, moaning into the boy's mouth.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back.

Brian chuckled and pulled back from the kiss to put his lips to the boy's ear. "You better stop or I'm going to you to the backroom."

Justin chuckled and kissed him softly.

"As much as I would love to watch you two get it on, you might want to go to the back room," Emmett suggested with a grin.

Justin smiled at Brian. "Sounds good to me." he whispered.

Brian smirked and grabbed Justin's hand, leading him through the crowd of men.

Justin hummed and licked his lips as he went after him.

Brian pulled Justin deep into the backroom and pushed him back against the wall.

Justin gasped and smiled as he pulled Brian in a kiss.

Brian kissed him, undoing the boy's jeans. "Turn around," he told him.

Justin turned around, panting quietly.

Brian pushed Justin's jeans down then his own. He pulled out a small packet of lube and a condom. He rested his chin on Justin's shoulder as he started opening him up.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back. "Fuck, Bri. So good."

Once he was sure he was open enough, Brian removed his fingers so the he could roll the condom on.

"No need to put a condom on." Justin panted.

Brian pressed his body against Justin's. "Hush," he said in his ear. "We're in public, Jus." He lined himself up and slowly pushed his way into his boy.

"S-Sorry." Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back.

Brian pressed his mouth to Justin's neck, grabbed the boy's hip, and began thrusting into him. He groaned at the feeling, already hating the barrier between them, but it still felt so good to be inside Justin.

Justin moaned quietly and thrust back. "It's not the same." he panted.

Brian made a sound of agreement and started moving faster.

Justin closed his eyes and rolled his hips slowly. "Still nice but not the same." he panted.

"Jus," he groaned.

Justin hummed and rolled his hips again.

Brian grabbed Justin's cock and began fisting it in time with his thrusts.

Justin moaned and thrust in Brian's hand and then back at him.

"That's it," Brian groaned in his ear. "Cum for me."

Justin gasped and moaned as he started cumming.

Brian groaned as Justin tightened around him and came into the condom. He rested his forehead on Justin's shoulder as they regained their breath.

Justin panted loudly and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck and gently pulled out. He removed the condom and tossed it in the trashcan not far away. He pulled Justin's jean back up, tucked him back in, and fastened his pants before doing his own.

Justin slowly turned around and kissed him slowly.

Brian took Justin's face between his hands and kissed him back for a long minute. "Come on," he said with a little smile. "I want another drink."

Justin nodded and pulled him back to the bar.

Brian ordered a beer and smirked at Michael when he scowled.

Justin leaned against the bar, smirking.

"Well the king must have lived up to expectations tonight," Emmett laughed, putting an arm around Justin's shoulders.

Brian smirked, even as his eyes narrowed a little at Emmett.

Justin laughed and leaned against Emmett.

Brian fought back both a scowl and the urge to remove Justin from the queen's touch.

"How are you Em?" Justin asked as he looked around.

"Just fabulous," Emmett said with a grin.

Brian turned his eyes from the two of them, refusing to think that he could be jealous.

"That's good." Justin smiled and looked around.

"So do I get that dance now?" Emmett asked, batting his lashes at Justin.

Justin chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Brian took a long drink to keep from saying anything, to keep from telling Emmett to fuck off. He was not jealous of the queen holding Justin. He was Brian Kenny, he did not do jealous.

Justin kissed Brian's cheek and pulled Emmett toward the dance floor.

Emmett grinned as he started dancing with the young blond.

Justin chuckled and danced with Emmett.

"You seem awful happy this week," Emmett commented as they danced. "More than usual."

"Just...things with Brian are going good." Justin leaned to say against his ear over the loud music. "He can be amazing person if he wants to. But I'm sure you already know that. We all know Brian Kinney." he chuckled.

Emmett raised a brow at the boy.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Things are good with Brian?" Emmett repeated.

Justin nodded. "Yeah. Like I said he can be amazing if he wants. We're still not in relationship or something but still...Lately he seems nicer to me. I dunno." Justin said and moved closer to Emmett as he looked at Brian. "I really love him, Em." he said.

"I know you do, Baby," Emmett said. "But you know Brian doesn't do relationships. I'm glad that he is being nicer, but I don't want you to get hurt either."

Justin sighed. "I know." he whispered.

"Just look at him, Bri. He's such a slut. He's all over Emmett now." Michael murmured.

Brian clenched his teeth together for a second at Michael's words. "He is hardly a slut," he said after a minute, his eyes flicking to where Justin and Emmett were dancing then back to his friend.

"Oh please. Just look at him." Michael snorted as Justin smiled and wrapped an arm around Emmett's shoulder.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Geez, Mikey," he said. "I've fucked more guys in one week than he has in his life."

"Yes but you're just fucking them. He says that he's so into you and at the same time he's dirty dancing with Emmett. Not you." Michael rolled his eyes "That's what sluts do."  
"That is no dirtier than how we dance," Brian pointed out. It was true, but that didn't mean he liked the way they were dancing, not that he was going to let anyone know. "And we're faggots; just because we fuck doesn't mean we're sluts."

Michael shrugged. "Whatever you say. But I think it's not right that he has you but still he's dancing like this with Emmett." he said.

"Has me?" Brian asked with a raised brow.

"Well he's spending a lot of time at the loft. He's always around. So yeah." Michael shrugged.

"You make it sound like he owns me," Brian said with a scowl. "Nobody owns me."

"I know that. He don't," Michael said as he looked at Emmett and Justin again. "Maybe you should make that clear. I heard him talking with Emmett saying that you're his now. That you're only with him. And such bullshit." he said.

Brian tensed, scowling for a second at the thought of anyone knowing. He stared at the dancing pair for a second then realized he had no reason to get upset. Justin wouldn't say anything, he trusted the boy not to. Mikey had to just be trying to start trouble, as he tried to all the time.

"He knows better," he said calmly after a minute, taking another drink of his beer, draining it.

Michael snorted. "You don't even know what he's capable of. He said that. Not only that. He's already picturing your live together married and some shits like that. He said that you stopped tricking You didn't told him that but you're not doing it anymore. He told it to Emmett thinking that I'm not paying attention." he said.

Brian glared at his friends, not sure what to think. Everything the man said about what Justin thought was true, but he didn't want to believe that the blond had said anything, had broken his trust.

"It's true, Bri." Michael said, looking at him. "He's obsessed with you. He thinks you're only his. You should do something about that. We don't know what he may try to do." he said seriously. "I'm worried about you. He can be crazy."

Brian had to laugh at that. "Justin is not going to go psycho on me," he said.

"If you say so. Fine. But still he said all that things which is not normal, Bri," Michael said.

Brian watched Justin dancing for a second before setting his empty bottle down and started for the blond. He had to find out if the boy had done what Michael said.  
Michael smirked.

Brian walked up to the dancing pair and gently wrapped his hand around Justin's wrist. He pulled his boy through the crowd of men until they stood next to the wall not far from the bathrooms. He leaned the boy back against the wall and pressed himself close.

"Have you been sharing secrets, Justin?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to think he had, but he just had to know.

"I was dancing with Em." Justin said and looked at him. "And what secrets?" he frowned.

Brian stared down into blue eyes for a minute. "About what's been going on," he said slowly. "Tell me Mikey is just talking shit, Jus."

Justin frowned. "What are you talking about? What did he said?" he asked confused.

"That you're bragging to Emmett about how I'm only with you," Brian said, suddenly feeling sure Justin hadn't been. If the boy was going to talk to anyone, it would be Daphne.

Justin blinked at him. "I can't believe it. I can't believe you're actually thinking I'd do that." he said and pushed him away, running to the bar, to Michael.

Brian sighed then followed after him. He'd known the blond wouldn't, but Mikey had pushed his buttons just right and he'd just had to ask.

Justin went to Michael and punched him in the face. "Stay away from me! Stop talking shits to Brian!" he yelled. "It's not my problem that you're fucking jealous!"

"Whoa," Brian gasped, grabbing the blond around the waist, pulling him back, shocked.

"Fuck," Emmett said in surprise, reaching out to Michael. "What happened?"

Michael gasped as he fell back against the bar. "See, Brian! He's crazy!" he screamed.

"Fuck you, Michael!" Justin yelled and tried to move away from Brian. "I'm tired of your shits! You keep trying you stand between us!"

"Justin, calm down," Brian said firmly to the wiggling blond.

"What happened?" Emmett asked again.

"Let me go." Justin said.

"He's crazy! That what happened! I think he broke my nose." Michael groaned. "Just kick him out of our lives, Brian. Something is seriously wrong with him. To be honest I'm a bit scared of him and I don't want him around." he said.

Brian sighed sadly, hating all of this. "It's just a bloody nose, Mikey," he said. "Trust me, it's not broken." He squeezed Justin's waist gently then slowly removed his arms. "You should head back to Deb's," he told the boy.

"Oh don't bother! I'll tell Debbie to kick your sorry ass on the fucking street!" Michael yelled and walked away.

Justin sighed and shook his head as he walked out of Babylon.

Emmett watched as the two men left then as Brian's shoulders dropped in defeat.

Brian sighed and ordered a double Beam. What the hell just happened? Why did Mikey have to be such a shit to Justin?

He stayed at Babylon for another hour, just sitting at the bar drinking, ignoring everyone, before going home to the loft.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I know it's been years since I updated this story but I finally got my hands on more of it. I don't even know if someone is still around, looking to read it but... Anyways, here it is. Hope that you enjoy it!

Brian downed his second drink since walking into the loft. He'd purposely left his cell phone in the jeep and had turned the house phone off as soon as he'd walked in. Mikey had been calling nonstop.

He dropped his head back on the back of the sofa. The night had started out pretty good, but now he just felt like hell because of what happened.

Justin sighed as he leaned against the door outside the loft and knocked, pulling his bag closer.

"Go away, Mikey," Brian yelled, not getting up. He did not want to see his 'best friend' at the moment.

"It's me." Justin said. "And I got it if you don't want to see me either right now but...I'd really appreciate if you let me stay the night. I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to."

Brian got up and went to open the door. "Why aren't you sleeping at Deb's?" He asked as he let him in, shutting and locking the door back.

Justin sighed quietly. "I-I don't know what Michael told her but...she kicked me out." He said quietly, looking down.

"What?!" Brian asked sharply in surprise.

"You heard me." Justin sighed. "It's looks like I'm an awful person who hit her precious son. She don't want to even look at me." He said.

"Fuck, Jus," Brian sighed. He pulled the boy into his arms for a minute, knowing how much that had to have hurt him.

Justin took a shaky breath. "It's good that you weren't there. I did what you hate the most." He whispered.

"What?" He asked gently.

"I...I begged. I begged her and...and Vic to let me s-stay." Justin whispered and closed his eyes tightly.

Brian hugged him tightly for a minute. "Do you want to lay down?" He asked. "Or have a drink?" He knew he could use another. He couldn't believe Deb would throw Justin out.

Justin shrugged. "Why not? A drink or ten. I don't have a home, a job…nothing. I may become stripper or wait even better a whore. If I'm lucky enough I'll be like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty woman'. Some creepy old Guy will fall in love with me...pay me and buy me expensive things." He mumbled.

Brian couldn't help but chuckle at little at the last. "How about some creepy guy giving you something to drink?" He asked as he moved away to pour them drinks. "Then a bed to sleep in?"

Justin nodded. "Sounds good." He said and put his bag on the floor next to the couch. "Do I have some sketchpad around here?" He asked quietly.

Brian shook his head as he handed the boy a glass of Beam and a beer. "You took everything Sunday."

Justin dropped to the couch sadly and drank the Beam quickly.

Brian sat down next to him and drank his own Beam. "What a fucking night," he said softly.

Justin nodded quietly and drank some of the beer. "The one with the most pictures of you was on the coffee table in the living room...she ripped it to pieces." He whispered sadly.

Brian clenched his hand around his beer bottle. He couldn't believe Debbie would do that. What the hell had Michael told her?

"I'm going to find out what the hell is going on," he said after a minute. He walked to his desk, snatched up his phone, and dialed Debbie's number.

Justin frowned quietly.

"What?" Debbie snapped as she answered.

"What the fuck is going on Deb?" Brian demanded. "Why did you throw Justin out?"

Debbie snorted. "You know very well why! He hit my baby. I loved Sunshine like my son but that's just too much. He's all yours now. I don't want to see him so tell him to come get his shits tomorrow when I'm at work. And if he don't know he's fired." She said firmly.

"I can't believe you," Brian said harshly. "After all the shit he's put up with from Michael, you throw him out because he'd finally had enough?"

"I'm a mother. No one can touch my son and live under my roof. Now if you excuse me it's late and I'm at work tomorrow." Debbie said and hang up.

"Fucking hell," Brian growled. He just couldn't believe Deb.

He dropped back down on the sofa next to the blond. "Fuck," he sighed.

Justin sighed and looked down. "I didn't want to bother you like that." He said softly. "You need to relax."

"Like what?" Brian asked, putting his arm around the blond, pulling him to his side.

"Coming here with my problems. They're none of your business. I mean you don't care." Justin shrugged. "We're not partners or something. My shits are mine."

"I would be pissed if you hadn't come here," Brian told him. "And you know I care."

Justin smiled a bit. "Really?" He whispered and relaxed a bit.

"I thought we'd gone over that this past week," Brian said.

Justin nodded. "Good. Because I didn't know where else to go." He whispered quietly.

"Why did you do it?" Brian asked after several minutes of silence between them. "After all the shit he's said, why tonight? When he hadn't even said it to you?"

"I just got tired, I guess. He keeps trying to make you kick me away...he's always mean to me and he's lying to you now. I can't take anymore. I don't want to." Justin sighed. "I'm not strong enough to." He whispered.

Brian hugged him tighter, not knowing what to say.

"And I didn't want you in between." Justin whispered as he put his head on Brian's shoulder. "I know who you're gonna pick if you have to and...I don't want to lose you...even if I don't have you. I don't wanna lose the illusion." He said quietly and closed his eyes tightly.

"You didn't come between us," Brian said honestly. "Mikey is the one who has tried to get rid of you, you have not done the same with him." He kissed the top of Justin's head. "And I'm not sending you away just because he's jealous."

Justin smiled a bit. "You're not and you're probably the only one. Michael was always an asshole to me and I finally got tired of it and hit it and I don't have a home or job...That's not fair." He whispered.

"We'll figure something out," Brian assured him.

Justin nodded, taking a shaky breath.

"I don't know why Michael suddenly decided to push so hard," Brian commented after a minute. His friend had been being more of a shit when it came to Justin lately.

"Because he's getting impatient. He wants you to get rid of me." Justin mumbled.

"Impatient?" Brian asked with a frown.

Justin nodded. "He thinks that I'm in the way of you two being together. He wants me away to be with you. And he's jealous." He shrugged.

"I wish he would get it through his head that it isn't going to happen," Brian said honestly.

"I know." Justin whispered and kissed his neck softly. "Sorry that I stormed out of Babylon like that." He said quietly.

"Sorry's bullshit," he said automatically. "Besides, you were upset."

"Sorry is not bullshit when people mean it." Justin said softly as there was a knock on the door.

Brian sighed, having a feeling who was at the door, but made no move to get up, to let go of Justin. 

"Brian, open the door." Michael said. 

Justin sighed and closed his eyes. "He's not gonna go away and you know it." 

"Why don't you go lay down?" Brian suggested. "I'm sure you're just as exsuasted as I am." 

Justin nodded quietly and kissed his cheek before he went to the bedroom. 

Brian sighed and got up. He opened the loft door, an angry scowl already in place. "What?" He snapped. 

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?" He grumbled and walked in the loft. He frowned when he saw Justin's bag. "Don't tell me that this trash is here." He said loudly. 

"Michael," Brian warned. "That is enough." 

"Just saying." Michael shrugged. "He's lying in your face and you still keep him around." 

"And just what is he lying about?" Brian demanded. 

"Everything." Michael said. "I already told you." 

"What exactly has he lied to me about?" Brian demanded, wanting to know what the other man would say; what his lie would be. 

"You're saying things to him...sharing secrets and he's going and telling them around. That's more than enough. Whatever. Tell him to go to hell. I'll stay and we can watch a movie or something." Michael smiled as he sat on the couch. 

"No," Brian said sharply. "I have no intention of throwing him out just because you're jealous of him. You have to get it through your head, I have NOT going to fuck you, Michael." 

Michael blinked. "Who is talking about fucking, Brian. I said watch a movie. And I'm not jealous. I just see him clearly. Why do you care anyways? You don't love him! He's not your boyfriend!" 

"You are so fucking jealous of Jusitn and everyone knows it!" Brian said loudly. "You don't see him clearly, you don't know anything about him. So get over yourself and get the fuck out of my loft." 

"Are you seriously choosing some fucking trashy trick you don't even love over me?! I'm your best friend!" 

"No, you're not!" Brian snapped. "If you were my best friend you would know that I like Justin being around; you would know that he is not just some trick!" 

"Then what is he?" Michael yelled. 

Brian pressed his lips together, not wanting to say it. He was Brian Kinney and he didn't talk about this kind of stuff. 

"See! He's nothing to you!" Michael said loudly. 

"You don't know shit, Michael," Brian said harshly. "What Justin is to me is none of your fucking business." 

"He's nothing to you." Michael chuckled. "You can't even name him. He's just a trick that it's easy and you fuck more than once." 

"He is not a trick!" Brian yelled in anger. 

"Then what is he?" Michael yelled back. 

"Everything!" Brian snapped without thinking. 

Michael blinked. "W-What?" He asked shocked. 

Brian snapped his mouth shut, surprised he said that. 

Michael stayed there a minute before he shook his head and stormed out of the loft. 

Justin quickly ran to Brian and hugged him tightly.

Brian stood still, still surprised by his own outburst, as Justin hugged him. 

"I love you. You're everything to me as well." Justin whispered softly, kissing his neck. 

Brian didn't know what to say, so he just kissed the top of Justin's head and went to sit back down on the sofa. 

Justin frowned and blinked. "Oh...you said it only to shut him up, didn't you?" He whispered and looked down. 

"Jus," Brian said softly. "Come here." He patted the sofa next to him. 

Justin sighed and went to sit down. "I get it. You wanted him to leave and that was the only way. It's fine." He shrugged. "I just misunderstood." 

Brian pulled the blond against him, wrapping his arm around him. "You know I care about you," he said quietly. "Don't think otherwise." 

"I know." Justin whispered. "You care." He nodded and closed his eyes. "Forget what I..um..said when I hugged you. I-I...yeah." He mumbled. 

Brian smiled faintly and kissed the top of Justin's head. "I know you do," he said softly. 

“You know I do what?" Justin asked quietly. 

"I know you love me," Brian whispered, holding him closer. 

"That's not the only thing I said. I said that you're everything to me as well." Justin mumbled. 

"I know," Brian whispered. "And I can't tell you how much it means to me, that you care so much." 

Justin closed his eyes. "You don't have to say anything. You're supposed to forget it." He mumbled. "Btw thanks for...lying to Michael to get him away." He said and got up. "I appreciate it." 

Brian sighed. He hadn't lied, just answered without thinking. He hadn't said it to make Michael leave. 

He watched Justin go back into the bedroom. He didn't want the boy to think it was a lie to make Michael leave, but he didn't know how to let him know that without actually saying it. 

He got up after a second and followed Justin into the bedroom. 

Justin took off his jeans and shirt quietly and laid on the bed, curling in himself, closing his eyes sadly. 

Brian stripped and climbed in with him, curling his body against the smaller one. "What, Jus?" He asked softly. 

"Nothing." Justin whispered and wiped his cheeks quietly. 

"Hey," Brian said, turning Justin onto his back and leaning up on his own elbow. "Don't let Michael's shit get to you." 

"That's the worst day in my life, Brian." Justin sighed. "Everything went to hell." 

"Yeah," Brian had to agree. "This has been a hell of a day." He brushed his thumb over Justin's bottom lip. "I wish all of this shit hadn't happened." 

"Yeah." Justin sighed. "If I hadn't hit him none of this would've had happened. I could go back to Deb's...have my job....not have to listen to the things he called me and....not losing hope." He whispered. 

"Well, you probably shouldn't have hit him," Brian said. "But what is this losing hope shit?" 

"Nothing." Justin mumbled and closed his eyes. "I'm tired." 

"Justin," Brian said sternly. 

Justin sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "You're good liar. I thought that you're not but I was wrong. When you...when you said that thing to Michael...I heard it of course and I-I believed it's true. It gave me hope that one day you'd feel the same way about me as I feel about you...That's why I ran and hugged you like that when Michael left." he said quietly. 

Brian cupped Justin's cheek. "Look at me," he said softly. 

Justin shook his head. "I know that I'm stupid. No need to tell me that. I know it all. We're not in a relationship. I can't expect you to talk about shits like that." He mumbled, staring at the ceiling. 

"Look at me," Brian said again. 

Justin sighed and slowly looked at him. "Are you gonna kick me out now?" He mumbled. 

"I don't want you to leave," Brian said honestly. "You would be better off if you left and found someone better than me, but I don't want you to leave me." He caressed Justin's cheek. "And I was under the assumption that we were more than just fuck buddies." 

"We are. But I still don't understand what that has to do with what you said to Michael." Justin said. 

"I did not lie to Michael to get him to leave," Brian said honestly, staring down into sad blue eyes. "You do mean a lot to me.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This chapter is actually the next morning that was published with chapter 23. I found the missing part of the previous chapter, where someone was at the door so I editted chapter 23 and added it there. So to read the new material you actually have to go back to the last chapter and continue from where it stopped when someone knocked on the loft door. I'm sorry for that, the story was all over the place and I just found the missing piece. I hope that you enjoy it!

"Hurry up, we'll swing by and I'll get your uniform from Deb's," Brian said.

"She's there probably." Justin mumbled.

"I'll get it," Brian told him. "And whatever else you need for school today."

Justin sighed. "I'll just go later when she's at work." he said.

"Justin, you're going to school," Brian said.

"Nope. I can miss one day." Justin said.

"Justin," Brian sighed. "Why won't you go to school?"

"Because I prefer to stay here." Justin said.

"You can't stay here forever," Brian said. "You're going to have to go to school and everything."

"I know. I know." Justin sighed. "Just...not today." he said.

"Okay," Brian conceded. "I'll go by Debbie's after work and get the rest of your things if you want."

Justin smiled happily and nodded. "I love you." he smiled and leaned to kiss him.

Brian kissed him for a minute then pulled back. "I have to take a shower," he told him. He walked half way to the bedroom then turned and looked at the blond. "You going to join me?"

Justin grinned and quickly walked after him. He wrapped an arm around Brian and kissed him hungrily.

Brian chuckled and walked them to the shower, never releasing Justin's mouth. The boy had been irresistible before, but since he started fucking him raw he couldn't get enough of him, all of him.

Justin hummed and licked Brian's upper lip slowly.

Brian released Justin long enough to reach in to turn the shower on then went back to devouring his mouth while waiting for the water to warm up.

Justin moaned quietly as he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and kissed him deeply.

Brian walked him backward into the shower, pulling the door shut behind them. "Jus," he groaned as he slid his mouth to the soft spot behind Justin's ear.

Justin moaned and ran his hand down Brian's back. "I love you so much." he panted quietly.

Brian nipped Justin's ear, his arms tight around the smaller body, holding him close.

Justin gasped and moaned quietly as he bared his neck.

Brian gently pushed Justin against the glass wall and released his hold on him. He dropped to his knees in front of the boy, a position he would never find himself in with anyone else. He grabbed Justin's hard cock and licked the head, staring up at him.

Justin moaned as he looked down at him. "I was thinking to do the same." he said quietly and ran his hand through Brian's hair.

Brian made a sound in his throat then slid his mouth the entire length of the boy's cock.

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back. "Fuck, Bri."

Brian let his eyes droop close as he began to bob his head up and down on Justin's cock. Fuck, he loved the way the boy tasted, felt in his mouth.

Justin moaned and gripped Brian's hair. "Fuck, just like that, hon." he panted.

Brian almost stopped what he was doing just over that endearment, but just started teasing the boy's tight hole instead.

Justin gasped. "W-What are you doing? Just blow me." he panted.

Brian rolled his eyes up. He had no intention of stopping until he tasted the boy fully. He continued running his finger around Justin's hole, to his balls, and back as he started sucking him faster.

Justin moaned and arched his back. "I-I like it when you play with my balls, Bri." he panted.

Brian chuckled around his mouthful, already knowing that. He knew what Justin liked done with him the best. He pressed his lips to the base of Justin and swallowed around the head while pressed the pad of his finger against his rosebud hole.

Justin cried out and gripped Brian's hair tightly. "Put your hands there." he groaned.

Brian pulled back and released Justin with a pop. "Where?" He asked huskily, smirking up at his boy.

"I told you." Justin panted as he looked down at him.

"Here?" Brian asked teasingly as he started playing with Justin's heavy balls.

Justin groaned and moaned. "Fuck yeah, babe." he panted.

Brian chuckled and took Justin back into his mouth.

Justin gasped and moaned as he thrusted a bit.

Brian grabbed Justin's hip to keep him still as he worked the boy, ready to taste more than the leaking precum.

Justin whined. "Let me move, please." he panted.

Brian shook his head the little he could and deep throated him, swallowing around him.

"P-Please." Justin gasped. "I'll be gentle." he panted.

Brian groaned, he loved when Justin begged. He shook his head a little again, wanting to hear it again.

"Brian, please." Justin whined as he looked down at him. "Just for a minute and I'll cum." he said.

Brian stared up at him for a second, loving the please. He released Justin's hip and relaxed his throat for him.

Justin moaned and slowly rolled his hips.

Brian released Justin's balls and slid his hands up to rest on the boy's slender hips, feeling their movements.

Justin moaned as he started moving slowly and after a minute started cumming with a loud moan.

Brian swallowed him down before slowly sliding his mouth of the boy. He stood up and kissed him, sharing his taste.

Justin hummed and kissed him back as he wrapped an arm around him.

Brian pulled back from the kiss after a minute and smirked at the satisfied look on the blond's face.

"I love you. You're aaamazing." Justin chuckled.

"Of course I am," Brian chuckled, reaching over for the lufa and soap.

Justin rolled his eyes fondly and dropped to his knees.

"Jus," Brian said looking down. He hadn't expected the boy to actually reciprocate, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop him.

"Yes?" Justin asked as he looked up at him and leaned to kiss his stomach.

Brian ran his hand through Justin's short hair. "Suck me, Jus," he said, his voice thick with desire.

Justin smirked. "That was the plan, dummy." he chuckled and sucked the head slowly.

Brian opened his mouth to say something about the dummy comment, but moaned instead when Justin's warm mouth took him in.

Justin hummed and sucked him slowly.

"Don't go slow," Brian panted. "Not this time."

Justin hummed and sucked all of him hungrily.

Brian groaned and slid one hand into Justin's hair.

Justin hummed and bobbed his head fast, sucking hard.

"That's it," Brian moaned.

Justin hummed and sucked harder.

Brian moaned. Nobody gave a blowjob like Justin.

Justin looked up at him as he took all of him and swallowed.

"Fuck," Brian moaned, fighting not to take over.

Justin bobbed his head faster as he sucked harder.

Brian groaned as his balls tightened and he came.

Justin moaned quietly and drank everything.

Brian smiled down at the boy as his cock slipped out of his mouth.

Justin licked his lips and got up.

Brian grabbed Justin's face between his hands and kissed him deeply.

Justin gasped and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian licked Justin's bottom lip as he pulled back from the kiss.

Justin hummed and smiled.

"Now time to wash," Brian said with a smirk.

"So wash me." Justin smiled.

Brian chuckled as he began to run the soapy lufa over Justin's pale skin.

Justin hummed and leaned in the touch.

Brian smiled gently and finished washing his boy.

Justin leaned to kiss him softly.

"Make sure you lock up if you go somewhere," Brian said teasingly a little while later as he gathered his things so he could leave for work.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry. I' planning a giant party with a lot of guys I don't even know and of course alcohol and weed." Justin teased back.

"Stay out of my box," Brian said with a smirk, referring to his stash of weed and pills. "And don't let any of those hot guys break anything."

Justin chuckled and leaned to kiss him. "Sure thing, Mr. Kinney." he said.

"I'll go by Deb's during lunch," Brian told him gently. "There isn't much left, right?" He knew the boy didn't really have much stuff, he knew Just left most of his stuff at his mom's until he got his own place.

Justin nodded. "Yeah. Only a couple of things." he said. "I was thinking to go see Lindsay and Gus. it's been a while since I spend some time with them." he shrugged. "Why don't you stop by?"

Brian smiled faintly at the mention of his son. "Warn her I'll come by after work to see Sonnyboy," he said easily.

"Okay." Justin smiled and kissed him once again before he went to sit on the couch with his sketchpad.

"Later," Brian said and left the loft.

Justin hummed and draw. After awhile he put his sketchpad on the table, had something to eat and went to see Lindsay and Gus.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Before you start reading the new chapter, I want to say that I'm missing the beginning of it. I'm sorry about that, I looked for it everywhere but I couldn't find it. The setting is the boys (Brian, Justin and Emmett) being in a bar. Justin and Emmett are playing ball pool and Brian is watching them. The beginning of the chapter suggests that Brian is just a little bit jealous of Emmett, not that he'll ever admit it.   
> I hope that you like this chapter!

Justin nodded. "He's just looking at you strange." He shrugged. "I'm probably imaging things."

"Oh, baby, there's nothing strange about the looks he's aiming at me," Emmett laughed. 

Justin shrugged. "If you say so." He said.

Emmett shook his head a little. "If looks could kill, I would already be dead," he told him. "He seems even more possessive of you lately."

Justin looked at him. "What do you mean? You think he's looking at you like that because of me?" He asked.

Emmett stared at his friend. Was Justin that blind?   
"I know he is," he said firmly. "Brian Kinney does not like it when I touch you or talk about how hot you are." 

Justin blinked. "Are you saying that....that he's jealous of you?"

Emmett nodded. 

"I don't do jealous." Brian said coming up behind Justin. 

Justin rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said.

Brian handed both of them a drink. "Drink it slower this time," he said in Justin's ear. "We have all night." 

Justin smiled and nodded as he leaned to whisper in Brian's ear. "No need to be jealous of Em."

"I'm not jealous," Brian said firmly. "And certainly not of such a nelly bottom." 

"So then you're not bothered when he's touching me?" Justin asked.

Brian scowled and took a step back from the blond. "Why should I be?" He asked. "We both know your ass in mine." 

Justin nodded. "You just look like you're bothered." He said and went back to play the game.

Brian sat down and watched the two. He refused to admit that he did not like the way Emmett hung on the boy. He knew he didn't have to worry about Justin preferring the queen, but he still didn't like it.

Justin went to the bathroom and Emmett went to Brian. "So you actually like babe huh?" He smiled.  
Brian glared at the queen. 

"I take that as yes." Emmett chuckled. 

"You know I like my favorite piece of ass," Brian said calmly, his eyes following a hot brunet for a moment before looking back to Emmett. 

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Go get that hot thing you were looking at. Baby will be here after a minute." He said.

Brian took a long drink of his beer, but made no move to go after the man. 

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you like my company so much that you'll miss a trick for it." He teased.

"Oh, it isn't your company," Brian said seriously. 

"Then what is it?" Emmett asked.

"I just didn't want him," Brian said calmly. 

Emmett nodded quietly as Justin came back.

Brian watched them resume their game, annoyed someone was yet again pestering him about tricking. Was it really any of their business who he fucked or didn't? 

Justin saw a guy watching Brian hungrily, he rolled his eyes and kept playing.

"There's another one," Emmett said to Brian nodding his head towards the man. "Damn, Brian, I wish half as many guys hit on me." 

Brian shrugged, his eyes on Justin's ass as he leaned over the table to take his shot. 

"Guys are hitting on you, Em." Justin said. "There." he said nodding his head toward a man that was looking at Emmett. "He's definitely good looking." he said.

"Yeah ,go on, you can get your first rejection on the night," Brian said in his usual snarling tone, teasing the queen. 

"We're not all as lucky as you to have men throwing themselves at us," Emmett said, hands on his hips. 

"Em, he's been looking at you all night. He's not gonna reject you." Justin smiled as he went to stand next to Brian. "Be nice." he said softly.

"I'm never nice," Brian said with a smirk. "No one would know what to do if I was."

Justin rolled his eyes and kissed him softly.

Michael walked into the bar, instantly pissed when he saw Justin with Brian and Emmett. He walked up to the group before Emmett could go after the man watching him. 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Michael demanded. 

Brian just raised a brow at the man. 

"He's our friend." Emmett said. 

Justin sighed and leaned against Brian. 

Michael glared at Justin then looked at Brian. "I can't believe you took his side," he said. "I'm your best friend." 

"Maybe if you weren't always a shit to him he wouldn't have," Brian said. 

"No one asked you to lie to Deb, Michael." Emmett said. 

Justin sighed. 

"I didn't lie," Michael protested. "The little shit won't leave us alone, he stalks Brian, and attacked me. I can't believe you're standing up for him too." 

Emmett shook his head quietly. 

"I'm not stalking Brian! I'm around because he wants me around! I punched you only because I had enough of your bullshits." Justin said.

Michael snorted. "The only reason Brian lets you hang around is because of your ass," he said with a sneer. "You are an easy lay." 

Brian glared at his friend. "It's for more than his ass," he admitted. 

Emmett smiled, happy that Brian finally admitted it. 

Justin smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around Brian.

"I can't believe you," Michael said. "You actually like having him around?" 

"I believe that fact had been covered before," Brian said calmly, swallowing down the rest of his beer. He hated this, arguing with his friend. 

"Michael just get over it. Stop being jealous. You and Brian are never gonna happen even if I'm not around." Justin said.

"I am not jealous," Michael snapped, everyone knowing he was lying. "Brian can do far better than a stupid shit that is still in high school no less." He looked at his friend. "I can't believe you keep fucking him, he can't be that good." 

Brian laughed. "Oh, he is." 

"You heard him. No go away." Justin said. 

Emmett nodded. "I think you really should go."

Michael sputtered for a second. "What the fuck?" He demanded. "Has he been fucking you too? Why would you take his side?" 

"Maybe because I'm not an asshole." Justin snorted. 

"Michael, that's enough." Emmett said.

Michael huffed in disbelief. "Brian?" 

"I agree," he said calmly. "I've had enough of your shit about Justin too. The only thing he has ever done to you is punch you last night." 

"Which I did because you lied. You put words in my mouth. Things I'd never say." Justin said.

"Oh, please," Michael said rolling his eyes. "It's not like we don't all that's what you want. You think you can come into our lives and change Brian? Brian will never change." 

Brian clenched his jaw in anger, knowing if he opened his mouth he would regret whatever came out. 

Justin snorted. "I'm not trying to change him! I like him the way he is! I don't want him to change! Not really! And yes, I want a future with him. And maybe one day I want to live with him and have a life with him! But I'd never go around saying all this things to Emmett or anyone else because I'm still too young to think about our house or kids or whatever shits you told Brian!"

Michael snorted. "Like he would ever want anything like that, much less with you." 

"How the hell do you know what I'll want in the future?" Brian demanded without thought. 

"We all know all you care about is fucking, and maybe Gus." 

Brian froze, surprised by Michael's statement. Was that what everyone actually believed? 

Justin snorted. "And you think you're his best friend?! You don't even know him!" he said loudly. 

Emmett sighed. "Justin is right, Michael. That's bullshit. Just go home and get some rest. You're not thinking clearly."

"I know Brian better than anyone," Michael said. "I've been his best friend for years." 

Brian stared at the man. "And yet you don't think I even care about my son?" He asked. 

Justin took Brian's hand in his quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you care about him, at least some," Michael said. "But we both know you're not going to change. You're not going to settle down." 

Brian stared at his friend for a second the just had to walk away. He stalked to the bar and ordered a double Beam, unable to listen to Michael anymore. 

Justin quickly went after him. 

"You're awful." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"What?" Michael asked. "It's the truth. Brian isn't going to change." 

"You don't know Brian at all. And if he's gonna change or not is none of your business." Emmett said.

"He won't," Michael insisted. "And of course it's my business, he's my best friend." 

"Exactly! He's your friend! Not lover! Not partner! Not boyfriend! That's none of your business." Emmett said.

"It is when some little kid tries to change him," Michael said stubbornly. 

"Justin is not trying to change him. And if you know Brian so well then you'd know that no one can change Brian Kinney."

"Of course the little shit is," Michael said. "He's got all these stupid thoughts in his head and trying to force them on Brian." 

Emmett rolled his eyes. "God, Michael you need help."

"What? Why?" Michael asked, confused. 

"Because you're starting to imagine things. You're obsessed with Brian." Emmett said.

"I am not," Michael said quickly. "But I am his best friend and I worry about him. Justin is no good for him." 

Emmett laughed. "Justin is too good for him." he said.

Michael snorted. "He's just a stupid kid. The only thing he is good for to Brian is for a fuck." 

"And still he's closer to Brian that you ever have been in your whole life." Emmett smirked.

"That's not true," Michael said instantly. "All Brian wants from him is a fuck. I'm his best friend, I know him better than anyone else." 

"If Brian wanted only a fuck Justin won't be around." Emmett said.

"He's a around because he won't go the fuck away. He's around because he's a sure fuck." 

"Brian doesn’t need a sure fuck. He's hot enough to always find someone. And if Brian really wanted Justin gone...He won’t still be around."

"But Brian hasn't been finding someone," Michael pointed out. "I haven't seen him pick up a trick all week. And I just know it's Justin's fault." 

"What Brian is doing is not your business, Michael." Emmett said.

"He's my friend, of course he's my business," Michael insisted. 

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I'm really tired of all this and there's a hot guy that is looking at me so excuse me." he said and walked away.

Michael glared at Emmett as he walked away, unable to believe what all was said to him tonight. 

Justin sat down next to Brian. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Brian shrugged, staring into the glass of Beam. 

"He's just jealous." Justin said quietly and kissed his cheek. "Don't think too much about the bullshits he said."

"Is it true though?" Brian asked quietly. "Is that what everyone about me?" 

Justin shook his head. "No. Not at all. We all know that you care about Gus and your friends. Even if you prefer to hide it." he smiled softly.

"Mikey said I only care about fucking. How can he say that? Is that what he really thinks?" Brian asked softly then threw back his drink. He gestured for another. 

"No, Brian. He's just jealous that you're keeping me around." Justin said. "I know that you don’t care only about the fucking. You may don't want to show it but...You just want to be loved. We all want that." he whispered softly.

Brian smiled a little then sighed. "I don't know why he should be jealous," he said. "It's not like I would ever fuck him, even if you weren't here." 

"He thinks otherwise." Justin said and sighed.

"Yeah," Brian said. "I just don't know why." 

"Because he loves you." Justin shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I want to fuck him. That would be like fucking your brother," Brian said with a short laugh. 

"I know, Brian. Obviously he doesn’t or...he just doesn’t want to." Justin said.

"Why does he have to be an ass though?" Brian asked. "He's jealous, okay, but that doesn't mean he should be such an ass to you." 

"I dunno, Brian. That’s just how he is." Justin whispered.

"I wish he'd quit," Brian admitted. "I hate how he puts me between you two, like I can't be friends with both of you." 

"I know, I know. He's just so dumb." Justin mumbled.

"Jus," Brian said slowly. "Don't start putting him down too, please." 

"He called me worse things. I can call him dumb once." Justin said.

"You got your once," Brian said, finally looking over at the blond. "Be the nice Sunshine we all know." 

Justin smiled a bit. "Everyone have a dark side. Even the nice Sunshine." he chuckled and leaned to kiss him softly.

"I like your horny side the best," Brian teased. 

Justin laughed. "Maybe my horny side is actually my dark side." he smiled and tugged Brian's bottom lip gently.

"Well, it certainly is a fun side," Brian chuckled. 

Justin laughed. "Oh thank you. Your horny side is very fun as well."

Brian smiled at him. Leave it to the blond to always make him smile. 

Justin smiled back and kissed him softly.

Michael turned his glare from Emmett to the bar where Brian and Justin sat, kissing. 

He walked up behind the pair. "Why don't you just fuck him and be done with him for the night?" He said snidely. 

Justin sighed and slowly pulled away. "I think you should go, Michael." he said. 

"You don't tell me what to do," Michael snapped at him. "I was talking to Brian." 

"Mikey," Brian said slowly. 

"Don't Mikey me. Just fuck him and send him away so we can spend some time together." Michael said.

"I'm more than happy to fuck Justin," Brian said with a smirk. "And he wouldn't go away even if I told him to." 

"Just send him away! If he's not listening to you let me do it." Michael said.

"And just how do you think you're going to do that?" Brian said, his voice dropping to a slightly dangerous tone. 

"You'll see." Michael said.

Brian turned full on the barstool to face his friend. "Don't you dare even think about hurting him in any way," he warned. 

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? He punched me in the face? I actually have the right to kick his ass." he said. 

Justin bit his lip and took Brian's hand. "Calm down." he said quietly.

"You deserved it," Brian said standing up. “Don’t think of retaliating." 

Michael snorted. "Or what? Why do you even care?! I'm your best friend. You should be on my side."

Brian was so tired of hearing that. "I shouldn't have to be on anyone's side," he snapped. "And I wouldn't be if you'd stop being a dick to Justin. He's never done anything to you, aside for last night." 

"Exactly. He fucking punched me in the face and still you’re on his side!' Michael said loudly.

"You fucking deserved it, Michael," Brian said. "I would have done it a long time ago if you treated me like that." 

"There's a giant difference between you and this kid." Michael said.

"Anyone would have," Brian said. "I'm surprised it took him this long to get fed up. And if I had known half the shit you say to him, I would have put a stop to it before." 

"What do you mean? You'd hit me?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is happening? Why are you letting him play with you?" 

"What is happening is that you are finally being call on for being such an ass," Brian said. "And he is not playing me, nobody plays me." 

"Then what is he still doing here? Why are you letting him to stand between us? He's just a trick and you knew me for years, Bri. Why are you letting him ruin our friendship?"

Brian stared at his friend for a second. "Justin has done nothing to mess with our friendship, to come between us," he said firmly. 

"Then why are you pulling away from me to be with him?" Michael asked.

"I'm not," Brian said calmly. "I'm just tired of listening to the way you treat Justin." 

"I wouldn't talk about him if you spend some time only with me. Which you don't do anymore. He's always with you." Michael said.

"That is not true," Brian said. "And we do spend time together." 

Michael snorted. "Please it's been weeks since we had some time together without this shit around."

Brian sighed in frustration. It was true Justin had been around a lot more, but it wasn't always because he was hanging around Brian, he was good friends with Emmett too. 

"Well quit talking shit all the time, I'd enjoy your company more," he said honestly. 

"Then spend some time with me." Michael said. 

Justin sighed and got up. "See ya later." he whispered and kissed Brian softly.

Brian grabbed Justin and pulled him into his arms for a deeper kiss. "You don't have to go," he whispered in his ear. 

Michael frowned. "See that's what I mean." he sighed. 

"I know." Justin whispered. "But maybe you really need some time only with your friends." he said as he cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "Plus I'll be waiting for you in the loft."

"You better be," Brian growled playfully into his mouth. 

Justin chuckled. "Then you better hurry up and come home." he smiled.

Brian chuckled and released the blond. 

Justin smiled and left.

Brian raised a brow at Michael. "Well, you going to join me for a drink?" 

Michael smiled happily and nodded. "Sure thing, Brian."

Brian ordered two beers and waited to see what Michael wanted to talk about. 

Michael sat down and drank some of the beer.

Brian smiled and asked about the most recent superhero movie, knowing it would make Mikey happy. 

Michael grinned happily and started talking.


	26. Chapter 26

Justin was sitting on the couch, watching some movie, waiting for Brian to come home.

Brian fumbled with the elevator's gate, pulling it down once he and Mikey got out. "Stupid thing," he muttered at it. 

Michael laughed and leaned against Brian. "You're so right, Bri."

Brian huffed as he dug out his keys, he hated when Mikey called him that, but at the moment he just couldn't care too much. 

He opened the loft door, chuckling when Mikey almost fell as he stumbled in. The mad had more to drink than Brian and didn't have the same tolerance. 

Justin looked at them confused. "Um...Brian what is he doing here?" He asked quietly as he got up. "We had plans."

Brian stared at the blond for a second before remembering. "We're going to smoke a joint," he told him. "He's had plenty to drink." 

Michael laughed and nodded. "Come on." 

Justin raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk and you're gonna smoke a joint?" He asked.

"I am not drunk, Jus," Brian said clearly. He wasn't, well maybe a little. "You get my box and I'll get some beers." 

Justin sighed and went to take the box. 

"Oh your wifey don't like it that I'm here." Michael said and sat down on the couch.

"Not my wife," Brian laughed as he grabbed three beers out of the fridge, despite saying Mikey didn't need another. 

"If you say so." Michael chuckled. 

Justin came back and put the box down on the table. 

Brian placed the three beer on the table and sat down on the floor, his back to the sofa. He opened the box and pulled out what he needed to roll a joint. 

"Hurry up." Michael said as he laid down on the couch and looked at Brian. 

Justin shook his head, watching them. 

"Come on, sit down," Brian said to Justin, holding a beer out. "Can't be left out of the fun." 

"There should be someone sober to take care of you." Justin said. 

"Your wife is not fun. He's boooring." Michael said.

Brian couldn't snickering. "I'm already home," he pointed out. "The worst that happens is I pass out on the floor." 

"Which you've done many times," Michael laughed. 

Justin watched him for a moment. "What about our plans?" He asked quietly.

"Oh trust me, I'm still going to fuck the hell out of you," Brian assured the blond, grinning, grabbing his hand to pull him to the floor next to him. 

Justin sat down. "Sure. It's so good when you're high and drunk. You'll probably fell asleep before we even go to the bed." He said. 

"Stop talking about fucking and let's smoke." Michael grumbled.

Brian snickered and lit the joint. He took a long drag before offering it back to Michael. He leaned over to Justin and nipped his ear. "I am not drunk," he told him. "And I can be stoned as hell and still be able to fuck you until you scream." 

"God, Brian," Michael groaned after he took a long drag. "Do I have to hear this?" He held the joint out to Justin. 

"I don't feel like doing drugs tonight." Justin said and gave the joint to Brian. "I'm gonna lay down. I'm kinda tired." He said and went to the bedroom, quickly pulling the candles and the rose petals away.

Brian shrugged and took a hit. It seemed he couldn't always keep the kid happy. Besides, it wasn't all about him anyway, Mikey was his friend too.

Justin sat on the bed and started drawing.

"Does he always pout like that?" Michael asked lightly as he took the joint. 

Justin walked to them. "I don't pout." He said and sat down next to Brian. "I just went to draw something." He shrugged.

"My cock?" Brian teased, taking the joint from Michael. 

Justin rolled his eyes. "You wish. I can draw other things you know?" He chuckled and took the joint from Brian.

"But you love to draw it," Brian teased as he picked up his beer, realizing he didn't have the joint. "You changed your mind, huh?" 

"Yeah. I guess I want to see you sleeping on the floor." Justin teased and took a long drag before he gave it to Brian. 

Michael laughed. 

"As long as I get to fuck you first," Brian said with a smirk. 

"God, Brian, could you stop talking about fucking him?" Michael asked rolling his eyes. 

"He's always like that. He's just like a horny teenager." Justin said and took a sip from his beer.

"I have not heard you complain," Brian chuckled, leaning over to nip Justin's ear again, flicking the lobe with his tongue. 

Justin gasped and pulled away. "Stop. Michael is here." He said. 

"Yes, Brian. Michael is here." He said. 

Brian huffed a laugh and leaned back against the sofa. 

Michael sat up and grabbed the last beer from the table. "Pass the joint, Justin." 

"I think you had enough drinks." Justin said and gave him the joint but took the beer.

"Hey," Michael complained, glaring at the blond, but there was no heat behind it. He was far enough gone that his anger at the twink was pushed back. 

Brian chuckled and snaked his arm around Justin's waist long enough to pull him agianst his side. 

"Sorry. You're already drunk enough. We don't want you to go to the hospital even if you were asshole to me.”, Justin said and put his head on Brian's shoulder.

Michael snorted. "Brian's an asshole too and that never matters," he said passing the joint on. 

Justin shrugged. "It matters." He said and took the joint.

"He's just not in love with your cock," Brian laughed, bumping his shoulder against Justin's.

"And why do you think that he's in love with your cock?" Michael laughed. 

"I can't be in love with a cock." Justin rolled his eyes. 

"Yes you can," Brian said kissing Justin's cheek then look up at his friend. "And he does because I'm the best fuck." 

"So cocky." Michael laughed. 

"He's always cocky." Justin chuckled.

"I'm right here," Brian reminded them. He took a long drink of his beer, actually glad the other two were talking and not fighting. Fuck, if he could keep them, mainly Mikey, drunk enough to be nice all the time, things would be much easier on him. 

"I'm just saying." Michael laughed and gave Brian the joint. 

"It's kinda the truth." Justin chuckled.

"So I'm cocky and an asshole?" Brian asked with a laugh. "Two of my favorites things, cock and asses."

Justin rolled his eyes and kissed him. 

Michael laughed.

Brian held Justin's head, deepening the kiss for a minute before releasing him. "Especially yours," he murmured against those soft lips. 

Justin licked his lips, panting quietly. "You're too good in that." he whispered.

Brian chuckled, releasing him to take the last hit of the joint and stubbing it out in the ashtray. 

"I feel soooo good." Michael laughed. 

Justin chuckled and put his head on Brian's forehead.

"Of course you do, Mikey," Brian said, but kept where he was with Justin. He gave him another kiss then pulled back. 

Michael frowned a little as he watched. He'd never seen Brian do that with anyone. 

Justin chuckled. "Had fun after I left?" he asked softly.

"Sure," Brian said, lifting Justin up to sit sideways in his lap. "Me, Mikey, alcohol, recipe for fun." 

Michael watched with interest. 

Justin laughed and wrapped an arm around Brian's neck. "Yeah. It's fun when you're drunk." he said and kissed him quickly.

Brian nuzzled his nose behind Justin's ear for a minute. "Cartwheels and handstands are not from being drunk," he told him, pulling back to drink the last of his beer. 

Justin laughed. "You're right. They're from being high." he chuckled and relaxed against him.

"Nope, that would be from Anita's trail mix," Brian laughed and looked over at Michael. "Right?" 

"Sure." Michael laughed. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Justin chuckled.

"I'd give you some of it to see what stupid shit you do," Brian said. "But I'm not dealing with the out come. God only knows how much of that shit you're allergic to." 

"It's not my fault that I'm allergic to many things." Justin said and nipped his bottom lip. "You should be happy that I'm not allergic to you."

"Oh, trust me, I am," Brian said. 

"Hello, you're not alone here," Michael said with a raised brow. 

Justin grinned and kissed Brian softly. "I'm just teasing him, Michael." he smiled as he looked at him.

Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, Mikey," Brian said looking up at him. "Get me another beer." 

"Why don't you?" Michael asked, even as he stood up. 

"I'm too comfortable," Brian told him. 

Justin chuckled and kissed Brian's neck softly as he closed his eyes.

Brian wrapped both arms around Justin, smiling faintly. He liked holding him. 

Justin relaxed and hummed. "I started planning the trip to Vermont...just so you know." he said quietly and kissed Brian's neck.

"Of course you did," Brian said rolling his eyes. 

"Did what?" Michael asked as he handed Brian and Justin fresh beers and sat down on the sofa with his own. 

"Started planning our trip to Vermont the next weekend." Justin said and took a sip of his beer.

"You're taking the little shit on a trip?" Michael asked in shock, not sure if he was angry or amazed. 

"Play nice, Mikey," Brian warned. 

Justin frowned and looked away from Michael as he drank some more of his beer.

"You're serious," Michael said with wide eyes. "You're taking a weekend trip with him? You know that makes you sound like a couple, or that you at least actually like him." 

Brian sat his chin on Justin's shoulder, staring at the side of his neck, not knowing what to say to his friend. 

"It's just a trip, Michael. No need to make a big deal out of it." Justin said.

Michael opened and closed his mouth for a minute. "Jesus, Brian," he said softly. "He really isn't just a trick that won't leave." 

"I told you that," Brian said and gulped down more than half his beer. He wasn't drunk enough to be saying these things to Mikey. 

Justin took Brian's hand in his and squeezed it gently. 

"I know. I heard you." Michael said.

"I need another joint," Brian said suddenly then patted Justin's thigh. "Move so I can roll one." 

Justin looked at him. "Brian, please. You had enough." he said softly. "Just slow down."

"Hey, Brian knows how much he can handle," Michael said. He actually wanted that second joint, Brian tended to talk a little freer when smoking. 

Justin ignored him, looking at Brian. "Please. I'd really prefer it if you sleep on the bed not on the floor." he said.

"Jus," Brian said calmly, smirking. "I have every intention of getting in bed and fucking the hell out of you in just a little while. 

Michael raised a brow. Jus? Since when did Brian called the twink Jus? 

“You better.” Justin smirked as he got up and went to lay down on the couch.

"Hey, watch it," Michael said when Justin's feet came too close to him. 

Brian leaned forward and quickly rolled another joint. He leaned back on the sofa again, his head right next to his hip. 

Justin rolled his eyes and sat up.

Brian reached back and grabbed Justin's arm. "Too early for bed," he said, not wanting the blond to leave. 

Justin raised an eyebrow but moved to sit down next to Brian. "Actually it's not early."

"It is if you don't have to get up in the morning," Brian laughed as he lit the joint. He took a long hit and offered it to the blond. 

Justin shook his head. 

"Give it to me." Michael said quickly.

Brian chuckled and passed it to his friend before putting his arm around Justin. 

Justin rested his heead on Brian's shoulder as Michael took the joint.

Michael took a hit and passed it back to Brian, his eyes on the way Justin leaned on the brunett and how Brian didn't pull away. 

Justin yawned quietly. "It's getting kinda late." he smirked at Brian.

Brian chuckled and pressed his lips to Justin's temple. "Don't you fall asleep, Jus," Brian said. "We'll go to bed soon so I can fuck you." 

"Exactly." Justin whispered. 

"Are you trying to kick me out?" Michael asked.

"You going to sleep on the sofa?" Brian asked. "And listen to us fuck?"

Michael grumbled. "I'm too tired to move. And I'll probably be asleep the second I ay down so I wouldn't hear anything." he said.

Brian chuckled, took one last hit of the joint, and stubbed it out. "Pot always does make you sleepy," he said. 

"And it makes you censor yourself less," Michael snickered. "I always learn the best stuff when you’re stoned." 

"He's right. You're talking too much when you're high." Justin laughed and got up.

"Hey, come back here," Brian said, looking up with a frown. 

"Aren't we going to bed?" Justin asked as he looked at him.

"Could you two at least hold it down for a few minutes?" Michael asked, slumping down until he was stretched out on the sofa. "I dont' know why you keep fucking him, but I don't really want to hear you doing it." 

"Then plug your ears," Brian said standing up. He grabbed the collar or Justin's shirt and pulled him up to the bed room. 

Justin laughed as he went after him. "You're even more horny when you're high." he said and kissed him quickly.

Brian smirked as he pulled Justin tight against his body. "Especially when you're around," he admitted against the blond's lips. 

"Oh I know." Justin chuckled and wrapped an arm around his neck as he kissed him deeply.

"Clothes... bed... now," Brian growled out, stepping back so he could start pulling off his own clothes. 

Justin chuckled and quickly pulled his clothes off and sat down on the bed, pulling Brian between his legs and kissing his stomach.

Brian licked his lips, staring down, waiting to see what the boy was going to do. 

Justin smiled up a him and licked his stomach slowly.

"Jus," Brian groaned. "Don't tease." 

"That's just foreplay." Justin smirked and nipped his hip. "We both know that you like it."

Brian slid his hand through short blond hair. "You can put that tongue and those lips somewhere better." 

"Really? Like where?" Justin smirked as he looked up at him.

"My cock," Brian suggested, smirking, his hand resting on the side of Justin's face, his thumb brushing over those lips. 

"You can just fuck me." Justin said.

Brian grinned, liking that idea too. "Then get on the bed all the way," he said huskily. 

Justin hummed and laid down on the bed.

Brian smiled and he crawled onto the bed and on top of Justin. He dipped his head and licked a trail up his chest, neck, under his chin, until he met with his lips. 

Justin moaned and arched his back as he pulled Brian in a deep kiss.

"I want to fuck you hard and fast," Brian said into his mouth. "I want to hear you begging for more, hear you cry out when you finally cum." 

Justin gasped quietly. "M-Michael is here." he whispered.

"I don't care," Brian said, grabbing the lube from the night stand. 

Justin gasped and kissed him deeply.

Brian thrust his tongue into Justin's mouth and took over the kiss while he quickly worked to open his boy up. 

Justin moaned in the kiss as he thrusted back.

"What do you want, Jus?" Brian said, moving his lips to Justin's ear, fucking him with his fingers. 

"F-Fuck me, Bri." Justin panted and arched his back.

Brian grinned, removed his fingers, and thrust into his boy, groaning at the wonderful feeling. 

Justin gasped and moaned loudly as he arched his back higher.

"God, Jus," Brian moaned against Justin's neck, grabbing his thighs and pulling them to his waist so he could push even deeper. 

Justin moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and pulled him in a deep kiss.

Brian moaned as he began thrusting fast and hard into Justin's hot, tight hole. Fuck, it was so fucking good. 

Justin cried out as he thrusted back, moaning in Brian's mouth.

Brian grabbed Justin's cock after several minutes and began fisting it in time with his thrusts. 

Justin gasped and moaned, panting against Brian's mouth as he arched his back.

"Cum for me, Jus," Brian groaned into Justin's mouth. 

Justin moaned loudly and started cumming.

"Fuck," Brian gasped out as Justin tightened around him. He thrust twice more then came, moaning into Justin's neck. 

Justin hummed, panting quietly.

Brian collapsed half on and half off of Justin so that the blond could breathe. 

Justin took a shaky breath and kissed Brian softly. "That was good."

"It's always good," Brian said with a chuckle, kissing Justin's dmp shoulder. 

"I know, love." Justin smiled, running his hand down Brian's back.

Brian groaned at the endearment Justin seemed to like using. 

Justin hummed. "Shut up. You like it." he chuckled.

"It sounds too lesbian," Brian said against pale skin then shifted his weight. 

Justin sighed and nodded. "Fine. I wouldn't call you such things again." he said.

Brian nuzzled his nose in the soft spot behind Justin's ear. "I just don't like that one," he whispered.

Justin nodded. "Okay." he whispered.

Brian kissed the side of Justin's neck then eased out and off of the boy. He reached over the side of the bed and picked up the small towel there to clean the cum off of his boy. 

Justin hummed and relaxed. "It's nice when you take care of me." he hummed.

"Some has to," Brian teased as he tossed the towel back on the floor, giving Justin a brief kiss before flopping down on his back. 

Justin chuckled and put his head on Brian's chest. "It's nice." he whispered.

Brian made a sound in his throat, but put his arm around Justin, holding him to his side. "Go to sleep," he said softly. 

Justin yawned quietly. "G'night, babe." he whispered and closed his eyes.

Brian smiled faintly and closed his eyes as well and was out almost instantly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it!

Michael walked quietly out of the bathroom, hoping he hadn't woken the two men in the bed. He glanced at the bed, still surprised to see Justin half laying on Brian and Brian with his arm around the small body, holding him there. 

Brian opened his eyes, feeling eyes on him, and found Michael standing in the bathroom doorway. His first reaction was to push Justin off of him, to not let anyone see them, but stopped himself before he could even move. 

"Want to start the coffee?" Brian asked calmly. "All you need to do is hit the button." 

Michael blinked and nodded slowly. "Of course." he said quietly and walked to the kitchen.

Brian ran his hand up Justin's back. "Wake up, Jus," he said quietly. 

Justin grumbled in his sleep. "Five more minutes." he mumbled and moved closer to him.

Brian chuckled. "Well, you have to let me get up at least," he said to the blond. 

"No." Justin said and wrapped his arm tighter around Brian.

Brian kissed the top of Justin's head. "Yes," he chuckled. "Mikey's making coffee." 

Justin groaned and shook his head a bit. "No." he said.

"You can stay in bed and sleep more," Brian told him, shifting his weight to get out from under the blond. "But I'm awake now." 

Justin grumbled and opened his eyes. "You're bad. I don't like you." he mumbled sleepily.

"Of course you don’t," Brian laughed. "So get off me." 

Justin rolled on top of Brian. "I'm sorry what?" he smirked.

Brian scowled playfully. "Get off me," he said and poked Justin in the ribs. 

Justin laughed and shook his head. "You woke me up. That was very rude." he said.

"Well, you were sleeping on me," Brian countered, poking Justin again, grinning up at him. 

"Stop it. I'm a bit ticklish." Justin laughed quietly.

"I know," Brian said with a grin and poked him yet again. 

Justin laughed and pinned Brian's hands to the matter as he leaned to kiss him slowly.

Brian kissed him for a long minute. "Okay, brat, let me up," he said lightly. 

"Or we can stay here and have some fun." Justin smirked and tugged his bottom lip gently.

Brian moaned softly, running his hands up Justin's smooth back. "You know Mikey is out there," he reminded him. 

Justin groaned and dropped his head on Brian's shoulder.

"He started the coffee," Brian offered, smelling the wonderful aroma. 

"Fine. I'm up." Justin said as he got up slowly and got dressed.

Brian climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats. 

"Are you finally out of bed?" Michael asked when Brian walked out of the bedroom. 

"No." Justin groaned as he walked to the kitchen. "I need coffee."

Brian followed Justin into the kitchen. "Breakfast?" He asked the blond as he poured them both a cup of coffee. 

"Hmm ideas?" Justin asked as he took the cup. 

"You going to cook eggs?" Brian asked, sitting down at the island, ignoring Michael for the moment. 

Michael leaned against the counter with his own cup of coffee and watched the two of them. They were acting a lot like an actual couple. He didn’t even know that Brian can act that way.

"If you want omelet yeah." Justin smiled.

Brian grinned. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise. “

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned to kiss him softly. "I'm not sure that we have eggs." He said.

"You mean you actually have food here?" Michael asked Brian in surprise. 

Brian shrugged. 

"Well we have to eat sometimes, ya know." Justin chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"We?" Michael asked with a raised brow. "You don’t' live here." 

"He is since your mom threw him out," Brian bit out. 

Michael had the grace to look down in embarrassment. 

Justin sighed and looked at Brian. "So why don't you make pancakes?" He grinned.

Brian rolled his eyes. "We went over this just a few days ago, I can't cook for shit," he reminded the blond. 

"You can cook fine enough." Justin said and kissed him softly.

"And you point out that I burn them," he said lightly. "You can cook or we can go to the diner." He looked over at Michael. "You?" 

"You're so lazy." Michael rolled his eyes. "I'll make something. Just say what you want."

Brian looked at Michael in surprise. He hadn't been nasty yet this morning. 

Michael raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Eggs if there are any," Brian said with a shrug and looked at Justin. "You know what food there is." 

Justin shrugged and took a sip from his coffee as Michael started making breakfast.

"You can make some toast, Wonder Boy," Michael said flatly, still not liking the blond being there. Seriously, why was Brian keeping him around other than to fuck? But after having his ass chewed out by his mother, he wasn't going to incur more of her wrath.

Justin nodded and kissed Brian softly before he went to make the toast.

Michael rolled his eyes then scowled a little when he saw the way Brian smiled faintly at the blond. Could Brian actually like Justin? 

"So are you two going to play nice now?" Brian asked after a long minute. 

Michael scowled. "Ma said she'd have my balls if I didn't," he said then shot a glare to Justin. "That doesn't mean I have to like you though." 

"Why don't you?" Brian asked, honestly curious. 

Michael looked at Brian. "I just don't." He said.

Brian raised a brow in question, taking a drink of his coffee. 

Justin looked between them.

"I don't get it," Brian admitted, shaking his head. 

Michael shrugged and served the breakfast.

"Thanks," Brian said and grinned. "Better service than the diner." 

"I expect a good tip then," Michael said lightly. 

Justin rolled his eyes and went to sit on the table.

"Get off the table," Brian said, rolling his eyes at the blond.

"I'm just gonna eat my breakfast." Justin said as he looked at Brian.

"Not on the table," Brian told him as he started eating. "This is actually good, Mikey." 

Justin sat down on the chair and started eating as well. 

"Thanks." Michael smiled and sat down as well.

"Well, aren't we all happy little friends now," Brian said with a joking smirk.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Mhm.” He said.

"Sure we are." Michael nodded a bit.

The trio ate in silence for several minutes. 

"You need to go to Deb's after awhile," Brian said to Justin. 

"Why?" Michael asked. 

"No thanks." Justin mumbled.

"To work things out with your mom," Brian said sternly to Michael. 

Michael looked away. 

Justin sighed. "Maybe later." he shrugged.

"Today, Jus," Brian said gently. 

Michael couldn't help staring at Brian every time he called Justin 'Jus'. Brian only shorted names of people who were really important to him, like Michael, Lindsay, and Debbie. And now Justin it seemed. 

Justin groaned. "You sound like my mom." He said.

"Oh, that was cruel," Brian said. 

Justin chuckled quietly. "I'm just saying."

Michael snickered, earning a glare from Brian. 

Justin finished and looked around. 

"Any plans for today?" Michael asked Brian.

"Business lunch," Brian told him. "Then I'm keeping Gus for the night."

"Really?" Michael looked at him surprised. "That's good."

"Going to be an experience," Brian said, remembering the last time he kept Gus. 

Justin smiled. "I'm sure it's gonna be fun. Now I'm gonna take a shower." he smirked at Brian and walked to the bathroom.

Brian got up and poured himself and Michael more coffee. "And what has put the thoughtful look on your face?" He asked his friend. 

Michael looked at Brian. "You.....and him, I guess." he shrugged.

Brian raised a brow in question as he took a drink of coffee. 

"You're different around him." Michael shrugged.

Brian frowned a little in thought. Was he? Enough that it was noticeable?

Michael nodded. "I don't know if you even notice it but...you're not Brian we all know when he's around." he said quietly. "You're....gentler."

Brian shifted his weight a little, uncomfortable to know he was, and that it was enough for someone to notice. 

"You like him." Michael whispered. "You actually like him."

"I thought we'd established that I like his ass," Brian said in his usual asshole fashion. 

Michael smiled softly at that. "There's nothing wrong with liking him, you know?" he whispered.

Brian huffed a laugh in surprise. "Did you just say that?" He asked. "Fuck, Mikey, the only reason you're being halfway civil to him is because Deb will have your balls if you keep treating him the way you have." 

Michael laughed quietly. "Yeah that's kinda true but....I'm not only civil to him because of Ma. I'm doing it because of you too. Because I saw you two last night. I saw how you are really around him...how you kiss him and hold him....Now I get it." he said with a soft smile. "And I'll do my best to be nicer."

Brian stared at his friend for a long minute. "You just sounded sappy and hetero," he said, feeling a little uncomfortable again. 

Michael smiled wider. "And you just look like someone who is into the little shit." he smirked.

"You're full of shit," Brian said, turning to get more coffee.

"Sure." Michael said. "You like him. You so like him." he teased. 

"Now you're starting to sound like him," Brian accused. 

"Well I'm your best friend and you're into him so I guess we should get to know each other and be nicer to each other and such shits." Michael said.

"Oh, I get into him," Brian said with a smirk, unwilling to admit to his feeling. 

"You know what I mean." Michael said.

Brian rolled his lips in for a minute then nodded a little. "I don't mind him hanging around," he said slowly. 

Michael smirked. "I know. I saw that."

"Are you going to stop being an ass to him?" Brian asked after a minute. 

"For you, yeah. I'll try my best." Michael said.

Brian nodded. "He's a good guy," he told him. "Great fuck." He smirked. "Not that you will ever know." 

Michael looked at Brian. "You can't know that." he teased.

Brian's eyes narrowed a touch. "Yes, I do," he said firmly. 

"Oh don't be jealous. He's all yours." Michael said.

"I don't do jealous," Brian said instantly. 

"If you care that someone else can fuck him...That's kind of being jealous." Michael said.

"I don't do jealous," Brian repeated firmly. He just didn't want anyone else fucking his blond. He tried to tell himself that it was only because he loved fucking him raw, but he knew it was only part of the reason. 

"Of course you don't. You don't do jealous and you don't like Justin at all, right? He's just a nice fuck that you keep around, right?" Michael asked.

Brian clenched his jaw. "Sure I like him," he said after a minute, hoping to sound indifferent. "He's an okay guy." 

"I'm an okay guy?" Justin raised an eyebrow as he walked to the kitchen, dressed in his jeans and one of Brian's shirts. 

Michael raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Brian rolled his eyes at the blond, smiling faintly, and smacked Justin's ass lightly. 

Justin shook his head and went to wash the dishes.

"Thanks," Brian said softly to the blond. 

When he was done he walked to the couch and turned the TV on, looking for something to watch. 

"Since when are you thanking people?" Michael asked quietly.

"I do," Brian said instantly. "Just not often." 

Michael nodded slowly. "I think he's not happy that you called him an okay guy." he said quietly.

Brian rolled his eyes. Justin knew what Brian really thought of him. 

"I'm just saying." Michael whispered and looked at Justin.

"Nah," Brian said easily. 

Michael shrugged.

Brian raised a brow at his friend. "Your curiosity sated yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"Well, if you're done being nosey," Brian said with a little smile. "I need a shower myself." 

"Are you trying to kick me out to be with the okay guy?" Michael laughed.

Brian rolled his eyes. 

Michael smirked and got up. "I'll see you later." He said. "Have fun with your lover boy." He teased and left.

Brian shook his head and went to stand behind the sofa. "You are squeaky clean now?" He asked, bend down to kiss the side of Justin's neck. 

"Yes." Justin said, not taking his eyes away from the TV. 

"You could have waited," Brian teased, draping his arms down Justin's chest.

Justin shrugged. "I figured you and Michael can use some time to talk." He said.

Brian nodded. "Well, I could always get you dirty again," he teased. "I have two hours before I have to leave for lunch." 

"Yeah." Justin said, still looking at the TV. 

"Is that really this interesting?" Brian asked with a slight frown at how Justin wasn't exactly paying attention to him. 

"Yes. It's okay." Justin said.

"Jus," Brian said softly, wondering when he stopped calling him Justin in private. 

Justin kept watching the show quietly.

Brian sighed after a minute. He could tell something was bothering the blond, which seemed to happen a lot, he just didn't know what. He finally stood all the way up and walked around to the recliner, dropping down on it. 

"I thought you're going to take a shower." Justin said still not looking at him.

"In a while," Brian said calmly. "I think I'll sit here for a bit." 

Justin nodded and hugged his knees, watching.

"Did Mikey somehow say something to get you pissy again in the two minutes between your shower and him leaving?" Brian asked, annoyed with the silence that wasn't comfortable like usual. 

"No. He was actually nice for once." Justin said.

Brian nodded, taking his word. Maybe the boy wasn't upset, maybe he really was just that interested in the show. 

Justin kept watching quietly.

Brian leaned back in his chair and watched the show for some time. 

"Well,” he finally said standing up.”I got to shower and get ready for my meeting." 

Justin nodded as he glanced at the other. “Okay.” He gave him a small smile and looked back at the tv.


	28. Chapter 28

Justin was sitting on the couch with his sketchpad, drawing Brian and Gus. "He looks just like you." he told Brian.

Brian smiled a little. "Except for the drooling of," he said lightly then looked up. "Do you have to draw yet another picture of me and Gus?"

Justin shook his head and put his sketchpad on the table. "Nope. I'm done for now." he said.

"Good, you can get him a bottle," Brian said. 

Justin rolled his eyes and went to take a bottle for Gus and then gave it to Brian. 

"Thanks," Brian said softly. "So how did it go with Deb? Did she give you your job back?" 

"Yes she did. So I guess that we're okay now." Justin said and sat back down on the couch. "And Michael is strangely nice with me."

"Well, Deb did chew him a new ass, and not in a good way," Brian pointed out. 

"I guess." Justin said. "It's strange...but it's nice. So what are we gonna do on Monday?" he asked, hoping that Brian didn't forgot his birthday.

Brian raised a brow. "Getting the results from our tests," he said. 

Justin nodded. "I remember that but...Something else?" he asked as he looked at Brian. 

"School and work?" Brian teased, setting Gus's empty bottle on the coffee table. 

Justin nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah. I will probably hang out with Daphne and James." he shrugged.

Brian nodded as he lifted Gus up to stand in his lap, smiling at his son. "You will come to Babylon though, right?" He asked lightly. 

Justin shrugged. "I guess. It's not like I have something better to do." he said quietly, trying not to sound upset that Brian forget his birthday. It's not like he believed Brian would bother to remember such thing.

Brian smiled faintly, unable to help it. "Are you doing anything with your mother?" He asked.

Justin shrugged. "Why do you think I should do something with my mom?" he asked as he looked at Brian.

"Aren't all good little boys supposed to spend their birthday with their mom?" Brian asked with a teasing smirk. 

Justin blinked. "Y-You remember it." he whispered and smiled widely.

"Yeah, well," Brian said with a shrug. 

Justin grinned. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"You said you're hanging out with your friends," Brian reminded him. 

"Only for a bit. We can still do something if you have something in mind." Justin smiled.

"Woody's and Babylon," Brian said with a shrug. 

Justin nodded slowly. "Should I expect....a gift?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Brian said leaning close to Justin. "Depends on what you want." He touched his lips to Justin's for a moment then pulled back a little. 

"What are you offering?" Justin asked quietly as he smiled at him.

Brian raised a brow as he sat back and bounced Gus a little, smiling when the boy giggled. "Don't know," he said honestly.

Justin nodded quietly. 

"Is Deb still going to make tomorrow's family dinner for your birthday party?" Brian asked. 

"I dunno. Probably." Justin shrugged. 

"I'm sure you'll get all kind of wonderful things," Brian said, grinning when Gus grabbed his nose for a second, making himself giggle. 

"I don't care about the gifts that they're gonna give me." Justin said. 

"No?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "I thought it would be important for you, especially since you need some of your art supplies, which you know you will probably get."   
Justin shrugged. "To be honest the only gift that I'm curious about is the one from you. Not that I wouldn't appreciate the other gifts if I get other gifts." He said, looking at Brian.

"What makes you think I'm getting you something?" Brian asked lightly, passing his son to the blond when the baby reached for him. "I'm sure you've heard my thoughts on birthdays." 

"And I'm sure you know that I like birthdays." Justin said and smiled at Gus. "And that they're kinda important to me."

"Why?" Brian asked, getting up and going to the wall of windows. "They just mean you're getting older." He unlocked a window and pushed it open a couple inches.

"I just like them." Justin shrugged and played with Gus, smiling when the baby giggled.

"You won't in a few more years," Brian chuckled, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it, and blowing the smoke straight out the window. 

"Maybe. But I like them now." Justin said, watching Brian.

"Well, what do you want?" Brian asked after a minute. 

"Surprise me." Justin said as Gus started to fell asleep.

"You do know I've only ever gotten Deb or Mikey birthday gifts, right?" Brian pointed out, blowing more smoke out the window. "Not something I'm good at, by the way." 

"I'm sure you know me good enough to know what I'd like. Besides I trust in you." Justin said softly.

Brian groaned quietly. The boy actually expected him to get him a gift. "Yeah," he said softly, stubbing his smoke out and pulling the window back closed. 

 

"You don't have to get me anything." Justin said and gave him Gus gently. "Put him to sleep. I'm hungry." He said and went to make a sandwich for himself.

"Make me one?" Brian asked as he went about changing Gus and putting him in his one piece sleeper. The draw-back of having Gus, diapers. 

Justin nodded and make a sandwich to Brian as well.

"You make such a good little wife," Brian teased a few minutes later as he sat at the island with his sandwich. 

Justin rolled his eyes, chuckling quietly. "If you want the next time you can make us something to eat." he said.

"That's okay," Brian said with a little smile. 

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're gonna make us something to eat the next time?" He asked.

"No, I'll order take-out," Brian said with a smirk. 

"It doesn't count. I can order take-out as well but I don't do it." Justin said.

"You like to cook, I don't," Brian pointed out. "Hell, I can't cook." 

"Because you never tried to learn to do it." Justin laughed. "How did you survive without me?" he smiled.

"Take-out and Debbie," Brian said honestly. 

Justin chuckled. "I mean at all. Not only the food." he smiled.

Brian raised a brow. "I do just fine," he said. "I've always taken care of myself." 

"I'm sure that your life is boring without me." Justin chuckled and eat his sandwich.

"Less complicated," Brian said honestly. 

Justin frowned a bit. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Things were a lot simpler before," Brian said honestly. 

Justin frowned and looked away as he kept eating quietly.

Brian watched his boy for a minute then smiled teasingly. "But I guess I'll take you over simple." 

"What?" Justin asked and looked at him again. "What do you mean?"

"I prefer you being around more than everything being simple," Brian said and shoved the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth, looking away from the blond.

Justin smiled as he put his sandwich down and went to hug Brian.

"What?" Brian asked as the boy hugged not. 

"Nothing." Justin whispered and kissed his neck softly.

Brian pressed a kiss to Justin's lips, but pulled back when the intercom buzzed. He scowled and went over to the door. 

"What?" He asked, pressing the button. 

"Hey, let me in." Emmett's voice came through. 

Brian sighed, but pushed the button to release the building door. 

Justin grinned. "Oh, Emmett is coming." He smiled happily.

"Joy," Brian said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh come on. Emmett is fun. I like him." Justin smiled.

"Of course you do," Brian said opening the door before going to sit on the couch. "You girls just love giggling over everything." 

Justin went to stand behind Brian and massaged his shoulders. "Call me girl again and you won’t touch me for a week." He said, smirking.

Brian tilted his head back to look up at the boy. "Don't even think about trying that," Brian warned, putting a hand on the back of Justin's neck, pulling his face down to kiss him.   
Justin kissed him back hungrily.

"Should I just wait out here so you two can fuck?" Emmett asked lightly. 

Justin pulled away and chuckled as he looked at Emmett. "Come in, Em." He smiled.

Brian scowled as he sat back up. "What are you doing here, Emmett?" 

Emmett walked in the loft and closed the door after himself. "I just come to see you and Baby." he said. 

Justin smiled at him. "That's really nice." he said.

Brian rolled his eyes. 

"Do you want something to drink?" Justin asked.

"You can bring me a beer," Brian said looking over his shoulder. "I guess Honeycutt can have one too." He smirked at the queen. 

"You can go and take a beer yourself." Justin rolled his eyes at Brian.

"Brat," Brian said with a faint smile. 

Justin shook his head and went to take a beer for Brian. "Em, do you want one?" he asked as he looked at Emmett.

"Just remember to keep it down," Brian warned Emmett, gesturing to the playpen where Gus was sleeping. 

“I can behave.” Emmett said as he looked over at the playpen.

Justin walked to them and gave them both a beer. 

"Thanks," Brian said with a small smile for the blond. 

Justin nodded and sat down next to him. 

"So why are you here?" Brian asked as Emmett sat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table. 

"I told you I came to see you and Baby." Emmett shrugged.

"Oh, yes, because we don't see enough of you," Brian teased dryly.

"Exactly." Emmett said lightly. 

Justin laughed quietly. "You're always welcome here, Em." he said.

"When I say," Brian added. "It's bad enough Mikey's always showing up." 

Justin rolled his eyes. "I live here as well now." he reminded.

"That does not mean you can issue open invitations to anyone you want," Brian told him 

"We're talking about Emmett not just anyone." Justin said. 

Brian rolled his eyes, but didn't argue farther. 

"So Em, how are you?" Justin asked. 

"I was coming to see if you boys were coming to Babylon, but I guess the answer is no," Emmett said, looking over to the playpen in the corner. 

Justin smiled. "Yeah. We can't tonight." he said.

"But you feel free to go," Brian said with a smirk for the queen. 

"Oh I won't miss it." Emmett smirked.

"You might even get lucky and someone will fuck you," Brian said dryly, teasing him.

"Maybe Baby has to come with me." Emmett smirked back.

Brian eyed the queen for a second, but didn't say anything. 

Emmett chuckled and got up. "I'll be on my way then." he said. 

Justin got up and smiled. "Okay."

Brian watched Emmett leave the loft. He wrapped his arm around Justin when he sat back down, and relaxed. 

Justin smiled and relaxed in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

Brian sat with a faint smile on his face as he watched Justin playing on the floor with Gus. 

Lindsay opened the loft door and walked in. "Hey." she smiled and looked at Brian. "Had fun with your son?"

"Fuck," Brian said in surprise, turning to look at the woman. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking first?" 

Lindsay chuckled and closed the door. "Haven't you heard that you lock the door if you don't want people to just come in." she smiled and went to kiss Gus's cheek and then sat next to Brian. "Justin is pretty good to him." she said quietly.

"Yeah," Brian agreed then smirked. "And he changes diapers." 

Lindsay looked at Brian. "So I assume you didn't changed diapers this weekend. Had fun with your son?" 

Brian nodded. "Yeah." 

Lindsay smiled. "That's good. What are you gonna do today? It's Justin's birthday if you don't remember." She said quietly.

"Tomorrow is," Brian corrected then winced at being caught knowing that. 

Lindsay smirked. "I know that. I was just checking if you do. So now when I know you do...what are you gonna do?" 

"Who said I was doing anything?" Brian asked quietly. 

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you're just trying to act oh so cool in front of me and actually have an idea." She mumbled. 

Brian looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head just a little. 

"You're really not gonna do anything. It's his birthday, Brian." Lindsay mumbled quietly. "Would it kill you to buy him something and to be nice for one day?"

"Have you forgotten who I am?" 

Lindsay snorted quietly. "I remember who you are. But I think you forgot that he can walk away from you if you keep acting like you don't care for him. It's his birthday and you know how much he loves birthdays so get over your fucking comfort zone and do something that will make him happy because tomorrow he's gonna be the important one."

Brian scowled, not wanting to think the boy would leave, he knew that Brian cared. That was enough for the boy, wasn't it? "And just what the hell would you have me do?" He asked in a harsh whisper. 

"You can try to be nice for a change. Buy him a gift, maybe even flowers and have dinner or lunch or whatever here. Just the two of you. Be...caring. Don't think only about fucking him. Make him happy." She whispered.

"Flowers and dinner?" Brian asked with a raised brow. "We are not lesbians." 

"Flowers and dinner don't mean that you're lesbians." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"There is no way I'm buying flowers," Brian insisted. "That's for lesbians and straight men." 

"You know what? Forget it. I'll figure out what to do for his birthday. He probably has plans after school with his mom and friends but after that I'll entertain him. You don't worry. Just like always." Lindsay mumbled and went to take Gus.

Brian grabbed Lindsay's arm and pulled her back down on the sofa. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked in a whisper. 

Lindsay looked at him for a moment. "What do you want to do?"

Brian shifted his weight a little, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Make him smile," he breathed, thinking of the amazing his Justin would aim his way when he was especially happy about something. 

"Then do what I told you. I know it's not really who you are and that is hard but sometimes to make happy the people we care about we have to put them first and forget who we are for a moment. I did some pretty unpleasant things for some of your birthdays only to make you happy."

"And I wish you would forget my birthday," he grumbled then sighed. "He's got plans for dinner and I am not buying flowers. I don't know what else to do." He glared at her for a second. "And if you tell anyone about this conversation I will hurt you." 

Lindsay watched him for a moment then sighed. "Tell him that you have work and can't be with him. He'd understand. I'll talk to Mel and we'll figure things out." She said quietly.

Brian stared at Justin playing with Gus on the far side of the living room. "Deb's making tonight's dinner for him," he told her quietly. "What if I just give him some paints or something?" He asked quietly, looking at her. 

Lindsay shrugged. "Do whatever you want, Brian. And don't ask me you don't listen to me anyways. Oh and Debbie is not making dinner. She's making lunch or whatever because Justin said he wants to spend the night with you. Only you." She said and got up. "I hope that he change his mind. That way he won't be disappointed again."

"Wait, today?" Brian asked in surprise. 

"What?" Lindsay asked confused. 

"She's changed tonight's dinner?" He asked.

"I don't know. I thought she wants to do dinner tomorrow. I don't talk to her so much. You and Justin should know better." Lindsay said.

"I haven't heard about any change about dinner," he told her. 

Lindsay shrugged. "Just don't ruin his day, Brian." She said quietly and went to take Gus.

Brian sighed as he watched the two blonds fuss over his son. Was he going to bother with Justin's birthday? And if he was, what could he do?

Justin walked to him and kissed him softly. "What did you two talk about?" He asked.

"Nothing that is your business," Brian said against the boy's lips, wrapping his arms loosely around his slender waist. 

"So it was about me." Justin chuckled and kissed him quickly.

"Not everything is about you, twat," Brian teased. 

"Sure." Justin chuckled and kissed him.

Brian kissed him for a moment before releasing him, remembering that Lindsay was still there. 

Justin hummed and smiled.

Lindsay smiled softly at them. "So it's time for us to go." she said picking up Gus. 

Brian waited until Lindsay had Gus strapped in his seat before kissing the baby on the forehead. "Bye, Sonnyboy." 

Lindsay smiled and kissed Brian's cheek. "See you, guys." she said before leaving. 

Brian closed the loft door behind her and sighed silently, feeling able to fully relax.

Justin laid down on the couch and yawned. "I feel kinda tired." he said quietly. 

Brian nodded in agreement. "Let's go lay down," he suggested. 

"I'm already laying down." Justin chuckled but got up and pulled Brian to the bed.

Brian stripped out of his jeans and tank and laid down, tired. 

Justin licked his lips and took off his jeans and shirt before he moved to straddle Brian.

Brian raised a brow at the boy, his cock starting to harden at he looked up at him. 

Justin chuckled and leaned to kiss Brian's chest softly. 

Brian slid his hands up Justin's smooth thighs and settled them on the boy's hips. 

Justin hummed and licked a nipple slowly. 

Brian moaned in the back of his throat. "Why do I get the feeling you're agoing to tease me?" He asked. 

"I'm just enjoying your body, Brian." Justin whispered and nipped his collarbone. "That's not teasing." 

"Just torturous," Brian said, turning his head to give him better access to his neck.

Justin chucked and licked his neck slowly. "I like doing it. And you like it too." he whispered. 

"Sometimes," Brian admitted. 

Justin hummed and sucked his earlobe lazily. 

Brian slid his hands around to grab Justin's ass, kneeing the flesh. 

Justin gasped and moaned quietly as he kissed him deeply. 

Brian rocked his hips, rubbing their growing erection together, moaning.

Justin moaned and rolled his hips as he tugged Brian's bottom lip. 

Brian slid his finger between the globes and lightly brushed over Justin's hole.

Justin gasped as he looked at Brian, licking Brian's upper lip.

Brian sucked Justin's tongue into his mouth, kissing him, while he continued to brush his finger around and over the boy's tight hole. 

Justin moaned and gripped Brian's shoulders, kissing him hungrily. 

Brian slid his mouth away from Justin's and to his ear. He licked the lobe then the spot behind it, all the while teasing Justin's hole. 

Justin gasped and rolled his hips. "B-Brian." he moaned quietly. 

"Hmm?" Brian nipped Justin's ear and pressed his finger firmly over his hole. 

"L-Lube." Justin gasped and bared his neck. 

Brian chuckled against his neck and rubbed over the tight opening. "Don't worry," he said. "You know I will." 

Justin nodded and licked his lips. 

Brian thrusted his hips up, rubbing their cocks together as he continued to tease his finger over and around Justin's hole. "I'm going to fuck you, Jus," he said huskily against his neck, licking the soft skin. "Until you can't do anything other than beg for release." 

Justin gasped and moaned as he thrusted down. "Then do it." he whispered. 

"Impatient?" Brian teased. 

"Always." Justin whispered and moved to suck on Brian's collarbone gently.

"No marks, Jus," Brian reminded him. He pressed the tip of his finger into his boy. 

"I know." Justin mumbled as he clenched around Brian's finger.

Brian groaned and pulled his finger back, rolling his hips up to rub their cocks together more. 

Justin moaned happily and thrusted down.

"Does my boy need something?" Brian breathed in Justin's ear, once again teasing his finger over Justin's hole. 

"Come on, Brian." Justin groaned and thrusted back a bit.

"What?" Brian asked, nipping Justin's ear. 

"You know what." Justin panted quietly. 

"Tell me," Brian said, pressing against Justin's hole again. 

Justin groaned. "Fuck me." he whispered. 

"What?" Brian asked again, teasing his boy's entrance a little more. 

"You heard me." Justin groaned and gripped the pillow next to Brian's head.

"You were too quiet," Brian teased, running his tongue up Justin's neck. "I didn't quite hear you." 

"Fucking fuck me." Justin groaned. 

Brian chuckled and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He coated his fingers then slid the first one into Justin. 

Justin moaned quietly and arched his back. 

Brian grabbed with back of Justin's head with his free hand, pulling him into a deep kiss, as he slowly worked the boy open. 

Justin kissed him back deeply as he rolled his hips. 

Brian moaned and withdrew his fingers once he was sure Justin was open enough.

"Ride me, Jus," he growled into the boy's mouth.

Justin gasped and moaned quickly, panting quietly. 

Brian grabbed Justin's hips. "Now," he groaned.

"I will. Calm down." Justin said and kissed him.

"Now, or I'll take over and fuck the hell out of you," Brian warned, thrusting his hips up against Justin. 

"Just gimme a minute then I'll ride you like a pro." Justin chuckled and started kissing his chest. 

Brian grabbed Justin's ass, spreading his cheeks, and thrust two fingers back into the wet, tight hole. "Now," he said again, tapping Justin's prostate. 

Justin gasped and groaned. "I-I told you just a minute." He whispered, nipping his stomach. 

"What happened to demanding I fuck you?" Brian asked on a moan. 

"You'll fuck me. Just wait another minute." Justin whispered and licked his hip bone. 

Brian moaned and slid both his hands into Justin's short hair.

Justin hummed and sucked Brian's cock firmly. 

Brian moaned and pushed his hips up a little, wanting deeper into his warm mouth. 

Justin pushed his hips down and sucked more firmly. 

Brian groaned and tugged a little on Justin's hair. "Jus," he moaned. 

Justin hummed and bobbed his head fast as he rolled Brian's balls in his hand. 

"I'm going to cum if you don't stop," Brian warned after a minute, staring down at the blond. 

Justin looked up at Brian and moaned as he sucked harder. 

"Fuck," Brian groaned out a couple minutes later, cumming deep in the boy's throat. 

Justin moaned and drank everything before he slowly pulled away. 

Brian panted, pulling Justin up his body so he could kiss him. 

Justin kissed him back hungrily.

Brian began moving his hips, rubbing his semi-hard cock against Justin's, feeling the orgasm already starting to fully harden again. 

Justin gasped quietly, looking at him. 

Brian licked the boy's lips, tugging on the bottom one. "Ride me," he whispered. "I want to feel you all around me." 

Justin nodded and quickly sat up, taking Brian's cock in him. 

Brian groaned in pleasure. Fuck, he loved being inside of Justin, especially raw. 

Justin moaned and started moving slowly. 

Brian grabbed Justin's hips, moaning. 

Justin moaned and rolled his hips slowly.

Brian thrust his hips up, his eyes on Justin's face, watching the pleasure there. 

Justin gasped and moaned as he started moving faster, watching Brian.

"Yes," Brian moaned several minutes later, his head arching back a little. "That's it." 

Justin moaned and rolled his hips as he leaned down to kiss Brian hungrily.

Brian groaned into the kiss and grabbed Justin's hips. He used his hold to start moving Justin faster. 

Justin gasped and moaned as he startedd cumming. 

"Fuck," Brian gasped as muscles clenched around him. He thrust up a couple more times then came, moaning. 

Justin moaned and kissed him hungrily. 

Brian slid a hand up Justin's sweaty back as he kissed him. 

Justin hummed and kissed him back.

"I think it's time for the other thing we do in bed," Brian murmured against Justin's lips. 

"What?" Justin asked softly. 

"Sleep," Brian said, wrapping his arms around the slender boy lying on him. 

"Hmm sounds amazing." Justin whispered and closed his eyes. "Love you." he whispered. 

Brian hugged Justin a little tighter to his chest, "I know you do, baby," he breathed. 

Justin smiled softly and fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And unfortunately this is the last chapter. I know that there is not even a real ending and I apologize for it but it's where we stopped. I hope that you enjoy the chapter! Big thanks to everyone who had followed this story even if it took me so long to update it.

Brian sat at his desk the next evening, listening to the sound of the elevator, announcing that Justin was home from his dinner celebration with his mom and sister. 

Justin opened the door to the loft and walked in. "Hey, Brian." he smiled.

Brian looked over at the blond for a minute then back to his computer. "Have fun?" He asked blandly. 

"Yeah." Justin said and closed the door after himself, looking around. "What did you do all day?" he asked.

"Work," Brian said dryly. "What else would a do on a Monday?" 

Justin blinked. "Um...nothing." he said quietly.

"Come here," Brian said, feeling stupidly nervous as he turned in his chair. 

Justin walked to him quietly.

Brian picked up the small box sitting on his desk. "Here," he said, hoping to sound casual, as he held out the box. 

Justin grinned as he took the box. "What is it?" he asked quietly as he looked at Brian. 

Brian shrugged and pretended to turn his attention to his computer, feeling stupidly nervous still. What did it matter if the boy liked it? But he knew it did. 

Justin opened the box and gasped quietly, looking at the necklace laying in the box. "Oh my God. It's gorgeous." he whispered.

Brian looked over at the boy and saw it; the extra bright, extra happy smile that Justin rare gave, the smile just like the one he'd gotten when he'd taken him on that not-date. He smiled faintly and rolled his lips in to hide it. 

"Thank you, Brian." Justin said and leaned to kiss him softly. He smiled and took the necklace out of the box. "It's amazing."  
Brian stood up and took the necklace from Justin's hands. He draped the piece of titanium around the boy's pale neck, reached his hand around behind his head, and fastened it around his neck. 

Justin smiled widely as he touched the necklace gently. "I can't believe you took me something so...perfect." he whispered.

Brian kissed Justin's forehead and took a step back. Why did he feel so nervous and pleased over giving him a simple gift? 

Justin grinned. "It's nice. Very nice. You buying me gifts." he chuckled. "You should do it more often." he teased.

"Don't get used to it," Brian said gruffly, not wanting the boy to make a big deal of it. 

"It's my birthday. Be nice." Justin said and kissed him softly.

"I thought I was," Brian said with a smirk, pulling Justin into his arms and against his body. 

Justin hummed "What plans do you have for us?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Brian.

"Plans?" Brian asked with a raised brow. 

"Yeah." Justin nodded. "Plans how to spend the rest of my birthday." 

"How do you want to spend it?" Brian asked him softly. 

"With you." Justin whispered.

Brian chuckled. "Naturally." 

"Don't you have plans?" Justin asked quietly. 

"No," Brian said honestly. "Just whatever you want." 

"Can we....like..um...have a dinner...a kinda... romantic dinner here?" Justin asked nervous. 

"Romantic?" Brian drawled slowly. 

"Well kinda." Justin whispered quietly and bit his lip.

"I don't know the first thing about any of that," Brian admitted. 

"It's just a dinner but....with candles and I dunno." Justin said and looked at him.

"Candles make that kind of difference?" Brian asked with a slight frown.

Justin shrugged. "Kinda. I know that if I ask for something too romantic you'll laugh in my face so....I'm trying not to ask for something too romantic." he said quietly.

"Well, I guess I can allow candles," Brian teased, nipping Justin's bottom lip. "But since we have both already eaten, how about I have one of those fattening chocolate ice cream cake things you like." 

Justin moaned quietly. "That would be great." he whispered.

"How the hell you don't get fat amazes me," Brian said, releasing Justin and going to grab the phone. 

"I'm just amazing." Justin chuckled and went to sit on the couch.

"You're something all right," Brian teased and ordered the boy his desert and was told it would only be ten minutes. 

Justin chuckled and went to find candles.

"And if you tell anyone I agreed to anything even close to romantic," Brian scowled. "I will tie your ball in a knot." He smiled at the last so Justin would know he wasn't being cruel. It was stupid, but Brian didn't really want any of their friends to know just how far he would go to make his blond happy. 

"Oh I was just thinking who to call first. Emmett, Michael, Ted or maybe Debbie." Justin rolled his eyes and hummed when he found the candles.

"Twat," Brian said with a faint smile. 

Justin chuckled and went to put the candles on the coffee table. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"About what?" 

"How to make it looks better." Justin said.

Brian shook his head. 

Justin nodded and went to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You are easy to please tonight," Brian commented lightly. 

"Since when asking for something romantic is easy?" Justin chuckled.

"You asked for candles," Brian said with a faint smile. "That getting candles makes you happy makes you easy to please."

Justin smiled. "Candles are romantic. And I'm really happy." he whispered.

"And you'll tell everyone how I was an asshole on birthday?" Brian teased, brushing his lips against Justin's. 

Justin chuckled. "Of course. You're so fucking awful to me right now." he whispered and nipped Brian's bottom lip.

"That's right," Brian murmured against his mouth then groaned in annoyance when the door buzzer sounded. 

Justin chuckled and kissed him quickly before he moved away. "Our chocolate ice cream cake is here." he grinned.

"Yours," Brian pointed out, hitting the buzzer to let the delivery guy in the building. 

"Oh we both know you'll eat it with me." Justin smiled.

"Off you maybe," Brian said with a smirk. 

Justin hummed. "I won't mind." he smirked.

Brian chuckled and opened the loft door. He paid the man there and took the bag from him. He shut the door back and carried Justin's treat over to the table. 

Justin hummed and smiled widely. 

"Come eat your fattening treat," Brian said. 

"You still love my sexy body." Justin chuckled.

"Was my desire for your body in doubt?" Brian asked with a raised brow. 

Justin laughed as he walked to him. "Never." he whispered.

"Sit down and eat," Brian told him, sitting down at the table himself. 

"Why don't you feed me?" Justin smirked.

"What are you, a baby?" Brian teased. 

Justin chuckled. "I'm just someone that thinks you're hot and wants you to feed me." He smirked.

"You are an obnoxious brat," Brian said, tugging the blond into his lap. 

"Oh I love you too." Justin chuckled and leaned to kiss him softly.

Brian rolled his eyes, but kissed him. 

Justin kissed him slowly and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"You will never get your desert if you keep that up," Brian warned. 

"I'm just kissing you." Justin whispered against Brian's lip.

"And I'm horny as fuck," Brian growled. 

"You're always horny. But that is romantic dinner so be nice." Justin said. "Now feed me."

"And what do I get for conceding to your silly romantic request?" Brian asked, brushing his lips across Justin's jaw. 

"You'd make me happy on my birthday." Justin said softly and tilted his head to the side.

"And what do I get for making you so happy?" Brian teased, his lips moving to Justin's ear. 

"You can see my smile." Justin whispered.

"And," Brian prompted teasingly, licking the shell of his ear. 

"And that way you'll be happy too." Justin whispered and licked his lips.

"Keep trying," Brian breathed in his ear, nipping it. 

Justin gasped quietly. "We have dessert." He said.

"Yes," Brian drawled slowly, teasingly. "And I want to know what I get for indulging you." He licked Justin's bottom lip. 

"It's my birthday. You don't get anything." Justin teased. 

"Well, that doesn't sound fair," Brian said against Justin's lips. "I want something too, something specific." 

"It's all about the birthday boy." Justin said and kissed him softly.

"Hmm," Brian hummed. "It is," he agreed. "However, I want a reward I'm sure you'll enjoy too." 

Justin looked at him. "It's supposed to be romantic. Talking about fucking has to wait." He said.

"If it must," Brian chuckled, kissing Justin's lips softly. 

"It must." Justin said and kissed him back.

"Eat your treat before it melts," Brian said pulling back from the kiss. 

"I'm waiting for you to feed me." Justin said.

"I am not feeding you like a child, you twat," Brian said lightly. 

Justin sighed and moved off of Brian's lap and started eating quietly.

"Now don't pout," Brian said teasingly, standing up and picking up the desert. "Come here." He headed for the sofa. 

Justin rolled his eyes and went after him.

Brian sat down, placed the desert on the sofa next to him, then pulled Justin into his lap, straddling him. "This is much better," he said, his lips touching the blond's. 

Justin kissed him quickly. "Why so?" he whispered.

"Now I'll let you have this unhealthy thing," Brian said picking up the fork with a bite of cake on it. 

Justin chuckled and hummed as he eat the piece of cake of the fork. "It's so good. Try it."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Brian asked with a raised brow. 

"It's not gonna kill you." Justin rolled his eyes and leaned to kiss him gently. "Try it."

Brian rolled his eyes, but took a small bit. It actually wasn't bad, just fattening. He picked up another bit and held it out to Justin, unable to believe he was actually doing this. 

"You like it?" Justin asked and took the bite, humming quietly.

"It's okay," Brian admitted, leaning forward to Justin the boy, tasting the desert on his lips. "Taste better that way." 

Justin chuckled and kissed him. "I'm sure." 

Brian smirked and fed him another bite. 

Justin moaned quietly. "It's so so good." he whispered, looking at Brian. 

Brian fought back a groan at Justin's actions. 

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Bri?" he asked quietly.

Brian leaned forward and kissed him again. "Of course." 

Justin nodded and hummed. "You said you may eat some of this amazing ice cream cake off of my body?" he smirked.

"Hmm," Brian hummed and slid the fork along Justin's neck. "Like this?" He asked, licking the bit of ice cream smeared there. 

Justin moaned quietly. "Yeah." he whispered and tilted his head to the side.

Brian smirked as he lift Justin's shirt over his head and off so that he had access to more of the boy's boy. He dipped the fork into the melting ice cream then ran the wet prongs over Justin's nipple before leaning down and licking it back off. 

Justin gasped and moaned as he arched his back, gripping Brian's hair. "Fuck." he groaned.

"You said I can't yet," Brian teased as he repeated his action. 

"You still can't. We're just messing around." Justin said and arched his back.

Brian chuckled and continued to tease Justin's nipple with the ice cream a couple more times. 

"W-What happened with the test results?" Justin gasped quietly.

"Perfectly fine," Brian assured him, having actually forgotten about them, instead focusing on the blond's day. 

Justin nodded and looked at him. "I've another wish." he whispered quietly.

"You always do," Brian said with a teasing smirk. 

"I'd like to...to top." Justin said quietly.

Brian stilled and dropped his eyes from Justin's. 

Justin cupped his face and made him look back at him. "Please." he whispered.

"Jus," Brian said softly, slowly. 

"Please." Justin whispered.

"Jus," Brian said gently, reaching out to cup Justin's cheek. "We talked about this." He dropped his eyes for a second then forced them back up to Justin's. 

Justin sighed and nodded quietly as he looked away.

Brian turned Justin's face back to his and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "I know you want to," he whispered. "And I know you're wonderful, but I just can't, not right now." He brushed his thumb over Justin's cheek bone. "Please, baby." 

"It's just been awhile since I topped someone." Justin said quietly and shrugged. "Whatever. Forget it." he said and took the fork from Brian and started eating.

"You topped me a week ago," Brian reminded him in a whisper, grabbing a hold of the hand that held the fork. 

Justin shrugged. "It feels like a long time." he said.

Brian sighed. "Justin, we've talked about this," he said quietly. "About why I can't." 

"I said okay." Justin said and took back the fork and started eating.

Brian leaned forward and kissed him, once again tasting the ice cream cake. 

Justin kissed him back and pulled away after a moment to eat some more.

"Are you enjoying that?" Brian asked lightly. 

"Of course. It's tasty." Justin said. 

Brian chuckled and watched Justin eat his desert, enjoying the pleasure the boy got from the sweet. 

Justin groaned at some point. "I can't eat anymore." He said.

"Don't hear that often," Brian chuckled. 

Justin stuck his tongue out at him. 

Brian leaved forward and captured his tongue, sucking into his own mouth, kissing the boy. 

Justin gasped and kissed him back hungrily.

Brian moaned into Justin's, sliding one hand up to cup the back of the blond's head. 

Justin kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around him.

"Can I take you to bed now and taste every inch of you?" Brian asked into Justin's mouth. 

Justin gasped and nodded quickly.

Brian stood up quickly, his hands going under Justin's ass to hold him in place as he carried the blond to the bedroom. 

Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and kissed him hungrily.

Brian laid Justin on the bed, never releasing his hold on the boy. 

Justin hummed and ran his hands down Brian’s back as he kissed him.

Brian kissed Justin for a minute then moved to mouth to the boy's neck, licking, kissing, nipping it all over. 

Justin moaned quietly, baring his neck for Brian.

Brian put his hands on Justin's thighs, settling the boy's legs on the bed. He moved his mouth slowly down Justin's body, taking his time to taste as much as his skin as he could. 

Justin moaned and arched from the bed. "So good." he whispered.

Brian chuckled, his mouth making it to the boy's nipples. He gave each attention, playing with the ring of course too, before slowly moving on. 

Justin moaned loudly, arching his back, humming happily.

Brian dipped his tongue into Justin's bellybutton, teasing the edges for a minute, before trailing mouth and tongue over the entire expanse of the boy's flat stomach, loving the way the muscles tensed under his mouth.

Justin gasped and arched his back. "Brian, so good." He panted.

"More?" Brian asked teasingly, nipping Justin's hip bone.

"Of course." Justin groaned and arched his back.

Brian hummed against his skin. "Turn over."

Justin licked his lips and looked down at him. "Why?" he whispered with a smirk.

Brian raised a brow, nipping the hip bone again. "Because I'm going to eat your ass," he said huskily.

Justin moaned quietly and rolled on his stomach.

Brian smirked and nipped one pale globe, soothing the skin instantly with his tongue.

Justin moaned and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow.

Brian began exploring Justin's ass with his tongue and teeth as he slowly worked his towards his hidden goal.

Justin moaned loudly and arched his ass closer to Brian's mouth.

Brian chuckled and slowly ran his tongue down Justin's crack, from the base of his spine to the back of his balls. 

Justin cried out and gripped the sheets.

"Is there something wrong?" Brian teased, blowing against the tight little hole. "Something you want?" 

"Fuck." Justin moaned and arched his back. "Come on, Brian."

"What?" Brian asked, swirling his tongue just beyond the hole that begged for attention. 

"Do something." Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian bit the skin only an inch away from where he knew Justin wanted him. "Like that?" 

Justin gasped and thrusted back. "Brian." He groaned.

"Justin," Brian teased, running his tongue over Justin's hole. 

"It's my birthday. Just give it to me." Justin groaned.

"Give you what?" Brian asked, bitting at the wrinkled flesh.

"You know what." Justin groaned and arched his back.

"Tell me, Jus," Brian growled. "I want to hear you say it." He ran his tongue back up to the base of Justin's spine. 

"Fuck me." Justin groaned.

"Just fuck you?" Brian asked, playing the tip of his tongue over the boy's tight opening. 

"Make me cum." Justin groaned and thrusted back.

"With my cock," Brian breathed, flicking his tongue over him again. "Or with my tongue?" 

"I don't give a shit." Justin groaned and arched his back.

Brian chuckled and thrust his tongue as deep as he could into Justin's heat. 

Justin cried out and arched his back.

Brian chuckled again and started doing everything he knew Justin liked with his tongue, wanting to drive the boy insane. 

Justin was panting and moaning loudly when he started cumming.

Brian moaned when the hot walls tightened around him before slowly pulling out and licking over the hole several times, covering it with his saliva. 

Justin gasped and arched his back. "What are you doing?"

Brian licked his way slowly up Justin's back until he could nip at the base of the boy's neck. He pressed his body against the smaller one, hic cock against Justin's ass. 

Justin moaned happily and arched his back.

"More?" Brian breathed in his ear, rubbing his cock between those perfect globes.

Justin moaned and nodded. "Y-Yes." 

Brian pressed his lips to Justin's shoulder as he slowly and carefully pushed his way into his boy, careful not to hurt him since he'd only used his tongue to prepare him.  
Justin moaned and arched his back.

Brian stopped when he was all the way in and waited for Justin to adjust before starting slowly moving inside of him. 

Justin cried out and gripped the sheets. "S-Stop." He gasped.

Brian stopped instantly. "What?" He asked softly. 

"N-No lube." Justin panted and closed his eyes tightly.

"Do you want me to pull out and use some?" Brian asked quietly, hating that he might have hurt his boy. He'd thought he'd worked him enough and wet him enough with his tongue. 

"Just pull out." Justin panted loudly, gripping the sheets tighter.

Brian carefully pulled out and just hovered oveer Justin, worried. He hadn't hurt him, had he? He'd never hurt him before. 

Justin closed his eyes not moving.

"Jus?" Brian whispered laying on his side next to the boy. 

Justin took a shaky breath.

"Jus." Brian smooth his hand up Justin's back, worried. "Did I hurt you?" 

"Justin," Brian whispered. "I'm sorry." 

"You always say that sorry is bullshit." Justin mumbled and sat up but hissed and laid back down. A couple drops of blood dropped on the sheets.

"Fuck," Brian breathed in horror, his chest tight. "God, Justin, I'm sorry." 

Justin slowly got up. "Whatever." he said and went to the bathroom, slowly.

"Justin," Brian said, standing up quickly so he could follow. 

"What?" Justin asked as he took some pills and went to the shower.

"God, Jus, I'm sorry," Brian said thickly, staring at Justin from outside of the shower. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

“Yeah, whatever.” Justin murmured as he showered.

Brian sighed after a second. "When you're done I'll put a salve on you," he finally said, not knowing what else to do. 

Justin nodded quietly. He took a long shower and then went to bed.

"Turn on your stomach," Brian said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Justin closed his eyes. “I’m fine.” He said.

Brian sighed, not knowing what to do or say. Causing a little pain to his partners in the past never really bothered him, but this was Justin. He hated that he's hurt his boy in any way.

Justin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Brian sighed again and stood up. He left the bedroom, going to the living room and the liquid cart. He poured himself a full glass of Beam and fell into the chair. He didn't know what the hell to do. 

Justin pulled the blanket over himself and sighed.

Justin woke up the next morning and groaned quietly as he opened his eyes.

Brian shifted uncomfortably on the couch where he'd passed out, hearing movement from the bedroom. 

Justin yawned quietly and ran a hand trough his hair.

Brian threw his arm over his eyes, blocking out the sun trying to wake him. 

Justin got dressed and went to the kitchen.

Brian groaned, hearing movement in the loft, but kept his eyes closed, not quite awake. 

Justin made a sandwich for himself.

Brian squeezed his eyes closed tighter, his head pounding in the way that said he had drank himself unconscious. "Fuck," he groaned softly. 

Justin looked at him from where he was eating, leaning against the counter.

"Why am I on the couch?" Brian grumbled. 

Justin shrugged. "I guess you fell asleep there." he said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Brian asked stupidly, still not moving. "What the fuck happened last night? I know we didn't go to Babylon so why did I get so drunk?" 

Justin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "At least one of us doesn’t remember." he mumbled quietly.

"What?" Brian asked, sitting up to look at the boy. 

Justin shrugged and looked away. "Nothing. Do you want coffee?" he asked.

"No," Brian said laying back down, throwing his arm over his face. "I think I'll just lay here until my head stops pounding and last night comes back to me." 

Justin nodded and went to make himself some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize how unfinished this work is and how disappointing this is. That's why I may write more on my own just to make some kind of proper ending. It'll probably be a little bit different and I'm not sure when I'll post it but I'll try to write more for all the people that have followed this story!


End file.
